Naruma! The Mage Ninja
by ligerzero3
Summary: This is my very first story so please be nice on me and please send me a review to tell me what I should improve on. Also later on the story will be come a Naruto/harm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Mission

"So let me see if I understand this right, my mission is to help a little kid that's going to be teaching at this all girl school and help him look after them," asked Naruto.

It been two months when the fourth great ninja war had ended. The villages are still repairing their homes. During the first week after the war one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was able to bring back Sasuke Uchiha back to the village but without using force that shocked Naruto, although the village was even more shocked, but the biggest shock was Sasuke's because almost all the teenage girls of the village started to chase after Naruto and thought he saw Ino among the ones thats chasing the spiky blond. After a few minutes later Sakura told Sasuke that all those girls are Naruto's fangirls. Sasuke only prayed that Naruto can get away from them before they get him. During the rest of the three weeks Naruto was promoted from a genin to a jounin from all he done for the village while Sasuke is still a genin.

Right now we find our blond hero in front of the new sixth hokage Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was chosen to be the new hokage because Tsunade wanted him to be her replacement so she can retire. Kakashi has only been hokage for a month and he's already behind of his paperwork even if Shizune help him he's still behind.

"Yes, that's correct Naruto," answered Kakashi.

"Then why is the mission an s-rank mission for just a kid!"

"Naruto, the reason for why this mission is an s-rank is because this one is a long term mission and two the place is well not in this world," said Kakashi.

Right before Naruto could ask about it a knock was heard from the door of the office.

"Enter," commanded Kakashi.

When Naruto turn around to face the door, the door open to show a middle age man thats wore a white suit and glasses with grey hair and a slight beard. He walk in and closed the door behind him. When he look at Naruto he smiled and said, "You look just like your father Naruto-san."

That made Naruto jump a little and ask, " How do you who I am and how do you know my dad, also who the hell are you," yelled Naruto while Kakashi sighed at Naruto's out burst.

"My name is Takamichi Takahata, I'm the one that was sent here from the real person who asked the mission and to answer your question Naruto-san, the first one is that Kakashi-san let me chose the one will take the mission and I happened to se your photo, now the second one is that your father was with me and my friends which by the way your dad was on a mission that me and my friends was paying for his help."

"Oh now can you tell me why I have to help a kid!"

"The reason for that I can't say but the place your mission is in another world which I came from," said and answered Takamichi.

"The first part I can understand but the other one doesn't make any sense at all," yelled Naruto

"Naruto think of this mission as half a mission and half a vacation one that you still get payed," said kakashi. After Naruto heard that, he showed his famous fox like smile and that was enough to know that he'll take do it.

"Good to know that you'll take the mission Naruto, now you have an hour to get ready and meet at the gate," said and demanded Kakashi

"OK Kakashi-sensei and why don't you use shadow clones to do your paper work," said Naruto before he left the hokage office through the open window. After Naruto left, Kakashi started to bang his head into the wall and saying,"damn it," repeatedly, while Tahamichi walked out of the office to leave the hokage to his paper work.

(30 minutes later at Ichiraku ramen)

Naruto was eating his fifth bowl of ramen while talking to Sakura, Sasuke and Ino about his new mission which made all three shock to hear that his mission is an s-rank, but then they were relief that it wasn't dangerous, but then shocked again it being in another world.

"How come only you can go on the mission Naurto-kun," ask Ino.

I don't know, but there one thing that I'm not letting my dad beat me at," said Naruto.

"That would be what Naruto," ask Sakura.

"To go to an unknown place that my dad went to, oh and Sasuke you might want to run now,"

"Why is that dope,"

"Because Karin and the rest of your fans are coming," answered Naruto. After he said it Sasuke ran right out and then started to run like his life depended on it from his fangirls that are now chasing him.

"Well, you got Sasuke's fangirls time of chase on the dot so your going to be fine on your mission right Sakura," said and asked Ino.

"Right its not like your going to be gone for years," answered Sakura.

"Yeah and by the way Sakura-chan,"Sakura looks at Naruto,"Why aren't you going to save Sasuke from his fangirls."

"Because I'm waiting for the magic words he have to yell out," answered Sakura.

Ino and Sakura continue to eat their bowl of ramen, while Naruto started his eighth bowl of ramen. (Yes, he was eating while he was talking.) It stayed quite until a loud scream of one frighten Sasuke Uchiha and a following yell, "Sakura save me from these girls please I beg you," Naruto and Ino was about to laugh, but a big dust cloud made them cough. After the coughing was done they started to hear a loud union scream from Sasuke's fleeing fangirls. Both Ino and Naruto have to pay for both their, Sakura, and Sasuke's meal, after both of the blondes went their own ways.

(30 minutes later at the village gate)

Takamichi has been leaning on the frame of the gate waiting for Naruto to come, but he didn't expected Naruto to come with his friends behind him while walking toward the gate. When Naruto reach the gate he turn around to face his friends.

"Well, guys its time for me to go on my mission and I won't be back for a while so wish me luck," said Naruto.

"Your going to need all the luck you need Naruto," said Kiba.

After Kiba said that everyone started to laugh at it and then they laughed harder right after Kiba got kicked by Naruto. The laughter ended within seconds after Sai gave Naruto a scroll with a paint brush along with a container of ink, Sai also showed Naruto how he can bring his art to life. Everyone shivered at the thought of one of Naruto's drawings coming to life. Tenten gave Naruto a scroll full of different weapon, Lee gave him some wights and told to keep up on his training, Neji just knocked Gai out so Naruto wouldn't get a back injury, Hinata gave him some instant ramen which in a result of her getting a hug from Naruto which she fainted after it was over, shino...well he just stared at Naruto until Naruto look away, Kiba and Sasuke both gave him a punch in the arm with an end result of Sakura knocking both of them with a punch on each of their head, Sakura gave him a scroll full of her homemade solder pills along with a threat that if he doesn't eat it or try to get rid of them then she'll beat him to a pulp and make sure that he in the hospital for years, Shikamaru gave him Asuma's custom kunis, Choji gave him ten scrolls full of instant ramen which Naruto got a tear and said, "I'm blessed," Ino gave him seeds so he can grow along with a kiss on his cheek and another kiss on the head which made Naruto blushed also made a just awake Hinata angry, the last one was Kakashi who gave have a scroll and box, the scroll have other scrolls that belonged to Naruto's father and his mother, the box was something that the fourth hokage wanted Naruto to have. After Naruto put the things he got from his friends in his backpack. He said his final good-byes and walked toward Takamichi.

"Sorry for taking so long."

"Its alright beside we still have time to get to our destination along with helping you bland in with the other people," said Takamichi.

Takamichi grabbed Naruto's shoulder and said two words that was unknown to Naruto and the others. After thirty-seconds the duo was surrounded by a bright light, just bright enough to make the others to cover their eyes. After the light faded, they opened their eyes to see that both Takamichi and Naruto wasn't there where they once stood.

"What the hell happened their gone," yelled both Ino and Sakura.

Everyone heard a smacking sound, they all turn to see Kakashi with his hand on his headband. When he opened his one eye he saw everyone looking at him with a face that saying, 'you better explain soon or we will make you face your worse nightmare.' Kakashi sighed and started to explain about what happened along about the story that the fourth hokage told him.

(Mahora Academy, Dean's office)

Naruto and Takamichi appeared in the middle of the room. After they had appeared, Naruto looked around the room. Then after he looked Naruto made a conclusion that they're in an office. Naruto was about to ask Takamichi who was the one who asked the mission but a voice stopped him from doing it.

"Ohohohoho I see your back already Takamichi-kun and the ninja for the mission too," said the voice.

Naruto looked toward the desk and saw an old man with a weird head, a bread, and big eyebrows that would put both lee and Gai to shame.

"Hmm Takamichi-kun this ninja look like Minato-kun," he said while stroking his beard.

Naruto jumped in which made the dean to rise a brow at that. Takamichi smiled at Naruto's reaction of that comment. After a minute of silence, Takamichi told Naruto to indrouse himself to the dean.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze from Konoha and the one taking the mission," said Naruto.

" Ho ho ho, so not only Nagi's son coming here but Minato's son here now too," said the dean.

"Ok, how many people know my dad," asked an annoyed Naruto.

"You be surprised how famous your father is Naruto-kun," said the dean

"So old man are you the one who asked for the mission," asked Naruto

"Yes, I am, my name is Konoe Konoemon I'm the the dean of Mahora Academy," answered the dean.

"I have a questions that I like to ask you old man," said Naruto

"Go ahead Naruto-kun," said the dean.

"Why do you need a ninja to help a kid and his class," asked Naruto.

"Ho ho, the thing is that he is a mage that just finished his magic academy," answered the dean. After that Naruto was now confused with his head tilting to the side, which didn't gone unnotice.

"Naruto-kun mages are almost like ninjas except that they use a different source of power which is magic in which they use secretly also to help other people," said the dean. After that Naruto started to nod his head in understanding. Naruto was about to asked whats magic but then he realize that Takamichi use some strange thing to get them here.

"The thing that Takamichi used was that magic," asked Naruto

"Yes, it was why do you ask Naruto-kun," answered/asked the dean.

"Because he said something to make us glow," answered Naruto

"That was a incantation that we mages used to help us do spells," said the dean.

It has been an hour that Naruto started asking his questions that he have. When Naruto's final question was answered the room was quite for a minute that is until the dean started to talk.

Well, then seeing your early by a week I guess that you should walk around the school's ground and Takamichi-kun can help you get used to living here along with him getting you new clothes so you can fit in better," said the dean.

After that was said Naruto bowed and followed Takamichi out of the office. When the two were gone and the door is closed the dean finally realized that he forgotten to ask Naruto something but think to ask him later because the that he'll be helping will be very excited. After awhile of walking Naruto felt a shiver go down his spine then thought, "I think I'll like it here," and then smiled. He continues to smile for the rest of the day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Chapter 2: Mission Starts

It has been a week since our blond hero came to Mahora to do his mission and during that time he has memorized the whole area a gotten new clothes along with information about the world he in, thanks to his shadow clones. Right now we find him on a train to Mahora to begin his job/mission.

"_The old man didn't tell me that I'll have a very annoying alarm clock that buzz instead of ringing_," thought Naruto.

Naruto is wearing a dark orange shirt, being covered by a black jacket, black jeans with orange stripes on the sides, and black-orange sneakers. He could the stares from the girls in the train. Some would look away and giggle while others would blush and look away whenever he look at them. He sighed and hope that this would be better than back in Konoha. Then all of a sudden a gush of wind came out of no where and it lifted all the girls' skirt up, Naruto had to hold back a blush and a nosebleed from appearing on his face which was a success. He looked where the source of the wind came from and found a kid with rid hair and looked to be a 10-year old boy.

"_Look like the kid is here_," thought Naruto.

(Flashback: two days before the mission starts)

Naruto is walking down the halls of Mahora toward the dean's office to get more information about his mission along with asking where he could do his training. He was thinking how lucky he chose to go talk with the dean at night instead in the afternoon. He was in deep thoughts that he didn't know that he was now in the front of the dean.

"Why hello there Naruto-kun," said the dean. That broke Naruto out of his train of thought. He looked around to find himself in the dean's office without noticing where he was walking.

"Hey old man, I have some questions for you to answer," said Naruto.

"Oh okay, what are your questions," asked the dean while he was stroking his beard.

"My first question is what does the kid look like and what's his name," asked Naruto.

"His name is Negi Springfield, I also a picture of him right here," answered the dean. He pulled out a picture out of his desk and handed it to Naruto. When Naruto looked at the picture, he see a 10-year old kid with red hair and glassed that was smaller then the kid's eyes. He handed the picture back to the dean.

"All right, my second question is there any place where I can do my training without anyone finding it," asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you about that later."

"OK, my last question is where am I staying when my mission starts."

"I haven't found one for you yet Naruto-kun," answered the dean.

Naruto was disappointed that his second question wasn't really answered. Along with the fact that the dean haven't found a place for him to stay during his mission in mahora academy. The dean saw this and started to think of a way to cheer Naruto up a little.

"I know a place where you can train at."

"Really, you know a place where," asked a more happy Naruto.

"I'll tell you when your mission starts."

"All right old man,"said Naruto.

When Naruto finally left the dean's office, he walk to the window and look out of it.

"_I hope she'll agree to let him use 'it',_" thought the dean.

(Somewhere Else)

"Achoo," sneezed a blond girl.

"Are you all right master," asked a monotone voice.

"I'm fine," said the blond girl.

(Flashback end)

"_The old man better remember what he told me about the place where I'll be training_," thought Naruto.

The train came to a stop and the intercom says last stop Mahora Academy. When all the doors open all the students ran out of there. Naruto just walked out and looked around. To the normal human eye the people would think that the students were running fast but from a trained shinobi eye likes Naruto they were moving slow motion. Naruto smiled and then started to run at shinobi speed making him look inviable.

"_I'm glad that I took the mission because this isn't going to be boring," thought Naruto._ The something caught him to snap out of his thoughts which was Negi getting man handled by an orange hair girl wearing bells that tied her into pony tails, she was also wearing the mahora academy girl uniform. She also have hexagonal eyes, one ocean blue and the other one is green color. Next to her was another girl with brown hair, brown eyes, and she was also wearing the same uniform of the orange hair girl. Naruto stopped running which scared some of the people around him then started walking toward the three. When he got there, he taped on the orange hair girl's shoulder. When she turn her head to see who it was who taped her shoulder, When she looked, she blushed but quickly got rid of it.

"What do you want whiskers," asked the said girl?

"I was wondering when are you going to let him go orange-chan," said Naruto while pointing at Negi.

The orange haired girl looked at Negi and let go of him.

" By the way my name is Naruto not whiskers orange-chan."

"My name not orange-chan its Asuna Kagurazaka,"said Asuna.

"My name is Konoka Konoe Naruto-san," said the brown girl.

Naruto was about to say something when a voice called out.

"Hey Negi long time no see and nice to see you again Naruto,' greeted a familiar voice.

All four of them looked where the voice was and saw Takamichi looking at them from an open window.

"Hey Takamichi/Takahata sensei g-good morning/Good more morning/Long time no see Takamichi," greeted Naruto, a blushing Asuna, Konoka, and Negi.

"You three each other," asked/said Asuna.

"You know each other," asked Negi while looking at Takamichi and then looked at Naruto.

"Yeah," answered Naruto while Takamichi nodded his head.

"Welcome to Mahora Academy, nice place isn't is Negi-sensei Naruto-sensei," said/asked Takamichi.

"Eh sensei,"questioned Konoka.

"Ah yes that's right,"said Negi.

"My name is Negi Springfield, I'll be teaching English at this school."

"I'll be Negi's assistant," a smiling Naruto.

"EH," yelled a surprised Asuna.

"Don't worry about it, They're actually quite smart," said Takamichi.

"Sensei..even if you tell me that," said Asuna.

"It seems that from today onwards these two will be taking over class An instead of me."

Konoka seemed surprised, but Naruto was really focused on Asuna who looked like she was about to explode. "YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I DON'T WANT A KID AND SOME BLONE WHISKERS WIERDO TEACHING ME!"

"I take offense to that you know..." mumbled Naruto not liking the term the girl gave him

Asuna ignored the blond as she pleaded with Takahata, "Plus a while back he was saying "Love… um…" something really rude to me."

Naruto looked at Negi before kneeling down and whispering, "What did you tell her?"

"I said her love was unrequited," Negi whispered back causing Naruto to shake his head before Negi continued, "but it's true."

"IT IS NOT TURE!" Asuna picked him up by the collar of his coat and began to shake him. "I HATE KIDS, ESPECIALLY LITTLE ANNOYING FLEAS LIKE YOU!"

Unknown to everyone except Naruto saw that some of Asuna's hair tickled Negi's nose. Naruto went over to Konoka then gently grab her shoulder which made Konoka blushed at the suddenness contact. Naruto just gently pulled her away from Asuna and just before Negi sneezed.

"ACHOO." The sneeze made Asuna's clothes blow off of her. Naruto had to look away before he get a nosebleed.

"_Bear panties," _thought both Naruto and Takamichi.

Asuna look around and fall to her knees trying to cover herself and yelled out loud, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

(Dean Office)

Asuna is now dress in her gym clothes and Naruto Konoka and Negi is there too.

"Principal sensei, what is the mean of this," complained Asuna.

"Hoho I see your training was to come to Japan as a teacher, they've given you quite a task," said the dean.

"Y… yes," Negi said giving a slight bow, "it's nice to meet you!"

"Training," whispered Konoka.

"_Is the old man trying to expose magic or is he really forgot that Asuna and Konoka is still here," _Thought Naruto?

"Naruto-kun, I see you found your college and are ready for your job," said the dean.

"Yeah I am," said Naruto.

"But first you two must gain some practical experience, let's make it from today to March," said the dean.

The dean looks at both Negi and Naruto and starts speaking.

"By the way Negi-kun and Naruto-kun do either of you two have a girlfriend yet," asked the dean, "what do you two think of her, she's my granddaughter."

"Oh grandfather," said Konoka while she standing next to the dean and whacking him with a mallet in which making Negi sweet drop.

"I'll think about it," said Naruto.

Konoka blushes and she went back to standing next to Asuna.

"Just a minute please," yelled Asuna

The dean looked at Asuna and she is in front of him.

"I…isn't it just a little odd that a kid and a weirdo are going to be teaching us," Asuna said. Naruto had said something but she had not listened to him, "And our home room teachers no less!"

"Negi-kun" the dean spoke interrupting Asuna. "This job will probably be very difficult even for you," he paused, "if it is too hard you will have to return home. There will be no second chances, do you accept?"

Negi looked nervous but Naruto put his hands on his shoulders "don't worry dean-San, I'm sure Negi will do his best and he'll have help from me if it becomes too much" he said and got Negi to relax since he wasn't alone in the whole ordeal.

Negi smiled as he instantly felt better, "Yes, I'll do it!" he said which a courageous expression on his face. "Then its settled," the dean said, "let us begin today. Let me introduce you two to our staff guidance councillor Shizuna Sensei."

Both Negi and Naruto turn around to see who is going to walk into the room. When they both turn around, Negi's turn right into two big pillows. Naruto was just sweating drop at the sight of it.

"Ah sorry about that," said Shizuna.

"If there anything you two don't understand, both of you should ask her," said the dean.

"Nice to meet you two," greeted Shizuna.

"Ah ok,"said Negi.

"Nice to meet you too Shizuna-san," greeted Naruto while he slightly bowed toward Shizuna.

"Oh and one more thing," the dean paused, "Konoka Asuna-chan, can Negi-kun and Naruto-kun stay with in your room for a while because we haven't decided where they're going to stay yet."

"WHAT FROM WHEN UNTIL WHEN DEAN-SENSEI," yelled Asuna.

"Don't you feel sorry for them,"said Konoka while she stand behind between Naruto and Negi.

"I TOLD YOU, I. HATE KIDS," yelled Asuna, "whiskers I can feel sorry for."

"I didn't think you cared about me Asuna," said Naruto while he wrap away a fake tear, " I'm touched."

"Oh shut it whiskers," said Asuna.

"You three get along now," said the dean.

(A few minutes later)

We now find Asuna (in a new school uniform), Konoka, Negi(in a suit), Naruto(in a suit too), and Shizuna walking in the halls. Asuna and Negi is walking in front of Konoka, Naruto, and Shizuna. Both Asuna and Negi is looking away from each other because of what happened earlier.

_"There's definitely something odd about those two," _thought Asuna. She then look glared at Negi who saw her glaring at him then toward Naruto who also saw her glaring at him. Asuna turn around and is now standing in front of Negi.

" I **refused **to live together with someone like you," said Asuna, "I'm going ahead, see you two later senseis'."

Asuna turn around and started racing to the classroom with Konoka close behind her.

"That was mean," said Konoka.

"What with her," said both Negi and Naruto. Both of them look at each other and then toward Shizuna.

" That girl is always rowdy, but she's really a nice person,"said Shizuna, "Here take the class roll." She and Negi a book lit.

"Ah thank you," said Negi.

Shizuna handed Naruto a book lit too and it look exactly like Negi's. The three of them continues to walk. Naruto was asking Shizuna about the class that Negi and himself are going to be teaching. All that Naruto got that the class is energetic which made him sweat drop about it.

_**"Just hope that they aren't like your fangirls back in your village, you know the very crazy fangirls," **_said Kyubi in Naruto's head.

"Yeah, you and me both Kyubi," said Naruto in his mind.

After the fourth ninja war, Naruto and Kyubi has come to good terms with each other and has started a very good friendship, but they do get their fair share of arguments about things like Naruto's addiction to ramen. Kyubi had finally had enough of ramen no matter how much Naruto like it, so he took control of Naruto's body but left Naruto have control of only his eyes. Kyubi made Naruto watch as he made Naruto eat fruits and vegetables. After a few minutes Kyubi let Naruto have full control of his body and the first thing Naruto did was buy many fruit and a little bit of vegetables.(If your going to complain about this then you can go fall off a very high building or jump off a cliff cause I'm keeping it that way.) Now back to the present, They are now standing in front of a door of the class that Negi and Naruto will be teaching.

"I...I'm a bit nervous," said Negi.

"Here we are, this is your two class," said Shizuna.

Both Negi and Naruto look inside the class room and then to their class rolls. They saw 31 pictures and the names under the pictures with the clubs they are in also some writing that Takamichi put in with some of the students. Naruto raise an eye brow at the writhing under Kaede, but dismissed it for another time. Naruto look at Negi and can see that Negi is getting more nervous. Naruto put his hand on Negi's shoulder and Negi look up at a smiling Naruto.

"Negi don't worry I'll be with you when you need help," said a still smiling Naruto.

"OK Naruto-san...Ouch," said Negi and rubbing his forehead.

"Negi don't use the San suffix with my name just call me Naruto or if u want call me onii-san ok," said Naruto.

"Okay Naruto-onii-san,"said a slight smiling Negi.

Naruto is now smiling at what Negi just called him. Negi walked to the door and was about to open it when he felt a hand on his shoulder and look at Naruto who was looking at him.

"Negi why don't I go in first," asked Naruto.

"Sure onii-san," said Negi. He moved to the side and Naruto walked to the door and begin to open it.

_"Their here,"_thought Asuna.

The door open and Naruto caught the blackboard easer much to everyones surprised, expectingly the twin. Naruto then walked on top of the rope, caught the bucket of water without spilling the water, and use the bucket to block the arrows. He then walked to the portion and put the bucket down then look to the class.

"For the ones who set this little prank up I say its impressive but its also novice level compared to what I can do because where I came from, I was know as the king of pranks," said Naruto. He then look at the door, "Negi you can come in now." Negi walked in and went to the portion and looked at the class.

"My name is Negi Springfield from today onwards, I'll be teaching English at this school," said Negi.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and I'll be Negi's assistant," said Naruto

"We'll only be here for three terms but it's nice to meet you all," said Negi.

After Negi finished talking the room went quite. After a few seconds some of the class stood up.

"Kyaaa, He's so cute," yelled the class while looking at Negi. They then look at our blond hero, " He's so handsome." After that they all started to swarming around their new teachers.

"How old are you two."

"(Negi) I'm ten/ (Naruto) I'm sixteen."

"Where are you two from?"

"Wales/some far away place that is very well hidden."

"Do you have a girlfriend," asked a red haired girl while look toward Naruto.

"No, I don't," answered Naruto. He was sure that he saw some of the girls smiling.

This lasted until Asuna grab Negi's collar and set him on the portion and look at him straight in the eyes.

"You did something weird earlier today," said Asuna. She then start shaking Negi, "I want a clear explanation."

"Cut that out this instant," yelled someone.

Everyone looked at who yelled and saw a girl with blond hair.

"Everyone return to your seats, you're making trouble for our senseis'," said the blond girl.

Everyone just stand there looking at the said girl.

_"If I remember correctly that girl is Ayaka Yukihiro and she's the class representative of this class," _thought Naruto while looking at Ayaka and now standing up.

"How about letting Negi-sensei go now Asuna," asked Ayaka, "although that pose is very suitable for a violent monkey like you."

"What did you say," asked an angry Asuna, but Ayaka wasn't listening.

"Negi-sensei Naruto-sensei please continue with homeroom,"said Ayaka.

"Ah thank you," Said Negi.

"Thanks," said Naruto.

"What with the nice girl act class rep," asked Asuna.

"Its's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl from the outside, since I'm a nice girl on the inside too," Said Ayaka.

"What nice girl, you half shouta-kon and half blonde boys liker," said Asuna.

"What, stop these scandalous accusation this instant and you shouldn't be talking you with your old-man fetish," Yelled Ayaka.

"What," yelled Asuna.

"I know all about you and Takahata-sensei!"

"Grr, don't you say any more!"

Naruto can see that Negi got into a little panic. Negi first try to stop the fight by saying stop but he was interrupted the other students. Naruto sigh and went to the two who are fighting and separated both of them which made the class surprised even Asuna and Ayaka.

"Now you two go to your seats so that class can continues," said Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto-sensei," said Ayaka while looking at Naruto.

"Like I'm going to listen to you whiskers," said Asuna.

Asuna look at Naruto and then start shivering from Naruto's icy stare at her. In just 30 seconds Asuna had ran to her seat. Everyone look at Naruto and saw that he was just smiling. After a few seconds everyone went to their seats. Unknown to everyone, a blond girl that look like she's ten years old with her hair that goes to her knees had her eyes wide the whole time out of shock and then shook it off when everyone was going back to their seats.

_"I thought only Nagi's child is coming here not Minato's child too, but why am I sensing magic from the blond"_ thought Eva.

During everyone is going to their seats, Naruto went to the window near the black board and lean on the wall next to the said window. Naruto was trying to hold in a laugh from Negi trying to reach up to write on the board. Then suddenly Ayaka goes to Negi and put a stool next to him which Naruto sweat dropped.

_"Where did she get that stool from any ideas Kyubi," Thought Naruto?_

"**Your guess is better than mind meaning I have no ideas" **Said Kyubi.

Their talk was cut short because of what caught his eye. It was Asuna taking a piece of her eraser and then flicked it at Negi. The piece of eraser hit Negi's head Making Negi look around then went back to writing. Asuna took another piece of her eraser and shot it at Negi again but this time it just disappeared. She blinks and try again then the same thing happened again. She kelt on shooting piece of eraser until it hit Negi's head, but she soon ran out eraser and none of the pieces made it to Negi's head. Naruto had one of his hands in his pants pocket and inside his hand is the pieces of eraser that Asuna have been using to hit Negi's head. Naruto is now thanking that he learn how to move fast without being seen that he moved. Negi had finish writing and start looking around. Ayaka saw that Negi was looking around and decide to asked.

"What wrong Negi-sensei," asked Ayaka.

"I was wondering if somethings was flying at me," answered Negi.

"It would be that girl's handiwork,"said Ayaka.

"Eh, Asuna-san."

"It's best not to get too close to that girl."

"Why," asked Negi.

"That girl is an idiot but she's ridiculously strong and violent, she's also a bit of a problem child," answered Ayaka.

"I... I knew it," said Negi.

Then suddenly a pencil case had hit Ayaka's head and the said pencil case was Asuna's. When Ayaka looked at Asuna, she attacked her. This time Naruto wasn't paying attention because he was talking to kyubi in his mind. Everything stopped when the bell ringed. Everyone had gone to do their own things Naruto left the classroom and when to the dean's office. When he had gotten there he saw the dean sitting at his desk and two of his students was there too, which made him rise a brow.

"Ah Naruto-kun you picked the right time to come in," greeted the dean.

Naruto nodded his head and look at his two students with a questionable look.

_"If I remember correctly the blonde one is Evangeline A.K. McDowell and the other one with green hair along with those weird thing is Chachamaru Karakuri," thought Naruto._

"So your planning on using my resort for your training," asked Eva.

Naruto was now looking at the dean for any explanation about what Eva just said. The dean was stroking his beard while looking at Naruto.

"Naruto-kun do you remember what I said about knowing a place for you to train," asked the dean.

"Yeah I remember," answered Naruto.

"Well, you see that the place you going to train is a special place is with Evangeline," said the dean.

"As in special place, you mean it relate to magic right," Said Naruto.

"Yes, it does," said a very amused dean.

"Then I guess Eva-chan isn't a normal person," asked Naruto. He notice that Eva turn red but not from blushing it was being angry.

"Yes, your right she a vampire and Chachamaru is a robot," said the dean.

"Eva-chan is a vampire," said Naruto.

"Yes, I am," said Eva, "but I don't have my powers as a vampire and a mage."

"What do you mean," asked Naruto?

"I was sealed here by Negi's father," answered Eva and now pointing at Naruto, " and the sealing idea was from your father."

"My dad's idea," said Naruto.

"Yes, but he did promised me that if he ever have a kid then I'll be his or her godmother," said Eva.

After that statement, Naruto had fainted from the news that Eva was his godmother. Eva just told Chachamaru to wake up Naruto. It took 2 minutes and 10 cups of cold water to wake up Naruto. When Naruto woke up he look at Eva with wide eyes.

"Why in hell did my dad promised you that you'll be my godmother," Yelled Naruto but not loud enough to hurt your ears and be heard out of the room.

"Easy he just wanted to make me feel better when Nagi sealed me to the school which I was very mad which worked," answered Eva.

"How do I know your telling the truth," asked Naruto?

"He did leave a scroll which I have tried to open but couldn't," answered an annoyed Eva.

Chachamaru walked to Naruto and hold out a scroll with two different colors. The right side is red and the other was yellow. In the middle was a seal. Naruto started laughing when he was looked at the seal. It started to get on Eva's nerve.

"What is so funny," yelled Eva?

"The reason of why you couldn't open it, because my dad put a blood seal on the scroll which can only be open by the blood of him or someone of his family," answered Naruto right after he finished laughing.

Eva have her mouth hanging open because of the fact she now know why she couldn't open the scroll to look inside. The dean is being very amused by the look on Eva's face and in his life it was priceless to say the less. Naruto bit his thumb and put it in the blood seal and wait a little and then opened the scroll. Naruto start reading what is in the scroll. After he finished reading it he closed the scroll up and put it in his pocket and look at Eva with a smile on his face.

"Okay you were telling the truth chibi-chan," said a smiling Naruto while caught a book that was thrown by Eva.

"Don't call me that you brat," yelled Eva.

"Either you let me call you Eva-chan or chibi-chan," said Naruto.

"Fine the first one," said an upset Eva.

"Now Eva-chan can you show me where I'm going to be training at," asked Naruto.

"All right follow me," said Eva.

Eva walked out of the office with Chachamaru and Naruto following behind her. Unknown to Eva and Chachamaru, Naruto stop for a second and made a shadow clone to go with Eva and Chachamaru. The real Naruto went looking for Negi.

(A few minutes later)

Naruto had found Negi who was sitting at the school fountain and sneak up on Negi. When he had gotten behind Negi he saw that Negi had put horns on Asuna in his class roll. Naruto just shook his head at what he saw and decide to frighten the kid.

"Hey Negi what you doing," said Naruto.

Negi jumped and look at Naruto with frighten eyes and said, "Naruto onii-san why didn't do that to me."

"Sorry about that but I couldn't help it," said Naruto.

Naruto look up and notice something. A student carrying a stack of books. The student was from class 2-A if Naruto remember right.

"Hey Negi isn't that one of our students," asked Naruto while pointing at the said student.

Negi look at the student and then at the class roll, " That's number 27 Nodoka Miyazaki."

"Umm don't you think that she have too many books," asked Naruto.

"Yes, and isn't that dangerous," said Negi.

For some reason Negi's question has been answered by the student of tripping to the side of the stairs.

"I knew it," said both Negi and Naruto at the same time.

Negi grabbed his staff and started to do a spell and Naruto ran straight forward. Unknown to them a cretin orange hair girl is watching what they are doing. Naruto jumped up and caught all the books and Negi finished his spell and stop Nodoka's fall but she was out cold so she didn't see what Naruto and Negi was doing. Negi drop his staff and ran toward before the spell wear off while He was doing that Naruto landed on next to Nodoka and set the books down and just as Negi caught her. Naruto walked to Negi and look at him.

"Is she all right," asked Naruto?

"I think so," answered Negi.

Both Naruto and Negi look forward and saw Asuna standing in front of them with a bag in her hand. Only one thing went through the two minds well three if you count Kyubi.

_"I'm busted," thought Naruto and Negi._

_**"Their both busted," thought Kyubi.**_

"You two...," said a surprised Asuna.

Nodoka was waking up and before she opened her eyes, Asuna grabbed Naruto's collar and Naruto grab Negi's arm. While Asuna was running she grabbed Negi's staff. Asuna continued to run until they were in a small forest and she let go of Negi's staff and grab Negi's collar and slammed both Naruto and Negi into a tree.

"I knew it you guys are some kind of super-guys,"yelled a mid mad Asuna.

"No, your mistaken," yelled a panic Negi.

"Yeah, your mistaken," yelled an equal panicked Naruto.

"Don't try to fool me, I saw what you two," Yelled a still mid mad Asuna, "I caught you two redheaded!"

_"Damn _it_ she's very stubborn" thought Naruto._

_**"She's like you and your still stubborn," said Kyubi.**_

"So confess, you two are superhero s aren't you" yelled a still mid-mad Asuna.

"No, I'm a mage/shinobi" yell both Negi and Naruto. Well, Naruto told his secret without knowing after 30 seconds his eyes goes wide, "_Damn it!"_

"Whatever its the same things isn't it," Yelled a still mid-mad Asuna. She let the two go and pointed at Negi, "This morning's incident was your handiwork wasn't it?"

"I'm sorry," yelled a still panic Negi.

Asuna then pointed at Naruto who now look calmer than Negi, "I bet that you were the one that catch my eraser pieces!"

"Yep and I'm amazed that you found out that was me," said Naruto and pulled out the eraser pieces from his pocket.

"Please keep this a secret, I'll be in deep trouble if this get out," asked a still panic Negi.

"Yeah please keep this a secret, I'll be in trouble too," asked a begging Naruto.

"I think not," yelled a now mad Asuna.

Negi grabbed his staff and looked Asuna. Naruto was looking at Asuna too and he was about to say something but Negi beat him to it.

"Guess I have no choice then," said Negi.

"W...What do you mean," asked a slightly scared Asuna.

_"What does he mean by that," thought Naruto?_

"You found out both my secret and Naruto-nii-san's secret, so I'll have to erase your memory," Yelled Negi.

"Yeah Negi erase her memory," Yelled Naruto.

"EHHHHHH?," Yelled a slightly Asuna.

Negi let go of his staff and it started to float in the air in front of him just below his head. After a few seconds of he say to Asuna, "You might become a tad empty-headed but I can't allow you to tell anyone!"

"Wait a minute," said a scared Asuna.

_"I have a bad feeling that her memory won't be erased at all," thought Naruto._

Naruto closed his eyes quickly before Negi called out vanish. Then there was silent that was until he heard Asuna cry out of surprised.

"Let me guess Negi didn't erased your memory instead he got rid of your clothes didn't he Asuna-chan," asked Naruto.

"Thats right Whiskers," yelled out Asuna.

"I'm sorry, it looks like I got it slightly wrong" said Negi.

"Hey what are you three up to," question a very familiar voice.

Takamichi walked into view of the three, but Naruto still had his eyes closed. Both Negi and Asuna look at Takamichi. Negi just sweat dropped at Takamichi's timing and Asuna looked like she was about to cry out from embarrassment. In a few seconds she yelled out a cry.

(Few minutes later)

We now find Naruto, Negi, and Asuna who is in a new clothes to replace the ones that Negi vanished near the school. Asuna is letting her head hang down out of depression about standing in front of her crush without any clothes on. Naruto was thinking that Negi might be Jiraiya's dream child if he was alive that is.

"I'm really sorry, I was trying to erase your memory but it looks like I erase your clothes," said Negi.

"I'D RATHER HAVE MY MEMORY ERASED,"yelled Asuna, "IF YOUR A MAGE, I DEMAND YOU TO TURN BACK TIME RIGHT NOW!"

_"Wow I'm glad that I didn't do the things that Negi did to Asuna, but I guess the memory erasing was my fault too," thought Naruto._

Naruto was watching Asuna talking about Takamichi seeing her bear panties and the moment when he saw her with any on. Negi was saying sorry to Asuna to try to make her feel better which didn't work. Naruto got startled when she grab Negi's collar suddenly. She even pulled Negi up into the air.

"So why did a little mage like you come all the way out here and as a teacher no less,"asked Asuna.

"Um that's because I'm here for training to become a great mage," answered Negi.

Naruto just stop listening to Negi right before he started explaining to Asuna about. When Negi started the explanation, Naruto just received the memory of his clone that went with Eva and Chachamaru. When Naruto saw the memory of the clone, let say that he didn't like it. He push the memory away and start listening to Negi and Asuna.

"Right now I'm on what you'd call a probationary license," Said Negi.

"What if you get exposed as a mage," asked both Naruto and Asuna.

"I'll get turn into an ermine and on top of losing my license, I'd have to go home," Said a panic Negi, "so please keep it a secret."

_"Why do I have a bad feeling,"thought Naruto?_

Asuna's head was looking down, "Hoho so your job is to help people isn't it,"said Asuna to herself, "I see."

She look up at Negi with a little tears in her eyes and stiffed, "So that means that you'll take responsibility for me too, right?"

"Ah, yes," answered Negi.

_"I knew it,"_thought Naruto. He saw that Negi and Asuna was looking at him with a questionable look on their faces, _"Damn it."_

"So whiskers why are you a shinobi here and as an assistant teacher," Asked Asuna.

"Well, I'm from a place that doesn't existed in this world," said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that," asked Negi and Asuna?

"I'll explain while we walk back to the school building,"said Naruto.

"OK Naruto-nii-san/whiskers,"said Negi and Asuna.

Naruto started walking toward the school and Negi along with Asuna. Naruto started to talk about Konoha and about his mission along with telling them about his dad who became Negi's friend along with Takamichi that he just learned recently. Naruto had just finished talking about his mission was right after they walked into the school building.

"That a longer explanation there whiskers," Said Asuna.

"Hey if you wanted me to explain, then I'll explain only information that is needed to say," Said Naruto, "but right now Negi still need to help you out Asuna-chan."

"Your right whiskers he have to take responsibility and help me repair my relationship with Takahata-sensei," said Asuna.

"Okay I'll cooperate,"said Negi.

"What kind of magic can you use anyway," asked Asuna while facing Negi.

"Not much," Said Negi, "I'm still in training."

"Can you make love potions,"Asked Asuna.

"No sorry," Answered Negi.

"Then how about a tree that grows money?"

"I'm not sure I understand," said Negi.

"I don't think thats is possible even with magic Asuna-chan," said Naruto while sweat dropping.

"Your not very useful are you Negi," asked Asuna.

"I'm sorry but apart from mind reading," Negi was interrupted before he can finish what he was going to say by Asuna.

"That it," yelled Asuna.

_"I don't like where this is going," Thought Naruto._

"Mind reading, I could use that," said Asuna to herself, "I could find out how Takahata-sensei feels about me."

Not long after the three made it to the door of class 2-A, Asuna opened that door. All the rest of 2-A was in there and was looking at them with smiling. (excepted Eva, Chachamaru, Mana, Setsuna, and Zazie.)

"Welcome Negi-sesnsei Naruto-sensei," cheered almost everyone.

Negi, Naruto, and Asuna were a little clueless. Within a couple of seconds Asuna look at the bag that she was carrying around then realized something or at least remembered.

"Ah that's right we'er having a welcoming party for you two today, I completely forgot," Yelled Asuna.

"EH?" this time it was Naruto and Negi that was surprised.

"Hey come on, the guests of honor sits in the middle!"

"Waaah, I'm so happy," Said Negi.

Negi and Naruto sat in the middle and their students were talking among themselves. After a few minutes Nodoka walked up to the two teachers. Naruto looked at Nodoka and smiled.

"Negi-sensei," Said Nodoka.

Negi looked at Nodoka and smiled then said,"Ah number 27, Miyazaki-san."

"Um, about that incident earlier you saved me,"said Nodoka and hold up a book toward Negi, "Please accept this book certificate as a token of my gratitude."

"Honya is already going for the teacher," question someone.

Naruto was just sweat dropping at Nodoka's nickname and her trying to explain. Then Ayaka slammed her hands on the table that she was siting at. Naruto and Negi stand up and look at Ayaka.

"Sensei I also have something for you and you too Naruto-sensei," said Ayaka.

She then showed them two bronze busts. One of the busts had the upper part of Negi,s body. The other one had half of Naruto's body and it even had where his whiskers marks are on his face. Naruto was just sweat dropped at the bronze busts of both Negi and himself.

"What the heck is those," yelled Asuna, "are you stupid or something."

"What, I don't want to hear that from you Asuna-san," yelled Ayaka.

The next thing the everyone saw was Asuna and Ayaka fighting each other. Some of the class 2-A were putting bets on who is going to win the fight. Naruto just went over to Eva and Chachamaru and sat between them. Right after he sit down, Chachamaru just stomped on his foot very hard making Naruto have a painful expression on his face. He looked at Chachamaru and then look at Eva.

"You told Chachamaru to stomp on my foot when she have the chance didn't you," asked Naruto in a whisper low enough for Eva to hear.

Eva smiled a little and said in a whisper, "Yes, I did because you left a clone in your place when I told you to follow me to my cottage."

"Well, you said me but you didn't say anything about a clone of me can't follow you," whispered a smirking Naruto.

"I see, just what I expected from my godson," whispered a smirking Eva.

"_Both master and Naruto-sama have the smirks on their faces," Thought Chachamaru._

"So Eva-chan I saw my clone memory and I want to know if it wasn't a mistake of information about 'him'," asked Naruto in a whisper.

Eva just nod her head and Naruto was just groaned. He then saw Asuna run out of the room and Negi running after her. Naruto look at Eva and sighed.

"So when can I use your resort Eva-chan," asked Naruto in a whisper.

"Any time that your not busy after school," answered Eva in a whisper.

Naruto nodded his head and get up and went out of the door while making sure he wasn't seen by any one of class 2-A. He run down the hall but stop near the stairs and lean against the wall. He listen to Negi and Asuna. Naruto was happy to hear that Negi had gotten Asuna to not be mad at him anymore. Naruto look around the corner and saw what look like Asuna was about to kiss Negi and then she pinched his cheeks. When she closed her eyes, Naruto place Negi with himself. Asuna opened her eyes and saw her hands are pinching Naruto's cheeks now. She was about to say something when a sudden flash of lights appeared. Asuna fell down on Naruto and he fell down to the floor at the end of the stairs and get knocked out along with Asuna. Negi look up the stairs and saw Sakurako, Ayaka, Chao, Kazumi, and Fuka at the top of the stairs with Kazumi holding a camera in front of her. Ayaka was about to say something at Asuna, but saw that both Naruto and Asuna were out cold then she looked at Negi.

"Negi-sensei what happened here," asked a confused Ayaka.

"Asuna-san was pinching my cheeks then Naruto-nii-san came and stopped her pinching my cheeks then she started pinching nii-san's," answered and partly lied Negi.

"Oh then what I thought was a complete misunderstanding," said Ayaka, "ok everyone go back to the classroom."

They pouted and then left Negi, Naruto, and Asuna behind. Negi went up the stairs to make sure that everyone wasn't in the hall. He then went to the still knocked out Asuna and Naruto. He got Asuna off Naruto and sat her against the wall. He right after Negi did that, Naruto started to wake up. When Naruto got up on his feet then looked at Negi.

"Negi what happened," asked Naruto.

Negi looked at Naruto, "Naruto-nii-san your up."

"Yeah and why wouldn't I," said Naruto.

Asuna slowly woke up and started to hear Negi about Naruto and her fell down the stair with her on top of Naruto. That fully woke her up and she jumped to her feet then yelled, "What happened?"

Negi started to explain what happened to Naruto and Asuna. After that all three of them went back to the welcome party. In a couple of minutes the party was over and everyone started to walk back to their dorms.

(Along the way to the dorms)

We find Negi, Naruto, Konoka, and Asuna walking to the dorms. Konoka was walking ahead of Asuna, Negi, and Naruto. Asuna was talking to Negi and Naruto.

"That was terrible, this is all you two fault," said Asuna.

"You know what they say...you get what you sow," said Negi.

"Well, I know what I say which is don't blame others for your own fault," said Naruto.

"What was that," said Asuna?

"Nothing," said both slightly scared Negi and Naruto.

They stop walking for a little while. Asuna turn around and look at Negi and Naruto.

"Anyway Negi whiskers you two maybe smart and maybe both of you can use magic or whatever," said Asuna, "your really just a kid on the inside aren't you Negi and whiskers your really a teenager like us, but do you two really intend to be teachers here in spite of that."

_"It's true that nothing went well for me today...I got exposed as a mage too, can I really do it," thought Negi_

_"I might have already exposed myself as a shinobi, but it only to Asuna and Negi and I still have to continue the mission in spite of that," thought Naruto._

Naruto put his hand a hand in Negi's shoulder. Negi looked up at Naruto and see him smiling.

"Come on Asuna," called out Konoka.

"Well, I'm Going home," said Asuna.

"OK," said both Naruto and Negi.

Asuna was about to walk away, but look at Negi and Naruto.

"Hey have you two decided on a place to stay yet," asked Asuna.

"No," said both Negi and Naruto but Naruto having his head hang down.

"Its ok, if you two want to stay with us that is," said Asuna.

"Eh," question Negi.

"Really," asked Naruto.

"Yes, whiskers really," answered Asuna, " and if you keep trying hard, both of you will be good teachers."

"Thank you," said a very happy Negi.

"Thanks Asuna-chan," said Naruto.

Asuna walked away from the two. Naruto saw Negi open his class roll and started to write. Naruto look in Negi's class roll and saw that Negi scribble the horns off Asuna's picture along with the word bully then put she nice. Naruto chuckled then look up to the moon, he didn't know that Negi was looking up too.

_"Don't worry guys, I'll keep up my training and be hokage when I get back to konoha," thought Naruto._

"What are you two doing," asked Asuna who is looking back at the two with Konoka," let go!"

"OK," said Negi.

"All right Asuna-chan," said Naruto.

Naruto and Negi start jogged to Asuna and Konoka. When they go there, Naruto notice that Negi is about to sneeze. Naruto just went behind Negi and just in time because Negi sneezed making Asuna and Konoka's skirts up making the said two girls pilling their skirts down.

"Kyaaa, you did it again Negi," yelled Asuna.

"I-I'm sorry," yelled Negi.

_"This is going to be a very long mission," Thought Naruto._

**"You can say that again kit," said the Kyubi.**

Omake:

Naruto's clone was walking with Eva and Chachamaru inside of a forest. The said clone was looking around the forest and then to Eva.(During this time Eva and Chachamaru doesn't know that the Naruto with them is a clone yet also during this time the clone will be called Naruto.

"So where are we going to Eva-chan," Asked Naruto.

"We're heading to my cottage," answered Eva.

"Let me guess your resort is in your cottage," said Naruto.

"Yes, that right my resort is in my cottage," said Eva.

"Something tell me that your resort is a magic resort."

"You can caught on quick."

"I'm a quick leaner Eva-chan but I do have some questions."

"Well, you can ask some questions after we are in my resort."

Naruto look up a see a wooded cottage. When they walk up the door, Chachamaru unlooked the door and opened it then step aside to let Eva and Naruto walk in first. The first thing Naruto saw was the big number of dolls only on thought came to mind, _"Was my dad nuts in the head when he told Eva-chan that she can be my godmother!"_

Both Eva and Naruto keep on walking with Chachamaru following behind them. They went down some stairs to the basement where to a door is opened the door, Naruto saw a glass orb and inside it looked like a mini resort. Naruto looked at Eva with a questionable look.

"So how do we get inside there," asked Naruto.

Eva just pointed down toward the floor. Naruto look down and saw a weird circle under each of them and with in a flashed, Naruto was and seeing a tiled floor. He looked up and saw that they are in the resort.

"Wow this place is huge," yelled Naruto.

"Well, I did make it myself," said a proud Eva.

"Umm master maybe I should show Naruto-sama around the resort," said Chachamaru.

"I was about to asked you tell you to do that Chachamaru," said Eva.

"Umm Cha-chan why did you call me Naruto-sama," asked Naruto.

"Its because your master's godson," answered Chachamaru, "may I give you the tour Naruto-sama."

"Umm sure Cha-chan" said Naruto.

Chachamaru and Naruto walked into the resort while Eva went to the beach and laid down in a chair. Chachamaru and Naruto had finished the tour within two hours. Both of them reached the beach and walked up to Eva who was reading a book with the title Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya. Naruto rise a brow at the book but ignored it then coughed to get Eva's attention. She closed the book and sat it down on the table next to the chair then look at Naruto.

"What is it," asked Eva?

"I think it time to answer my questions," said Naruto.

"What are they?"

"How did you meet my dad?"

"He appeared right around when Nagi was laughing at me in my school uniform."

"OK can you tell me about magic," asked Naruto.

Eva started to smirk, "So you what to know about magic."

"Yes, I want to know about magic,"said Naruto.

Eva started explaining magic to Naruto. If he wasn't standing up then he would falling asleep. After hours of the explaining Eva had finished, she looked at Naruto and blinked.

"How are you still awake," asked Eva?

"I stayed standing up to make sure that I don't fall asleep," answered Naruto.

"OK any other questions," asked Eva.

"Yeah am I able to learn magic?"

"Well, when you come into the classroom I felt mana coming from you," said Eva.

"So I can learn magic," asked Naruto.

"Yes, you can but I don't know how much mana you have inside along with how strong it is," answered Eva.

Naruto was grinning like a fox and then frowned, "Does this mean I have to learn how to speak Latin."

"Yes," answered Eva.

"DAMN IT," yelled Naruto.

"QUITE DOWN OUT THERE I'M TRYING TO REWRITE MY BOOKS," yelled a voice in the resort.

_"Wait I know that voice," thought Naruto._

"Chachamaru did you forget to tell Naruto that there someone else in the resort," Asked Eva.

"I may have forgotten to tell Naruto-sama about that master," answered Chachamaru.

"PERVY-SAGE IF IT IS YOU COME OUT HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT," yelled Naruto.

All three of them heard a door slam inside and then someone running. Naruto look at the stairs and waited. He waited for thirty minutes and saw a man in his 50's with white spiky hair wearing a T-shirt with a symbol for toad on the front and dark blue shorts. Although his hair in the back looked shorter than it looked Naruto still know who it was and kicked him into the water. Eva was just blinked her eyes. (Yes, Jiraiya is still alive and if your going to tell me that I can't do that then just shut the hell up its my story so suck it up and beside Jiraiya won't be in chapters for a lot.)

"THAT WAS FOR HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU WERE MY GODFATHER PERVY SAGE," yelled Naruto.

Jiraiya got out of the water and stand on top of the water. He then looked at Naruto and his eyes goes wide. He run to the beach and look at Naruto. Then blinks a couple time then smiled.

"So Evangeline heard right that you come to Mahora," Said Jiraiya.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL ALIVE PREVY SAGE," yelled Naruto?

"Thats because kami sent me here," said Jiraiya.

"Huh," said a confused Naruto.

Jiraiya let out a sigh and said, "when I died, I appeared in front of the goddess kami then she told me that I have two choose which was either I go to this world for a second chance at life or stay in heaven and face your mother's wrath," said Jiraiya, "So I chose to go to this world and kami even gave information of the world but she didn't tell me about the information transfer was that she have to punched me also her punched felt like Tsunade's punched." Jiraiya was rubbing his right cheek.

"Well, I better get back and check on Negi," said Naruto.

Naruto was about to leave when Eva said, "You can't leave here."

Naruto looked at Eva and asked, "Why not?"

"We can't leave here well Jiraiya can, but we can't leave for a whole day in here and only an hour goes by outside," answered Eva.

"Good thing your just a clone of Naruto," said Jiraiya.

Naruto was about to say something until Jiraiya punched him in the head. The second that punched connected his head, Naruto went poof. Eva was confused then went to being angry. Jiraiya pulled out ears plugs from his short pocket and put them into his ears just before Eva yelled out, "CHACHAMARU WHEN YOU HAVE THE RIGHT CHANCE, STOMP ON THAT BRAT'S FOOT VERY HARD."

"I will master," said Chachamaru.

"_This is going to be fun because now that Naruto is here and I need to prepared for his attack on me when the real him come by," thought Jiraiya._

With that in mind Jiraiya went back inside the resort to prepare for Naruto's wrath and to go back rewriting his books, before Eva think about using him as a dummy again. The last time she used him as a dummy, she cut off all of the hair that goes down his back which leaving him only the hair on top of his head and the hair going down the side of his shoulders. She even left him stuck in a block of ice with just his head sticking out of the block of ice. He learned that to never talk to her when she's very angry. He sighed and started to think how much longer is she going to keep him inside her cottage.

**I have two polls for the Naruto harem. One is for the girls that will be Naruto's first girlfriend in Negima. The other one is for the girls that will be Naruto's other girlfriend from Naruto. And I mean the Anime/Manga Naruto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Chapter 3 Love Potion

It's early in the morning and we find Naruto asleep on the couch of his temporarily room with his temporarily roommates. Both Konoka and Asuna are sleeping in their buck beds. With Konoka on the bottom and Asuna on the top. Last but not least Negi is asleep right next to the couch that Naruto is sleeping on. Now enough of that let check on Asuna's dream shall we. (Note: In this one there will be three omake instead of one at the end.)

(Asuna's dream world)

Right now we see Negi holding what look like a bucket with hearts on it with steam coming out of it. Naruto standing beside Negi and both of them are smiling. Asuna standing in front of Takamichi is also standing up. In Asuna's hands is a cup that look like a cup of tea. In the background is the school's windows and cherry blossoms flowing around.

"Um, Takahata-sensei," said a blushing Asuna, " I made some tea and it's really good, would you like some?"

Asuna handed Takamichi the cup and gladly took it. He lift the cup up near his head and sniffed a little. He then closed his eyes.

"Huhu, this is a love potion isn't it," asked Takamichi, " there's no need for that."

"What do you mean," asked Asuna?

"Because I've been in love with you for a long time now," answered a cheery Takamichi.

"EEH," said a surprised an also blushing Asuna.

Takamichi walk up to Asuna and put a hand up to her face and lean down a little. Asuna closed her eyes while Takamichi has his opened.

"Asuna-kun," whispered Takamichi.

"Takahata-sensei," whispered Asuna.

(Back to reality)

During Asuna's dream, Negi had gotten up and walk to the buck beds while he's still asleep and that didn't wake up Naruto at all. He climb the latter and crawled next to the sleeping Asuna. After that he just lay down next to her without waking her up. When the kiss sense in Asuna's dream came, she kissed Negi's forehead while saying Takamichi's name. Asuna open slowly, when she had her eyes half lifted and the blurriness is out of her eyes. She look down and her eyes goes wide then she got to the end of the bed with the latter on the side while screaming which wake Negi up and Naruto, but a little misfortune Naruto jumped and hit his head on the ceiling then landed face first on the floor.

"What the heck do you think you're doing sleeping in my bed," yelled an angry Asuna.

"Onee-san," said a half awake Negi, "ah!"

"Isn't it a bit too early to start screaming and yelling," said a little angry Naruto.

The reason he is mad is because he woke up from his dream. His dream was about eating ramen that was the size of konoha. (Well, I wasn't about to miss this chance of making a ramen dream for Naruto now would I hmm.)

"The only reason I yelled is because Negi got into my bed," yelled Asuna who is still angry.

"Asuna-san I'm sorry, I'm used to sleeping together with my onee-san and I just...," yelled a scared Negi.

"What," yelled Asuna, "god you're such a kid!"

Naruto notice that Negi and Asuna's yelling woke up Konoka. Asuna got down from her buck bed then went to the bathroom with a pair of clothes. Naruto just yawned and went back to laying on the couch then he fell back to sleep. After a few minutes Asuna walked out of the bathroom and no longer in her pajamas. She looked at the clock and saw that its five o'clock.

"Wah its already five am," yelled Asuna.

Naruto sat up on the couch and started thinking, _"I guess I'll stay awake, but I hope that the old man got me a place to stay at because I don't want to sleep in the same room as Asuna and Negi if that going to be an everyday thing."_

_**"Oh come on now it's not that bad kit,"said the kyubi.**_

_"shut up fur ball," said Naruto in his head_

_._

_**"Make me you brat."**_

_"...You know I can't do that when I'm awake."_

_**"I'm going back to sleep and don't wake me up unless its important."**_

_"All right have a nice sleep fur ball."_

The next thing Naruto saw was Asuna running to the door while saying, "Konoka I'm leaving!"

"Asuna-chan/-san where are you going," asked Naruto and Negi at the same time.

"Her part time job," answered Konoka for Asuna who is now out of the door and leaving the dorms.

_"I wonder whats her part time job is," thought Naruto._

Naruto look toward Konoka who was putting on an apron over her pajamas.

"I'll make breakfast for us, Negi Naruto-kun," said Konoka, " how do you two like your eggs sunny-side up or scrambled?"

"Sunny-side up," answered Negi.

"Um, scrambled," answered Naruto.

"Roger," said a happy Konoka.

"_I need to take a shower," thought Naruto._

Naruto went to his bag and took out things to take a shower with. Naruto turn to Konoka and saw that she was about to cook.

"Hey Konoka-chan where the bathroom," asked Naruto.

"Right over there Naruto-kun," answered Konoka while pointing to where the bathroom is at.

"Thanks Konoka-chan," said Naruto.

Naruto went into the bathroom and made sure the door locked.(I'm not going to describe what the damn bathroom look like ok so don't even think about it all right.) He made sure to take a quick shower and got dressed into a brown suit and an orange tie. When he unlocked the door and walked out , he saw both Negi and Konoka sitting at the table happily eating their breakfast. He sat done and start eating his breakfast that wasn't ramen for once.

(A few hours later)

We find Naruto, Negi, Konoka, and Asuna running while the other students. Both Konoka and Asuna are in their uniforms and Negi wearing a suit. Naruto Asuna and Negi are running while Konoka was using her roller-skates. Asuna looked mad again like earlier.

"I was late for my job," yelled a mad Asuna, "I should never have agreed to let someone like you stay with us Negi!"

"Eh, But it wasn't my fault," said Negi.

"You two sure don't get along very well," said Konoka.

"Sooner or later their have to get along with each other," said Naruto.

While they're running Naruto just look straight ahead and start taking to Kyubi without talking on the outside.

_"So mind telling me why you suddenly want to talk to me huh Kyubi," asked Naruto._

**"I think that going on this mission was a good choice for you kit," answered Kyubi.**

_"I'm going to regret asking this, but why is it a good choice for me going on this mission," asked Naruto._

**"Because I see this as a chance for you to find mates that are better than some of the others back at your village," answered Kyubi.**

_"Not this again, for the tenth time fur ball KNOCK THE HELL OFF WITH ME HAVING TO FIND MATES THING ALL RIGHT!"_

**"All right have it your way brat, but I have a bad feeling for today which including you and that red hair kid."**

_"You mean Negi?"_

**"No, I meant that red headed girl Asakura," said a sarcastic Kyubi.**

_"Kyubi, I know that you're being sarcastic."_

**"Wow, I'm amazed that you knew that I was being sarcastic kit."**

_"Kyubi please stop before you end up being stuck say sarcastic things for a month again."_

**"I really don't want that to happen again even I can get sick of hearing myself saying things in a sarcastic way."**

_"Good now I'm going to have to talk to you again later because both me and Negi have to start class very soon."_

**"Okay later kit."**

During the whole time that Naruto was talking to Kyubi, the four of them had arrive at the school. Asuna and Konoka had gone ahead of Naruto and Negi. After Naruto had refocus at what is happening right now which was, Negi trying to reach a shoes locker to put his shoes in. Naruto just sighed and picked up Negi's shoes and at the same time a hand had opened the shoes locker. When Naruto looked to who opened it and to find out that it was Ayaka.

"Good morning Negi-sensei Naruto-sensei," greeted Ayaka.

"Good morning Iincho-san," greeted Negi.

"Good morning Ayaka and I should have told you and the rest of 2-A to do not call me sensei outside of class," said Naruto while putting Negi's shoes into the locker.

"Okay Naruto-sen..I mean Naruto," said Ayaka.

There is a reason on why she quickly corrected herself. The reason is that when she was about to call Naruto sensei, he quickly glared at her one that promised slightly pain which would be true if she really called him sensei out of class. When she corrected herself and Negi look up at him only to see Naruto smiling.

_"Wow and I didn't even have to flick her on the forehead," thought an amazed Naruto._

"I'll show you two the way to the class room," said Ayaka.

"Thank you," said Negi.

"Thanks but I have to go see the dean about something," said Naruto.

"Oh okay then Naruto," said Ayaka.

"I'll see you all later," said Naruto while walking toward the deans office.

"Later whiskers," said Asuna.

"Bye Naruto-kun," said Konoka.

"Bye Naruto-nii-san," said Negi.

_"I hope that Negi can handle the class without me," thought Naruto._

As Naruto was walking toward the dean's office, he was thinking about what Kyubi mean by a feeling that something bad is going to happened to him and Negi. After a few minutes, he push that thought aside and started to think of what he'll going to do in Eva's resort.

_"Maybe I could asked pervy sage about my father or I should use the library of Eva-chan to study or read about magic," thought Naruto._

He was very deep in thought that he didn't see the doors or the dean's office. By the time he notice the doors, he walked right into them. He stumbled back a little and looked the doors. (I'm going not going to make him say, "Who put these doors here" because that just plain common and stupid to do.)

"Guess I'm here."

He walked up to the doors and knocked. He heard a faintly come in within the office. Naruto opened one of the doors and walked in while closing the door behind him. The dean look up to see who it is and saw Naruto already standing in front of his desk.

"Ohohohoho, if it isn't Naruto-chan," said the dean then thought of something, "why aren't you with Negi-chan teaching 2-A."

"I wanted to asked you about something," said Naruto.

"What is it Naruto-chan," asked the dean?

"Do have a place for me yet, I don't want to stay with Asuna-chan, Konoka-chan, and Negi," questioned/answered Naruto.

"Yes, I found a place for you," answered the dean,"but whats the reason why you don't want to live with Asuna-chan, Negi-chan, and my granddaughter Konoka?"

"The reason is that this morning, I was woken up by Asuna-chan who scream and then yelled at Negi that also seem he climbed into Asuna's bed in his sleep," answered Naruto,"I have a feeling that it's going to be like that for a while and I really like to get some sleep."

The dean nodded his head and gave Naruto a fold sheet of paper. Naruto took the paper and opened it up and started to read whats on it. He then looked at the dean.

"Um, are you able to make the room sound poof so that on one can hear anything in here," asked Naruto.

The dean nodded and pulled out what look like a wand. The wand glowed and then the glow faded. Naruto took out some ear plugs and hand them to the dean. The dean put the ear plugs in his ears and as soon as he finished putting the ear plugs in, Naruto started yelled out a lot of curses from the top of his lungs. This lasted for two whole minutes, Naruto stopped yelling and to the dean's surprised Naruto didn't seen to be out of breath. The dean took out the earplugs and dropped the silence spell around the room and with that Naruto disappeared. Naruto then reappear in front of class 2-A's door and about to open the door until he heard a yell from inside the room.

"ASUNA, WHY ARE YOU TAKING OFF YOUR CLOTHES IN THE MIDDLE OF CLASS!"

_"That was Ayaka and its sound like Negi sneezed again so I better wait until after class is over to go in...Nah," _thought Naruto and with that he walked inside the room and quickly made his way to the window without any of anyone seeing he got to the window, he sat in a chair and closed his eyes while leaning his head against a wall.

"Class rep you're yelling is going to wake up Naruto-sensei," said one of the students of 2-A.

Everyone looked over at Naruto and thought the same thing (except for Eva and Chachamaru) which was, _"When did he get here?" _ After a few minutes of his fake sleeping, Naruto accidentally fell asleep while faking that he was a sleep. This time his dream was a little because within ramen land Naruto is enjoying his giant bowl of miso ramen while watching Jiraiya running for his dear life from an enraged Kushina Uzumaki, let just say that she found out that he didn't look after Naruto like a real godfather should have done and let leave it at that. Now let hear Jiraiya's screaming shall we.

"I SAID THAT I'M SORRY FOR NOT LOOKING AFTER NARUTO," screamed Jiraiya.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING OUT OF THIS YOU PERVERT," yelled a still angry Kushina,

"NOW YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ALL MALES!"

"NO NOT THE JEWELS," screamed Jiraiya and he ran even faster.

After what seem like a lifetime, Kushina finally caught Jiraiya and let just say that she started beating him up to a bloody pulp. Sadly it was time for Naruto to wake up but not before he heard a ripping sound which ended with a snap. (You have to admit that Jiraiya really deserved it.) When Naruto woke up, he was very thirsty and started to look around for something to drink. That was he heard Asuna's voice.

"YOU DRINK IT," semi-yelled Asuna.

Naruto look toward Asuna to see her forcing poor Negi drink something. Naruto ran to them and took what look like a test tube out of Negi's mouth and saw that there was only half let in there but he didn't care so he drank the rest. As soon as the rest of it was gone, Naruto look at Negi to see his face in a state panic.

"Um, Negi what did both you and me drank," asked a slightly nervous Naruto.

Instead of Negi answering Asuna did it for him, "The brat said that it was a love potion but I see nothing happening here."

"Seem like that was a fail Negi," said a calmed Naruto.

Unfortunately Naruto spoke too soon because he had forgotten who's still in the room. The people who are in the room beside Naruto, Negi, and Asuna are Konoka, Ayaka, Sakurako, Madoka, Misa, and Kaede. Both Naruto and Negi felt that two people behind them, when they turn around to see who are the ones behind them but only to see an out of it Konoka and an equally out of it Kaede.

"Now that I've taken a good look at you Negi," said the dazed Konoka, "your kind of really cute!"

"You know Naruto, when I have a really good look at you," said a same daze Kaede, "you're really are handsome."

The next thing Negi knew was that, Konoka had grab on to him and started to rub her cheek against his. As for Naruto, Kaede pulled him to her and hold his head between her breasts which he is struggling to get out of. It almost seem like the two dazed girls weren't going to let go of the boys, that was until Ayaka saw what they were doing to their senseis.

"Hold it right there," shouted Ayaka,"what are you two doing Konoka-san Kaede-san."

Ayaka walked over to them and at the same time, Konoka and Kaede let go of both Negi and Naruto. As soon as Naruto was let go, he make a quick run to the door and stayed there to see was well happen next before he decide to run for it.

"That kind of conduct toward a teacher is inappropriate," shout Ayaka.

"Aww, but look how cute Negi-kun is Ayaka," said the dazed Konoka.

Konoka turn Negi around so he is facing Ayaka. When Ayaka looked at Negi, she got on one knee and presented Negi a rose Bogota from out of no where which Naruto find still very weird. Naruto wasn't the only one watching this event unfold, the other person watching was Asuna. The next thing that the two didn't expect was that the cheerleader trio would go after Negi. The event went with Sakurako trying to make poof Negi eat cake that she made, Misa trying to pull his clothes off, and Madoka helping Misa take Negi's clothes off. While this was going on, Naruto was inching for the door so he can make a run for it.

_"It worked," thought Asuna, "it was the real thing, damn it!"_

_"Hey Kyubi is this the bad feeling that you had earlier," asked Naruto_

_**"Yes, it is but now its worse than earlier," said Kyubi.**_

_"Meaning?"_

_**"Meaning thanks to the love potion that the brat Negi made, your now going to be run from girls without using your ninja skills."**_

_"Negi is so going to get it, that is if he live today."_

_**"Then run now because it look like the brat is about to get out of that jam."**_

_"Right there with you fur ball."_

_When Naruto reach the door and about to open it when he heard Kaede's voice behind him. In his response was to turn his head toward Kaede._

"Naruto-kun where are you going hmm," asked a still dazed Kaede.

The thing that Naruto did was, opening the door and run like his life depended on it. By the same time Naruto opened the door was when Negi got out of the cheerleaders reach and run right out the door after Naruto did, which was when Kaede gave chase on the blonde shinobi. Both Negi and Naruto ran in the opposite directions. Right now Naruto is being chase by Kaede and Negi is being chase by Konoka, Misa, Madoka, and Sakurako. The people who had remain in the class room was Asuna and a still love potion victim Ayaka.

(With Negi)

Negi is currently running down the corridors, when he looked behind him to only to see his pursuers get closer to him. He pumped some wind magic to is feet so he can put greater distance between him and his pursuers. Negi thought that he was in the clear and smiled, but that smile soon faded when he look to his left while he still running. The reason was that Konoka was right next to him which frighten him and he ran faster to lost her. While he was running, he saw an incoming corner which he took and completely lost Konoka.

(Same time with Naruto)

Naruto was now out of the school and had lost Kaede by running full speed and turning into a corner.

(Flashback start)

After he turn into the corner, he stopped and made a clone.

"I want you to run from Kaede in my place and make sure that you don't get caught by her

"Do you understand," whispered Naruto.

"I understand boss," whispered Naruto's clone.

Naruto nod and jump on to the ceiling and lay flat on his stomach. His clone started to run when he foot steps coming toward them and fast. When Kaede turn the corner she saw Naruto's clone on the other end of the condor in which she followed the clone. After Naruto made sure that it was safe for him to get off the ceiling and then he ran until he was out of the school and out of sight of it.

(Flashback end)

Naruto was now in the dorms and walking toward Asuna and Konoka's room to get his stuff, so he can room in with his new roommates. While he was walking, he failed to heard other foot steps around the corner. When he turn the corner, he walked into someone. He got on his feet and saw who he walked into. The person he walked into was...Sasuke? Naruto look at him in disbelieve look on his face, while Sasuke got up and looked at Naruto. He was thinking that Naruto would be the last person to find him easily. Naruto just then had to asked that one question. (I didn't say that Naruto was going to be the only male from Naruto's anime going to be in it now did I and I mean the one that didn't die the first time.)

"What are you doing here teme," asked a little angry Naruto," better yet how did you even get here without being seen?"

"Remember when I was being chase by me fans dobe," asked Sasuke while a bored expression.

"Yeah and Sakura-chan got you out of that jam," answered still a little angry Naruto.

"That partly true," said Sasuke.

"Huh?"

"We better find a safe place for me to explain because I don't want to get caught here and be a target."

"Don't worry Sasuke you're not the only one in that boat too."

Sasuke just looked at Naruto with confusion on his face. Naruto walked pasted him and He then stop in front of the door. He turned to back at Sasuke and sighed.

"Are you going to stay standing that like a baka," asked Naruto, "or are you going to come in?"

Naruto opened the door and saw a pile of baskets with Sakura's handmade solider pills. He walked in and right behind him was Sasuke with a very low frown on his face. When Naruto closed the door and looked at him.

"What with you teme," asked Naruto.

"I just walked out of this room," answered Sasuke.

"Okay now, WHAT WITH THE PILE OF SAKURA-CHAN'S SOLIDER PILL BEING OUT," shouted Naruto.

"That because I was stuck in that scroll and I manage to finally get out," answered Sasuke.

Naruto looked at him with just a look that was both confusion and you better explain now I won't rat you out in a heart beat. Sasuke just sigh and started his explanation to him.

(flashback start: Sasuke's rescue from his fangirls)

Sasuke was jumping from roof to roof trying to get away from his fangirls well the female shinobi part while the non-female shinobi's were following on the ground. This lasted for a good 5 minutes which he decide to shunshin to an alley and hid behind a trash can so the female villagers wouldn't see him. After the screams of his name has pasted, he got out from behind the trash can and turn to get out of the alley . When he turn around to leave, He saw a little girl that looked like a villager of Konoha. The said girl was pointing at him with her mouth open, then she yelled out loud.

"Sasuke-kun is over here!"

Before he could get away, Somehow the alley got filled with his fangirls. He was now corner with no way out of the alley. He had only one choice for him to get out of this without getting hurt. So he screamed first and then shouted.

"Sakura save me from these girls please I'm begging you!"

After a few seconds of waiting and slowly walking into a wall, Sakura had finally appeared, but she appeared behind him with a scroll open. When his elbow touched the seal in the scroll, the seal glowed and smoke covered Sasuke. After the smoke cleared, Sasuke's fangirls saw that he wasn't there anymore. But right now Sasuke's luck was on a break and reason why is because that the scroll Sakura had put him in was the one that was filled with her homemade solider pills that was in 20 baskets. Sasuke waited for Sakura to unseal him from the scroll, but after what felt like hours he started to yell and force his chakra to unseal him. After five hours and two empty baskets of forcing his chakra he was finally out. When he was out of the seal in the scroll, Sasuke looked around and saw that he was in a very different room.

(flashback end)

After Sasuke finished his explanation, He looked at Naruto and saw that he wasn't laughing his butt off. That made him get a confused look.

"So that why the Sasuke that was at my leaving for my mission wasn't acting like you," Said Naruto.

"Oh now the dobe is a very big baka anymore," said Sasuke.

"At least I wasn't put into a scroll that Sakura-chan mixed up with another scroll."

"So are you going to help me or are you going to rat me out dobe."

"Maybe I'll help you teme but under three conditions."

"What are they dobe?"

"Condition number one, no calling me dobe for the time your are here."

"Fine, Naruto."

"Condition number two, don't complain for the rest of my mission."

"How long is your mission."

"I...I don't know."

"Damn it."

"Now condition number three, don't let yourself be seen around here or in the area."

"Ok, by the way where are we."

"We're at an all girl school."

"..."

"Sasuke?"

"..."

Naruto quickly went to his bag and pulled out silent seals. He went around the room putting the seal. He put some on the windows, on the door, and on corners of the ceiling and the floor. After that was done, he pulled out ear plugs and put them in his ears then activated the silent seals. When that was done, Sasuke let out one of his loudest yell that was at the top of his lungs.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH MY LUCK, FRIST I JUST GET AWAY FROM MY PHYCO FANGIRLS NOW I'M STUCK AT AN ALL GIRL SCHOOL!"

After a few minutes, Sasuke calmed down he looked at Naruto. Naruto pulled out that the ear plugs and started to explain to Sasuke about where they are at, but he didn't tell him about his godmother...…Yet. When the explanation is over Sasuke look more calm now. (If you're wondering about Negi's situation its just like the manga.) Naruto inactivate the seals and put them in his bag. He then put Sakura's homemade solider pills back into the scroll and put them in his bag too. After all that was done, Naruto opened the window and went out of it. Sasuke followed suit but closed the window before following Naruto more. They were running at full speed, Naruto running in front of Sasuke toward Eva's cabin which only Naruto know where it is. When they got to the clearing of the cabin, Naruto stopped suddenly and Sasuke ran by him but only for him to run into Chachamaru. To Sasuke's point of view it felt like he ran into a metal wall and Chachamaru's...Well I think she felt a little ticklish from Sasuke's run in. Chachamaru looked at what ran into her to only find a knocked out Sasuke and a waving Naruto.

"Hey Cha-chan is Eva-chan inside," asked Naruto.

"Yes, master is inside Naruto-sama," answered Chachamaru then she looked down at Sasuke, "who is this Naruto-sama?"

"He's a friend of mine and he somehow got stuck in a scroll of mine," answered Naruto, "do you mind bring him inside?"

"I don't mind Naruto-sama."

_**"You're enjoying being called sama aren't you," asked Kyubi.**_

_"Yes, I'm so don't ruin it please," asked Naruto._

_**"You might not know when I'm going to ruin it for you," teased Kyubi.**_

_"I hate you fur ball."_

_**"Love you too brat."**_

Naruto sigh and walked to the cabin with Chachamaru behind him while she carry Sasuke over her shoulder. When Naruto got to the door, he open it to only to see Eva at the table drinking tea. Eva look toward the door expecting to see Chachamaru but instead it was her godson Naruto standing there with Chachamaru behind him and a person over Chachamaru's shoulder.

"Hi Eva-chan," greeted Naruto.

"Hello Naruto and Chachamaru who is that," asked Eva while pointing at Sasuke.

"A friend of Naruto-sama," answered Chachamaru.

Naruto walked in and sat in a chair that is across from Eva. Chachamaru set Sasuke's unconscious body on the couch that is inside the cabin, she then went into the kitchen to make more tea. Naruto had started his explaining to Eva about Sasuke and how he got here. The reason he started really fast is because of Eva look at Sasuke then she look at Naruto with a face that says' explain now or I'll make you stay a bloody living nightmare' which scared him. Under her glare, it felt like he was being glare at by three Tsunade. The more details he made to his explanation, the more her glare became colder. After a few minutes Naruto had finished his explanation and asked Eva to keep Sasuke in her cabin/resort until a break from school to be able to get him back to Konoha. The answer from Eva was something he was expecting which was.

"No, bloody way I'm letting this baka stay here for that limited time," answered Eva.

"Why won't you let him stay here," asked Naruto?

"BECAUSE I'M A EVIL MAGE, NOT A CARE TAKER," shouted an angry Eva.

"THEN WHY DO YOU HAVE THE PERVY SAGE LIVING IN YOUR RESORT!"

"IT'S BECAUSE I WAS FORCE TO KEEP HIM IN THERE!"

"OH YEAH FOR WHAT REASON, IS TO KEEP HIM FROM USING THE STUDENTS FOR HIS SO CALLED RESEARCH!"

"..."

"Your kidding right?"

"..."

"Pervy sage you baka"

"I'm still not letting that (point at Sasuke) stay here."

"How about a deal."

"What is this deal," asked an interested Eva.

"If you let Sasuke stay here, you can teach me magic," answered Naruto. Sasuke decided to wake up when Naruto explain the deal. (Oh how Naruto going to regard it.)

"Deal and I'm only going to teach you the basic, all right?"

"Okay."

"Hold on," said a now waken Sasuke.

Both blonds looked at Sasuke who was now getting to his feet. Sasuke walked over toward the two and look at Eva then looked at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto who's the kid," Asked Sasuke. Eva now have a tick mark on her head because of that comment from the Uchiha.

"First off teme, her name is Evangeline," answered Naruto, "secondly she my student and she doesn't like being called kid." He tried to save Sasuke but it seem that it was too late. Eva got up to from he chair and started to walked to where the resort is and motion Sasuke to follow her in which he did.

_"The teme just have to learn the hard way huh," thought Naruto._

Naruto got up and left Eva's cabin. When he was out and look up at the sky and saw that it was almost sunset. He then started to run toward the dorms. When he got near the dorms but only to see Negi, Asuna, and a out of it Konoka walking to the dorms. Naruto smiled and walked up behind them very quietly, so that they don't hear his foot steps. When he was now behind Negi, he just grab the poor kid's shoulder, which made Negi stop walking and become stiffed. Well that would be what Naruto would think that Negi would do but instead, Negi just screamed while he jumped. Both Asuna and Konoka turn around and saw Naruto holding a frighten Negi by the shoulder. Asuna's response was laughing at Negi and Konoka's response was nothing because she was still out of it.

_"Whiskers got Negi good," thought Asuna._

_"This is just the start of my payback Negi," thought Naruto._

Naruto let go of Negi's shoulder and looked at Asuna and Konoka. He let out a sigh and looked at Negi who was a little unset.

"That wasn't funny Naruto-nii-san," said the unset Negi.

"Sorry but I couldn't miss that opportunity to scarred you Negi," said a smiling Naruto, "and if I were you, I would keep my guard up because I'm going to get you back for making that little potion you made."

After that Naruto started to walk toward the dorms with Asuna and Konoka following beside him, leaving a now frighten Negi to follow the three from behind. While they walked Asuna asked Naruto how did he got a way with Kaede. Naruto using his brain to think up a fake sum up of his escape from the Kaede. Naruto didn't worry about Konoka listening to his explanation because she was still out of they were half way from Asuna, Konoka and soon only Negi's dorm room, Konoka had finally came back to her senses, Naruto had started to think up of different kind of pranks to get back at Negi. Negi was still being scared of what Naruto might do to him. Negi and everyone in this world doesn't know Naruto's pranks record. They keep on walking until, they door to dorm room. Asuna was the one to open the door and to walk in with Konoka, Naruto, and Negi following behind her in that order which ended with Negi closing the door. The first thing Naruto did was to gather his belongings into his bag. Negi was keeping a distance from said blond who went to his bag, Konoka starting to cook dinner, and Asuna taking a shower.

"Um, N-Naruto-nii-san," asked a still scared Negi.

"Yeah What is it Negi," asked Naruto while looking at Negi.

"W-What are y-you doing," asked Negi.

"I'm gathering my things for going to my new roommates," answered Naruto.

"Oh I see," said Negi, "who are your new roommates?"

"Oh you'll find out Negi," answered Naruto.

Negi got over his fear of what Naruto might do to him and trying to think up who or who's his roommates are going to be. While he was thinking about that Asuna had step out of the bathroom dressed in only her pajamas and Konoka had finished cooking dinner for the four of them. Negi, Konoka, and Asuna sat at the table, they were about to eat when they heard a knock at the door.

"I wonder who would that be," asked Konoka.

"I bet its Ayaka," answered Asuna.

"No, I bet its Shizuna," said Naruto.

Asuna look at Naruto and thought up a idea.

"Okay, whiskers I bet fifty yens its Ayaka."

"I bet my whole paycheck its Shizuna," said Naruto.

"I'll take that bet whiskers."

Both Naruto and Asuna shacked on it. During their bet making, Konoka got up and walked to the door and she waited for the said two to make the bet before opening the door. When Konoka open the door, to only to see Shizuna standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hello Shizuna-sensei," greeted a happy Konoka.

"Hello Konoka-san," greeted back Shizuna.

At that moment, there was a thud sound and a following little laugh. Konoka went back with Shizuna following but to only to find Asuna head on the table and a smiling Naruto.

Asuna picked her head up to look at their guest and saw it was indeed Shizuna.

"I lose the bet," whined Asuna.

"Did I missed something," asked Shizuna.

"Both Asuna-san and Naruto-nii-san made a bet of who is at the door and it seem that Naruto-nii-san won," answered Negi.

"That right," said Naruto and now looking at Shizuna, "I think your here to get me and bring me to the dean for something."

"May how did you know that Naruto-kun," asked a smiling Shizuna.

"I just got that feeling is all," answered Naruto.

"Yes, the dean wants to see you now," said Shizuna. She started to walk to the door but stop half way and turn to Naruto and said, "oh and Naruto-kun."

"Yes, Shizuna-san," asked Naruto.

"Don't forget to bring your stuff to your new roommates," said Shizuna and with that she left.

Naruto got up and walked to his bag. He picked it up and turn around to only to find both Asuna and Konoka looking at him. Naruto smiled and hold out a free hand toward Asuna and asked, "so Asuna-chan where my fifty yens?" Asuna just face-fault at what Naruto asked. She got up and went to where her money is at and then walked to Naruto and put fifty yens in his hand.

"There your bet money whiskers," said a little upset Asuna.

"Thank you Asuna-chan," said Naruto and he pocketed the money into his pocket.

Asuna walked back to the table and started eating her food. Naruto look at Konoka while still smiling. Konoka smiled back and walked over to him and gave him a hug, in which he gave back and walked out of the room while closing the door behind him. He keep on walking until he got out of the dorms, that is when Naruto started running full speed toward the school.

(Dean's office)

The dean is now looking at Eva, Chachamaru, and Sasuke who is stuck in a block of ice with his head out of the ice and him chattering his teeth. The dean was just looking at the one that is stuck in the ice, the only thing he can see is that this person is from konoha like Naruto because of the headband. They are right know waiting for Naruto to come in and explain what is going on. It has only been a few minutes of waiting and the doors of the office open to reveal Naruto who was panting slightly. Naruto looked who was in the room beside the dean.

"Ah Naruto-chan I'm glad you made it please come in," said the dean.

Naruto walked in and closed the doors and walk up next to Sasuke and look at Eva with a questioning look. He then look at the dean and sigh then as if reading the dean mind, Naruto started to explain everything about what happened today except the love potion part. After the explanation, Naruto asked Eva to unfreeze Sasuke from the ice which she didn't do and the dean is stroking his beard while thinking.

"Eva-chan why won't you let Sasuke out of the ice," asked Naruto.

"I'm waiting for him to say that he'll be my servant," answered a bored looking Eva.

"I-I-I-I'll n-ne-nev-never s-say i-it,"said a chattering Sasuke.

Eva pulled pulled out a test tube full with a strange liquid and open the top of it then pour it on the ice that Sasuke is trap in. Within seconds Sasuke started to chatter his teeth more. Naruto saw this event and frown and look at Sasuke.

"Hey teme how come you didn't escape from the ice yet?"

"That because master made sure to make put a chakra seal on Sasuke-san without him knowing," answered Chachamaru.

"That and i made the ice cold enough for him to not be able to use his chakra or use any Jutsu," said Eva.

"At least let him be able to feel his fingers or toes," asked Naruto while pointing at Sasuke's hand and feet that are starting to turn slightly purple.

Sasuke was now think of two chooses which are either submit to Eva's demand or lose his fingers and toes. Sasuke sighed in his own head and chosen the first one.

"O-o-o-ok-okay I-I-I-I-I'll b-b-b-b-be y-yo-your s-s-s-ser-serve-servent," said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock written all over his face and Eva was smirking at her victory. She put out another test tube and pour the liquid from it on to the ice. The ice quickly melted away and after the ice was completely gone, Sasuke started to feel his toes and fingers again. Sasuke look at Naruto is smiling.

"Why are you smiling Naruto," asked Sasuke.

"Eva-chan do you want to tell him or you want me to tell him," asked a still smiling Naruto.

"I'll let you do tell him," said Eva.

"Okay," said Naruto, "so Sasuke what have we learned about making Eva-chan angry?"

"I learn that she is scarier than an enraged Sakura, a angry Tsunade, and a crazy Madara put together," answered Sasuke who shivered about remembering Eva's angry face in the resort.

"Good and oh Sasuke," asked Naruto.

"What is it," asked a now annoyed Sasuke.

"Eva-chan is my godmother," answered Naruto.

"Your kidding right," asked Sasuke.

"I'm afraid Naruto-chan isn't kidding," answered the dean.

"How can she be the do-I mean Naruto's godmother when she only look like a little girl," asked Sasuke.

"That because Eva-chan is a vampire," answered the dean.

"Okay now I know you kidding because there no such thing as vampires," said Sasuke.

"Sasuke think we're in a different world that is very damn different than our's so get the facts through you GOD DAMN THICK SKULL OF YOURS RIGHT NOW," explained/shouted Naruto while leaking some of Kyubi's chakra and his own chakra to get his point a cross.

Sasuke was now getting scarred of this side of Naruto in which felt like catching both Sakura and Tsunade on their bad day. After Naruto calm down he saw Sasuke was standing behind Chachamaru. Now both Naruto and Eva were looking at Sasuke with identical smirks on their faces.

_"Okay now I know that Naruto is wasn't kidding," thought a slightly scared Sasuke, "both of the smirks are the same."_

_"Both master and Naruto-sama are smirking again," thought Chachamaru._

All four of them were is distracted, that they forgot that they're still in the dean's office. The dean coughed to get better their attention which worked. All of them looked at the dean with different face expressions. Both Naruto and Eva had annoyed on their faces, Eva's is that she still have to stay in this room and Naruto's is having to wait for the dean to tell his idea. Both Sasuke's had a blank face and Chachamaru's stayed the same blank face. Everyone in the room was silent, so silent that the dean fell asleep.

"STAY AWAKE YOU OLD MAN," yelled both equally annoyed Naruto and Eva.

The dean woke up and look at the four. He stroke his beard and then finally spoke.

"I think we should send Sasuke-chan (A tick mark appeared on Sasuke's forehead) back to Konoha," said the dean.

"That would be if Takamichi can do the spell again which he can't until the exams are done," said Eva who pointed out the fact.

"Wait a minute, Takamichi can sent me back to Konoha," asked Naruto.

"Yes, but for only a visit," answered the dean.

"And what about the teme," asked Naruto while pointing at Sasuke, "what will he do while staying here?"

"I was planning on making him do some errands for me with Chachamaru," answered Eva.

"I have better things to do beside being your little errand boy," said Sasuke.

"Like what if you have already forgotten about being stuck in a different world," asked Eva.

That just made Sasuke to think beside training what else can he do. This lasted for three minutes and he let his head down in defeat.

"Well, we can't let him work at the school," said Naruto.

"What do you Naruto-chan?"

"Well, back in konoha Sasuke have a lot of fangirls that chase him every once a day for the time he is either out of his home or back from a mission," answered Naruto.

"Hmm, how about he help you and Negi-chan with class 2-A," asked the Dean.

"I don't know, he can survive with 2-A since it is my second day teaching with Negi," said Naruto with a thinkable look on his face, "They might give him more problems than he already have right now."

"I agree, he won't last until the exams are over," said Eva, "let alone a day."

Both Naruto and Eva was putting up an act to make Sasuke to make him willingly teach 2-A along side Negi and Naruto. The dean seeing this unfold, decided on joining in on it. The reason of why he want to join in on it, is because Sasuke look ready take on that challenge and just need one more button to push him to do it.

"You two maybe right about him not being able to help with 2-A," said the dean.

With that just like Naruto predicted Sasuke took the bait without him even knowing it. Eva was hiding a smirk on her face because of how easy to trick Sasuke.

"What was that old man," asked a angry Sasuke.

"I said that you may not be able to survive 2-A until the exams are over," answered the dean.

"If he can survive two days of that class then I can survive too," said Sasuke.

_"Hook line and sinker," thought both Naruto and Eva._

"Then I'll let you prove me wrong by letting you help Negi and Naruto teach 2-A," said a smiling dean.

Sasuke smiled slightly and heard Naruto start laughing. He look at Naruto and then something hit him, which was that he just got tricked into help Naruto with his mission.

_"He tricked me with the help of the weird old man and the vampire girl,"_ thought Sasuke angrily.

Eva look at the dean and asked, "Are we done here."

"Yes, we are done with this little meeting," answered the dean.

With that said and done Eva and Chachamaru started to leave but not without Chachamaru grabbing Sasuke's collar and dragging him with them. As for Naruto, he just left by going out the window and started running toward the dorms when his feet touched the ground.

**How was that? I think the next chapter will be better. If any of you have any ideas of who from 2-A should be with Sasuke feel free to tell and I'll think about it. If you don't like the way I put Sasuke into the chapter then KEEP YOUR COMPLAINTS TO YOURSELF! Now with the first omake out of the three.**

-Konoka's dream-

Its summer time and we find Konoka wearing a sky blue sun dress sitting under the world tree. She was watching some of the class 2-A play with each other in a game of badminton. She had a smile on her while watching them, but she didn't notice a cold glass of fruit punch coming near her cheek. Konoka jumped out of surprised of the cold drink touched her cheek. When she had gotten over her slight fright, Konoka look up to the person who had touch her cheek with the cold drink. When she looked who it was, she found a smiling Naruto. Konoka started to pout.

"That wasn't funny Naruto-kun," pouted Konoka.

"Sorry Konoka-chan but I wanted to know how you'll react," said Naruto, "I have to say your pout is very cute."

Konoka giggled with a slight blush on her cheeks. Naruto chuckled and sat down next to Konoka and handed the cold drink to her, which she gladly accepted and slip some of it. Right now both Naruto and Konoka are watching 2-A playing badminton, Konoka had rested her head onto Naruto's shoulder which he doesn't seem to mind at all. After a few hours, both Naruto and Konoka are walking back to the dorms. While they walked, Konoka started to tell Naruto how both her and Asuna had met. When they were half way to the dorms, Naruto suddenly stopped walking. Konoka stopped and turn around and look at him with a mixture of worry and confusion on her face.

"Is something wrong Naruto-kun," asked a worried Konoka.

Naruto looked at her with a smile on his face and answered, "I'm okay Konoka-chan, I was just thinking is all."

"Think about what," asked Konoka while she leaned a little toward him.

"I was thinking about how cute your pouting was," answered Naruto.

"Your not telling me what you're thinking," pouted Konoka.

Naruto laugh a little and scratch behind his head.

"Okay Konoka-chan," said Naruto," I was think of rather or not to asked you to be my girlfriend or kiss your beautiful lips."

Konoka was now blushing like the same color of Hinata's blush. That only lasted for a good five minutes and it was replaced with a very bright smile. Naruto was now confused by her quick change of expression.

"Then, why don't you do both of your chooses Naruto-kun," Asked a smiling Konoka.

Naruto smiled and was about to talk until he along with the surroundings suddenly disappeared. What she is staring at was now the side wall of her buck bed. She was quietly pouting about being woken up from her dream. Her pouts were unheard because of Asuna's yell.

-Omake two: Instead of Naruto bumping into sasuke, he bump into Setsuna-

Naruto was walking down the hall that leads to Asuna, Konoka, and soon only Negi's room. He was lost in thought of how to get payback for the love potion that Negi made. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear the foot steps around the corner. The only time he knew that there was someone around the corner was when he turn the corner and bumped into the said person. He sat up and rub his forehead. Naruto then heard a voice.

"Naruto-sensei what are you doing at the dorms," asked a girl voice.

Naruto looked at the person he bumped into. He saw it was indeed a girl that is wearing the mahora girl uniform, she also have brown eyes, and black hair. Her face was in a blank expression that reminded him of Sai's no emotion face. He then remember seeing her in 2-A. Then it hit him this was Setsuna Sakurazaki from 2-A.

"I was heading to Asuna and Konoka's room to get my stuff," answered Naruto.

"Oh is that it," asked Setsuna.

"Yes," said a bored Naruto.

_"It seem like the potion is gone," thought Naruto._

_**"Run," said Kyubi.**_

_"What do you mean run fur ball?"_

_**"I mean run because the potion is still active and its slowly affecting her."**_

Naruto snapped out of his talk with Kyubi and saw that Setsuna looked a little dizzy. He also notice one of her eyes are were slightly dazed. Naruto took a deep breath and took a step back.

_**"I'll tell you one last time you brat," said Kyubi, "RUN!**_

"On second thought I'll get my stuff a little bit later," said Naruto.

Setsuna was about to asked him why, but he started to run away from her and right before the potion have taken its affect. Naruto was running full speed toward the exit.

_"So why did you want me to run away from Setsuna," asked Naruto," and why did you sound very worried and scared?"_

_**"The first reason is I think she is a half-demon," answered Kyubi.**_

_"What wrong with half-demons?"_

_**"The female half demons...I'll let you have a warning."**_

_"Which is what?"_

_**"If you see a tail, horns, or wings on her, just RUN LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!"**_

_"I'll keep that in mind."_

He looked back to see if Setsuna is chasing him which he didn't see her. He look back to where the exit is but only to see it open and a dazed Setsuna with a smile on her face holding the doors open. He also saw something on her back that look like...wings? Naruto stopped only 4 feet from Setsuna. Setsuna is looking at Naruto with a smile still on her face.

"Now where you planning on running to huh Na-ru-to-kun," asked a smiling dazed winged Setsuna.

_**"I knew it she is a half demon," said Kyubi, "good luck surviving kit."**_

_"WAIT WHAT!"_

"I was just going to get some fresh air," lied Naruto who is now sweating.

Setsuna put her wings away and walked in. Naruto was backing away from Setsuna and getting ready to run for his life. When Setsuna took one step toward him, Naruto turn and high tailed it. He was now run only half way toward Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room. He could have made it fully if it wasn't a fact that Setsuna suddenly appeared in front of the middle of the hall that lead to the corner or where the said room was. Naruto skidded to a sudden stop, but unfortunately his complete stop was in Setsuna's arms and after that all went black.

_"Damn it, I still don't get what the fur ball mean by 'good luck surviving'," thought Naruto, "and now I'm caught by a daze Setsuna."_

After a few minutes, Naruto finally able to open his eyes. He try to get up but feel that he couldn't. He then look at his hand and saw that they were tied, then look down to his foots only to see them tied too. When he look at his foots, he also saw that he was only in his ramen boxers. Naruto struggled to get untied, however he stopped struggling when he heard a door open and closed. He look toward where the sound was at and found Setsuna standing at a door that he think is the bathroom. He then blush a shade of a tomato because of Setsuna is just wearing her undergarments. She looked at him and smiled.

_"I'm so screwed, she is under the dumb potion."_

_**"She not under the potion anymore but it did help awaken her demonic desires."**_

_"Umm, which one of those desires was awaken?"_

_**"...Lust..."**_

_"So basically, I'M VERY SO SCREWED!"_

_**"Yes, and good luck because female half demon desire last for a few days."**_

_"WHAT!"_

"I see that your awake Naruto-kun," said a little too cheery Setsuna.

"Um, why am I tied up Setsuna," asked a now frighten Naruto.

"Oh I don't want you to try to run away when your going to help me with something," answered Setsuna while she walk toward Naruto.

Naruto started back to try to get untied. As Setsuna's approached came closer, Naruto started to struggle more to escape from Setsuna's hold. When she was right next to buck bed, she leaned down toward Naruto's face. She hold his face still enough to let her kiss him. When Setsuna's lips had touched his, Naruto stop struggling and fell limb with his mind going blank.

(A few days later)

Negi had started class and he worried of where Naruto is at. Konoka was secretly worried of where Setsuna is at along with where Naruto is as well. Everyone's attention was dawned toward the now opening door. When the door was fully open, they all saw a normal Setsuna in the door way. She went to her seat, the person that came in made everyone (except for Chachamaru, Mana, and Chisame) worried. That person was Naruto how look like a little mess, his suit was messed up and he have rings around his eyes along with his skin was pale. Negi finally asked the question everyone what to asked.

"Naruto-nii-san what happened to you," asked a very worried Negi.

Naruto looked at Negi with his restless eyes which scarred poor Negi.

"Its nothing just continue with class Negi," said Naruto.

Negi just nodded and look back to the class. Naruto started to walk to the chair by the window. The whole class was watching him walk to the chair. When he sat down and put his head on the wall then closed his eyes. They saw that he had fall asleep, Asakura saw something on the side of his neck and started to point at Naruto with a shaky hand and her mouth open. Negi seeing this was about to asked her what wrong, until she yelled.

"WHY DOES NARUTO-SENSEI HAVE A BITE MARK ON HIS NECK!"

Everyone (except Setsuna) was now looking carefully at Naruto's neck and saw the bite mark. Almost all of 2-A started to wonder what the bite mark is. Eva had decided to speak.

"That bite mark means that he's marked," said Eva.

"What do you mean he's marked Evangline-san," asked Makie.

"It that he taken, someone's property, etc," answered Eva.

A lot of 2-A started to complain about Naruto being marked. Everyone didn't even notice Setsuna smiling and looking at our sleeping blond hero.

-Omake three: Sasuke and Eva in Eva's resort before the meeting with the dean-

Both Eva and Sasuke had appeared in Eva's resort. Sasuke was looking around in disbelieve of believing some strange girl that they are in the resort in the bottle. They keep on walking and stopped at what look like to Sasuke the court yard. Eva had told him to stay put while she went somewhere inside the resort. Sasuke being Sasuke that doesn't listen to commands from people he doesn't know went down to the beach. When he reached the beach by walking down the side of the resort. He walked up to a pair of lounge chairs and on one of them was what look like a puppet. He sat down on the lounge chair and stretched then relaxed. When he had closed his eyes, he heard a voice.

"Why are you in master's seat," asked the voice.

Sasuke open his eyes and looked around for who talked and saw no one. The one thing he saw was the puppet looking at him which confused him.

_"A moment ago that puppet wasn't look at him before," thought Sasuke._

He continued to look at the puppet and waited for something but got not thing. He put a hand over his face and started to think if he was started to go crazy. Beside puppets can't talk, but he doesn't know anything about Chachazero. He was about to go back to laying down when the voice appeared again.

"Are master's new play thing," asked the voice in a slightly creepy way.

Sasuke quickly looked at the puppet and asked the number one question that even Kiba and Sai would ask if they think their starting to lose their sanity.

"Did you just talked to me," asked Sasuke.

"No the air was talking to you duck butt," answered Chachazero in a sarcastic tone.

"I won't let that insult slide you piece of wood," said Sasuke.

Sasuke took out his sword and tried to cut Chachazero in half, but his sword was blocked by a big carving knife. That gotten him angry which get went and started to go crazy trying to cut the puppet it. During his on sleight that he had to stand up to a get better way to try to cut Chachazero. This lasted for a couple of minutes and during that amount of time both of the lounge chairs are damage to a point where its not able to be repaired. Both Sasuke and Chachazero are now standing, with Sasuke still trying to cut Chachazero and the said puppet been blocking or dodging his sword attack. Eva had came back to where Sasuke was supposed to stay put. She found that he wasn't there which made her mad, Eva then heard sound of clashing metal down at the beach. She marched angrily toward the beach via stairs. When she got there, she saw Sasuke and Chachazero having what look like a sword fight. When she look over to where the lounge chairs are, her blood started boiling.

(Jiraiya's room in the resort)

Jiraiya felt a shiver goes down his spine. He look around his room to see if Eva was in there, but finding no sign of her in there. He just shrugged his shoulders and he was about to go back to his work when he heard one of most loudest and scariest yell of Eva coming from out on the beach.

(Back on the beach: Eva's yell)

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO MY LOUNGE CHAIR," yelled Eva.

Both Chachazero and Sasuke stopped in all movements at mid-swing. Sasuke turn around and saw a angry Eva coming near them. Inside his head, he was praying to not be the only one to be behind her anger. But with his luck was going on the down side, Chachazero decide to let the duck butt boy take all the blame.

"It's all duck butt boy's fault master," said Chachazero while point at Sasuke.

When Eva was two feet away from Sasuke, she was now enraged and Sasuke was the reciving end of it. Sasuke was shaking from under Eva's iron cold glare. Only three words came to mind before Eva started speaking a different language along with the temperture going down around him.

_"I'm so screwed," thought a very frighten Sasuke._

When Eva had finish speaking the different language, Sasuke felt cold and notice that he was stuck in a block of ice with Eva smirking evilly at him. Sasuke had learned two things. The first one is that to listen to Eva and two never ever make Eva enraged.

**I almost forgot about to show you all the result of Naruto's first girlfriend from the Negima side.**

**Setsuna Sakurazaki: 23 votes**

**Asuna Kagurazaka: 12 votes**

**Kaede Nagase: 11 votes**

**Ako Izumi: 7 votes**

**Chizuru Naba: 6 votes**

**Konoka Konoe: 3 votes**

**If seem that Setsuna is in the lead with Asuna in second. I have one question for you all out there. Why are is Konoka in last? Please tell me why I want to know.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Chapter 4: A second teacher assistant and bathhouse rub

It is four o'clock in the morning and we find our blonde hero still sleeping on the couch in his new roommates room. He have a smile on his like he have no care in the world. Naruto was dreaming of ramen land with many ramen as far as you can see. (I'm sorry but I just had to do it.) He tried to turn over so he is laying on his stomach but he couldn't turn over. He doesn't like waking up from his dream so he just stay sleeping. After a while, an alarm clock started to beep. Naruto just groan from the accursed beeping, so he slowly woke up. While he was getting his eyes to slowly open, he saw the dark green hair.

_"Wait, green hair now who have that color hair…..HARUNA," thought Naruto._

When his eyes were fully open of now how wide awake he is now. He look at the person that is on top of him. Naruto looked at the person face and it is indeed Haruna Saotome sleeping on top of him with her arms around sides. No one in 2-A know how loud Naruto can be, but now they will know it by the hard way. Which would be Naruto's yelling.

"HARUNA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

That yell made the other two in the room fully awake along with the other rooms around them. Naruto started to think of how is this is happening to him.

(Flashback: after the meeting with the dean.)

Naruto was now walking along the halls of the girls dorms. He continues to walk while looking at the numbers of the rooms. It has been 7 minutes of walking until he stopped in front of a room. He pulled out the sheet of paper out of his pocket and checked if he have the right room number, which was the correct. Naruto sighed and knock on the door. He waited a little while and heard nothing, so he knocked again but a little bit louder than last time. This time he heard a groan coming from inside and then someone cursing about who would be at the door at this time of night. Naruto then heard foots steps coming toward the door with the person still cursing.

"You better have a pretty good reason for waking the bloody hell me up," said the person voice in a harsh tone while opening the door.

When the door opened, Naruto saw a very upset Haruna. He sighed again and spoke up.

"What happen if I don't have a good reason of waking you up huh, Haruna," asked Naruto.

Haruna knew the voice that belonged to and was a little shock. A second person walked to them and was still sleepy so this one can see who it is at the door.

"Haruna who's at the door," asked the second person.

Naruto look over Haruna's shoulder while the said girl turn around. The second person have purple hair and dark blue eyes. Naruto tried remembering who this girl was and he was going to guess that it is Yue Ayase.

"It's Naruto-sensei Yue," answered Haruna.

"Why is Naruto-sensei here," asked a sleepy Yue?

Naruto was started to get tired of stand in the hall. He thought of something to get him out of the hall so he won't get seen by anyone else that might be in the hall.

"If you all let me in, I'll gladly to tell you why I'm here," said Naruto.

If he didn't know better, he thought that he saw a trickily in Haruna's eye when she turn around to face him again.

"Then come right in Naruto-kun," said a happy Haruna.

Before Naruto have anything else to say, Haruna pulled Naruto into the room and almost slamming the door shut. Naruto would have fallen on Yue, if the said girl didn't step out of the way which she did and for him to fall on his face for the second time. Haruna turned the lights on, Yue went to wake up the third person in the room that is still sleeping. When Naruto got back up, he saw Yue, Haruna and Nodoka sitting at a table. He walk over to the three and sat down and Yue just went to the point.

"So Naruto-sensei why are you here," asked Yue.

"First off please don't call me sensei when we're out of class along with no-San suffix at the end of my name," said Naruto, " and second I'm going to be you three new roommate."

All three of the trio look at each other with confusion on their faces and Yue look back Naruto with a 'I don't believe you' look. Naruto somehow knew that Yue wouldn't believe him, so he pulled out the sheet of paper that the dean had wrote on for where he will be staying and handed it to Yue. Both Haruna and Nodoka scooted next to Yue so they can read what is on the paper. After a few minutes, The three had finished reading and all of them had different expression. Nodoka was looked very nervous because she now know that all three of them have to share a room with a boy, Yue have shock written all over her face, and Haruna was smiling and look like she would jump up and down out of joy and happiness. Naruto was just sweat dropping and the site of Haruna's expression. Yue shook her head to get rid of the shock and spoke up.

"I don't think its a good idea for you to stay here Naruto," said Yue.

"Aw, why can't he stay Yue," asked a disappointed Haruna.

"Because you'll try to do something to him while he stay here," answered Yue.

"How do you know I won't," asked a now upset Haruna?

"I know you will and do it."

Naruto was just watching this unfold and saw that Nodoka is trying to stop the argument. That is when Haruna grab both Nodoka and Yue and dragged them into the bathroom against their will. After they are in there Haruna closed the door. Naruto was just thinking that it wasn't his lucky day at all. He pulled out his gutsy ninja book from his bag and started reading.

(In the bathroom)

Haruna look at her two friends and smiled. Yue have a blank expression on her face and Nodoka was looking back and forth from Yue to Haruna.

"Come on Yue let Naruto-kun stay here," said Haruna.

"No, I won't let him stay here," said Yue.

"You know, if he stay here," said Haruna, "you don't have to study at all."

After that Yue fell silence. She was letting the words sink in her head.

_"No more studying I can't let this opportunity pass me by and he be able to get rid of Nodoka's fear of boys," thought Yue._

"Well, Yue what do you say now," asked a curious Haruna.

"OK he can stay here," answered Yue.

"Yay, your the best Yue," said a happy Haruna while patting Yue's head.

Nodoka was now confused by this but then got nervous again. Haruna opened the door and they all walked out. Nodoka and Yue looked at Naruto as they saw that he was on the couch reading a book. Haruna tried to tackle him but he moved to the right side of the couch and Haruna went face first into the couch cushions. In a few seconds both Yue and Nodoka who forgotten her nervousness started giggling and then laughing at Haruna's attempt to tackle their new roommate. Naruto closed his book and looked next to him and saw Haruna look at him with puppy eyes.

"Why did you move out of the way," asked a sad Haruna?

"I didn't know that I did move," answered Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

_"I have to thank Kakashi for teaching me how to be aware of my surroundings while reading," thought Naruto._

"Anyway beside Haruna's attempt to tackle you," said Yue while getting Naruto's attention, "you can stay here Naruto."

"Thanks Yue," said a smiling Naruto, "we better get to sleep so we won't be tired tomorrow."

"Your right," said Yue while Nodoka yawned and blushed after her yawn.

Haruna grab on to Naruto's arm and she look at Naruto then at Yue and Nodoka, "Naruto-kun will be sleeping in my bed."

"Um, no affiance an all but I really don't trust you Haruna," said Naruto.

"WHAT," asked a shock Haruna.

"I'll sleep on the couch," said Naruto.

"Okay," pouted Haruna.

Haruna lazily got into bed, Nodoka already getting ready to geo back to sleep, Naruto laid on the couch and closed his eyes, and Yue went to the light switch and turn the lights off and went to bed.

(Flashback end)

During the flashback, Naruto went into the bathroom and got into the shower while Yue started scolding Haruna and Nodoka decided to cook breakfast for them. Naruto was happy that he was able to get some sleep than yesterday. After a few minutes, Naruto walked out of the bathroom while wearing a dark blue suit with a dark orange tie. When he got out of the bathroom, Haruna was staring at him while Nodoka and Yue are eating. Naruto sat down at the table and started to he his breakfast.

_"I wonder what the teme is doing right now," thought Naruto._

(Same time at Eva's cabin)

Sasuke was sitting at the table eating the breakfast that Chachamaru made. Instead of his shinobi's clothes, he wearing a black suit with a red tie. Sasuke just find something more annoying than fangirls, which are ties. The reason behind this is that he had a very difficult time trying to get the red tie on and he was at a point of burning the accursed thing to hell. Unfortunately, Eva had ordered Chachamaru to tie it on for him.

_"I didn't like it when she ordered Chachamaru to make me read all those books inside the resort," thought Sasuke._

(Flashback: 9'o clock, Eva's resort)

Eva, Chachamaru, and Sasuke who is still being hold by the collar of his shirt are walking toward someplace inside the resort. Sasuke had been silence for the time they are walking and the reason is because Eva had ordered Chachamaru to make the Uchiha to be quiet, which ended with her knocking out the Uchiha. The three have arrived in front of two double doors. Chachamaru opened one of the doors with her free hand. The inside of the room there were book filling the shelves that is on the sides. Chachamaru raised Sasuke above the ground and she slammed him into the floor but not hard enough to damage the floor. Sasuke woke up and stood up and look around then looked at Eva.

"What is this place a library," asked Sasuke?

"This is master's private library," answered Chachamaru.

"So why am I here," asked a bored Sasuke.

"If your going to be helping with 2-A and stay in this world until the exams are over," said Eva, "you need to study about this world and a little bit of the class."

"I'm not doing that and beside it would take days to finished studying about this dumb world," said Sasuke.

"That is why we are in my resort," stated Eva.

"What do you mean," asked Sasuke?

Eva smirked and said, "In here a day go by and an hour goes by outside."

"To put it simply, amount of time in here will be only an hour outside," said Chachamaru.

"If I stay in here for a three days," asked Sasuke, "only three hours go by outside?"

"Wow you caught on quick," said a sarcastic Eva.

Sasuke got a tick mark when Eva said that. Sasuke was walking out of Eva's library when a hand grabbed his shoulder tightly. He turn his head around and saw Chachamaru holding onto his shoulder.

"Remember what master did to you the last time you were here," said Chachamaru.

Sasuke remembered and walked back in and sat in a chair. Eva was smirking and pulled out a list then handed it to Chachamaru. Eva then walked out of her library while saying something about talking to a pervert in the resort. She was lucky that Sasuke wasn't listening and had his head on the table. He heard changeling and then felt like he was being tied to the chair with chains. He lifted his head up and looked down but only to see chains around his body along with the chair.

"Why am I chained to the chair," asked a mad Sasuke.

"Master had told me to make sure you read all the books on the list she has given me," answered Chachamaru.

Sasuke was now cursing his luck as it have turn down hill. During the pasted eight days or eight hours or either one, Sasuke have been reading all the books that Eva have him read. Chachamaru did let him eat, sleep and use the bathroom but not without her being near him to make sure that he didn't try to get away. That what Chachamaru learned to make sure to not let the Uchiha from escaping. The first three times he had tried to get an away but failed. After that amount of time Chachamaru had given Sasuke black suit, red tie, a pair of socks, and running sneakers. He didn't have any difficulties getting the suit on and the socks but getting the sneakers on did prove to be difficult. The most difficult was getting the tie on. After getting ready for his first day of Mahora, He have finally gotten out of the resort.

(Flashback end)

_"At least she haven't ordered me around yet," thought Sasuke._

"Sasuke go get me my bag from my room," ordered Eva.

_"I spoke too soon," thought Sasuke._

"Why do I have to get your bag for you," asked an annoyed Sasuke?

"Your my servant and I'm your master," answered a bored Eva, "that is unless you want me to tell Chachamaru to shock you."

Sasuke sighed and started to walk up the stairs.

_"This is going to be a long day," thought a depressed Sasuke._

(Back to Naruto)

Naruto had finished eating and put his dishes into the sink. He then started to walk to the door. When he was half way there, two arms wrap around his chest and felt that someone's assets pressing against his back. Naruto stopped and sighed quietly then turn his head around to see it was Haruna.

"Where are you going huh Naruto-kun," asked Haruna?

"I was going to the school because the dean told me to go over there early today," answered Naruto.

"Why did he asked you to do that," asked a very curious Haruna?

"I really don't know Haruna," lied Naruto.

"You know," said Haruna, "you can call me Paru, Naruto-kun."

"I'll keep that in mind Paru," said Naruto, "now can you let me go?"

"Nope," answered a smiling Haruna.

Naruto sighed and saw Yue behind Haruna. He also saw a book in her hand and he was thinking of what she going to do with that book. His question was answered by Yue hitting Haruna on the head with the said book. Haruna let go of Naruto and stared at Yue. Naruto taking this as a chance to escape by running to the door. He opened the door and ran right out while slamming the door behind him. Haruna look back after the door slammed and saw that Naruto wasn't there. She ran to the window and saw that he was already running for the school. She continues to watch Naruto run which was very short.

_"Wow he's a very fast runner," thought Haruna._

(Forty-five minutes later: Dean office)

Naruto was sitting on one of the couch that is in the room. He had got here fifteen minutes ago and been waiting for Sasuke to show up. Naruto was now wishing that he shouldn't have tricked Sasuke into helping with 2-A. He looked at the dean and saw that he had fell asleep. He was starting to feel an urge to read one of the books that is on the shelves in the room, but that urge was stopped by the doors opening to show Eva, Chachamaru, and a Sasuke wearing a suit. They walked in with Eva in front of the other to who walked beside each other. Sasuke closed the two doors and looked at Naruto with a face that have regret on it. Naruto stood up from the couch and looked at the still sleeping dean. He smiled and walked near the desk. Eva and somehow Sasuke were smirking of what the spiky hair blonde was going to do.

"OI WAKE UP OLD MAN," yelled Naruto.

The dean wake up and look around and saw Naruto standing near his desk along with Eva, Sasuke, and Chachamaru standing in the middle of the room. He started to chuckle as if he found something funny. Eva was getting annoyed by that and turn around.

"I brought the boy here," said Eva, "I'm going to head to the classroom since I was to only bring my new servant here for his first day."

Sasuke got a tick mark from what Eva said about him being her servant for a second time. Eva started to walk to the doors and Chachamaru following being her. Chachamaru went to the right door and opened it for Eva to walk out of. Once Eva had walked out of the room, Chachamaru walked out and closed the door behind herself. Naruto was looking at Sasuke, who had made his face expression blank. He then look at the dean.

"So do you want me to bring Sasuke down to the classroom after all the students have settled into their class," asked Naruto.

"I think that a good idea," answered the dean.

"So what is the students in 2-A like," asked Sasuke.

"You can say that they are energetic," answer the dean.

"That is with just some of them," stated Naruto.

"What happened to you when you first got here," asked a very bored Naruto.

"I thought that Eva-chan told you about that," said Naruto.

"She told me that you and a red hair ten year old brat got some of the class making you answer questions with being surrounded by them."

"Yeah that did happen and along with some other things," said Naruto while scratching his right cheek.

"What other things," asked a curious Sasuke.

"Let see there was Negi sneezing and making Asuna-chan's clothes stripped off her," answered Naruto.

"Eva said that happened the other day," said Sasuke.

"Yeah but this one was when Negi first got here," said Naruto.

"Let me guess she got angry," asked Sasuke.

"Yes, but not as much when she was told that her and her roommate Konoka-chan have to share their room with him," answered Naruto.

"Any thing else," asked Sasuke.

"There Asuna trying to hit Negi in the head with eraser pieces, both her and Class prep started a fight, Nodoka falling of a set of stairs with books falling along side her which Negi saved her while I caught all the books," Answered Naruto then he pause very shortly and continued, "the class through a welcome party for me and Negi."

"Okay, but what was with that slight pause that you did," asked Sasuke.

"What slight pause," lied Naruto.

"There was something else before the welcome party," said Sasuke.

"No, there wasn't."

"Your lying baka."

"No, I'm not Teme!"

"Yes, you are baka!"

"Oh look at that its almost time for class to start," said Naruto.

"Don't go trying to change the subject...," Said an interrupted Sasuke as Naruto ran to the door while grabbing Sasuke's collar.

Before the dean could say anything, Naruto opened one of the doors and ran right out with Sasuke grabbing on to the door so it can closed behind them. The dean just chuckled at Naruto's quick action. Both Naruto and Sasuke are now half way to class 2-A's room. Naruto slowed down to a stop and let go of Sasuke's collar. Sasuke look right at Naruto with eyes that says 'I'll murder you in your sleep if you do that again.' Naruto shrugged it off and started to speak.

"Your right, there is two things that happened," said Naruto.

"Like what," asked a bored Sasuke.

"First off I found out that the pervy-sage is alive thanks to kami by sending him here," answered Naruto.

"I don't believe you," said Sasuke.

"Didn't you hear any perverted chuckling or giggling with in the Eva-chan's resort," asked Naruto.

"Wait that was him," asked a surprised Sasuke.

"Yeah, that was him," answered Naruto with a scrawl on his face, " and second, both mine and Negi's secrets were found out."

"On the first day of your working here, you were found out by someone," asked Sasuke.

"Yeah by one of our students," said Naruto.

"Which one found out baka?"

Naruto handed Sasuke a very thin notebook. He took it and opened it up to see pictures with names in the notebook. He even saw Eva and Chachamaru's picture and names on it.

"The is your class roster of class 2-A," said Naruto, "and the one that found out was Asuna Kagurazaka who had promised to not tell anyone our secret."

"Why am I feeling that this isn't going to be easy," asked Sasuke.

"I think that maybe because all of them are one or two years younger than us," answered Naruto.

"I'm amazed that your still alive," mocked Sasuke.

"At least I did get stuck in a block of ice," said Naruto.

"You had to bring that up baka," asked Sasuke.

"Yes, and we should stop talking and standing here," said Naruto.

"Let just get this over with," said Sasuke.

Naruto started to walking to the class with Sasuke walking behind him. During the walk, it was very silence much to Sasuke's enjoyment. As they got closer to the classroom, Sasuke could hear someone talking. They had finally stopped at a door, Naruto just simply opened the door. Naruto walked in and Sasuke just stand next to the door on the other side.

"Naruto-nii-san where have you been," asked Negi.

"I thought Yue, Nodoka, or Paru told you where I was," asked a confused Naruto.

One minute the room was dead silence, the next only half of the 2-A yelled, "Your rooming with those three!" Naruto just nodded his head and saw some of 2-A were now glaring at a grinning Haruna. He sighed and then smiled. He walked to the front of the room leaving the door opened. When he reached the front and stand toward the front. Naruto stamped his foot to get everyones attention.

"The answer of where I was, is that I was at the dean's office," said Naruto.

"Why were you at the dean's office whiskers," asked Asuna.

Naruto swear that he heard Sasuke snickered at the nickname that Asuna had gave him. "The dean wanted me to meet the second teacher assistant of 2-A," answered Naruto.

"We're getting another one," asked the twins and cheerleader trio in union.

"Yes, and he's even one of my friends from where I lived," answered Naruto.

"Naruto-nii-san how come dean-san didn't tell me about this," asked a confused Negi while Naruto turn around to look at him.

"Oh the old man wanted to let me see your surprised face Negi," answered Naruto while Negi just sweat dropped at the answer.

"So Naruto-sensei where is your friend," asked Asakura.

Naruto turned around and looked at Asakura. He smiled and answered, "he's right at the door."

As if on queer, Sasuke walked into to the room and closed the door behind him. He continued to walk until he stopped right next to Naruto who was still smiling. Sasuke turn around to face the students of 2-A. He looked at all of their faces and saw both Eva and Chachamaru in the back. He was surprised that he was surrounded by them yet. Naruto and Negi moved away from the Uchiha without him knowing that was until Sasuke look behind him and then beside him and to see Naruto and a kid with red hair standing at a closed window. He looked back to 2-A along with just the time when some of them talked him and asking him questions.

"How old are you?"

"What's your name?"

"Where did you come from?"

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Naruto was laughing on the inside with Kyubi who was also laughing. Negi just stared at the girls that they did to both him and Naruto on their first day. Naruto saw Sasuke looking at him with a slightly frighten face. Naruto sighed and walked up to the pile.

"Um, girls if you get off of him and return to your seats then he be able to answered your questions," asked a very polite Naruto.

They all looked at Naruto and then stand. They went to their seats and when they all sat down, Naruto help Sasuke to stand up. Sasuke check that he was still in one piece which he is and found that the suit wasn't damaged or messed up much to his amazement. He look at the class and sighed.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I'm going to be class 2-A's second teacher assistant," said Sasuke, "can anyone please tell me the questions again?"

Like a flash Asakura was in front of both Naruto and Sasuke. Both of the boys blinked and thought how fast can Asakura move. Naruto chuckled a little bit at Asakura holding up a microphone in front of Sasuke's face.

"Hi, I'm Asakura Kazumi class 2-A's news reporter," greeted Asakura.

"Hn," greeted Sasuke in his own way.

"Okay, first question how old are you," asked Asakura.

"16," answered Sasuke.

"Where did you come from?"

"I come from place as Naruto."

"Okay now the boring stuff is done," said Asakura, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

_"Don't say no Sasuke don't say no," thought Naruto._

_**"If he does ask him to put you in his will when he die," said Kyubi.**_

_"Not funny fur ball."_

"I don't have a girlfriend at the moment," answered Sasuke.

_"He die/__**He doomed," **__thought both Naruto and Kyubi._

"Is they anymore questions," asked Naruto.

Naruto, Negi, and Sasuke saw a hand raised in the back. The hand belonged to a tanned skin girl with white hair and a tear drop painted on her face.

"What is your question Zazie right," asked Naruto.

"..."

"My hair as always been like this," answered Sasuke much to everyones shock including Zazie.

"..."

"Yeah I know he can be a little emoish," answered Naruto.

"..."

"Yeah we can understand you Zazie," answered Naruto.

"..."

"I'm not going to answer that one," said Naruto.

"Neither am I," said a little upset Sasuke.

"Um, Naruto-nii-san what did Zazie asked," asked Negi.

Naruto look over to Negi and answered, "she wanted to know how many people had called Sasuke duck head back at where we come from."

All three of them hear giggles in the room. Naruto and Sasuke sighed.

"All of you please forget what I just said," asked Naruto.

"Maybe we won't Naruto-sensei," said Fuuka.

"And maybe I won't pull a prank on you while your sleeping Fuuka," said a smirking Naruto.

"Umm, what did you say about Zazie's question," asked a now scared Fuuka.

"That much better," said Naruto who is still smirking.

_"Yep, he's Evangeline godson," thought Sasuke._

"I think thats enough questions for today," said Sasuke.

Everyone nodded and Asakura went back to her seat. Naruto went to the window and sat in the chair, Sasuke went over to the back and leaned on the wall behind Eva, and Negi went back to teaching the class. Sasuke closed his eyes so he can get some more sleep. Naruto had pulled out a book and started reading. Through out the day, Naruto had continued reading and Sasuke was slightly sleeping and waking up to the bell. When school over, Naruto was walking with Eva, Chachamaru, and Sasuke to Eva's cottage. Naruto had told Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna that he will be with Eva at her cottage for a few hour. Yue and Nodoka had to get Haruna off of Naruto's arm and legs. Much to Sasuke's amusement to see Naruto pushing Haruna off but that was cut short when he felt some weigh on his right side of his waist. He looked down and saw Zazie with her arms wrap around his waist along with her legs wrap around his leg. Sasuke panicked and started to try to push her off. Chachamaru came over to Sasuke and started helping him with his problem. It took an hour to get both Haruna and Zazie off Naruto and Sasuke, who ran right out of the school right after the two girls were off them. Who knew that those two girls have such strong grip. Now back to where we were at.

"Sasuke I think Zazie have a thing for you," said Naruto.

"Oh what gave that away," asked Sasuke in a sarcastic tone.

"I hope Eva-chan teach me how to freeze you teme," said Naruto.

"Like you can freeze me," said Sasuke.

"Either that your I put Zazie in your bed while you sleep," said Naruto.

After that come back, Sasuke instantly ran to the cottage. Naruto smirked at Sasuke's response along with Eva smirking at Naruto's wanting to learn how to use ice magic and at his come back. Chachamaru was now thinking that Eva's influence had started to affect Naruto. Our blonde hero look at Eva and started to speak.

"Eva-chan what are you going to teach me in the resort," asked Naruto.

"First you have to read up up about magic and and added bonus a book about pactio 101," answered Eva.

"Aw, I was hoping to learn magic without reading," whined Naruto.

"I'll even let you use you clones," said Eva in which Naruto smiled, "but only for the reading part."

"What will you have the teme do while me and my clones are reading," asked Naruto.

"I was thinking on having him try to get that pervert out of that room he been in," answered Eva.

"How long have he been in there?"

"Let see he appeared about a month ago inside the office of that old man," said Eva, "it he was later been forced to be stuck inside the resort the week before you come here."

"YOU MEAN THAT HE BEEN IN THERE FOR TWO WEEKS," yelled Naruto.

"Yes, and he been keeping himself busy by trying to write his books from your world," said Eva.

"..."

Eva look at him and saw a mixture of disappointed and regret.

"You have his books with you don't you," asked Eva.

Naruto just nodded his head with a frown on his face. Eva rise a brow at why is he frowning about that fact. She shook her head and look back toward the path that leads to her cottage. After that, Naruto was silence for the rest of the walk with frown on his face. When there got to cottage, they find Sasuke lying on the roof with his eyes closed.

"I think he's sleeping again," said Naruto.

"No, he's just waiting for us," said Chachamaru.

they waited for him to get up, but he didn't even lift a finger. Chachamaru looked at Naruto and saw that he have a small rock in his hand. She was about to asked about the rock, when he throw the rock at Sasuke's head which work him up and lost balance which he rolled off the roof but quickly landed on his feet. Sasuke quickly gave Naruto a cold glare in which he shrugged off. All four of them walked to the door of the cottage. Chachamaru opened the door and Eva walked inside and followed in after her was Chachamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke with in that order. Sasuke closed the door behind him, while Eva and Naruto sat at the table and Chachamaru to go make them tea. Sasuke sat down next to Eva and put his head down on the table. Naruto just looked at him.

"Hey teme I did tell you that class 2-A was was energetic," said Naruto.

Sasuke lifted his head up and looked at Naruto then said, "I thought that you were trying to pull a prank on me baka."

"I can't be a prankster all the time," said Naruto, "by the way what happened to you when they surrounded you?

"I think one of them tried to slip her hand into under my shirt," said Sasuke while getting a shiver going down his back.

(In the dorms)

"Achoo."

"Are you all right Yuna," asked Makie.

"Yeah I'm fine Makie," answered Yuna.

(Back to Eva's cottage)

"That happened to me too but with my pants," said Naruto while a shiver went down his back as well.

(Else where in the dorms)

"Achoo!"

"Are you okay Paru," asked Yue.

"Yep, I'm fine and I think someone talking about me," answered Haruna.

(Back to Eva's cottage again)

"It seem some of class 2-A is kinda perverted," said Naruto.

"Your just finding that out," asked a disappointed Eva.

"No, on the first day I got it," answered Naruto, "at least their not at pervy-sage's level of pervertedness."

"What about my pervertedness you brat," asked a very familiar voice.

All three them looked at the window that was near the door of the cottage and found Jiraiya coming through the now open window. Very much to Naruto's surprised, Jiraiya wasn't wearing his usual clothes that Naruto have seen him wear. Jiraiya is wearing a red shirt with a kanji for oil on the front, an grey-green open jacket over the red shirt, grey-green jeans pants, and red and white running sneakers. In his hand was a bag full of vegetables and meat. Sasuke and Naruto blinked. Naruto stood up and pointed at Jiraiya.

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE IN STILL IN THE RESORT," shouted Naruto.

Jiraiya pretended to check if he can still hear and said, "I can't stay in the resort forever and I do still need to eat you brat."

"Pervy-sage, Eva-chan told me that you were keeping yourself busy by trying to rewrite your books," said Naruto.

"Yeah I'm although its hard to remember how they were written," said Jiraiya.

Naruto put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a scroll. The said scroll was then thrown to Jiraiya how caught it before it how made contact with his head. Jiraiya smirked and was about to about something when a shoe had made contacted with his face. The said shoe was Eva's who was looking at Naruto with a confused look because she remember that she left her shoes at near the door. Jiraiya is now on the floor and out cold from the shoe that was thrown at his face.

"That's your answer of your question if I had read your perverted books," said Naruto.

As if reading Eva's mind, Sasuke stood up and walked over to the out cold form of Jiraiya. He picked him up firemen style and put Jiraiya on the couch. He then grabbed the bag that Jiraiya have and went into the kitchen. While at the same time, Chachamaru had poured the now hot tea into cups and walked out of the kitchen. Good thing Sasuke was only a minute before Chachamaru had walked out or he would have all the tea spilled all over him, in which he would be burn by the hot tea. Eva and Naruto had some sips from their tea and had started to talk about what days he will be learning about magic and days of when he will be training inside the resort. Sasuke had gotten back from putting Jiraiya's food away in their proper places. He sat back down next to Eva and took a sip from his tea.

"By the way Eva-chan,"said Naruto.

"What is it."

"When are to going to make Chachamaru and Sasuke go out and get him some clothes?"

"I was planning on that until next week."

"Oh okay, but what are you going to do with the pervy-sage?"

"Tie him up and make him tell me what I want to know even," answered Eva, "even if I have to threaten him into telling me."

"What kind of threat are you going to make," asked both Naruto and Sasuke.

"I'll freeze the most important part of the male body and make it turn blue," answered Eva with a little venom into her saying.

"That is evil," said a impressed Sasuke.

"I was think of freezing his whole lower half to the point of it dying," said Naruto.

Eva and Sasuke look at Naruto with questionable looks.

"Hey he didn't tell me that he was my godfather," said Naruto.

"I'm just amazed that you can be evil just like me," said a smirking Eva.

"I'm just surprised that Evangeline didn't think of it," said Sasuke.

After the comment or in Eva's case insult, Sasuke is now being choked by Chachamaru who was ordered by a angry Eva. Eva learned that Uchihas don't learn their lesson on the first time around. Chachamaru continued to choke the Uchiha that was Eva had ordered her to let go of him. When he was let go, Sasuke moved over to the seat that is next to Naruto. After all that, they all drank their tea in silence. Naruto looked out and saw that it was sun set. Naruto looked back at Eva and stood up.

"Seem like I have to go now," said Naruto.

"Okay, bring him with you" said Eva while pointing at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Eva and asked, "why do I have to go with the baka."

"Because you need a bath which is in the dorms," answered a bored Eva.

Sasuke couldn't argue with her about that. He just stood up and found that Chachamaru standing at the door with a duffle bag in her hands. Sasuke just grumbled and walked to the door. Naruto followed after him. When they got to the door, both of them put on their shoes and Naruto was the first one to be out of the door. Sasuke was just followed him out of the door with the duffle bag in hand and Chachamaru closed the door behind him. The two had started to walk to the dorms.

(Girls dorms at night)

Naruto and Sasuke is walking in the hallway that leads to Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room. Before that, they stopped at the room that Naruto is staying in. Naruto found that the three girls wasn't in there at all, so he just picked up the things he'll need for the bath. Naruto was hoping to asked one of them to show him and Sasuke to the bathes but it seem that he won't be able to ask them. Right now, our two shinobies are standing at the door of Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room. Naruto was about to knock at the door when his minor danger sense started acting up. So he moved to the right side of the door and pulled Sasuke with him and just in time before the door swung open and Ayaka, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna was what liked look being kicked out. Both thinking fast on their feet, Naruto and Sasuke ran in so fast that no one notice them coming in. When Asuna closed the door and turn around but to see Naruto and Sasuke sitting on the couch.

"How did you two get in here," yelled Asuna.

The other two companies in the room turn toward the couch and saw the two sitting there.

"Naruto-kun Sasuke-san what are you doing here," asked a confused Konoka.

"We wanted to know if one of you can show us where the baths are," answered Sasuke in a polite tone.

"Oh then why don't I give you two a map," said Konoka.

"You'll really do that for us," asked Naruto.

Konoka giggled and said, "Well of cause, we can't have our other two sensei getting lost in the dorms."

"Thank you Konoka-chan," said a smiling Naruto.

"Your welcome."

Konoka went to the desk and open a drawer. She pulled out a folded paper and closed the drawer, then walked to the two who are still sitting on the couch. Konoka handed Naruto the folded paper which he took. Naruto unfolded the paper and saw that it was the map of the dorm. He looked at the map closely and found that all of 2-A live on the same floor of the dorms.

"I didn't all of 2-A live on this floor," said Naruto.

"Well, this is a boarding school after all," said Asuna, "The second years live on both the fifth and sixth floor."

"Now I know that we have to be careful on this floor," said Naruto while looking at Sasuke who was also looking at the map.

Konoka was about to ask something, but Naruto gave the map to Sasuke and got up. He walked over to Negi and sniffed his head. Naruto then look at Asuna and asked, "Asuna do you mind coming over here and sniff Negi?"

"I don't mind," answered Asuna.

Asuna walked over to the two and sniffed Negi while Naruto hold him still. Naruto notice Asuna's face turned into a suspicious look. When she finished sniffing Negi, she and Naruto who let go of Negi stood up. Asuna folded her arms over her chest.

"You smell all sweaty," said Asuna.

"Negi have you taken a bath yet,"Asked Naruto. Everyone was now looking at the embarrassed Negi.

"I've been busy with a lot of things since I arrived in Japan," answered Negi.

"Then you need to go to the baths," said Asuna.

Naruto was now seeing Negi being embarrassed. He able to know is because that, Negi is toying with his fingers.

"But why do I need to," started Negi and then started whispering to where no one and hear him. Naruto wasn't the only one looking at him. Konoka come over to him and put her eye near him so he can whisper in to.

"What," asked Konoka, "eh, you hate baths."

_"He's surpposed to be the teacher of class 2-A," thought Sasuke._

Naruto and Sasuke are noe looking at a angry Asuna grabbing Negi's shirt collar.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," yelled Asuna, "YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"WAAAH!"

The next thing they see Asuna putting on a jacket and grabbing her bath things along with a swimming suit. Naruto was amazed that she didn't let go of Negi's shirt collar. while she was at ur and heading to the door, Sasuke was there with the door opened. Asuna simply walked out the door and start walking toward the baths.

"COME WITH ME," yelled a still mad Asuna, "I'LL WASH YOU MYSELF!"

Naruto walked out and turn to Konoka.

"Thanks again Konoka-chan."

"Yeah thanks Konoka-san," said Sasuke.

"Your welcome Naruto-kun and Sasuke-san," said a smiling Konoka.

Naruto and Sasuke run after Asuna and Negi.

"Asuna-chan wait up we're coming with you," shouted Naruto.

The three walked in silence while Negi is whimpering. Naruto and Sasuke is staying quite so that they don't be on the ending of her wrath. When the got to the baths, Naruto and Sasuke changed out of their clothes and changed into swimming trunks. Asuna had change into her swimming suit and already started to try to take Negi's clothes off. Which is proving to be hard to do when the kid is moving.

"Stop," yelled Negi.

"What are you embarrassed about," asked Asuna, "You're just a kid!"

"Come on take those clothes off," yelled Asuna.

After she had got all of his clothes off, she walked and and throw the poor kid into the water. Naruto and Sasuke walked after they heard a splashed. When they walked out, they saw a giant bath with a tropical theme. When Negi reached the surface of the water and looked around. All three boys yelled in union, "What is this?"

"It's the pride of our dorm," said Asuna, "our giant bath!"

Sasuke got over his amazement and walk over to the shower heads and turn on on. He looked at Naruto and saw that he was still looking around with awe. He shruged his shoulders and went to washing himself. Naruto was snapped out of his awe when he saw Negi running from Asuna in the water.

"Hey, stop right there," yelled Asuna.

"I-I can wash myself," yelled Negi.

Naruto just shaked his head and went off to wash himself as well. Naruto just know that Asuna will caught Negi and wash him. After a few minutes, both Sasuke and Naruto had finished washing themselves and are now relaxing in the large pool. Asuna is washing Negi's hair. Naruto and Sasuke was listening in on them.

"Come on close your eyes," told Asuna.

"Sheesh, you can't even wash your own hair," said Asuna, "Are you sure you're even ten years old?"

"Yes, under kazoe I'm ten years old," answered Negi.

"Ten years old under kazoe," said Asuna to herself, "then you're only NINE YEARS OLD!"

Naruto and Sasuke was now having trouble holding in the laugh.

"YOU JUST GET MORE AND MORE CHILDISH," yelled a mad Asuna while scrubbing Negi's hair very hard.

"AH,OW OW OW OW," cried Negi.

After that both Naruto and Sasuke stopped listening in on their conferation. Sasuke started a small conferation with Naruto.

"Naruto is there any place that is far from here," asked Sasuke.

"Well, there library island," answered Naruto.

"What is library island," asked a now curioused Sasuke.

"It's a big library that is in located in the middle of the lake," answered Naruto, "its so big that no one really know how big it is."

"Is it bigger than the one back a Konoha," asked Sasuke.

"The one in Konoha is very paled compared to that," answered Naruto, "its the largest library in the world."

"Maybe I should asked Chachamaru to bring me there while I'm here," said Sasuke.

"But the first time I went there," said Naruto, "I felt two energies deep down the library."

"What two energies," asked Sasuke.

"One of the felt like chakra but it was too faint to sense," answered Naruto, "the other one I couldn't really tell what it is."

"Maybe Evangeline know what the other one is," said Sasuke.

"Yeah your right," said Naruto, "so what do you think about this place?"

"As long as 2-A doesn't try to that same stunt on me again," said Sasuke, "beside that, this place is well."

Naruto started to hear chatter coming towarded the baths. Naruto was about to asked until Asuna yelled in a whisper loud enough to be heard by the three males.

"T-This is bad, someone else is here," loudly whispered Asuna, "they're starting earlier than usual!"

"EH, this is not good," whispered Negi, "if they see all of us together, there might be a misunderstanding!"

"Let just hide," whispered Sasuke.

Both Asuna and Negi looked over to Sasuke and saw no Naruto next to him. Sasuke ignored it and quickly swamed to the other side of the bath then got out of the water so he can hide in the bushes. Asuna and Negi just blinked but got over it and went to hide in the water and cover themselves with a big leaf. When Sasuke got behind the bush, he found a frighten Naruto. Sasuke was about to asked when he heard someone's voice.

"Just was Negi-sensei doing in that violent vicous Asuna-san room," asked the voice, "and Naruto-sensei in your room Paru?"

Sasuke looked through the leaves of the bush and started to blush. Naruto look over at Sasuke and saw him blushing. Sasuke Uchiha the one who never blush easily in his life is blushing! Naruto look throught the bush and saw what made Sasuke blush. What Sasuke and Naruto is now see is Ayaka, Haruna, Yue, Nodoka, and Konoka naked. Naruto had no control of his blush but he was doing his best to stop his nose bleed.

"That because of my grandfather told him to," ansered Konoka.

"Yeah he did the same with Naruto-kun," said Haruna.

"Dean-sensei said that," asked Ayaka.

"Maybe we should asked Konoka's grandfather to let Negi-sensei in our room," said Haruna, what do you think Nodoka?

"EH," said Nodoka.

"What," questioned Ayaka.

_"What the heck are those girls/guys talking about," thought Naruto, Sasuke, and Asuna._

"You can't just decide that by yourselves," yelled Ayaka, "I think that someone else is more suitable to live with Negi-sensei and give him a wonderful upbringing!"

_"Upbringing," questioned Asuna in her head._

_"That's just plain non-sense," thought Sasuke._

_"Okay that is just non-sense," thought Naruto._

_**"I bet even that girl Makie can make better sense," thought Kyubi.**_

"No matter how much of a genius Negi-sensei is, he still just a boy," explained Ayaka, "sensei needs a motherly figure of full tolerance to take care of his daily needs."

_"Okay that one really made sense," thought Naruto._

Naruto look at Sasuke and saw that he was still looking. He punched Sasuke's arm who turned arounded and looked at Naruto.

"Sasuke we need to get out of here before we get caught," whispered Naruto.

"I hate to admit it but your right," whispered Sasuke.

"We better go now that their distracted," whispered Naruto.

Sasuke just nodded and the two of them was about to sneak away when a yelled stopped them. In which they went back to looking through the bushes. They had almost gotten an major nose bleed from what their seeing right now which was the rest of the 2-A (excpted Chachamaru). Both Sasuke and Naruto wiped their nose bleeds. Sasuke looked and saw Asuna getting out of the water. He quickly actived his sharingan to see what will happened which he didn't like so he grabbed Naruto's arm and threw Naruto into the air. When Asuna and Negi was running to the exit, but they triped. Right before they fell to the floor, Sasuke appeared next to them and grabbed them then disappeared. Ayaka thought she heard a sound so she turn around and saw nothing or anyone there. She turn back just in time to hear a splashed coming from the big bath. Everyone looked and saw a familier spiky blonde hair. Naruto was floating on his stomach, that was until he decided to turn over and stand up. When he open his eyes, he saw that he is now standing in the infront of the girls in 2-A. All of 2-A were looking at their half naked blonde assistant. Some of the girls were blushing at his well built body and one having a hungry look which was Haruna.

"Umm, Naruto-sensei why are you here," asked a blushing Ako.

"I was taking a bath and I guessed that I fallen asleep," lied Naruto.

"Then what was that splashed," asked Setsuna.

"I think my head must of made me lean forward and making that splash," answered Naruto, " now if you all excused me, I'll take my leave now."

Naruto was walking toward the door, until he felt someone pulled him back. Which ended with him falling back into the water. He looked around and then quickly looked away when he found out that it was Haruna.

"Now Naruto-kun we can't have you leaving so soon," said Haruna.

"Um, Haruna I really should be leaving now," said Naruto.

Before Haruna said anything, Naruto gotten up and ran for the exit. When he was out of the baths, Some of the girls was glaring at Haruna. In Naruto's mind he was making a plan to get back at Sasuke. And He just founded the perfect way to do it.

Omake 1: Sasuke's explaintion

After Sasuke, Asuna, and Negi had change and is in Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's room. All three of them were sitting at the table. Asuna was looking at Sasuke with a heated glare which look like it not having any effect on him. Negi was getting nervous because he was thinking that the two might start fighting. So he asked a question.

"Um, Sasuke-san are you also a shinobi like Naruto-nii-san," asked Negi.

"Yes, I am," answered Sasuke in a bored tone.

"Well that explains so much," said Asuna in a sarcastic tone.

Sasuke glared at Asuna with his sharingan. Both Negi and Asuna saw Sasuke's eyes changed and freaked out. Which involved Negi to hide behind Asuna and the said girl had her eyes wide.

"W...W..What happened to your eyes," asked a scared Asuna.

Sasuke sighed and answered, "this is my kekkei genkai."

"kecei what," asked Asuna.

"Its kekkei genkai which is also known as bloodline limit," answered Sasuke.

Asuna just tiled his head and Negi is just as confused as Asuna.

"Its a abilities that runs through the blood of my family," said Sasuke.

"Oh now I get it," said Asuna.

Negi looked like he understand too.

"Sasuke-san can you can you explain more about ur kekkei genkai can do," asked Negi.

"Sure Negi-san," said Sasuke while he deactived his sharingan.

During the explaintion, Sasuke had to explain to Asuna in terms that she can understand better which wasn't hard because of Naruto. Negi seem understand the normal terms that Sasuke explain, but Sasuke spent the rest explaining Asuna in her terms which spent almost the time when Konoka arrived.

"That all I can explain in the most smiplest terms for you to understand Asuna," said Sasuke.

"Okay okay I get it," said Asuna.

"Now that you understand," said Sasuke, "I'm going to get going."

Before Asuna and Negi said their goodbyes, Sasuke disappeared from sight. Both Negi and Asuna wants to know if Naruto can do that too.

Omake 2: Naruto's prank for Negi

While everyone in the dorm were sleeping in their beds, Naruto was setting up his traps. His traps consited with balloons, red paint, blue paint, orange paints and feathers along with a sign that says 'this is payback Negi-baka.' Naruto had filled the balloons with the color paints and feathers. He even put up swing shots to make the bolloon filled paints to fly at Negi when he go by. Good thing that this Naruto was just a clone because the real one was going to his new room to see his new roommates that he have to be living with and be sleeping.

"How come I have to do this for the boss," grumbled Naruto's clone.

He been putting up the traps and making sure that he don't set them off. It nearing five o'clock and the Naruto clone was finishing up the last trap in the hall of that leads to the room of Asuna, Konoka, and Negi. When the trap was finished, the door opened and closed. He turn around to see Asuna standing at the closed door of her room and staring at him.

"Hey Asuna-chan," greeted Naruto.

"What are you doing whiskers," asked Asuna while walking toward him.

"I just finished setting up traps for Negi," answered Naruto.

"Why are you setting traps for," asked a confused Asuna.

"To get back at Negi for making that god damn love potion," answered a mad Naruto.

"Oh wait a minute how many traps do you have," asked Asuna.

"Let see I think seven or nine traps," answered Naruto.

"Wow you must really want to get back at Negi," said Asuna.

"Oh this is just a minor way to get back at Negi," said Naruto.

"What is a major way to get back," asked a curious Asuna.

"I would say putting Negi in the middle of the lake in a boat," answered Naruto, "with no way to get back to shore and leaving him with just his underwear."

Naruto looked at Asuna and saw a shocked face and then got over it by letting out a little giggle.

"That might be the best way I have ever heard whiskers," said Asuna.

"Um, thanks Asuna-chan but you can't use it on Ayaka."

"Oh come on please whiskers."

"No Asuna-chan and don't you have to get to your part-time job?"

"Your right whiskers," said Asuna, "but how am I going get through your traps?"

"Well, I could help you get throught the traps," said Naruto.

"I rither be carried on your back," said Asuna.

"Okay have it your way," said Naruto while turning around and croching down so he can carry her on his back.

"I was just kidding," enplained Asuna.

"Well, this way is faster to get through then walking," said Naruto.

Asuna grummbled but climbed on to his back. When Asuna was on, he stood up and run down the halls. Naruto continue to run and avoid setting off the traps that was set. This only lasted for one minute. When Naruto and Asuna gotten outside the dorms, Asuna got off his back but had a little trouble standing up straight. Naruto helped her get her balance.

"Thanks Whiskers," said Asuna.

"No problem Asuna-chan," said Naruto.

"Too bad I won't see your prank on Negi," said a slight depressed Asuna.

"I set one camera at the last trap to take a picture," said a foxy smiling Naruto.

"Make sure to give me a copy of the picture," said a smiling Asuna.

"Will do," said a still smiling Naruto.

"Well, I get going," Said Asuna, "bye whiskers."

"Bye Asuna-chan," said Naruto.

Asuna started to run, left the clone Naruto alone. When Asuna was out of sight, the clone Naruto went back inside so he be ready to get the camera and the picture.

(Time for Negi to go to the school)

Negi opened the door of the room and walked out. When he walked out of the door, he heard something flying toward him. He was about to turn around to see what is it, but he didn't have time to dodge the incoming balloon. Konoka heard a cry and then an following loud pop. She went to the still open door and saw a orange painted Negi. Konoka was having a very hard holding in a giggle fit at the sight that she is seeing. Negi blinked and not thinking logicly, ran down the halls. While he ran, he let off the traps that was set. The first trap was a ballon filled with orange paint, then the second traps that had a balloon filled with blue paint, then a balloon filled with red paint, and this is repeated over and over. When he is near the entrance, he slow down to a walk. Negi is now covered with orange, blue, and red paint. He thought that was the last, but when he walked into the area of the entrance. Three balloons filled with feathers was sent flying at him. One was coming from the right, one coming from the left, and one coming from the front. Before Negi knew it, he was now covered with feathers. He thought that he heard a slight click like sound. A sign fell down and it was tied to a rope that says 'this is payback Negi-baka' with a chibi Naruto smiling and holding up a peace sign. Konoka ran into the where Negi is and let a big giggle fit at the now feathered Negi. Unknown to them, in the shadows stood the Naruto clone who is holding a camera in his right hand and a picture of Negi being covered with feathers in his left hand with a big grin on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

Chapter 5: After school session, Naruto's study session and experiment

Sasuke is sleeping peacefully and dreaming about furry, huggable, and cute bunnies. Nah just kidding, he's actually dreaming of torture Danzo's soul into nothingness. He was so into that dream, that he hasn't realized that he was holding on to something or someone. Unfortunately the dream ended, when an alarm clock went off. Sasuke was slowly waking up from his sleep. Then one thought came to mind.

_"Wait, I don't remember having an annoying alarm clock in my room," thought Sasuke._

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and getting his senses back on track. When his eyes were half lifted, he see something white on top of his chest. He thought that it was a pillow, he gave a squeeze from where his right hand is at. When his hand squeezed the area that it was at, the feeling was soft along with firm. Sasuke raised a brow at this and squeezed that area again and got a soft moan coming from the 'pillow.'

_"Hold on pillows don't moan unless...I hope that I'm not in the same bed as Zazie," thought Sasuke._

When he fully woke up, what he saw was something that he wished that he hasn't thrown Naruto into the air to make a distraction for the girls that was washing up so they don't see himself, Asuna, and Negi but only Naruto. If anyone would see them right now, they see a wake up Sasuke and a sleeping Zazie in a perverted position. Both of their legs are tangled, Sasuke's right hand is on Zazie's left butt cheek, his left hand is around her waist, and her hands wrap around him like a big teddy bear. There also a fact that Zazie is half naked and Sasuke wearing only a pair of boxers along with a muscle shirt.

_"How the hell did that baka do this while I'm sleeping," thought a mad Sasuke._

(Flashback: Nighttime at Eva's cottage)

Sasuke was poker with a now awake Jiraiya. So far Sasuke was winning. Jiraiya was losing all the money he has gotten from the dean for the week. Right now Jiraiya have only one yen left and he was willing to get his money back from the Uchiha. While the whole time that they were playing, Sasuke was wearing sunglasses to hide his eyes which have his sharingan active.

"Okay Sasuke I put down a straight flushed," said a grinning Jiraiya.

"Royal flush," said plainly Sasuke.

Jiraiya stood up from his seat and walked over to a wall. He then started to bang his head on the wall for losing all 8095 yens to the Uchiha. Sasuke was counting all of his winnings while smirking at Jiraiya's lose. The door of the cottage opened to show a dressed Eva coming back from the dorms baths. Eva sees Jiraiya banging his head on the wall and Sasuke happily counting his money. She closed the door behind her and walked to the couch. Chachamaru walked out of the kitchen and stopped Jiraiya banging his head on the wall that now have a Jiraiya size forehead dent.

"Chachamaru set up my game system for me," ordered Eva.

"Yes, Master," said Chachamaru.

Chachamaru went to set up the game system. Sasuke finished counting his winnings and put it way in his wallet. He then take off the sunglasses while his eyes are closed. He open his eyes to it normal look. Sasuke and Jiraiya looked at Eva who is still sitting at the couch.

"Where have you been Evangeline," asked Jiraiya?

"Thats none of your business you pervert," answered an annoyed Eva.

"He just want to get his mind off of losing all his money," said Sasuke.

"Oh, so he lost all his money to you boy," asked an interested Eva.

"Yes, he did," answered Sasuke, "I'm guessing that you want half of it."

"You guessed right," said Eva.

Sasuke sighed and stand up. He walked up to Eva and pulled out his wallet. Sasuke pull out his winnings out of his wallet and gave half of the winnings to Eva. After he put his money back onto his wallet then back into his pocket, they start hearing banging from across from the room. They look at who is making the banging and found that it was Jiraiya who was banging his head at the wall while saying something.

"I'll [bang] never [bang] play [bang] poker [bang] with [bang] that [bang] Uchiha [bang] ever [bang] again," said Jiraiya while banging his head into the wall.

_"That is the number one rule of poker which is never play with a Uchiha," thought Sasuke._

"Stop banging you damn head on my god damn wall," yelled an angry Eva with an evil aura around her.

Jiraiya stopped banging his head into the wall, due to the feeling of the evil aura that is around Eva. Sasuke just stayed quite because he thinks that if he would say something, he would be frozen in a block of ice again. Jiraiya turned around and looked at a still angry Eva with an evil aura around her that promise much pain to come if he keep banging his head on a wall. After Eva had calmed down, Jiraiya just ran for the resort like his life depend on it.

"I really need to get that old man to let me kick the pervert out of my home," said Eva.

Sasuke is going to asked Eva a question that was in his head when he was making his way back to Eva's cabin.

"Evangeline I have a question about," Sasuke got interrupted by Eva.

"First off you my servant and thou you must addressed me as master," explained Eva.

"I, a Uchiha do not call anyone master even if they are a little girl vampire," said a slightly mad Sasuke.

"Chachamaru, please give this ungrateful mortal a shock," ordered Eva.

"Yes, master," said Chachamaru.

After Chachamaru had finished setting up that game system and gave Eva the controller, her right arm opened up to make a taser. Sasuke just looked at it and laughed.

"Hahahah is that thing supposed to hurt me," asked Sasuke while laughing.

Unknown to Sasuke, Chachamaru had put the taser on full power to make sure that it him. When she put the taser on his neck she turn on the power. Before Sasuke could mock it anymore, he started to feel pain.

"AGU STOP IT PLEASE," yelled/begged Sasuke.

"Only if you start calling me master," said Eva.

Sasuke thought it over but more quickly because he was still getting shocked by Chachamaru.

"AGU PLEASE MAKE HER STOP MASTER," yelled/begged Sasuke.

"That will be enough, Chachamaru."

"Yes, master."

Just like Eva commanded, Chachamaru had stop shocking Sasuke. When Sasuke stopped being shocked by Chachamaru's taser, He fell to his knees and try to catch his breath along with the sting pain to fade away. Eva just ignored his pain and played her game and Chachamaru just went somewhere else in the cottage. After a few minutes of stinging pain, Sasuke was able to stand again and look at Eva who was still playing her game.

"If you're going to asked me where you will be sleeping just go to the opened door," said Eva without looking away from her game.

Sasuke didn't say anything and start looking for the opened door in the cottage. It didn't take long for him to find it, well it only took a few seconds to find the open door. When he look into room, he saw Chachamaru cleaning in there and fixing up a bed for him to sleep on.

_"At least I don't have to sleep on a chair or the couch," thought Sasuke._

Chachamaru had just finished cleaning and fixing the last part for Sasuke's bed and his room. She turn to the doorway to walk out but saw Sasuke standing at the door with his static face expression.

"Master must have told you where you're going to be sleeping," asked Chachamaru.

"No, she said to look for the door that is open," answered Sasuke.

Chachamaru just nodded and start walking to the door. Sasuke just simply move out of the way and let Chachamaru out so he can go inside the room. When he went inside he closed the door and look around the room. In the room there was a desk, a dresser, bookcase, a bed, and a night stand next to the bed with a lamp on top.

_"If this work well for me then I might asked Kakashi to let me stay here for my rest of my life than in konoha," thought Sasuke._

Sasuke yawned and started to get ready for bed.

-Same time with Naruto-

Naruto was getting ready to get back Sasuke. Naruto is now dressed in a dark orange shirt with a black jacket over it, dark blue pants, dark red sneakers, and fingerless gloves. He walk to the window and made sure that Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna are still washing themselves. He opened the window and jumped out of it. He was very lucky that he jumped out before the three girls walked in to the room. Nodoka and Haruna didn't notice that the window is open.

"I thought that we had the window closed when we left for the bath," said Yue.

The other two looked and saw that the window is opened and Haruna walked to it then closed the window shut. Haruna looked around the place. Both Nodoka and Yue was confused and then realized that Naruto isn't in the room. Haruna walked back to them.

"I thought Naruto-kun went back to the room," Said a sad Haruna.

"Maybe the dean needed him for something," said Yue.

Haruna just pouted at the disappointment of Naruto having not in the room. Yue and Nodoka just shrugged and start getting dressed for bed. After a few more seconds, Haruna is now start getting ready for bed too.

-Back with Sasuke-

Sasuke is now in his boxers and in his undershirt. He yawned and sat on his bed while recalling the events that lead to this. Sasuke shakes his head and went under the covers. After a few seconds, he had fallen to sleep. He doesn't know what will happened to him in while he is asleep. After a few minutes, there was a knock at the door of the cottage. Chachamaru opened the door to find it was Naruto.

"Do you need anything Naruto-sama," asked Chachamaru.

"Yes, I do where is Sasuke," answered/asked Naruto.

"I believe he is sleeping right now in his room," answered Chachamaru.

"Thats good," said a smirking Naruto, "I need him asleep."

Chachamaru moved out of the way so that Naruto can come in. When he has gotten in, Chachamaru closed the door and walked up to the upper floor. Eva looked at Naruto and could tell he want pay back for something.

"Are you here to get some pay back," asked Eva.

Naruto look at Eva and smiled, but she saw a glimmer in his eye.

"Yes, and it include the teme being asleep," answered Naruto.

Eva just pointed at the door that was Sasuke's room. Naruto thanked her and walk to Sasuke's room door. When he was at the door, he open the door and found that Sasuke was indeed asleep to which Naruto smirked. He walked in and pick up Sasuke and put Sasuke over his shoulder and walked out.

"I'm amazed that Sasuke can be a deep sleeper," said Naruto.

"So why do you want pay back on him," asked Eva.

"Oh just to get back at him for something he did to me," answered Naruto.

Before Eva could get anymore answers out of the her godson, he suddenly disappeared. Eva blinked a few times and look at the spot that Naruto used to be and smirked.

_"So he learned his father's jutsu," thought a smirking Eva._

-The dorms-

Naruto appeared at the dorms entrance on the inside and started walking up the stairs with a still sleeping Sasuke over his shoulder. He been walk for a few minutes and had finally arrived to where he wanted. He is now standing at the door and knocked on it. He knew that some of the girls are asleep and the others awake. It didn't take long for Naruto to wait because the door open to show Mana. Mana didn't looked all that surprised to see Naruto and a sleeping Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Is there I can do for you Naruto-sensei," asked Mana.

"Yeah you can," answered Naruto, "is Zazie awake?"

As if kami had answered his question, Zazie walked over to them. Naruto was about to say hi to Zazie, when she suddenly grabbed the sleeping Sasuke and looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"You want to know why I'm here with Sasuke over my shoulder," asked Naruto.

"...," Answered Zazie

"Well, I thought that you would want to sleep Sasuke tonight and I know he wouldn't agree," said Naruto, "so I waited until he was asleep."

"..."

"Your very welcome Zazie," said a smiling Naruto, "I'll see you two at class tomorrow."

With that Naruto took his leave. Mana closed the door and saw that Zazie is dragging Sasuke into her bed. She helped Zazie to put the sleeping Sasuke into her bed. After Mana helped Zazie with that, Zazie laid on top of him and quickly fallen asleep. Shortly after Mana turn out the lights then went to bed.

(Flashback ends)

_"Why do I have to be a heavy sleeper," thought Sasuke, "how am I going get out of this mess?"_

Just like kami had answered his question in a suffering way (for him). Zazie waked up from the alarm clock and look up at Sasuke. Sasuke saw that Zazie had a little smile graced her face. He thought that he was seeing things so he blinked three times and still saw that smile on her face.

_"She look cute when she smiles," thought Sasuke, "what the hell am I thinking she a fangirl!"_

They had stared at each other for three minutes until something fell from the ceiling then the whole room was covered with smoke. This waken up Mana, who went into the offense and pulled out her two pistols and jumped two the floor and looking around her. While Mana was doing that Zazie just got up from laying on Sasuke and then to the window. She then opened the window to let the smoke clear out. While this was going on, Sasuke chosen this distraction to get out of there before the smoke cleared. He slowly got out of the bed without Mana and Zazie knowing. Sasuke then used quick shunshin to get out of there. When the smoke was gone, both Mana and Zazie looked around their room and saw that Sasuke wasn't in the bed anymore. Zazie started searching for Sasuke through out her room and couldn't find him.

_"Where did Sasuke-kun go to," thought Zazie?_

-At the cottage-

Sasuke had appeared in his room and looked around the room and saw that there wasn't anything missing. But he did see some kind of note hanging on his door. He just simply take the note off his door and saw that it's a note that Naruto wrote and was right that he got back at him for the throwing and being left behind. Sasuke look at the back of the note and saw that he put a threat.

'If you do that ever again to me, then I'll ask Eva-chan to make you be a target for when she need to practice," says Naruto's note, "p.s. you might need to get ready for today teme."

Sasuke just sighed to himself and went to get ready for today.

-With Naruto-

Having to hear the alarm clock going off. Naruto mumbled about having to wake up. When Naruto waked up, he saw that sight of green hair on his chest again. Naruto just sighed and grab a near by book and lightly hit Haruna's head. When Haruna didn't wake up, he hit her again but a little harder than last time. The way Naruto only hit her head in a little hard, but to anyone else it looked like he hit Haruna's head hard. After that was done, Nodoka was nursing Haruna's now swallowed bump on the head while Naruto was apologizing for hitting her head too hard.

"Maybe next time Paru don't try to sleep with Naruto-sensei while he's sleeping," said Yue.

"Aww but it's so temping to sleep with our hot sensei," pouted Haruna.

"B-But you have to count h-how n-Naruto-sensei f-feel," said Nodoka.

"Not my fault he so tempting to sleep with," said Haruna.

While they were doing talking, our blonde hero was getting ready for the school day as is Sasuke on his part. After he had finished getting dressed, Naruto walked out of the bathroom but only to walk onto a site that he shouldn't have walked into which was he saw his three roommates in the middle of changing into their school uniform. Before any of them could say or scream, Naruto quickly ran back into the bathroom with a quick 'I'm sorry' while running into there.

_"Oh this is so going to be fun," thought a smirking Haruna._

(Time skip: teacher lounge)

As Naruto and Sasuke walked into the teacher lounge, they see a depressed Negi sitting at his desk. Sasuke still being new to Mahora and this world, doesn't normally see little kids depressed. Naruto however have a feeling that he somehow made Asuna mad again. Both shinobi's walked over to Negi who was looking at his staff.

"Yo Negi, did you made Asuna angry today," asked our blonde hero.

Negi quickly look up at Naruto with a shocked look, while Sasuke look at him with a confused look on his face.

"H-how did you know Naruto-nii-san," asked Negi.

"Easy, you only get depressed whenever Asuna is angry at you," answered Naruto.

"Is it that really obvious?"

"After only two days of being here and one night sleeping in the same dorm room then yes it is that obvious," answered Naruto.

"All right what have you done with the dobe from my village," asked Sasuke.

"Hey, I can be very smart sometimes teme," said Naruto while glaring at Sasuke.

"Right, I'll believe you when a perverted little animal become a fan of your godfather work," said Sasuke.

(Somewhere unknown location)

"ACHOO, someone must be talking about me," said an ermine.

(Back to Naruto, Sasuke, and Negi)

"Negi, I'm sure that Asuna will get over being mad at you," said Naruto, " and beside you have to be strong to reach your goal right?"

"Your right, I have to do my best to reach my dream," said a now determine Negi.

_"Seem the dobe finally grew up inside," thought Sasuke._

All three of them of didn't notice Shizuna had walked up to them, until she greeted them. When they turn to greet back to her, only Naruto and Negi greeted back to her while Sasuke just looked. Naruto made a quick introduction for both Sasuke and Shizuna. After that, Shizuna told all three of them about the after school list for 2-A that Takahata did last term. Negi told Shizuna that he and Naruto will do it, however Naruto had told them that he couldn't because he have something to do after school. Sasuke thought that he could get away from Eva by staying to help Negi, so he volunteered to take Naruto's place to help Negi. This had made Negi slightly nervous and he doesn't know the reason for it.

(After school)

We find our blond hero walking with Eva and Chachamaru toward Eva's cottage. Naruto decided to not talk to Eva at the moment because she is angry that one of her servants got out of being a target I mean training partner for Naruto. The spiky blond wasn't a complete fool to talk to a woman that are angry even if that woman is a vampire in a form of a little girl. So they just walked in silence until they reach the cottage. Naruto just hope that Negi is all right with Sasuke helping him with an after school session.

_"What's the worse could happen with leaving Sasuke to help Negi?" thought Naruto?_

-2-A Classroom-

Both Sasuke and Negi are standing in front of Yue, Asuna, Fei Ku, Makie, and Kaede. There was also Nodoka and Haruna in the room only waiting for Yue. Although Sasuke doesn't get why only two of the girls aren't dressed in their normal school uniform but just shrug it off as nothing.

"And so the 2-A's baka rangers have assembled," announced Yue.

"WHO'S A BAKA RANGER," yelled Asuna.

_"That of hurt my ears if I didn't get used to loud yelling that Sakura always done in the past," thought Sasuke._

"So I don't study so what," said Asuna, "this school's just an escalator school anyway, it's not like I can't go to high school."

_"She might be even dumber than Naruto back when he was a loud mouth brat," thought Sasuke._

"But Asuna, Takahata would be sad at how bad your English grade are," explained Negi.

Sasuke let out a little smile at Negi's little blackmailing Asuna, and her reaction to it even if he doesn't know who this Takamichi guy is. Little than he know, Kaede notice his smile and thought that it was nice to see he not unable to smile.

"F-Fine, I've got to do is take the class right," asked Asuna.

"Your right," answered Sasuke with a stoic face, "now go take a seat Asuna-San."

Asuna followed what Sasuke told her and took a random seat at a desk. When everyone that are doing for the after school session were seated, Negi explained their going to be doing while Sasuke hand out the tests to the girls that are failing.

-Back with Naruto-

The three of them had made it to the cottage and went into Eva's resort. Upon arriving in to the resort, they find Jiraiya sitting at a table writing on to sheets of papers. Naruto frowns thinking its a new righting writing for his ichi ichi series. Jiraiya stopped writing and got up from the chair to stretched. He then look over to Naruto, Chachamaru, and a slightly angry Eva. When looked at Eva, he gulped very hard and wave both of his arms in font of him.

"Evangeline don't freeze me I've finish up the last thing you asked me to do for you while your at school," said a frighten Jiraiya.

When they got over to him, Eva took the papers and looked over them. Naruto looked over her to see the what written on the paper. However he couldn't read the word at all. When Eva had finished looking over the paper she smirked and looked up Jiraiya.

"Your safe of now but I have something else to do later," said a smirking Eva.

Jiraiya not liking that smirk on her face ran as fast as he can to get away from Eva. Naruto just blinked as he watch Jiraiya run away quickly. Naruto was about to asked Eva what was that about, when Chachamaru pulled Naruto into the resort. Naruto followed her into a library with many books but not as many in library island. On a table were books, he guess those were for him to read and groaned at the numbers of book there are for him.

"Master told Jiraiya-San to gets books for you to read so she can be able to train you without explaining so much to you Naruto-sama," explained Chachamaru, "I'll also be teaching you how to speak and understand Latin, so you'll be able to say the spells and know what spell your opponent be using."

"All right and guessing that Eva doesn't want to wait very long I better use shadow clones to shorten the reading," said Naruto.

Just like he have said, he made a total of ten clones to help him. One of the clones went with Chachamaru, while the others went to read the books for him. He picked up a book that said pactio 101. He let his curious get the better of him and started reading it. After two hours of reading the book, he have a little blush on his face. Within the two hours, he finished the book and reread it to make sure he didn't misunderstand it.

_"Okay, if I want a girl to be one of my partners then we have to kiss on the lips," thought Naruto while still having a little blush on his face, "and to make one with a boy, I have have to shake hand with blood on mine and the other, along with standing over a cycle for both pactios?"_

Before Naruto could get anymore deeper thought about it, one of his clones dispelled itself so that the real Naruto and the rest of the clones knows what it finished reading. The clone just finished reading about the history of mana. Naruto just sighed because he still have to wait for the clone that Chachamaru took with her to teach Latin. He decided to do what one of his friends did back in the academy, he'll put his arms on the table, set his head on his arms, and sleep.

-With Sasuke and Negi-

_"How did we have to chase after Asuna," thought an annoyed Sasuke?_

Both Sasuke and Negi are chasing after Asuna who is by the look of it is embarrassed. Which been going on for the about an hour or two. If it wasn't the fact that he can't show his shinobi abilities, this could have ended faster. He surprised that no one noticing a ten year old boy riding bandaged staff that's flying above the ground. However it's a good thing that Asuna doesn't know that she been leading them away from public eyes. Although he decided still not show it just in case someone sees him. For Sasuke's answer, well it all started during the after school session.

(Flashback)

Sasuke was waiting for Asuna to finish her test so Negi can grade it although he already guess that it's a fail mark again. Only Negi, Asuna, and him are left in the room. Sasuke can clearly see Asuna getting frustrated from listening to Negi trying to help her get a better score. He was about to help out, a voice from outside an open window stopped him.

"Hey, how's it going in there Negi."

All three of the people that are in the room looked over to the window to see Takahata there, in which surprised Negi and Asuna while Sasuke just looked at the guy with his stoic face that he always have on.

"Oh Asuna-kun here as usual I see," said Takahata, don't give Negi-sensei and Sasuke-sensei too much trouble."

"Takahata-sensei that's not...I mean this is," said a very embarrassed Asuna.

While she was trying to explain herself, Takahata started to walk away while saying, "Well then, you three do your best now!"

After he was out of sight, Sasuke just sighed and look over to Asuna to only see that she was trembling. Negi was trying to make Asuna feel better by telling her to not take notice of Takahata. This however didn't work because she wasn't listening to Negi that much and run right out of the classroom. When she left the room, both Negi and Sasuke went to the door to call her to stop. When they got there they saw her running away really fast.

"She's fast," yelled surprised Negi.

_"She could be a good shinobi if she was born in the leaf village," thought Sasuke._

After the little shock, Negi grab his staff and fly after Asuna and Sasuke running behind Negi.

(Flashback ends)

While Sasuke was remembering how this they ended up chasing after Asuna, he lost sight of them and where he was going. The only thing that brought him out of his thoughts was running into someone. Both of them fell to the ground but somehow Sasuke turn both of them around that he can cushion the person that he ran into fall. When he looked at the person that he ran into, he saw that it was none other than Zazie. Zazie looked up at him and lightly blushed seeing who ran into her, then she smiled at him.

_"How much bad luck do I have today really," thought Sasuke._

"Could you please get off me now Zazie-San," asked Sasuke.

"..." Answered Zazie.

"What do you mean not until I say your name better?"

"..."

"How about this if you get off me I'll take you on a date," asked Sasuke.

"...," Answered a blushing Zazie.

After Zazie got off of Sasuke, he quickly got up and ran. However he didn't get very far, so when he looked down to his legs and found the reason he didn't get far. The reason was that, there was rope tied to his right leg and the other end was being hold by Zazie. Sasuke curse his luck even more and tried to untie the rope around his leg. Zazie pulled on the rope hard and made the other tighter and pull Sasuke's leg. Sasuke look at Zazie and one thing made clear that he wasn't going to get away from her that easily again.

"You want me to take you on the date that I promise today," asked Sasuke.

Sasuke just sighed and stand up. Zazie started walking and Sasuke followed her since he can't get out of this without blowing both Naruto and his cover.

-Back with Naruto-

Naruto wake up from his ramen eating nap and just in time to get the memories from the clone that was with Chachamaru. It took a while for him and his clones to sort the memories so that they don't disappear, but for the real Naruto it'll be memories overload. After that was done, his clone started reading the basic spells and some of the spells that Eva had made Jiraiya write down for him. After a whole two hours, the clones started disappearing one by one so that the real Naruto doesn't get a overload. When the last of the clones disappeared, the doors open to she Eva, Chachamaru, and a tied up Jiraiya. Naruto looked at them and smiled.

"I finished reading the books and spells u wanted me to do," said Naruto.

"That's good and now we're going to see which elements you can use," said Eva.

"Your a slave driver just like grandma Tsunade," whined Naruto.

"Naruto be careful what you say to her because she will freeze you in a block of ice," said Jiraiya.

"Let me guess she did that to you when you said the same thing to her," asked Naruto.

"Yes I did that to him and I can do the same thing to you if you talk like that again," Answered Eve while holding up two test tubes full with freezing potions.

"Say what again Eva-chan," slightly scared Naruto.

"Good now go to the court yard," said Eva while leave with Chachamaru and the tied up Jiraiya.

Naruto just sighed and follow behind them while thinking that she should of let him eat first. When they got to the court yard, Chachamar sets Jiraiya across from them and made sure that he couldn't move. Eva gave Naruto a practice wand while Chachamaru Was heading back to them.

"I want you to use one of the spells that u read that was written on that paper," commanded Eva.

"So pervy sage is my target to aim the spell at and I thought that you were going to teach me only the basic, asked Naruto.

"I am this is my basic not those basic from a academy that Negi Springfield went," answered Eva with a little venom when saying Negi's name.

"All right I better do as you say before I get frozen," said Naruto.

Naruto closed his eye and points the practice wand at Jiraiya while looking for something inside him that wasn't his chakra or the Kyuubi. This took hours and he haven't opened or said anything. Eva is starting to get irritated from waiting and was about to call off the lesson until, Naruto suddenly start speaking one of the spells. Jiraiya was sweating bullets because of how much power Naruto was putting into the spell and start thinking that he might die from this and he'll have to be sent back to heaven and face Kushina's wrath. Eva was giving a evil smirk when he was half way finish saying the spell.

"Master if toad man die can I have his room," asked Chachazero from a chair.

"Sure I was just thinking of making his room into a closet when he die," answered Eva.

_"Why does she have to be so heartless toward me," thought a angry Jiraiya._

Naruto finished saying the spell but however, he said the last word wrong at the end. The now mess up spell hit Jiraiya hard. A large dust cloud covered his body and no one can see him. Naruto opened his eye to see if spell worked or not. Eva was about to tell Chachamaru to go change Jiraiya's room into a closet until they all heard coughing coming from the dust cloud. A shadow of the figure could be seen walking out from the the dust cloud. When the figure walked out, it was a man in his late twenties and look like Jiraiya only younger.

"NARUTO YOU COULD OF KILLED ME WITH THAT SPELL," yelled the man.

Naruto just title his head to the side and asked the dumbest question, "who are you."

"YOU IDIOT YOU WERE SURPPOST TO TURN HIM INTO A BLOODY MESS NOT PUT A ILLUSION ON HIM," yelled a angry Eva.

Naruto and Eva started arguing at each other like any living relatives would when their angry. Jiraiya walked up to Chachamaru to cancel the illusion. When Chachamaru tried to cancel it, seem that it didn't work so she tied again and again. After her tenth attempt, she stick a needle from her hand. The sudden stick of a needle made Jiraiya yelp and gotten both Naruto and Eva's attention.

"Wouldn't pervy sage surppost to turn back to normal by now," asked Naruto.

"That would be the case if it was a illusion," answered Chachamaru while pulling out the needle from Jiraiya's arm.

"Care to explain that for us Chachamaru," asked a slightly angry Eva.

"It would seem that Naruto-sama have turn Jiraiya younger pernemently," answered Chachamaru.

After she said that, it all went silence for a few minutes until Jiraiya started jumping around in joy and happiness. Eva started to shake Naruto around very hard. Bothe Chachamaru and Chachazero just stay is and not making a big about it like. It was normal.

"I'm going to out live Tsunade I'm going to out live Tsunade," said Jiraiya while saying it over and over again.

"REMEMBER MISTAKE AND USE IT TO TURN ME OLDER RIGHT NOW YOU BRAT," yelled and commanded Eva while shaking Naruto.

"I can't remember it with u shaking me," said Naruto while being shaked.

Eva didn't listen to him and keep on shaking him. She done this for a hour and haven't realized that Naruto had pass out from being shaked for so long. Eva stopped shaking him and let go of him which he fell backward. During the hour when Eva was shaking Naruto, Jiraiya had calmed down from excitement of out living Tsunade also being younger than before and he is now was watching Eva shaking Naruto around.

"I think you shaked him too much Evangeline," said Jiraiya.

"I know that but I want him to turn me older," said Eva.

"Why do you want to be older it's not like you hate being a little ten year old," asked jiraiya.

Eva look at Jiraiya with angry eyes which would make him quiver under it. She then yelled, "I BEEN STUCK AS A TEN YEAR OLD FOR OVER 500 YEARS!"

After the yell from Eva, she started making a rant about her misery of being stuck the way she is and getting sealed to the school grounds. while she was ranting, Chachamaru poured cold water on Naruto's face to wake him up. It didn't take long for him to wake up from the water because the fact was that the water was indeed cold however it was freezing cold water.

"THAT'S REALLY COLD," yelled Naruto.

When Naruto yelled after waking up, Eva stop ranting at Jiraiya and look at the now awake blond. Jiraiya was looking at him as well and see that his head is soaked wet. Naruto was about to say something however, Eva had once again began to make him remember what was his mistake with the spell. This lasted for a few hours which she gave up on trying to make Naruto remember something like that mistake he made. When she have gave up, Naruto try to stand up right after Eva had let go of him. If it wasn't for the fact that she was shaking him up almost continually.

"Cha-chan a little help please," asked a dizzy Naruto.

Chachamaru just simply put a chair behind Naruto so that he can stop standing up. Jiraiya just sweat drop at this action. Eva was very upset because that she couldn't make Naruto to remember about that mistake of his. Chachazero just giggled the whole time from her chair while watching her master shaked up her master's godson.

"I think you went a little too far with shaking him Evangeline," said Jiraiya.

"For once I'm going to agree with you on this," said Eva while look at the still dizzy Naruto in the chair.

_**"I'm going to enjoy watching the kit mess ups on these spells from now on,"thought a grinning Kyuubi.**_

After Naruto have finally stop being dizzy, both Jiraiya and Naruto's stomachs growled. Naruto remembered that he didn't eat anything during the time he studied. Jiraiya had forgotten that he didn't have lunch today because he was too busy with getting the things that Eva ordered him to do for her while she was at school.

Eva looked at Chachamaru and said, "Chachamaru go make something for us to eat."

"As you wish," said Chachamaru as she bowed then went inside the resort.

Eva look at Naruto and told him, "this time you going to do basic spells so that you can draw out your mana faster." Naruto was about complain about it when Eva quickly told him not to complain while glaring coldly at him. With that said Naruto shut his mouth quickly. Naruto pulled out his practice wand and Eva told him one of the basic spells used in the academy in Wales.

"You will not leave here until you have done the spell correctly," Said Eva.

Naruto had one thing going through his mind which is also one of his friends that says it every time, _"this going to be troublesome."_

**Sorry for making you all waiting for my next update of this story. I had writer block for months and after it went away I been busy with school work and midterm exams and I'll try to make the next update as soon as possible.**

-Omake one: Naruto's different mistake-

Naruto finished saying the spell but however, he said the last word wrong at the end. The now mess up spell hit Jiraiya hard. A large dust cloud covered his body and no one can see him. Naruto opened his eye to see if spell worked or not. Eva was about to tell Chachamaru to go change Jiraiya's room into a closet until they all heard coughing coming from the dust cloud. However there was no shadow coming out of the dust cloud. When the dust cleared, they didn't see Jiraiya or in Eva's case his bloody mess of a body in that area. They were about to look around for him until they hear yell under them.

"NARUTO THAT COULD OF KILLED ME," yelled the voice.

Both Naruto and Eva looked down and saw a sight that could even make Eva laugh from looking. On the ground under them was a, white fur long ears rabbit with Jiraiya's headband on it. Both Naruto and Eva was laughing their butts off just looking at him. Chachamaru just took a picture of the rabbit Jiraiya and Chachazero was disappointed that there wasn't any blood on the ground. While both Eva and Naruto still laughing at Jiraiya's new look, Chachamaru try to cancel the spell but it failed. She tried ten times before thinking just one possible answer which was that Naruto have really turn Jiraiya into a rabbit. After a few minute of laughing and Jiraiya yelling at them, Naruto and Eva calmly stopped laughing.

"Alright Chachamaru cancel the spell on the prev back to normal," ordered Eva.

"I have tried master but it would seem that Naruto-sama have permeantly turn Jiraiya into a rabbit," said Chachamaru.

Suddenly it became very quite. Naruto, Eva, and Jiraiya all have a thought in their mind. Naruto was thinking that he could bring Jiraiya to Sasuke so that He can believe that Naruto was smart sometimes. Jiraiya was thinking that he now have a chance to get new research without the dean knowing. Eva was thinking up multiple ways to cook Jiraiya in. All of the sudden, Jiraiya look up at Eva and gulped at the hunger in her eyes. Naruto looked at her too and think that this might be more better than the dream of his mom seriously hurting Jiraiya.

"Chachamaru get ready to make rabbit stew cause that what I'm have tonight," said Eva while evilly smiling at a now scared Jiraiya.

Jiraiya looked up at Naruto and yelled, "NARUTO DO SOMETHING BEFORE SHE KILL ME!"

Naruto just pulled out a kunai from his sleeve and handed it to Eva while saying, "here you go Eva-chan and happy hunting."

"NOT FUNNY NARUTO," yelled Jiraiya.

"Who's said I'm trying to be funny pervy sage," said Naruto as he sits in a chair.

Jiraiya just did what any normal animal would do when being hunted which was to run like hell from their hunters. When he was a yard away from her, Eva started running after him with a demonic laughter and the kunai in hand. Chachamaru just went inside the resort to prepare the rabbit stew.

"I want to see master kill the rabbit," says Chachazero.

"Why don't we go watch," said Naruto.

With that said, Naruto simply picked Chachazero up then put her on his head. When he have put her steadly on his head, he ran after the two. Chachazero just giggled along the way because she'll watch her master do blood for the first time over 500 years.

-Omake two: Zazie's dream-

Zazie was juggling balls inside her a empty classroom of 2-A while it's spring break. She was so preocceupied with juggling infront the window that she didn't hear the door slide open. However she did stopped juggling when the door was slammed shout. She turn around to see who it was that slammed the door closed. When she turn to see who it was, she saw that it was her second assistant teacher Sasuke Uchiha a.k.a the guy she fallen in love with. Sasuke was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, a dark blue jacket of the shirt and left it unzipped, dark blue jeans, and black running sneakers. He panting slightly, maybe from running. Foot steps were heard from the outside the room.

"Where did he go," said a random fan girl.

"Maybe he went somewhere else."

"Let go girls!"

Many of foots steps start moving away from the classroom. Ever since Sasuke, Naruto, and Negi have come to mahora, the girls have made fan clubs for Naruto and Sasuke. Since its spring break, their fangirls now have a chance to try to get to the boys however it have proven difficult. When they got close to one of the boys, Sasuke or Naruto would go into a alley way and then when the fangirls runs to the alley way, either of the boys would disappears. Right now Sasuke is in the same room as Zazie all by themself. Sasuke stood up and look around the room then find Zazie stareing at him.

"How long have you been here Zazie," asked Sasuke.

"...," answered Zazie.

"So you been here since this morning."

"..."

"Your not going to chase me like the others right."

"...right," answered Zazie while talking the last one.

Sasuke blinked after Zazie spoken for the first time he have been here in marhora.

"Did you talked out loud just now," asked Sasuke.

"..yes..," answered Zazie.

Sasuke smiled softly at Zazie which made her blush and turn away from him. While Zazie was looking away from Sasuke, he quitly walked up to her and wrap his arms around her waist. This action made Zazie blush even more and her heart start race. Sasuke moved his head down to the point where his mouth is next to her ear.

"You know Zazie," whispered Sasuke into her ear, "you have a much beautiful voice than your silence voice."

Zazie quickly turned around to look at Sasuke. When she turn around, Sasuke saw how red her blush had gotten. Zazie could see how much love and care there are in his eyes, then blushed even more at how close their mouthes are to eachother. She could feel his breath coming on to hers making her heart raced faster.

"..do you mean it Sasuke-kun," asked Zazie.

"Yes do Zazie-chan," said Ssuke while looking into her eyes deeply.

They stared at each other's eyes which seem like an eternity until Zazie decided to wrap her arms around his neck. Sasuke start slowly closing the gap between their lips. By the time their lip were just an inch from each other, both Sasuke and Zazie closed their eyes. While Zazie's eyes were closed, she start thinking about how she going to get her first kiss from her crush. Just as their lips where about to connect, a loud beeping sound stopped it. Zazie open her eyes and saw every thing around then started collapsing incluing Sasuke. When the time of everything is gone, she started to wake up from her dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do believe that the poll for the Naruto's first girlfriend in Mahora to be shown is long over due so here the votes for the poll which I am going to be closing.**

Setsuna Sakurazaki: 46

Konoka Konoe: 26

Kaede Nagase: 25

Chizuru Naba: 24

Asuna Kagurazaka: 20

Ako Izumi: 11

**Seem like Setsuna will be Naruto's first girlfriend in Negima world. I'll try to make a poll for which girls from Naruto's world will go to mahora after Naruto's visit. And I'm going to be bringing back one more person back from the grave but I'll let you all to pick which one and the people for that will be at the very end of this chapter. I might even think about bringing another one but that'll be in a different chapter.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

**_Demon/Summon thinking_**

**_Demon/Summon talking_**

Chapter 6: Dodgeball Showdown, discovery, and training

It had been about a week since Naruto, Sasuke, and Negi had arrived at Mahora and they were taking to teaching well, they were also popular subjects with the students on both the male and female campuses. Negi was the adorable new child teacher that had garnered the admiration of many of his new students. While Naruto and Sasuke being the hot teacher's assistants, whose looks and maturity had made them quite popular with his students.

It was almost time for P.E. class for 2-A and we see the majority of the class relaxing in the courtyard. Some were reading, others taking naps, and the rest were warming up for their next class. We turn our attention to four girls passing around a volleyball around and discussing their new teachers to pass the time.

"You know, it's been 5 days since Negi-kun, Naruto-kun, and Sasuke-kun arrived here," Makie pointed out "what do you guys think of them so far?"

"He's not bad I suppose and he is pretty adorable," Akira mused "and Naruto and Sasuke is very mature and helpful." She pointed out as she bumped the ball to Yuna.

"Not to mention they're really hot." She pointed out as she hit the ball to Ako. "All three of them seem to be trying their best at least."

"I suppose, but is it really a good idea to rely on such young teachers with our exams so close?" Ako pointed out. "No matter how mature they are, Negi is only ten, Naruto and Sasuke is only two years older than us."

"Who cares?" giggled Yuna. "It's an elevator school all the way up to university, so we have nothing to worry about." "But then again Negi-kun is only ten years old," Makie interrupted "there are just some things that you can't go to him for like we could with Takahata-Sensei."

"True," a smirking Yuna interjected as she passed the ball to Akira. "We could always go to Naruto-Kun and Sasuke for that." Akira blushed heavily at the thought, hitting the ball just a little too hard and sending it to past Makie. Turning around to retrieve it Makie gasped as she focused in on the one's to pick up the ball.

-At the Teachers lounge-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Negi have been grading papers of class 2-A. Negi seem to be doing all right while Naruto have no problem with it, however he had to help Sasuke with some of the work. Both Naruto and Negi were glad that Sasuke didn't chose to burn the papers to ease his anger. Sasuke even had to swallow his so called Uchiha pride and asked Naruto for help with the grading. While they were grading the papers, Shizuna walked up to her desk that is next to Negi's desk and decided to do a little check up on his, Naruto, and Sasuke's feel of things.

"Negi sensei, Naruto sensei, Sasuke sensei," called out Shizuna.

All three of them stop working on the papers and look toward the voice that called out to them. When they look over to where came from, they found Shizuna standing next to a desk looking at them with a smile on her face. In a turn both Negi and Naruto smiled back at her while, Sasuke still have his still hold his stoic face on.

"How you teacher training coming along Negi sensei," asked Shizuna, "have you get the feel for teaching?"

"N-no not yet," answered Negi, "I'm younger than everyone else in my class so I tend to be treated like a kid."

"That's because you are a kid baka," said both Naruto and Sasuke in union. However their saying fell on deaf ears.

"So no one ever comes to see me for advice or anything."

"He he, well that can't be helped can it," said Shizuna. When she was about to ask Naruto and Sasuke how are doing with being class 2-A and Negi's teacher assistants, Makie and Ako come running in while calling for Negi while forgetting that both Naruto and Sasuke is there. All three of them sweat drop from their running inside.

"There's a fight in the school grounds," said a slightly crying Ako.

Makie showed showed them bruise on her hand while she say through her cry, "Take a look at this wound, please help us Negi sensei!"

_"Like the brat will fall for that little bruise on her hand and call it a wound," thought Sasuke, "what a weak girl."_

_"At least she not related to Sakura-chan at all," thought Naruto._

**_"Your not the only one that's glad that she not related to the pink haired banshee," said Kyuubi._**

"W-Who would do a terrible thing like that," yelled Negi.

When Negi yelled that out, Sasuke hit for Negi falling for the little bruise and talking it too serious. Naruto just shake his head at Negi's over reacting. Even Kyuubi is shaking his head while mumbling about him being too serious at the manner Negi just did. After that Negi ran off to the school yard. Finally, Makie and Ako look toward Sasuke with his head on the desk while seeing Naruto sigh.

_"How did I become Negi/brat's teacher assistant," thought both Naruto and Sasuke at the same time unknowingly?_

"Umm Naruto-sensei Sasuke-sensei aren't both of you going to help Negi-sensei solve this problem," asked Shizuna.

"Yeah, we might as well go because he won't be able to do it himself," answered Naruto while getting up from the desk, "come on Sasuke."

"Hn," said Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Naruto started walking after Negi. While Ako went with Shizuna to the nurses' office, Makie run off to look somewhere else. When Naruto and Sasuke made it to the school yard, Naruto saw Takahata watching Negi trying to dissolve the fight. Naruto walked over to him while dragging Sasuke along with him by the collar. Sasuke got out of Naruto's grip and started walking beside him. When both of them reached to Takahata, Naruto tap his shoulder so that he would turn around to look at Naruto and Sasuke which he did.

"Ah Naruto-sensei Sasuke-sensei I thought that you both would be with Negi with this problem," asked Takahata.

Sasuke snorted and said, "It's not like we're his babysitter."

"Yeah and beside he need to learn that there are some things that he have to do himself without others helping him," said Naruto.

"I can't argue with that logic," Said Takahata.

All three of them didn't watch see Negi being surrounded by the high school girls, well maybe Sasuke might have. But that didn't last long because of a yell getting their attention.

"CUT IT OUT YOU OLD HAGS!"

All of them look back just in time to see a ball hit one of the high school girls. They all look toward the person that thrown the ball and yelled. All three of them already know that it was Asuna that did it to the girl. Sasuke and Takahata both sighed while Naruto just shaking his head.

**_"Kit she just like you when you were little," said Kurama. _**(From now on I'm going you use the kyuubi's real name which was shown in the manga of Naruto.)

_"Oh really in what way is she like m when I was little," asked Naruto._

**_"Being rude, idiotic, bashed, thick headed, and loud," answered Kurama, "oh wait your still loud."_**

_"NOT FUNNY YOU FUR BALL!"_

**_"I thought it was kit so suck it up."_**

_"I hate you."_

**_"Love you too kit," said Kurama while_ smirking.**

After Naruto have finished talking to Kurama, he had just made it to where Takahata talking about stepping in to stop the fight. Right before he was about to walk to the group he felt a hand grabbing his right shoulder. He look toward the hand that belong to and find it was Naruto that grabbed his shoulder.

"Let me and Sasuke handle it and if you think that we can't handle it," said Naruto, "then you can stop it."

Takahata just nod his head. Naruto look at Sasuke and see that he is angry with Naruto for making him do that without his say in it. Naruto just shrugged that feeling away and just walked toward the fight with Sasuke following beside him. Naruto walked behind Asuna while Sasuke walked behind Ayaka. At the same time both of the shinobis grab the girls's uniforms collars and left them up from the ground just about a few inches or so while Naruto talking.

"How come you two always make fights and make fights even worse," said Naruto.

Both Asuna and Ayaka look behind each other and find who is holding them up.

"WH-WHISKER," yelled Asuna.

"SASUKE-SENSEI," yelled Ayaka.

"NARUTO-NII-SAN SASUKE-SAN," Negi yelling happily at the two shinobis.

"Both of you do know that fighting isn't allowed on school grounds," said Naruto.

"And aren't you surppost to make a good example for the class to not fight Ayaka," asked Sasuke.

After saying that and see thing their embarrassment blushes on their faces, Naruto and Sasuke put both of the girls down. When both girls are on the ground, both boys look towards the high school girls.

"We're sorry about the behavior of our students," apologized Naruto while smiling.

One of the high school girls called out, "HEY, BOTH OF YOU ARE THE HOT ASSISTANT TEACHERS AREN'T YOU!"

Right before the high schoolers have the chance to jump on the two leaf shinobis, both Naruto and Sasuke glared at them which says 'do it and it'll be the last thing all of you ever do.' All the high school girls stand up straight and hold their breath, until both shinobis lower their glare on them.

"Also, shouldn't you all be more mature toward middle schoolers," asked Sasuke in a slight icy tone.

"Y-Yes sir," answered the high school girl with black hair.

"Now get out of my sight before I change my mind and report you all to the dean," said Sasuke.

"Believe me he will do it and I won't stop him from going with that threat," said Naruto with a grin that promise much more than just getting reported.

With those to talking and that grin, the high schoolers quickly ran away by threat and that grin. In their run, they have left behind a dust cloud where they once stand. After the high schoolers were out of sight, Asuna started Arguing with Naruto with him winning. Sasuke just rubs his temples from those to argument, Ayaka mumbled about the high school girls touching her 'precious' Negi-sensei, and Makie asking her friends if their all right. Negi was looking over at Naruto and Sasuke with awe.

_"I-Incredible, both Naruto-nii-san and Sasuke-san solved the whole thing in just seconds," thought The awed Negi._

"I'm impressed that you both were able to solve that problem," said Takahata while walking over to them.

Asuna and Naruto stopped arguing and look at Takahata. Sasuke look at him as well while Negi walked over to them.

"But was the glare, the threat, and that grin really nessacary," asked Takahata.

"Yes, it was nessacary because they about to jump on us which don't want to experience that again," answered Naruto and Sasuke in union.

"What you mean again," asked Ayaka.

"We were jumped by your class on both of our first days here remember," answered Sasuke.

"I don't see how thats so bad," said Asuna.

"Try imaging being in a room full of crazy hormone teenage boys," Said Naruto.

All the girls that was around them shivered at the thought of that while turning pale as a ghost. Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled at the reactions from the girls. Negi nodded agreeing with that experience wasn't a very good one to say say the least.

"Um, Naruto-nii-san Sasuke-san thanks for the help," thanked Negi.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke.

Naruto one hand on Negi's head while smiling and say, "Stuff like this is just very easy and common."

_"Naruto-nii-san and Sasuke-san are amazing," thought Negi,"but I won't lose to them, I'd better do my best too."_

-Changing room-

The girls of class 2-A are chatting among themselves while changing. Today they're going to play volleyball on the roof, so their changing into their gym uniforms. Ako have start talking about the the fight being resolved by their two assistant teachers.

"Hey Naruto-kun and Sasuke-sensei was very cool back there weren't they," asked Ako.

"Yeah they were," answered Akira.

"Now there's some people that we can always rely on," said Yuna.

Konoka look over at Asuna and asked, "Did something happened?"

"We had a fight with the seniors," answered Asuna.

"EEEEH again," asked Fumika which didn't get to be answered.

"Your'll all get beat up," said Fuuka.

"But Negi-kun was just a bit pathetic back there huh," said Yuna.

"Ah but He's only ten years old," explained Makie, "so there really no helping it.

"What's with your girls," asked Ayaka while turning around to look at the girls, "making fun of Negi-sensei like that?"

"Eh but it true," answered Yuna while scratching the back side of her head.

"He's only ten years old after all," also answered Ako.

Makie look over to Yuna and Ako and humph at them with them knowing at all.

-Outside the changing room while the girls changing-

Naruto and Sasuke were playing a little game called twenty questions and the topic was the student that was the most annoying to one the other. So far Naruto is winning the game while also reading a book in Latin from library island. Sasuke was getting irritated by this mocking from our blond hero.

"Let see the people that annoy you the most in 2-A are Makie, Sakurako, Fuuka and Fumika," said Naruto while Sasuke nods, "I'm surprised that its not Zazie on the list.

"At least I don't have a girl that sneaks in bed with me while I'm asleep," said Sasuke with a smirk.

"I'm not a servant to a vampire that is over 500 years old," said Naruto while hearing Sasuke groans in dispressure.

"Don't remind me," said Sasuke, "and don't you dare say about that card!"

"You mean the pactio card that was made with Eva-chan," asked Naruto while still reading his book with a smirk on his face.

(Flashback: Eva's resort)

Naruto is currently taking a break from practicing the basic spells to get a stronger grip of his mana to cast spells without taking so long. Well, so far, He was only able to complete two of the basic which are ice and light attributes elements. Naruto started to think that it he now back to being a genin with no chakra control but only with no control with mana. While he is taking a break, Eva and Chachamaru came walking toward him. Unknown to him, Eva was getting sick of waiting for her second servant to come back. When they reach Naruto, he looked over to them and see that Chachamaru is putting food onto a table near him. Eva was standing in front of him.

"So how is your practice with those basic spells," Asked Eva.

"Bad I can only competed the ice and light ones," said Naruto.

"Ice huh," said Eva with an evil smile and a glimpser in her eyes.

"Y-Yeah what about it," asked a now scared Naruto.

"Oh nothing but how fast did you get it and I mean the ice and light ones," asked Eva.

_"Why do I have a feeling after I tell her, she'll start laughing in a creepy laugh," thought Naruto?_

**_"Maybe because SHE can you use ice," answered Kurama._**

_"Oh shut it you damn fur ball," thought Naruto._

"Well, after doing the fire, darkness, and shadow," explained Naruto, "I started doing ice and light which was very easy but a bit too easy with ice."

"What you mean too easy with ice," asked Eva.

"I used one of the spells that was for ice that you put on the list," answered Naruto, "and the spell ended up destroying the bridge and I mean the whole bridge."

Eva look over where the bridge is, but only find that it no longer there anymore. All there is in it place is a big gape between the resort and the way to get in and out of the place. Normally she'll gets very enraged about the things she own getting destroyed, however since Naruto have one of same elements as she does warmed her cold "old" heart up. She even look over to Naruto and smiles.

"Now we know which ones works great with you but I'm guessing your not done yet with know what other element your good at right," asked Eva.

"You did tell me to practice all of them remember," answered Naruto in which he earned a nod from the blond vampire, "isn't teme is a bit late to get here?"

"Yes, he is and I'm going to make him pay for making me wait," said Eva with venom in her answer.

"I think I have a way for him to pay," said Naruto.

"What would your idea?"

"Make him rebuild the bridge and make him have a pactio with you," before he was going to finished saying the rest of his idea, he felt big dark aura coming from Eva.

"Why would I, the great Evangeline make a pactio with that ingrate of a servant," asked Eva while making ice go up Naruto's legs.

"S-So that you can keep an eye on him along with having him get things while he's outside so that you don't have Chachamaru going out to get it for you," quickly explained Naruto while starting to feel the ice going away, "and whenever he late you could always bring him here without a problem."

"Thats a good idea boyu," said Eva, "and I was getting close to freezing you."

_"That was a close one," thought Naruto, "I almost saw my life flash through my eyes."_

**_"All I saw was you eating bowls of ramen," complained Kurama, "and you call that a life?"_**

_"I didn't asked for your consent did I," asked Naruto, "so go to sleep Kurama."_

"So how do you want to go about it Eva-chan," asked Naruto.

For the next few minutes, both blonds have started plan out how Eva will go about her way to get back at her Uchiha servant. After the have plotted Sasuke's doo ER I mean his punishment yeah punishment (evil laugh). Eva ordered Chachamaru to draw the cycle, while Naruto was busy climbing the tower of where the exit was. When he got up there, he pulled out a scroll and unsealed the tools that he'll be needing for the trap to sent Sasuke other side of the broken bridge and right into the pactio cycle. made a spring board that was strong enough to send Sasuke over to the other side of the broken bridge, he have made clones before having to go to the where the exit was and have them hide storage seals hidden under the tiles and had them full of water from the sea that was at the bottom of the tower with the exit is. He have remade the seal design so that when someone step or touch the tile that is hidden under would released the water at high speed to make the tile sky rocket up fast. After his clones have done that, they dispelled themselves and Naruto reseal the tools he used. He went seat in chair to watch his trap to go to work when Sasuke trip it.

-With Sasuke-

_"I can't believe that girl made me go in to a clothing store," thought an irritated Sasuke, "although I have to agree with her about me wearing just suits."_

It been a two hours since Sasuke was force to go on a date with Zazie, they first walked into a cafe where they have a snack and coffee which was also the first time he have had coffee in the world that he is in right now. He have ordered the same coffee as Zazie and for once found something else to drink beside tea and juice. After that, Zazie have dragged Sasuke to a clothing store that was where they have taken the majority of their date. In the end of it all, he was carrying the bags of his clothes that Zazie have 'chosen' to buy. He is heading back to Eva's cottage after taking Zazie back to her room. When he have arrived at the cottage, he walked inside and took off his shoes. He went to his room to drop off his clothes and put them away while not noticing that Eva, Chachamaru, or Naruto is no where to be seen. After he have put away his clothes, he changed out of his suit and into his shinobi's clothes. He walked over to where his shoes are at and pick them up then walked to there the resort is at. When he got there, he notice that the bridge was broken but just shook it off while putting his shoes on. He then walked into the cycle that is around the resort and appeared inside. Unknown to him that when he appeared in the resort, he have landed on right onto the spring board. Once he took on step off the board, he was sent flying across the broken bridge. Sasuke was surprised by the sudden fling but got over it and fixed himself so that he can land on his feet. When he land on the tile, it made him surprised for the second time which was that he was sky rocketed into the air but quickly jump off the tile and onto another one on the ground but only to have it happened again.

_"This have Naruto written all over it I just know it," thought Sasuke._

This repeated for three minutes until he made it to the courtyard. After landing in the courtyard, his whole body was in caged in ice all but his head. Eva, Chachamaru, and Naruto walked over to him with Eva looking angry meaning he in trouble. He doesn't know that he inside the pactio cycle.

"Do you know to not make you master wait mortal," asked Eva with venom in her voice.

"I was force to go on a date with Zazie," said Sasuke.

"Wait you were surppost to help Negi with the after school lesson," said Naruto.

"We were chasing after Asuna who ran off after a guy name Takamichi saw her in the room and walked off."

"Let me guess you distracted yourself by looking around and didn't see where you were going and run right into Zazie."

"..."

"I'm right aren't I?"

"..."

"Hahahahahah oh this too rich hahahah," said a laughing Naruto.

"SHUT UP NARUTO," yelled an angry Sasuke.

"Chachamaru you know what to do," said Eva.

"Yes, master," said Chachamaru.

Chachamaru pulled Naruto's ear and walked away while still pulling his ear in which he followed her. Once both of them have gotten out of the pactio cycle, Eva have activated the cycle in which made Sasuke surprised and curious. Surprised by the sudden placement from cold to warm and curious about what will happen to him next. His thoughts were interrupted by Eva talking.

"This will make sure that you don't do anything like that again and for me to keep an eye on you," said Eva while holding a ball of ice magic in her right hand.

Sasuke thinking that she'll freeze his head for good going through his head, he closed his eyes for his end and to think his life would end by a little vampire with magic to freeze people. But the freezing never come at all instead felt a something soft and warm touching his lips. So since his life didn't end like he thought, he open his eyes but only to have them widen at the fact of Eva kissing him on the lips. After a few minutes later, Eva moved away from him and he felt a slight gust of wind around them then it stop. The ice that was in cage his body is now gone without him knowing until he moved his arms.

"What did you just do to me," asked a confused Sasuke?

"Nothing," answered Eva, "I just made a pactio with you."

"A what," asked a more confused Sasuke.

Naruto and Chachamaru walks up to them and Chachamaru started explaining about pactio. At the end of the explanation, Sasuke wasn't angry oh no he was enraged that he, a Uchiha is now bonded to a undead vampire for the rest of his life. Naruto trying to make him see the bright side of the pactio, but fallen on deaf ears because of Sasuke loud yelling a cursing. After what seem to be two hours, Sasuke managed to calm himself down.

"There is a bright side of the pactio Teme," said Naruto.

"And what so get about being bonded to a person that can't die no matter what," said an upset Sasuke.

"That you get a powerful artifact that can help you in your fight," said Naruto.

"What you mean I get a powerful artifact," asked a now very curious Sasuke.

"From each pactio card made from the contract," explain Naruto, "the partner gets an artifact that suits him or her fighting."

(Flashback ends)

"I told not to remind me and bring that up again," said Sasuke

"Come on at least you get something out of it," said Naruto

Sasuke pulled out a card and show it to Naruto while pointing at it and saying, "How is this useful when I don't know how to get the artifact?"

On the the card is Sasuke wearing the clothes from when him and Itachi was fighting Kabuto minus his sword, a anbu hark mask, dark red cloak, in his right hand is a bow that seem to be attacted to a metal wristband, around his waist were two holders with pistols inside them, on his left arm is a little shield with a cycle of the main elements within the cycle was another on with the sub-elements and in that one was the light and dark elements, and to complete it with a black glove thats covers the rest of his left arm. On the top right corner of the card, said tonus under the the word viola. On the bottom left, said astralitas and under it says mercurius. In the center of the card says, virtus and under it said potestāis, and under the word directio auster. In the center of the was his name with his last name being on top and first name on the bottom and spelled _Sasuce. _On both the top left corner and the bottom right corner were the roman numeral for one. Lastly, under his name was written tri-range proeliator.

"We'll just have to wait until your finish repairing the bridge," answered Naruto, "and how much long will that be?"

"On the outside it would be another day and a half until I'm done with the repairs," answered Sasuke while putting the card away, "and you better not damage it after it done."

"All right I won't geez your even more bossy than back home."

The door of 2-A changing room open with Asuna leading the girls out of the changing room. Everyone notice Naruto and Sasuke at the opposite wall of he door. Both of them were still wearing their suits for today. Everyone was getting confused by why their assistant teachers are there. Konoka was curious about what Naruto is reading but couldn't understand the the title of the book. Naruto closed his book and look at the girl along with Sasuke, who have blink face on.

"Both me and Sasuke will be you girl's gym teachers for today since the person who was surppost to be doing it is not here," said Naruto, "if that what you all were wondering."

Some of the girls blushed at how he know what they were think about. After that, Naruto smiled and lead the girls up to the roof with Sasuke walking beside him while he felt Zazie staring at his back. When they got up to the roof, they saw that their not alone because the high school girls from senior class 2-D is there and one of them holding a volleyball in her hand. She look at them and shivered after looking at the assistant teachers who scared them away before. She calms down and look at class 2-A and says, "Well, we meet again."

"What a coincidence," she said while smiling.

_"Did she just ignore me," thought in union Naruto and Sasuke?_

"You girls must really want to get written up don't you," asked Naruto while looking at the girl straight in the eye.

"N-no, we're h-here because we have self-recreation time," answered the now scared girl.

"I see," said Naruto while closing his eyes much to the girl relive.

_"He so cool," thought a slightly blushing Konoka while she look at Naruto._

"What about you," asked the girl while looking at 2-A.

"W-WE'RE HERE FOR VOLLEYBALL," yelled Yuna which almost hurt Naruto and Sasuke's ears.

"Hmm, it seems that we have a double booking here," said senior girl 1. (I'm just going to do this for a while because its getting annoying from just typing the girl repeatedly.)

_"What's that thing flaring around those girls/old women have there," thought both Naruto and Asuna while looking at what is it that their holding?_

Both Naruto and Asuna look at what the senior class 2-D are holding while Yuna was yelling but did not finished. The reason of that is simple which was they saw Negi being hold what seem to be captive. Asuna points at Negi while yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING ALL CAPTURED LIKE THAT YOU DAMN NEGI-BRAT!"

"I WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GOT IN THAT AS WELL NEGI-BAKA," yelled Naruto.

"Well, you see their P.E. teacher didn't come," explained Negi, "so I had to fill in."

"THAT'S NOT A REASON TO FILL IN JUST BECAUSE THEIR P.E. TEACHER ISN'T THERE!

"I AGREE WITH WHISKERS, YOU COULD have ASKED ANOTHER TEACHER OR HAVE DUCK HEAD TO FILL IN!"

"...!"

"Asuna, Zazie said to take back the name you just called me," said Sasuke with a dark aura along with Zazie look at Asuna.

Asuna looked around and gulps at the dark aura of Sasuke and Zazie and stuttered, "I'm s-sorry S-Sasuke-sensei a-about the name I j-just called you."

Both Sasuke and Zazie calms down while the other girls excepted Eva, Setsuna, Chachamaru, and Mana were thinking one thing, _"Scary."_

"Anyway, this time we were first," exclaim the senior girl 1, "so why don't you back off Asuna Kagurazaka?"

Asuna look back at the senior girl with anger in her eyes and yelled, "YOU GUYS DID THIS ON PURPOSE!""THERE A COURT RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR DORM AND YET YOU STILL COME TO OUR ROOF!"

"He he, is that all you've got to say this time," asked the senior girl, "you bunch of babies."

_"Here we go with the arguing," thought Sasuke._

"WHAT DID YOU SAY," asked Ayaka?

"YOU BIG MEANIES," yelled Makie, much to Sasuke's annoys.

"AND YOU CALL YOURSELVES HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS," yelled Yuna.

Some of the girls of class 2-A started yelling at the senior girl that have been arguing with for that day. Naruto have so much patience of how much he can take of the argument, Sasuke was trying to block them you with little progress but getting close to breaking point, and Negi started to try to think of something to stop them. Negi since Naruto and Sasuke not going to stop it was about to panic, however he sniff something and started to give the sign of a sneeze is coming. Naruto hearing this, he pulled Sasuke to the side because they were in Negi's sneeze range. When Negi sneezed, his sneeze was aimed to the ground which made the wind go up to the air. By doing that, it stopped the two group of girls from starting a fight. But if your Naruto or Sasuke, Naruto was blushing that can match that of a shy Hyuuga Heiress. Sasuke is showing a slight blush and the reason of why those two shinobis are blushing is because they have seen the high school girls panties when the wind from Negi's sneeze blow their skirts up.

"Asuna-san, no matter what your dispute is violence is wrong," explained Negi.

"Negi's right Asuna and beside there a better ways to settle thing without violence," said Naruto.

"Oh yeah like what whiskers," asked Asuna

"It could be settled by a sporting contest," answered Sasuke, "that way both classes can get some exercise in the progress."

"Thats a great idea Sasuke-san," said Negi.

"Agree," said the senior girl 1, "this sound kinda interesting, if we seniors lose then we'll leave with no quarrels."

"And we'll never bother you guys at lunchtime again," said the senior girl 2, "how's that sound?"

"The sport will have to be something different from volleyball," said Naruto.

"Naruto-sensei is right," said Ako, "even if you say that, our ages and bodies are totally different."

"Really," asked a clueless Negi while looking at Asuna and Naruto.

"Baka," said both Naruto and Asuna who are looking at Negi.

"Hmm, you two do have a point there," said senior girl 1, "you girls are no match for us at volleyball."

"How about we play dodgeball instead," asked senior girl 1, "all right we'll take a handicap."

"There's eleven of us," explained a random senior girl, "we'll take on all twenty-two of girls on your side."

Naruto thinking about the fact and a quick work of the limited space of dodgeball realized something and said, "Asuna please think about that choose before you agree."

Naruto's talking was on deaf ears again with Asuna when she fired up to which she agreed to the terms.

_"No wonder she have bad grades in the class she doesn't use her brain," thought Sasuke._

_"She'll realize it eventually," thought Naruto._

**_"How did my container get stuck with helping that brainless girl is beyond me," thought Kurama?_**

_"At least I don't gets stuck into this," thought both Naruto and Sasuke._

Suddenly, Sasuke, Naruto, and Negi gets pulled in but some of the senior girls while the one that been talking to 2-A says, "One condition, if we win we'll be taking Negi-sensei and the two hot assistant teachers to be our teachers."

_"I spoke too soon," thought in union Naruto and Sasuke._

"If you make me you girls teacher I'll be sure to give you all detention and be stuck in a room full of ugly old guys" threaten Naruto to the senior girls who moved away from him.

"And I'll be sure to give you all triple the amount of classwork and homework for every day," threaten Sasuke with venom in his mouth, in which the girls move away from him.

"On second thought you can keep your assistant teachers," said senior girl 1 who was slightly sweating from the threats of the two shinobis."

"Eeeeh, they're going to take Negi-kun," yelled Makie.

-Few minutes later-

The field is ready for dodgeball, during that time both Naruto and Sasuke have changed into long gym clothes while Negi changed into a gym shorts and shirt with his name on the front instead of the mahora's symbol on it. Sasuke was sitting next to Eva with a tray of tea on his lap and covering his ears like Eva to not hear the fire work cannon that Chachamaru is using. Naruto sat next to Setsuna who was with Kaede and Mana to watch the game.

"Aren't you girls going to help them," asked Naruto.

"Its's pointless," answered Setsuna.

"Yes, beside they need to learn from mistakes," answered Mana.

"They already have Asuna and Ayaka so we don't need to help," answered a carefree Kaede.

"I should be asking you the same thing to you Naruto-sensei," said Setsuna.

"It simple, this is Negi's fight and he need to learn to handle things by himself," said Naruto, "he have to grow by himself without needing mine and Sasuke's help."

"I can see where your going at Naruto-sensei," said Setsuna.

"Beside the fact that he is still a kid," explained Naruto while looking at Negi, "he is still very naive to believe that its thats easy to ease the argument."

Setsuna was about to asked what he mean, when a ball hits Negi in the back of the head by a ball. The said ball was caught in the air by Asuna so that Negi was still in the game. After landing on the ground of the roof, she throw the ball at one of the senior girls which it hit her hard.

"All right, let get this little fight over and done with," said a confident Ayaka.

"OK," yelled an agreed Asuna.

"Its not supposed to be a fight," said a panic Negi.

"The is going to be troublesome," said both Naruto and Setsuna in union who looked at each other in surprised. Then look back at the game.

After a few seconds of watching, Naruto can see that the senior girls have something up their sleeves. Naruto looked over to Eva, Chachamaru, and Sasuke but only to see both Eva and Sasuke drinking tea while Chachamaru just sat next to Eva. Naruto just sweat drop at the sight of it which was uncommon to see Sasuke so relaxed by watching the dodgeball game. He was about to get up and walks toward them when one of the high school girls just throw the ball gently which bounce off of three girls' heads and then to only do it again but this time gets four girls out. Looking at Asuna with a shocked face on her giving the sign that she realized something.

"WAIT A MINUTE, HAVING MORE PEOPLE ON YOUR TEAMIN DODGEBALL IS A DISADVANTAGE," yelled Asuna.

"THAT'S A LITTLE LATE TO REALIZED THAT ASUNA," yelled Naruto

"IF YOU KNEW ABOUT THAT WHISKERS THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

"I DID BUT YOU JUST IGNORED IT BAKA!"

After hearing that, Asuna just scratched the back of her head out of embarrassment of her mistake of not listening. She then started an argument with Ayaka for that mistake but didn't decline that she agreed to it as well. While they argue, the other team goes another girl of 2-A out. Both girls stopped arguing just in time for Asuna to save Nodoka from being hit by the ball and throw it back with all her might out, however the ball that she thrown was caught. This have shock the girls that are playing and cost Negi to say something about baka power which made Asuna mad at him. When the girls from high school grab their clothes, have made both Naruto and Sasuke to hold his breath. To their relived, the high school girls had uniforms under their clothes this time which let them let out the breath that they were holding and ignored the explain.

_"This is getting ridiculous," thought Sasuke._

The reason of that thought was because he hear the leader of the high school girls called out triangle attack and see they only passed the fall to one another then hit Ayaka while she wasn't looking. They continued to do it until there were only eleven of 2-A players left to play. The leader decied to target Asuna next, Sasuke, Naruto, and Asuna thought that they would use the samething on her but instead send the ball the air. Asuna look up but only to get blinded by the sun which the leader took advanaged of it and hit the at Asuna. While the ball was going back to the other side, Naruto seeing that the leader of the high school girls' team was about to hit at Asuna again, he unknowingly used his full speed to caught the ball that was heading toward the fallen Asuna. This action have shocked the three girls that he was sitting with and made Sasuke shakes head while having a hidden kunai in hand.

_"The dope just had to use his speed instead of using steath to stop the ball," thought Sasuke._

_"I didn't even see him move from his seat," thought a shocked Kaede._

_"No one can move that fast without standing or running," thought Mana._

_"Naruto-sensei must be still hidding something if he can move that fast," thought Setsuna, "I thought Sasuke-sensei must be hidding something as well."_

_"I'll confront him/them when the time is right," thought all three of the girls._

The others were looking at Naruto out of awe, however Asuna was looking at the back of his head and slightly blushed. That was pass when she saw the other team shaking what seem like fear but doesn't know why until Naruto started to talk.

"I can deal with you all hitting behind the head, but hitting one of my students a second time while she's down is unexceptable," said Naruto while talking with so much venom that could even make shukaku shake with fear with his eyes flashed from blue to blood red.

Asuna got up and have Konoka and herself try to calm down the Blond. After some confincing facts and thanks from Asuna's part, Naruto calmed down and drop the ball then stand next to Sasuke. Negi was casting a spell to get back at the other team but was stopped by Asuna, Naruto and Sasuke watched her lecture him about winning fair and square. Asuna wished the others who were still in good luck while she walked out of the area of the her team dodgeball. Naruto and Sasuke watches Negi motivate his students after they have started to lose hope of winning. The match continued by having Nodoka having a rule book her person which have made the other team to hand over the ball to them, the one that have the ball was Akira which she throw the ball and hit a girl on the other team. However when one of the high school girls got the ball, she aimed at Ako and throw it but she didn't expect Ako to kick the ball and get a different girl out. While the ball was in the air over on 2-A area, Yuna jumped up and dunk the ball at another senior girl. Right when the leader of the senior girls was about to caught the ball, it was caught by a ribbon which is handled by Makie who used it to hit three other senior girls. Naruto have think that the ribbon is against the rules but shugged it off as nothing. At the end of the game, 2-A have won and was celiberating on the win. However, no one did see the leader of the senior girl team glaring at Asuna and then smirk seeing that Asuna not looking decided to hit her from behind but she failed to notice that Negi see what she is going to do and warned Asuna. Negi ran and jump behind Asuna while waiting for ball to hit him, but the hit never came. Negi opened his eyes only to see our blond hero holding the ball in one hand while looking at Negi with a smile.

"Good job Negi, you tried to protect Asuna from getting hit," said the smiling Naruto, "you get a point in my book."

Negi couldn't but smile at the praise from Naruto. Naruto look back at the senior girls while unknowingly channeling wind magic to the ball. The girls were now afraid of him from him glaring at them and he was gripping the ball with his hand.

"If your going to act like sore losers then I'll treat you like one," yelled Naruto while throwing the wind magic ball at them.

Negi and Eva sensed the used of magic coming from the blond but to be more specifc the wind magic that was unleached from Naruto. When the ball was thrown at the senior girls, the leader tried to stop it. When the ball connected with her hand, her clothes that were covering her undergarmets were started to fall apart. The ball then went passed her head while also striping off the leader and the girls that was behind her clothes off leaving only their undergarment on. Sasuke have his eyes closed when the ball have started to tear off the clothes, Naruto was watching the ball fly off and released a loud pop, and 2-A and Negi watched the seinor girls fall to the ground and try to cover themselves and then lefted while saying that they won't about that in a angry manner. After that, some of the girls started throwing Negi and Naruto up into the air while Negi getting scared and Naruto was smiling.

_"So he can use ice, light and wind magic," thought Eva, "maybe I should make him try the water one next?"_

**There it is, chapter six is complete. Sorry for it taking so long, I was having trouble to think up Sasuke's pactio card since it my first time making one so I hope you like it. Now for the poll to see which on will be brought back to life.**

Minato (Naruto's father)

Itachi

Kushina(Naruto's mother)

**The poll will be on my profile so that you all can vote. Personally, I want to have Minato to be brought back to life. Let face it there not that many stories with Minato in Naruto and Negima crossovers. Also if the second one is Kushina after Minato, I'll try to think of some way to add her to this story so that she can kick Jiraiya's ass all over mahora (evil laugh).**

-Feel room gets colder-

Why did the room get colder?

-Door shatter into tiny pieces from turning into ice-

?: I read the old part and I'm here for your head.

Wait that voice -cue gulp- E-Eva!

Eva: Ah, even a mortal like you know fear.

-Silent fills the room-

Eva: -sees a sign in my place-

Sign: "Have gone to lunch and in hiding."

Eva: WHAT THE HELL!

-at hidding spot-

whisper: please review and help me.

Eva: Thats too late for that -have ice sword in hand-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi everyone, I'm still alive even if Eva did try to kill me and If your wondering what happened to Eva let just say that Naruto saved my hive by turning into Nagi.

?: Are you that scared of her?

let see you get hunted down and almost getting killed by a ice sword at your neck duck head!

Sasuke: Your so lucky that your the only writer of this story or I would kill you. -pull out his sword-

Then why do you have your sword out?

Sasuke: So that I can show you how fast you can lose your life.

-gulps- Well then, the poll result will be showed before the chapter starts and I better start running before you gets me duck head.

Sasuke: OK THAT'S IT I DON'T CARE THAT YOUR THE WRITER I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

EEEP! -run like hell-

Sasuke: -chase after me-

**Kushina: 26**

**Itachi: 24**

**Minato: 19**

**It would seem that Kushina and Itachi are the ones that will be coming back to life and your in luck one of them will show up in this chapter while the other one is in the next chapter that will be made.**

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

_Jutsu_

**_Demon/Summon thinking_**

**Demon/Summon talking**

Chapter 7: The Great baka rangers, the library island final exam operation, and happy discovery part 1

We find our blonde hero peacefully sleeping while hugging his pillow. Beside the couch was none other than Haruna, who at the moment is tied up in rope and her mouth taped shut. The rope have covered her from the feet to up under her breasts. The reason of why she is tied up would be very obvious to see because she once again tried to sleep with Naruto. However, she failed to notice that Naruto have set a trap for her this time. The trap was simple to make, if your Naruto who is the king of pranks. The trap concise of a trip wire, rope tied to mini rockets, a string shot loaded duck tape, and a swing shot with a sleeping pull. She didn't know what hit her until she wakes up. When she wake up, she started gets out of the ropes but in her attempt to get out was a fail. The fail result was that, she wiggled so much that she hit her head on one of the table's leg hard. It's wasn't long until Nodoka and Yue to wake up to find their third roommate tied up with tape on her mouth. It took about thirty minutes to get Haruna out of those ropes which Yue have done while Nodoka tried to wake up Naruto but failed, then she thought of something to get him up. She rushed into the kitchen and started making instant ramen. In that instant, Naruto wake up and shot off of the couch and landing on Haruna who is now on her stomach with Naruto's feet on her back.

"I can smell ramen," said the now wide awake Naruto with a bit of drool coming out from the corner of his mouth.

"Naruto, your standing on top of Paru," said Yue while drinking from a juice box.

Naruto wiped the drool off and looked at Yue then looks down to see that, he is indeed standing on top of Haruna. Naruto stepped off of her and she slowly gets up from being used as a landing pad for our blonde shinobi. Naruto just scratched behind his head and nervously chuckled as Haruna was glaring at him for landing on her. After that, Nodoka gave Naruto the instant ramen that she made to wake him up which have made Yue and Haruna ask her how did she know how to wake him up with ramen. To which she answered by saying that she found their trash can was full of instant ramen cups and see Naruto eating (inhaling) a instant ramen cup. Naruto added that it was the first time that he saw their shy Nodoka become angry and try to hit him with a book while getting chased around the room by her. This have surprised them that she got angry and see Nodoka blushing from embarrassment from it.

_"Thats explained why the books are laying on the ground," thought Yue._

_"Maybe I can bribe him with ramen to have him sleep with me in my bed," thought a devilish Haruna._

After they have eaten breakfast, they all gotten ready for another day of school at the same time so was Sasuke, Eva, and Chachamaru also getting ready. Unknown to our two shinobis and Negi, that there something going to be coming their way. In Naruto's case, someone was coming toward his way at a less likely place.

Negi, Asuna, and Konoka were running to the school like normal while Asuna was telling the her two roommates about talking less and running more. While they were running, Negi was greeted by Makie and Ako who was saying how they enjoyed the dodgeball game the other day. Negi answered back but also thought back when Naruto throw the ball thats was charged up with wind magic.

_"How can Naruto-nee-san be able to use magic when he's only a ninja," thought Negi._

Before Negi got deep in thought, he heard a familiar yell. Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Makie, and Ako look behind them and saw both Naruto and Sasuke running up to them at a very fast pace. When the two shinobi's was about ten feet away from them, they moved out of the way to let both Naruto and Sasuke go through. All five of them wanted to know why were they running that fast for, it wasn't long before they see a panting Haruna and a equally panting Zazie slowly running up to them. They all know the reason of why they were running. Naruto and Sasuke reached the school before 2-A did and quickly got their things and went to the classroom before anything else could happen to them. After a few minutes everyone was in the room and Negi started teaching. Naruto and Sasuke were at their spots in the room. Sasuke was thinking over the pactio card that he got from Eva and remembering how to activate it. When he first activated it in a forest outside the academy, he tried out the bow but nothing happened. He gotten so angry he accidentally hit the mask that is on his head to his face then heard a flake of birds flying and acted on instinct, he put his fingers on the string of the bow and pulled it while also making a pitch black arrow. He then let go of it and the arrow was flying gracefully toward the flake of birds. When the arrow have made contact with the bird in the middle, the same thing happened to the rest of the flake meaning the they have an arrow hit them as if it just mirrored the first. Sasuke ran to the area where the birds have fallen and found all of them die. So the rest of the day he spent inside Eva's resort figuring out his artifact and mastering it. After remembering, he still need to know how to use the pistols that is with the artifact. He'll wait for break to go talk with the dean. Naruto was talking to Kurama about making a schedule for his training with both magic and ninja training.

-Lunch time-

Naruto and Negi are walking down the hall with both Yuna and Sakurako while Sasuke was walking to the dean's office. Both our heros were talking with Yuna and Sakurako for a little bit and notice inside the rooms were other students studying hard.

"All of the other classes seem to be working really hard," said Negi.

"Yeah and I think its for a reason," said Naruto.

"Ahh, that's right," said Yuna who seem to remember something, "it's almost tome for the end of the term exams for us middle schoolers."

"It's next Monday Negi-kun Naruto-kun," added Sakurako.

_"End of the term exam sound like the way I have to graduate from the ninja academy," thought Naruto._

"End of the term exams eh," said Negi, "must be tough?"

Both Naruto and Negi realized something quickly and turn around to look at Yuna and Sakurako then yelled in union, "WAIT A SEC, 2-A HAS TO DO EXAMS AS WELL!"

"Ahaha, our school is an escalator school," explained Yuna, "so it doesn't really matter."

_"How can they be so care free about this," thought Naruto._

**"Maybe because she took it in her first year as a middle schooler," said Kurama.**

_"You might be right and beside if I remember 2-A's grades were like then they're lucky to be in this school."_

**_"That is if the dean wants you, the red head brat, and the Uchiha to make that class be in_ first for some reason."**

Their conversation was interrupted by someone calling Naruto's name. Naruto turn around and see Shizuna hand Negi a letter and then hold a letter to him, in which he took from her and read the front of the letter. On the letter says Naruto special task, to which have confused him about and started thinking of things that might say inside. Naruto opened the it and read the letter that was inside, which says that if he helps Negi get 2-A from being the worst class after the next end of the term exams then he'll recognize him as an official assistant teacher.

"Well, it turn out to be an easy task," said both Naruto and Negi.

_"If I fail this then I'm stuck with hiding from my fangirls back in Konoha," thought a secretly stress Naruto._

**"Kit your doomed for real if you fail this task."**

-Same time at the dean's room-

"Could you repeat that again dean," asked a annoyed Sasuke.

The reason of why Sasuke is annoyed; well its because of task that the dean is going to give him. The task is a simple one which is to help Naruto and Negi to get 2-A out of its last place strike. The dean even explained to him about that and promising that, he'll recognize him as 2-A's official second assistant teacher. That's the reason of his annoys right now which have increase after the dean have repeated himself while he ignored Sasuke's slowly rising anger. Right before Sasuke was going to speak his mind about this, Konoe have added something into the condition.

"I'll also make a deal with you to make sure you'll help Negi-chan and Naruto-chan with that task," said Konoe.

_"This deal could work in my advantaged of getting away from my fangirls back in Konoha," thought calming Sasuke._

"What kind of deal are you talking about dean-san," asked a polite Sasuke.

"If you complete the task that I gave you then I'll let you tell me two things that you want that is with in my power," answered Konoe.

"Tick, fine I'll take the deal but I'm not going to be easy on them," said Sasuke, "by the way I came in here to ask if there was anyone with in the academy that are able to use weapons like I believe they are pistals?"

Konoe just laughed a little while Sasuke was thinking that the dean was a annoying old man. After the little laugh, Konoe answered Sasuke's question, "yes there is someone here that can use pistals along with other kinds of guns but why do you ask about that when you don't use any back in your world?"

Sasuke just simply pulled out the pactio card from his pocket and handed it to Konoe. Konoe examed the card and gave it back to Sasuke after examening it then asked him to activate it. Sasuke mummbled and did what was asked of him then after the activation of the card, Sasuke showed the dean the two pistals thats is around his waist. The dean just nodded and asked, "so you need the person to teach you how to use those?"

"Yes, And I hope that the person your talking about is very experienced with these," said Sasuke.

"Ho ho ho, the person I'm talking about the person that you already know from 2-A," said Konoe.

"I'm not surpried about that since the class is a little abnormal if I have to say but who would she be?"

"It would be Mana Tatsumiya but she will charge you for the lesson or lessons if I'm right about your pistals."

"What does that surpposed to mean dean?"

"I mean those pistals are different than normal ones but I'll let you try finding out."

With that said and done Sasuke canceled the pactio card and walked out of his office but after bowing to the dean.

_"Should I have told him that she charge things very high when someone asked her something or do a job," thought Konoe, "nah he'll find out sooner or later."_

_"All right, all I have to do is help the brat and the dope to bring the class up from being last place," thought a smug Sasuke._

-Few minutes later: Homeroom period-

"All right everyone please listen up," said a nervous Negi, "TODAY WE'RE BE HAVING A BIG CRAM SESSION FOR THE HOMEROOM PERIOD!"

"It's almost time for the end of the term exam," continued a some what calm Naruto, "and something deadful will happen if we're the worse class in the year again."

_"To me," thought Naruto and Negi._

Naruto would be calm to most people but to people to have trained eyes can see that Naruto is as nervous as Negi. The people that have trained eyes are Eva, Chachamaru, Sasuke, Mana, and Setsuna. On the first few days that Naruto and Sasuke have come to mahora and become Negi's teachers assestants, she kept a close eye on them and was surpised that both of them walked to the dean's office a few times while she was watching them from a far. She find out that both of them were working with the dean after asking the dean himself about them. At first she was mad at the dean for thinking that she couldn't protect Konoka from harm, however the dean did some reasoning with her and made her think differently along with telling her that if she ever try to harm Naruto then she'll have an angry Eva and along with one toad sage on her tail. She knew who he meant at the end seeing at how she was the one that caught Jiraiya peeping on some of the girls in the bath house through the wall and had trouble caughting him. She didn't want to know what would happen if he was enraged so she agreed to work something out and left. Now she getting worried about her blond sensai from his nervousness like Negi.

_"I'll confront him and Uchiha-san about it seeing at how he trying hard not to show his nervousness as well," thought Setsuna while secretly looking at Sasuke who is trying to not show his own nervousness._

"SO EVERYONE LET'S GIVE IT OUR BEST AND STUDY HARD," Yelled Negi.

_"If only if the baka's don't messed it up for us," thoughts Sasuke._

_"What the heck are they trying to do," questioned Asuna, "suddenly pulling somthing like this."_

"Negi-sensai Naruto-sensai thats a wonderful suggesion," said Ayaka.

Negi, Naruto, Sasuke saw Sakurako raise her hand and yelling out, "hai, I got a suggesion." By doing this she also got Negi, Naruto, Sasuke's attention along with Ayaka look at her.

"What is your suggesion Sakurako-san," asked Sasuke with a brow raised.

"Let's do an english phrase study yakyuken," answered Sakurako and yelling out the last word out loud while making Sasuke and Naruto wonder where she heard that from.

Both shinobi's looked at the class and saw some of them agreeing to it and see Ayaka trying to calm them down some what while Negi was thinking about it.

"You don't think that the brat will agree to it or misunderstand it," whispered Sasuke low enough for only Naruto can hear.

"I just hope he doesn't agree to it without knowing it since the pressure is on use and not think hard on it," whispered Naruto.

As if kami was have heard what they have said and thought that she could make have some fun with them, Negi have agreed to it while not hearing Naruto and Sasuke say damn it with Naruto smacking his forehead with his right hand for Negi's mistake. They watched Asuna being dragged away by Sakurako while Negi wasn't looking, she even asked Naruto and Sasuke for help but Naruto just gave her the sign that mean sorry and Sasuke just turn away from her. All they heard from her was, "damn you whiskers duck head!" Naruto had to hold Sasuke back from him harming Asuna for calling him that, after he have calmed down to a point where he wont hurt Asuna. Both shinobi went to see what Negi was looking at and saw that he was looking at a chart of the students of 2-A and see that only three people are at the top of the class. Sasuke look at the ones that is at the bottem of the chart and put a sticky note that said baka rangers with arrows pointing at them. Naruto just sweatdropped at this but soon realised that Sasuke was showing him who are the doing the worse in the class. Before they could think of anything, something landed on Negi's head.

_"Please don't tell me what it really is and where it come from that I think," thought both Naruto and Sasuke._

Negi, Naruto, Sasuke slowly turned around and saw that baka rangers no longer have their uniforms on. Naruto and Sasuke were holding in their nose bleeds and it was alittle hard with Asuna and Makie being half naked with their arms covering their chest. Negi was just shocked from the sight. They watched Negi ask Sakurako what they are doing seeing as how he misunderstood what he thought. Naruto and Sasuke turn around so that they would be able to surpressed their nose bleeds. Naruto whispered to Sasuke to put the pactio card on his forehead so he can talk to Eva without going to her while the whole class is distracted. Sasuke just looked at him as if he was crazy but did it anyway.

_"Eva...Master it seem the dean is making me, Naruto, and the brat to do a final task," talked Sasuke though via pactio card._

Eva looked around secretly to see if anyone is looking and then put her master card of Sasuke's pactio card on her forehead and said in her head, _"and what would that be."_

_"It's too make sure that class 2-A is no longer the worse class of the end of the term exam."_

_"And If you all were to fail then you and Naruto will be sent back to your world?"_

_"Yes, and both me and Naruto wont like it because of our crazy fan girls."_

_"All I have to say is that good luck for both of you," said Eva as she put away here master card._

Sasuke put his away as well and look at Naruto with a blanks face and told him what Eva said and saw Naruto's reaction which was him crying anime tears like he does back at konoha.

"We're doomed aren't we Sasuke," asked an still anime teared Naruto.

"Its all depends on if we can make all of 2-A study hard including the baka rangers," answered Sasuke.

Both Sasuke and Naruto hanged their head in depression when they heard Asuna yell out from losing again. Naruto look at Negi and see Negi was talking to himself and heard him say something about a forbidden spell for making someone super smart which Naruto sooned realised the spell he is talking about from the book that Eva made him read with all the forbidden spells. Before Negi could finish it, Naruto and Asuna bonk him in the head while yelling, "STOP DAMN IT!"

"Asuna-san Naruto-nii-san," said Negi while rubbing the spots where they hit his head.

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOTIC PLAN IS IT THIS TIME," yelled Naruto and Asuna in union without knowing, "GET OVER HERE NOW!"

Sasuke watched Asuna and Naruto drag Negi out of the classroom leaving him to look after the class until they come back. Naruto and Asuna dragged Negi to the stair case which was the same one that Asuna was practicing on Negi to confess to Takahata. Naruto and Asuna stand in front of Negi and was yelling at him for the idea for using magic.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU," yelled Asuna.

"HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT WHAT WOULD THE PUNISHMENT FOR IF ANYONE FINDS OUT ABOUT YOUR MAGIC," yelled Naruto.

"STOP RELYING ON YOUR MAGIC ALL THE TIME," yelled both Naruto and Asuna, "AND STOP OVERDOING IT, YOU LITTLE MAGE BRAT!"

"B-But it we remain the worst class," whispered Negi while poking his fingers together and have the whisper too low for them to hear, "I won't be able to be a teacher or a great mage."

_"Now Negi is making my youngerself seem smarter with the way he's thinking," thought Naruto._

**"I have to agree with you kit," said Kurama.**

Naruto then remember one thing or one person and gulped and quickly told Negi and Asuna that he's going back to the classroom and see how its going with Sasuke inside by himself with the rest of 2-A. Before Negi and Asuna could say anything, Naruto was already ran up the stairs and heading to the classroom. The first thing he heard was silence and seeing that 2-A was known to be energinic, he slowly opened up the door for the room and silently gulped. What he saw was so shocking that he thought that he walked into the wrong room. All of 2-A excepted Asuna was studying silencly while whispering to eachother for help. Naruto could see Sasuke leaning on the wall next to the chalkboard. He start wondering what happened after he and Asuna have dragged Negi away.

-Few minutes earlier-

_"How could they be able to say the same thing at the sametime," thought Sasuke, "let alone do the same action as well."_

He shook his head so that he can get rid of those thoughts and look at rest of the class who was doing a another round. Sasuke slammed his hands on a table and the girls looked him and they gulped even Eva and Chachamaru did the same thing. The reason for them to gulp was that they could see his face was serious. He then walked back to the board then look at them with the same serious face.

"All of you seat back to your seats now before I make you all do 50 push ups," threatened Sasuke.

"YOU CANT BE SERIOUS," yelled Makie.

"Does it look like I'm joking Makie Sasaki," said Sasuke while glaring at Makie.

Everyone excpted the still missing Asuna sat in their seats so that he won't make them do the push ups. Sasuke looked at everyone to see that they are looking right at him.

"Now you are to study the things you are the worst at and you are to asked people through whispering," instracted Sasuke, "and if I hear one of your talking out loud than you are to stay here with me and I will make you study until I say you can stop got it!"

"Y-YES, SASUKE-SENSAI," yelled the now scared girls of 2-A.

That was the last thing that was yelled from them before they started studying and the whispering. Sasuke went to his spot next to the chalk board and lean there and enjoying the quite from the normally energnic class. He started thinking of there might be a chance of him not going to back to konoha where his fangirls are and most likely chase after him. The silence only lasted for a few minutes because of the sound openning stopped it and showed Naruto coming back.

-After school: Eva resort-

Naruto have been looking through Eva's library for the past three hours while Sasuke was trying at the courtyard trainning with his pastio card without using the pistols. Naruto made shadow clones helping him look for something and so far he haven't found it yet. Eva, Chachamaru, and Jiraiya walked in and see all the books on the floor and the shelves are emtpy. Jiraiya just shook his head at Naruto's habit of not cleaning up and putting things back, Chachamaru was trying to get all the books back on the shelves along with putting them back in order, and Eva was chasing Naruto out to the courtyard where he was almost hit by an arrow from Sasuke. The arrow was an inch off from taking off his nose, Naruto look toward Sasuke with a scared look on his face.

"WHAT THE HELL TEME YOU ALMOST TOOK MY NOSE OFF," yelled Naruto.

"YOU DISDRACTED ME WITH YOUR SCREAMING," yelled the now unmasked Sasuke.

"Do you two want me to freeze you both," asked Eva while making the tempetur around them.

"We're be good Eva-chan/master," answered Naruto and Sasuke while looking at her.

Naruto look at Sasuke and tried to hold in his laugh while Sasuke was glaring at him with the look that said 'don't you dare laugh'. He hold his laugh until he couldn't hold it in any longer and started laughing so hard that he have to holds his sides from so much laughing. It took a whole thirty minutes for Naruto to stop laughing and Eva have freezen Sasuke from trying to kill Naruto. Eva then asked Naruto why was he messing up her library which he answered with trying to look for a way to make a prefect clone that can fool anyone that its the real him.

"You could of gone to the perverted man for that one," said Eva, "instead of messing up my bloody library!"

Naruto just scrached behind his head while having one of his embarrassed smile. Eva started scolding Naruto for making a mess in her library and after that, she tripled his trainning with magic to which she made him start doing after she scolded Naruto. Jiraiya, Chachamaru, and the newly unfreezen Sasuke was also helping the training of Naruto to make it difficult for him. Naruto learned a speical lesson about making a mess in Eva resort's library which was always make sure to put the books back in their place. She made him do it until she was satisfied with the result which took about four days inside the resort. During the whole training, Eva was laughing almost demonicly while attacking him and making it look like she was after blood.

-Hours later: the dorm rooms-

Naruto have just gotten back from his tortur...I mean training session inside Eva's resort. He had to stay there some more from recovering seeing that it made him tired trying to fight four people and a puppet with a knife that is bigger than itself while using only shadow clones and spells. He swore that if 2-A aren't the worst class this time year then he'll get Jiraiya to give him the prefect clone jutsu. After the first two days inside the resort, Naruto was quickly learning how to make some of the clones to use the weaker spells while he was doing the higher spells and was able to get it down along with controling it easily until the fourth day where he surpised them all by using an activation key along with using water spells while having a huge grin on his face that can match that of one Nagi Springfield in Eva's view point. At the end of the day of the fourth day, Sasuke was almost got frozen to death by one of the ice spell that Naruto used on him, Jiraiya was almost lost his families' jerwlies by one of the water arrows Naruto's clone shot at him, Chachamaru and Chachazero was blinded by some of the light spells, Eva's dress was torned up by close ranged wind spells, and Naruto was being chased by an angry Eva for damaging her favorite dress.

_"At least I out ran her before she started to fire ice arrows at me," thought Naruto._

While was last in his thoughts that he didn't notice that he was at the front door of the dorm room where he was staying with Nodoka, Yue, and Haruna. His body have just reacted on it own accrouding and opened the door of the room and just in time to have his Haruna to run into him and make them fall to the floor. Naruto finally was brought out of his thoughts and looked at Haruna and got up while also helping her up. He then saw his other two roommates at the door with him looking at them questionably.

"Umm, where are you three going to at this time of night," asked Naruto.

"We're tell you while we get there Naruto-kun," answered Haruna, "because your coming with us."

"huh," was the only thing he said before he was being dragged away by Haruna.

_"What the hell happened while I was at Eva-chan's resort," questioned Naruto in his head._

(Flash back: Dorm's bathhouse)

Asuna, Kaede, Ku Fei, and Makie were taking a nice relaxing bath from studying so much by the hands of one serious Sasuke Uchiha. While they were bathing, Konoka, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna have come into the both and was walking to toward them and it would seem that Konoka have something to say to Asuna.

"Oh looks like the baka rangers have assembled," said Haruna but nobody paid any attention to what she said, "is this a reversion meeting?"

"Asuna," called out Konoka, "Asunaaaa, big news!"

"Eh, what is it Konoka," asked an happy Asuna.

"Actually, there's been a rumor going around the school," answered Konoka, "the class that scores the lowest in the next exam will be..."

Asuna and Makie was the most shocked people inside the group and was so shocked that they have shouted the last part of what Konoka have said which was, "EH, BROKEDN UP!?"

"B-But THAT CRAZY," yelled Asuna.

"OUR SCHOOL DOESN'T BREAK UP CLASSES," yelled Makie.

"I think Sakurako and the others were told to not to talk about it," said Konoka, " I don't really know all the details."

"But grandf-I mean, the dean seem really mad," continued Konoka, "it's because our class always come in last!"

"And even worse," explain Haruna, "the really dumb people get hold back or maybe they have to do all the grades from kindergarten all over again!"

"EH," this time Kaede joined in with Asuna and Makie yell of shock.

All of the baka rangers started imagining having to go back to kidergartenn all over. Asuna and Makie quickly stopped and said different things at the same time. Asuna then started to remember what Negi and Naruto have said that afternoon and thought that they were referring to the rumor.

"The class we have now is fun," said an painic Konoka, "Asuna, I don't want it to be broken up!"

"N," was all Kaede said while nodding her head.

"T-THIS IS BAD," exclaim Makie, "WE'RE THE ONES WHO IS DRAGGING THE CLASS DOWN!"

"EVEN IF WE STUDY OURSELVES TO DEATH, " yelled Fei Ku, "WE WON'T BE MAKE IT BY MONDAY ARU!"

While they were painicing, Asuna was thing that she was the one that was dragging everyone down the most. She was also rethinking of not letting Negi go ahead with doing the spell but also thought over the side effect from the said spell. She was brought out of her thoughts by Yue saying something like, "if it's come to this then maybe we'll have to go look for 'that thing' after all."

"YUE," yelled Haruna, " you don't mean.."

"WHAT, WHAT IS IT," asked Asuna, "DO YOU HAVE A SOLUTION!"

"You guys know about library island right," asked Yue, "it's where our library expedition club goes to."

"Yeah, that giant building thats floats in the middle of the lake," answered Asuna, "right?"

"The truth is, deep within library island," explained Yue, "there is apparently a 'magic book' that makes the readermore intelligent."

_"MA-MAGIC," yelled thoughts of Asuna, Kaede, Makie, and Fei Ku._

"Well, I've always just thought it was some really good textbook or somthing, " said Yue, "but still, it'd be a pretty usedful thing to have.

Haruna, Makie, and Konoka started saying things like its an urban legend, there can't really be such thing as magic, or rubbish. Asuna was thinking that if Negi is a mage and he exists then it wouldn't be so far fetched that an magic book exists as well. After she have finished her thoughts about the subject, Asuna have declared that they go to library island tonight.

(flashback ends) -Behind of library island-

"And thats pretty much it i guess," said Haruna.

They arrived to library island after meeting up the others plus Negi and Sasuke. Naruto asked him how he was brought along and the answer was simple which was he was black mailed. The black mail was a picture of him and Zazie on the date that he was forced to go on. The person that was black mailed him was Kaede who came to Eva's cottage an hour after Naruto have left there and have forced Sasuke to come along. Sasuke is now waiting for the right moment to get the picture from her so he can rip it apart. Naruto been thinking about who would win in a fight Sakura or Zazie. His thoughts was end when he heared Haruna about the reason their going to library island. Naruto listened through it quite well. When they arrived there, Makie have stepped into a puddle.

"THIS WATER IS FREEZING," yelled Makie.

"There's a secret entrance back here," explained Yue, "only the library expedition class knows about."

"OOH," yelled everyone excepted Sasuke, Yue, Nodoka, and Haruna.

"You all do know that there have to be someone to help the others to study so the class won't be worse right," asked Sasuke with a blank face.

"Teme is right," said Naruto, "that mean only two of us can go with the group that'll be going into the library."

"You both do have a point about that," said Konoka.

"I know let vote on which one of you should come with us and Negi-kun," said Makie.

"All right those who want Naruto-kun raise your hand," said Haruna which she got everyone's hand up including Sasuke's hand.

"And those who wants me to go raise your hand," said Sasuke which he got none just like he thought would happened.

"Seem like I'm going with you all," said a grinning Naruto, "oh give me one minute."

Before anyone could say anything, Naruto quickly grab his bag that his roommate was nice enough to bring with them and run into the forest. He kept going into the forest until they can't see him however, while he was looking back to see that they can't see him anymore, he ran into something or someone. Naruto tried to get up and put his hand something soft and its not the grass. Naruto quickly opened his and saw that is on top of an unconscious Setsuna and one of his hand is on one of her breasts. He jumped up on to his feet just incase she wasn't unconscious. He let out a sigh of relief that she didn't do anything. Naruto started to try and wake her up which didn't take long. However, her reaction wasn't something that he excepted to see which she tried to cut him with the sword that she kept with her hidden in a cloth. Luckly, he dodege at the last minute but his tie wasn't so lucky because part of it was cut off.

"WHAT THE HELL SETSUNA-SAN," yelled an angry Naruto but didn't yell loud enough to let the others to hear him.

Setsuna suddenly realized that she almost cut Naruto with her sword. She quickly aplogied to him for doing that whiched he forgived her while also asking why she have a real sword with her. She told him that she was Konoka's bodyguard and the she can only protect her from the shadows, which Setsuna have got a small bonk in the head from Naruto. Naruto made a clone so that it can try to reason with her while he went and changed out of his suit to something more suitible for adventuring. Naruto ran back to the others wearing an black shirt with the kaji for fox, his orange jacket (much to Sasuke's annoious), black loose jeans with orange lines going down both sides, dark orange running shoes, and hidden kunais inside the sleeves of the jacket.

"Sorry for the wait," apologied Naruto.

"Whatever," said Asuna, "let get going!"

The group that is going inside library island are the baka rangers, Negi, Naruto, and Konoka. Naruto was thinking over the feeling that he had when he was there the first time, along with thinking of finding out about those energies he felt before. He have asked Eva about the second one but telled that he have to find out about it himself which he frowned at the answer she gave him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Asuna whispering to Negi about protecting them with his magic.

"Oh my magic, whispered back Negi, "um, I've kinda sealed it."

"Eh," was the only response was heard from Asuna, "EEH!?"

_"Great now I have to protect everyone when needed now," thought a upset Naruto, "thank a lot Negi-baka."_

-few minutes later-

They have been walking for awhile with Yue explaining the history of library island along with explaining about the joint project. That was when they got to the third basement level. Negi was looking around at awe of there being so many books. Negi even tried to get a book from a shelf while calling out to Asuna. Yue was giving the young mage about the warning about stopping theives from stealing rare books. As soon as Negi touched the book and pulled on it, an hidden arrow was sent toward him. Kaede was about to go and grab the arrow before it hit Negi but it was caught by Naruto.

"There a lot of traps so please be careful Negi-baka," said Naruto while facing a frighten Negi also snapping the arrow in half with just the hand that caught it.

"How do you know about the traps Naruto," asked Yue whis Asuna and Makie was complaining about the traps.

"I been to library island a few time and know some of the traps but only up to the fourth level is all I know," answered Naruto.

Yue called to the above group about the location is. Negi even asked what they are here which he got the answer that made him yell out of surpised. He whispered to Asuna about not rely on magic. This made Naruto to believe that's the reason why Negi sealed his magic. Asuna explain about something bad will happened if their grades stay bad. Negi though that she mean his, Naruto, and Sasuke's final task and was thanking the baka rangers in his head. After a few seconds they started walking again.

-Few more minutes later-

They are now heading toward the rest stop to take a break and eat something. So far, Makie almost fallen to her death if it wasn't for her quick thinking and the use of her ribbon to save herself and explained to Negi about how useful her ribbon was, but it was short lived because of her and setting another trap which made a book shelf fall on them. Fei Ku kicked the shelf away while Kaede and Naruto caught the falling books that was heading toward Negi. While they walked some more until Negi fallen off a bookshelf which Asuna have to helpped him back up and Naruto stopping him from falling into his afterlife. Asuna even gave Negi her blazer for keeping him warm. When they have arrived to the rest stop, they started taking out boxed lunches to eat. Naruto saw Negi whisper to Asuna and decided to secetly sit next to Negi without Kaede, Yue, and Fei Ku knowing.

"I've felt it since a while ago," whispered Negi to Asuna and Naruto, "but this library isn't normal."

"Eh, what do your mean," asked Asuna.

"I feel magic energy in here," answered Negi, "and it's not me."

Negi looked at Naruto with a cirious face while Asuna looked at him confused. Naruto look at both at them and shakes his head and whispering, "even if you already know that I can use magic Negi, but I'm not the one your sensing and I don't know either."

They could of keep whispering if it wasn't for Makie and Konoka coming to them with Makie asking what their whispering about and Konoka saying that they have been getting along nicely today. Asuna was trying to say that their misunderstanding it but Konoka intruped saying that Negi and Asuna always sleep in the same bed together making Makie say eeh loudly while Naruto said that she he know that would happened for awhile. Asuna made the excuse about Negi getting into her bed by his own. Konoka even said that Asuna look just like his sister while asking Negi which he said that they smelled the same. This earned him a mouth full of two sandwiches from Asuna. They could of continued to move on after Konoka have said that their leaving now if it wasn't for Naruto stopping them.

"We're not alone in the library," said Naruto.

"What do you mean by that whiskers," asked an annoyed Asuna.

"Quiet and listen carefully," ordered Naruto to whiched they did.

When they stopped talking, they could hear foot steps coming near them. Asuna, Konoka, Makie, and Negi was started to get scared of the strange foot steps, Fei Ku gotten into a fighting stance, Kaede did the same thing, Yue was just behind them, and Naruto was in the front of the group with one of his hidden kunai out. they as they waited, the foot steps have started to come closer and closer, until they stopped about a few feet away from the group. Everyone was very tense of it and was thing of what it might be that was walking to them.

"Konoka-chan can I borrow your head flashlight, " asked Naruto as he looked at her.

"S-sure Naruto-kun," answered Konoka as she handed it to Naruto.

Naruto put it on and turn on the light to see what it is that is infront of them. When the light was turned on, they saw a guy with black opened toe shoes, dark blue pants, a blacl shirt with a fish net v-neck, a stranged necklace,and look like black eyes and hair as Sasuke's but with flat hair. Everyone just looked at the stange person while Naruto just blinked his eyes of disbelieve of seeing this person. The said person started walking toward them as Naruto hide his kunai as he came closer. The person stopped walking as he was in front of Naruto who looked at him straight in the eyes while turning off the flashlight. Everyone tensed up some more while woundering what will happen now.

"Hey Itachi how it's been going," greeted Naruto with a big smile while making everyone behind him almost face fault.

"Just fine," said Itachi, "but why does this place have so many traps?"

"I'll tell you about where you are," explained Naruto.

"Hn."

"Umm, Naruto-kun do you know who he is," asked a now curious Konoka.

Naruto look behind him and then chuckled at their curious faces and introduce Itachi, "everyone this is Sasuke's older brother Itachi"

"HIS OLDER BROTHER," yelled the rest of the group.

"I'll explain while we walk," said Naruto.

They all agreed and started walking with Itachi in toll. Naruto started explaining to the group about how Sasuke have lose in contact with Itachi for a long while and it seem the dean had heired him to explore the lower floors by then gotten lost. But the dean didn't tell him who it was that he heired and it seemed that they bought the lie that he made with for Itachi. As they continue walking even walking through water, Naruto was explaining what world he is in and guessed that he was sent here for a second chance at life to which he was right from the answer from Itachi. All of them had to climb down a huge bookshelf and Naruto also told Itachi to not let out anything that include chakra using which he 'hn'. After a while they started crawling in a small place and Itachi was having a hard time getting through. Both Naruto and Itach had to kept themselves from looking up the girls skirts. Well mostly Itachi because Naruto got luck and was behind Fei ku who was wearing pants. They continued crawling until they made it to a tile that was letting out light. Asuna lifted it up and moved it to the side so that everyone could get out. After Itachi got out, he started to streach to make sure that nothing have gotten stiff or locked up.

"I've seen this before-aru," said Fei Ku," on my brother's playstaion!"

"IT'S THE LAST BOSS CHAMBER," yelled Fei Ku.

Itachi just shook his head while Naruto chuckled at her hyperness. Makie spotted the book and made everyone look at it by yelling it out while pointing. When Negi looked at it he yelled out too but had Asuna look at him and asked what is it, to which he answered fully which almost gave away Negi's cover if it wasn't for Naruto's quick thinking of making a lie. The baka rangers ran toward the book with Konoka, Negi, Naruto, and Itachi following behind them. Naruto and Negi tried to reason with them but it was too late as the floor that they were on opened up under them making them all fall down. The baka rangers landed on a large platform with the others landing on the outside of it. The only people that landed on their feet were Kaede, Naruto, and Itachi while the others didn't. Asuna and Makie looked around the platform and saw that it looked like an twister board. They heard one of the statues laugh which sounded farmiliar to Naruto. They all looked at the statues and just intime to see them both move to guard the book.

"If you want this book," said the statue, "you'll have to answer my question first hohoho!"

_"Where have I heard that laugh from," thought Naruto._

"WH-WH-WHAT," yelled a freaked out Asuna, "THE HELL, THE STATUE IS MOVING!"

"IYAAAAN," yelled an more freaked out Makie.

_"A moving statue," thought a surpised Negi, "that voice, I've heard it somewhere before."_

"First question," Said the statue, "what's the english translation for difficult."

Naruto sighed and thought that it the dean's doing of making them study but didn't know how he did it. Then Makie was panicing but stopped when Negi reasured them that they'll get out of the trap if they answer the question. Makie tried to get Negi to answer but the only thing he can do is give a hint. After the girls have got the question right and thought that they could get the book but that was short lived because they had to answer another one. Naruto frowned and started playing cards with Itachi know that this would take awhile for the girls to get all the answers. As the more questions came at them, the more difficult for the baka rangers to reach. When the statue said final question, Naruto and Itachi finished their card game and looked at the baka rangers. Naruto had to hold in his nose bleed very hard while Itachi was just sweat dropping at the situation they are.

_"The last one is dish," thought Naruto, "please kami let them get it right."_

They started spelling it out and so far they were getting it right. When they got to the last part, Makie and Asuna landed make the tranlation for monkey. Naruto was crying anime tears of them getting it wrong and Itachi just gulped after as he saw the statue bringing the stone hammer going down and destoried the area they were standing on as they started to fall down the hole. The only thing that was heard as they fall was one of the girls yelling along with Naruto's.

"ASUNA YOU MONKEY/BAKA!"

As they continued to fall, Naruto and Itachi looked down and saw light at the end of where they'll fall through. As if reading each other minds, Itachi put everyone under a genjutsu excepted Naruto, Asuna, and Negi while Naruto turned on the gravity seals that was on the inside of his jacket to speed past everyone and make it the end of where they'll land. Naruto have to turn off the seals along with making clones to help slow down his falling into the water. While he was doing that, Asuna have grab Negi and pulled him to her so that she could cushion his fall. When Naruto looked up and saw everyone was out of the hold, he quickly make more clones to caught and cushioned their fall.

**Sorry for doing a cliffhanger but I didn't want to cut into the next chapter of the story. I'll try to get the next chapter as soon as possible but for the mean time I want to you all to vote on which girl from Naruto's world should be added into the story after Naruto's visit back to Konoha.**

-Omake: different location for Itachi and unseen result-

It have been awhile since Nekane have watched her cousin Negi leave for his assignment of a teacher of an all girl school in Japan. She have sometime felt lonely without Negi or Anya around but she have always have the people of Wales to keep her happy and cheerful. Today, she have decided on going out for around near the gate way to the magical world. When ever she walks around there it was just normal as nothing different have changed at all during the years they have lived in Wales. However, when she have arrived near there, she could see something or someone laying a few feet from the gate way. She ran toward the unconscious Itachi laying on the ground. The reason for him being unconscious is because kami have just given him infomation about the world that she will send him to by vis punch into the head. Nekane first checked his pulse to see if he was still alive which he was, she then tried to wake him up but no response, then she thought of bringing him to a hospital but decided to go against it for some reason and brought him back to her house.

-Few days later-

Nekane have been taking care of Itachi's unconscious body for the past days. So far she have been buying grocery just enough to feed two people incase Itach ever wakes up along with alittle bit of clothing for Itachi to wear after he wakes up. She have come back from buying grocery and has already put them away then started walking toward the guest room of where she have put Itachi in. When she walked in, she coud see Itachi have woken up and was looking at her from the bed he was sitting right up on.

"Your finally awake," asked an surprised Nekane.

"Hn," was Itachi's answer.

"Can you tell me what your name is please?"

"Hn, my name is Itachi Uchiha and could I get yours miss."

"Of course, My name is Nekane Springfield," said Nekane, "I've been taking care of you while you were unconscious."

"I see," said Itachi while he looked around the room.

Nekane walked over the dresser and picked out some clothes and walked over to Itachi with a smile, "come on Itachi-san you need to take a bath so get up."

Itachi did as she said and got out of bed only to find out that he was only wearing his boxers to which he raise a brow at and looked at Nekane who have just left the room. Itachi have followed her until they reached a door where she opened to show its the bathroom. She moved out of the way so that Itachi could walk in, She put the pile of clothes down near the shower and told Itachi to come down stairs to eat after he was done showering and getting dressed to which he agreed to. She left the bathroom while also closing the door behind her and going down stairs to cook something for Itachi to eat. After a few minutes, Itachi have walked down to the dinning room wearing a white button up shirt, black suit pants, and white socks he saw Nekane is still inside the kitchen cooking and also see one side of the table with cooked food and a chair. He walked into the kitchen and asked Nekane if she needed any help which she nodded while looking at Itachi with a smile. After they eaten, Itachi helpped her clean the house and kitchen, then after all that Nekane asked him to tell her about himself along with where he from. He tried to lie to her about where he from but it seem that she didn't believe him and told him to tell her the truth. For the first time Itachi thought that someone finally caught him lying but ended up trying to tell her it was the truth. He had to learn the hard way which was Nekane sending an arrow right past his head with a smile that told him that if he lie again she won't miss a second time. Itachi told her the truth before he gets hurt. It took a few minutes for her to soak all of it in but at the end she believed him.

"Isn't it good to tell the truth Itachi-san," asked a smiling Nekane, "along with getting a second chance at life?"

"Yes, it is Nekane," answered Itachi.

"You can stay here as long as you like until you can find your own place, ok?"

"Hn."

_"I might like my second life," thought Itachi._

-Months later-

During the time that Itachi have stayed with Nekane, they have grown so closed to each other that Itachi became Nedane's pactio partner. Itachi was able to confince the headmaster of the magic academy in wales to teach the students the art of taijutsu or hand to hand combat for when they don't have a partner to help them cast spells. Itachi could of bought his own place to stay and could of always visit her when ever he can but for some reason he chosed to stay to which he felt it was the right chose. One day Nekane confessed to him that she have fallen in love with him. Being a Uchiha that he is and instead of talking with words, he used action to which was Itachi kissing her showing that he feel the same way toward her. So whenever they were outside together that wasn't for buying grocery or clothes, they would go on dates whenever they both have free time. Both Itachi and Nekane would hear the people around them say that they're a lovely couple when their out on their dates. The week before Negi's return, Itachi have proposed to her on their date to which she happily agreed to marry him. Right now, Itachi was walking to where Negi have gradiated to meet up with Nekane. When he have got there, he could see that Nekane wasn't alone seeing that Negi and some of his class was there. Itachi didn't notice Naruto or Sasuke in the area and the same went with the others.

_"It seem that Negi is here," thought Itachi with a small smile, "maybe I should surprised them."_

With that in mind, Itachi carefully walks behind Nekane without making a sound. When he was behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist making Nekane let out a surprised squeal to whiched alearted everyone to which they looked over to Itachi and Nekane. Negi and the rest of the ala alba group thought that it was a enemy attacking and turn around quickly but only to find a giggling Nekane being hugged by someone behind her. Naruto and Sasuke had to pinch and rub their eyes to see if their not seeing things. The only thing that comfirmed that this indeed real was Nekane.

"Itachi-kun you surprised me," said the giggling Nekane as she turn her head around to look at him.

"I just wanted to surpris you and the rest of the people here," said Itachi while smiling at her.

Negi was about to say something but was stopped short by Sasuke running at them and tried to punch Itachi who quickly let go of Nekane and started dodeging Sasuke's hits. Nekane just watched from the sideline with a confused face along with everyone excepted Naruto.

"It look like Sasuke-kun know that guy," said Yuuna.

"That because he dose know him and so do I," said Naruto as he walked in front of everyone.

"What you mean Whiskers," asked Asuna.

"That guy is Itachi Uchiha," answered Naruto, "and to be more exact, he is Sasuke's older brother."

"OLDER BROTHER," yelled everyone excepted Nekane.

"He did say that he have a little brother but haven't seen him for a while," said Nekane along with adding the little lie.

"Sasuke did say that he have lost touch with him for a long while," lied Naruto, "but didn't thought that he react like this."

They watched Itachi pinned Sasuke to the floor with both his arm behind him until he calmed down. While Sasuke have tried to punch him, they both heard the lie that Nekane and Naruto made up. When Sasuke have calmed down, Itachi let go of him and helped Sasuke up. Everyone was hearing about Sasuke and Itachi apologied to each other and Itachi's made up lie of being lost and losing things when he was climbing a mountain. To which everyone that doesn't know about magic believed his lie. Negi turned to Nekane as Itachi walked over to her.

"Onee-san how do you and Itachi-san know each other," asked Negi.

"I want to know the same thing as well," said Sasuke as he walked near them.

"That's because Itachi-kun/Nekane-chan is my fiancee," answered Itachi and Nekane in union.

For the first time in his life, Sasuke Uchiha one of the last Uchiha have fainted from shock.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there everyone, glad your all here to read my eighth chapter of Naruma! The mage ninja.

?: How did you escape Sasuke?

I had Sakura to thank for that, Ino.

Ino: Well, what are you going to do now?

I'm going to show everyone the poll result for which one of the girls in Naruto's world will be added to the mix also you have to promised not to get overly excited.

Ino: Fine, I promised now show the result.

**Tenten: 30**

**Hinata Hyuuga: 25**

******Ino Yamanaka: 24**

**Sakura Haruno: 7**

Ino: ...

Umm, Ino is everything ok?

Ino: NO, EVERYTHING IS NOT OK!

Calm down Ino, the poll is going to stay open until the chapter for when Naruto and Sasuke be going back to Mahora.

Ino: AND WHAT MAKE YOU THINK THAT I'LL CALM DOWN FROM THAT WHEN I'M LOSING TO BOTH TENTEN AND HINATA! -is holding a poison flowers in her hand-

W-where did you get those Ino?

Ino: I'm not telling you that at all.

Let get the chapter started and I hope that I'll live through this.

Eva: Yes, let start the chapter.

E-Eva!

Eva: -let out an evil smirk while holding up an ice sword-

-start running from Eva and Ino as they gave chase-

Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Negima.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking'_

Jutsu

_**Demon/Summon thinking**_

**Demon/Summon talking**

Chapter 8: The Great baka rangers, the library island final exam operation, and happy discovery part 2

WHAT'S GOING ON DOWN THERE GUYS," yelled a panic Haruna as she yelled into the phone.

"P-Please reply," yelled an equally panic Nodoka.

After a little while of silence from both ends, they soon started to panic even more. Both Nodoka and Haruna thinking of contacting someone to help but knew that everyone is asleep. Haruna remembered about Sasuke and wondered why he have been so quiet and not worried about what just happened. When she turn around to look at Sasuke, she only found out that Sasuke is no where in sight at all. The reason as of why Sasuke isn't there is because he went back to the cottage to rest and he have left before Naruto and the others have met Itachi.

- Next day: Inside the deepest part of Library island -

Everyone were starting to wake up from their fall. Even Naruto and Itachi was tired from the deep fall but for different reasons. Naruto's reason was from memory overload from the clones that have cushion both him and the others from receiving any injuries and Itachi's was from using too much chakra from quickly getting everyone to the shore before they would fall into the water. The first ones to wake up fully were Asuna and Negi. Kaede was the second one to wake up, Makie was the third, Yue was fourth, and Itachi was fifth.

_"I don't want to wake up yet," thought Naruto as he started to have a little problem breathing, "alright I'm waking up!"_

When Naruto have finally woke up, for a second he thought he was in the dorm room and Haruna was laying on top of him but soon saw brown hair and felt the different feeling from when Haruna have laid on top of him. He soon remember where he is and what happened, he look at the person who is laying on top of him and see that it's a sleeping Konoka hugging him like a big teddy bear. Konoka have started to wake up from her dream of her and Naruto getting married (sorry but this one I couldn't really resist) While she was waking up, she was wondering why she felt so comfortable.

"Did you sleep while Konoka-chan," asked Naruto as he saw her waking up.

Konoka quickly looked up and saw a smiling Naruto. She soon blushed after realising that she is laying on top of him and was hugging him like a teddy bear. Naruto just smiled bigger after seeing her blush and thought to tease her some more.

"Are you going to let me go," asked Naruto, "or are you planning on hugging me the rest of the time?"

Konoka just simply shot up onto her feet with a blush that could match Hinata's. Naruto stood up while chuckling as Asuna asked where they were and Negi answered with remembering that the golem sending them down here after failing the twist trap. After that, Asuna stood up as the other followed suit and she looked around then yelled out her reaction to where they are which was, "J-JUST WHERE THE HELL IS THIS!"

"I-Is this still under the library island's basement," asked Makie.

"A-Amazing, we fell from such a height," said the awe Negi, "hey, it's still so bright even so we're supposed to be underground...the wall are giving off light."

Everyone was looking around in awe including Itachi and Naruto, but Fei ku is still trying to get rid of the sleepiness out of her eyes. They were quickly snapped out of it by Yue's out burst about the place being the legendary deep library. Negi being so innocent yelled out the last part of what Yue said while Naruto asked what it is along with Asuna. Itachi silently sighed about the situation that their in now. Yue have started top explain that it's the library of legends is a paradise. Then she suddenly talking in a scary tone and had a dark twinkle in her eye while turning to Makie, Negi, and Fei Ku who asked how she know about it. After that, All the girls are starting to panic about the end of the term exam and Negi tried to calm them down. Negi was secretly thinking of something until Naruto hold his shoulder while secretly cursing about how hard Asuna's head have hit his shoulder from the fall. Negi was about to use healing magic but the remember that his magic is still sealed. Unknown to him and the others, Kurama was taking a nap from having to heal Naruto's brain from the memory overload earlier and decided to not heal his shoulder for pay back. After a few a short minutes, they started to panic again until Negi said that they should study for the end of the term exam. Some of the girls thought that it was funny to study at a time like this, but Negi was determined to get them to pass the test. Makie even apologized to him, which he accepted and said that if they study now then they won't need the magic book. Both Kaede and Fei Ku agreed with him and even added encouragement into their words.

"While Negi is teaching you all," said Naruto, "me and Itachi will look for a way to get out of here."

"All right whiskers," said Asuna while Naruto's right eye brow twitched and Itachi secretly smirked at that.

Naruto grabbed his bag and started walking away from the others with Itachi following beside him. The girls have decided to look for food so that they can eat and ignored Negi's protest of wait. He was about to run after them when, one of the marks on his arm have disappeared meaning that one day have passed since he have sealed his magic. When Naruto and Itachi were out of sight, they quickly start running in shinobi speed to a wide space. Naruto quickly made clones and have them look for an exit while he tell Itachi more about the world that he is in. He secretly have some of the clones looking for the magic energy and chakra signature from before and know that it wasn't Itachi's.

- At 2-A's classroom -

"What did you say," asked a shocked Ayaka, "Negi-sensei and Naruto-sensei will get fired if class 2-A doesn't move out of the lowest ranking!?"

"SAKURAKO-SAN, W-WHY DIDN'T YOU SAYING ANYTHING ABOUT SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AS THIS," yelled Ayaka as she was shaking Sakurako.

"B-but, they told me not to tell anyone," answered Sakurako.

While that was going on, the other girls that was in the room was talking about Negi and Naruto's task and the consequences if they failed to do so. Ayaka then point at some of the girls in the room and said, "at any rate, we're going to study properly until the exam and pull this class out of the last raking."

Ayaka started to think of the real problem that will cost the class to get out of last place. But then thought about them not getting zeros then they can get through it. That was when both Nodoka and Haruna burst into the room and yelled. Haruna yelled out that they have a problem and before everyone could asked what the problem, Nodoka have already answer that Negi, Naruto, and the baka rangers along with Konoka have gone missing. Everyone had just on thought going through their heads which was, _"we may all be screwed after all."_

While some of them were panicking about losing Negi and Naruto, Setsuna was worried about Konoka and Naruto, Zazie was wondering if Sasuke was in the same boat as Naruto and Negi. Sasuke walked into the room while dressed in a black suit on and a tie with the Uchiha crest on it while everyone wasn't looking. He got their attention by slamming a book on the one of the tables in the room. They all look at him with questionable eyes and wondering about why was he here when its a Saturday, well except Nodoka and Haruna. Haruna walked up to Sasuke and looked at him straight in the eyes, Sasuke could tell that she is mad at him.

"Why didn't you tell us that you were leaving," asked an upset Haruna, "and where did you go?"

"I went back to my sleeping quarter," answered Sasuke, "and I did tell you and Nodoka that was leaving but you both were so busy telling the others where to go inside library island that it wasn't heard at all."

Haruna just scratched behind her head and had a sappy smile on with her tongue sticking out to the side while Nodoka was just blushing out of embarrassment of not listening to Sasuke. Sasuke walked up to the board and look at everyone. Ayaka looked at Sasuke and was about to asked the question that was on everyone mind, but Fūka beat her to it.

"Sasuke-sensei, why are you here when its a Saturday," asked Fūka.

"I'm here to make sure that 2-A is studying for the exam," answered Sasuke," and I can see that you all found out about Naruto and Negi-baka getting fired."

"And I'm guessing that you are in the same boat as them," said Mana while surprising everyone excepted Sasuke.

"You are correct Mana-san," said Sasuke, "now everyone to your seats and get out your things because I'll be making you all study until the exam."

Everyone took their seats and took out their things while Sasuke start getting the things he need to help them study and maybe have them all passed the test. During today and tomorrow, Sasuke would be teaching 2-A in Negi's place. Unknown to them all, Takahata was listening to them while he was walking by the room. He couldn't help but to smile at Negi having more than two people looking out for his class.

- Next day: in the deepest depths of library island -

Negi was helping the girls to study during the time they were there. Naruto and Itachi found the way to escape from this place yesterday. Naruto found out that it was the dean's doing of all this, but haven't found out how he was able to spread that rumor. Naruto and Itachi headed back to the others while Naruto was getting memories from his clones that was on their secret assignment that he gave them. It was also the same day that Naruto and everyone got a very big surprised.

(Flashback: Saturday)

Itachi and Naruto have made it back to the others and saw that they were having a break from studying. Naruto and Itachi was told about the girls discovery about the things they found. Naruto and Itachi was a little weird that there were a kitchen that have food supplies and a toilet. Itachi and Naruto decided to make everyone something to eat, to which they all agreed and cheered. Both of the shinobis have gone to the kitchen and started to cook. More like Itachi was telling Naruto what to do while also helping. While they were cooking, Negi was looking for more textbooks and the girls were relaxing. Unknown to the girls and Negi, someone was watching them from a far and the person decided to make herself known.

"Itachi-san I think that this is enough for us to eat," said Naruto as he was finishing the last of the food for everyone.

"You maybe right Naruto," said Itachi as he was finishing making ramen for Naruto.

Itachi had to make a deal with Naruto to help make everyone something to eat, to which he have to make ramen for Naruto. He starting to regretting that deal since Naruto can eat more than one bowl of ramen. They then heard someone scream and start running to the source. Naruto knew it was Negi's scream and they notice that the girls have also heard it. They all reach the place where Negi is at and instead of something that have scared him, they saw someone was laughing and pointing at the frighten Negi who have his back against a wall. The person have long red hair, fair skin, blue eyes that was different from Naruto's, and slender but build in a feminine way to which made the girls and other women would die to have. She look to be in either her late twenties or early thirties. All she was wearing was a two piece swimsuit. All the girls were wondering who is she but their thoughts were cut off with the said woman looking at Naruto when she stopped laughing and jumping at him then started hugging him. All girls was shocked at the action but was even more shocked when Naruto have hugged back.

"Oi, what do you think you're doing hugging whiskers woman," asked a slight angry Asuna.

"I'm hugging my son after not seeing him for so long," answered the woman while also giggling at the shocked faces of everyone except Itachi, "seem like my little Naruto have a girlfriend.

Asuna reaction to that was to yell at her saying that she not Naruto's girlfriend with a faint blush. Kushina introduce herself and told them all a made up lie to which made Naruto and Itachi think that she already know something what to do and another reason of asking the dean about this on Naruto's part when they got out from this place. After the made up story, the girls and Negi were crying in tears about it while Naruto just sweat drop about it. (No, I'm not going to tell you all about the made up story for Kushina because it would take too long to think of it, But I will make a omake of her kicking Jiraiya's toad sage ass to make it up for you all.)

"How long have you been down here Kushina-san," asked Konoka.

"I would say about a few months give or take," answered Kushina.

"Have you found a way out of her," asked Yue.

"I was too busy with relaxing here that I didn't even looked at all," answered Kushina while scratch behind her head and slightly chuckling while everyone except Naruto and Itachi just faced faulted.

(Flash back: end)

Right now, Naruto was sleeping on one of the lounge chairs that the girls have found with a book covering his face, Itachi was trying to sort out the information that Kami have implanted into his brain, Kushina was talking reading a book while on a lounge chair next to Konoka, and Negi was walking around with Makie, Ku, and Kaede. They were walking past where Konoka, Yue, and Kushina are reading.

"Warm and surrounded by books," said Konoka in a happy tone, "this really is paradise."

"I wouldn't mind staying here for the rest of my life," said Yue.

"HEY, YOU HAVE TO STUDY TOO YUE," yelled Makie but it fell on deaf ears.

While Negi wasn't looking at all, Makie, Ku, and Kaede decided to go and take a bath. Negi was wondering where Asuna went to. Negi was thinking to himself while checking the books that are on the bookshelf that was in the water. He saw that the books aren't at all even s that they have soaked inside the water for a long time. He was even wondering who made it. Negi soon notice that the second seal have disappeared and talked to himself about getting everyone out of this place with his magic. He then started to take a walk. While his walk. Negi have heard noises coming around the corner of where he is heading. When he turn around the corner, he have walked in right after Makie and Ku were splashing each other. Ku, Makie, and Kaede were all without any clothes what so ever. As soon as they looked toward Negi, Makie and Ku screamed then went to grab their towels while calling him a pervert. Negi just started to studding an apology for not knowing. Negi was about to run away but was lift off the ground by a towel Kaede while all three girls giggled. Then they started to mess with him and making fun of him with their bodies...well only Ku was. Negi have covered closed and covered his eyes while also slip out about when he used to take baths with his sister but made it up by quickly saying that he was an english gentleman and had no interest in naked girls. He was hoping that Makie and Ku didn't hear the slip up he almost let out after the shocked gasp, but it seem that they heard it and started to fake cry. Makie was calling Negi being mean and Ku was saying that middle schoolers can't compete with that. Negi was trying to calm them down and was thinking that they were really crying while Kaede just laughed a little and set Negi down. Negi took this chance to high tail from them, after he was out of sight and hearing range, the three of them started talking among themselves. Unknown to them, the statue golem is under the water.

"Ah, that was shocking," said Negi, this is troubling, I'm supposed to be the teacher and all."

Negi heard a splashed near by and went to check what it was while thinking that it might be Asuna. To his surprised, it was Asuna but that was have surprised him. What surprised him was that she was start she was taking a bath with nothing on at all. After a few seconds, Asuna started to feel that someone was staring at her.

"Who's there," asked Asuna while looking at Negi's hiding spot who just ducked under the root.

Negi started to run from his spot, however, Asuna have stopped him with a towel covering her. Unknown to them, an awaken Naruto was hiding inside the shadows and was watching so he be able to black mail Negi later. he been watching Negi before he have walked into the three baka rangers. So far the best black mail was Negi peeping on Asuna. Lucky for Naruto, he just heard Asuna's voice and not see her in her birthday suit. Naruto also wishing that there was a valley of giant ramen bowls like in his dream about his mom was chasing and beating up Jiraiya. Maybe he could get Chachamaru to making some ramen after his mother started chasing after the perverted toad sage for not taking care of Naruto when he was young. Naruto continued to hide in the shadows, as Asuna and Negi are talking about something. Naruto decided to show himself and started to walk toward them.

"Yo Negi Asuna," greeted Naruto as they look at him.

"Hi Naruto-nee-san/hey whiskers," greeted Negi and Asuna at different times.

"What's going on over here," asked Naruto.

"Nothing, just me apologizing to Negi-baka," answered Asuna.

"apologizing for bringing him here?"

"Yeah and the truth is that, our class is going to be broken up if we don't get out of the lowest ranking in the final exam," said Asuna, "and we'd have to redo all he grades starting from primary school again."

"Huh," was all Negi said.

"Um, we didn't want to be held back a year...," before Asuna could continue, Naruto have interrupted her.

"So, it seem that you didn't hear about me, Sasuke, and Negi getting fired then," said Naruto.

Asuna looked at both Naruto and Negi with her mouth open a little which both the mage in training and shinobi did the same thing as her. There was complete silence as Asuna's brain let Naruto's words sink in. After a few seconds of waiting, Asuna started yelling about the rumors being not true at all. To which Negi yelled out that it was possible. Asuna started regret about coming to library island, to which Naruto yelling that she doesn't care about him, Sasuke, and Negi getting fired. Asuna started arguing with him about it while getting near him. Then she suddenly tripped onto him to which happened to him as well. Negi just watched on the side line so that he won't be the one being hurt. Asuna started blushing red as she could feel Naruto's builded body while Naruto started blushing at their place and feeling Asuna's chest on his. He was also aware that Asuna's towel have undo itself.

"S-sorry Naruto," said a still blushing Asuna, "I accidentally tripped."

"Y-yeah, I tripped too," said a still blushing Naruto, "do you need help getting up Asuna-chan."

"Yes," was all Asuna have said.

Naruto helped her stand up after he have made her towel recover her back. Asuna have thanked him for that. After they have stood up, they heard a loud scream to which all three of them look at the direction of where it is. Just then, Konoka have run into the area while yelling out Asuna's name. Naruto and Asuna quickly moved away from each other than asked whats the problem. All four of them started to head over to where the scream came from while they were running, Asuna was getting dressed into her clothes. When they have gotten there, they saw the golem from before is there holding Makie in it hand. Makie was calling for help.

"THAT GIANT IS BACK AGAIN," yelled a shocked Asuna.

"IT'S A GOLEM ASUNA-SAN," yelled an equally shocked Negi, "it must of have fallen down with us."

Makie continue to scream for help while the golem laughs. Naruto saw that Negi was about to do something stupid to blow his cover so he went into action.

"Hey you over-size statue," called out Naruto as he gotten the golem's attention, "I won't forgive for picking on one of my students!"

Naruto then jumped right at the golem while making the girls think he's insane. The golem moved his free hand into the way of Naruto. Naruto then punched the golem's arm with a chakra enhance fist which have made cracks on the golem's arm and wa about to break through but was thrown away by the golem. Naruto landed next to Negi while ignoring Kaede's curious stare and Ku's excited eyes. Golem have congrated Naruto for his effort but then told them that they it'll take them three days to get out. Ku and Yue started to panic a little from what the golem said, but was quickly calmed them down. Soon Itachi and Kushina have entered the area with everyone's stuff as Yue pointed out that at the golem's neck was the book that they were there for. Naruto and Ku attacked the golem's leg as it's hand let go of Makie. She was about to fall until Kaede have jumped up and caught her. As Kaede have caught her in the air, Makie used her ribbon to snag the book from the golem's neck which it have surprised it. Everyone then started a break for it while the golem was confused. While they are running, the girls have started to get dressed while Naruto and Itachi was in front of them with Negi. The golem have started to chase after them as the girls have finished getting dressed. Naruto saw the emergency exit that both he and Itachi have found last time but was able to see that something was added to it but thought to let the baka rangers handle it. Naruto have acted that he see something behind the waterfall, to which they followed him. Yue was the first to find the door and said that it's an emergency exit. Naruto, Itachi, and Kushina notice that the golem have faked it's surprised but just went with it. They then saw that they were at a stop and was brought to their attention that the golem have went through the water fall.

"What's this," asked Asuna while looking at the wording on the door.

"There some kind of question written on the door," answered a confused Makie.

Yue have said the question out loud so that everyone will know. Both Asuna and Makie asked why is it asking them that for. They didn't see Naruto, Ku, and Itachi kick the golem way. Ku kick it in the face, Naruto kicked it in the stomach, and Itachi kicked it's knee so that it would fall on it's back. Ku has the book in her hand and land next to Makie and Yue. She surprised Makie by saying that she know the answer. After Ku have answered the question, the door have opened up and all one them ran right in before the golem have gotten back up. Makie asked if it was the book that have helped, to which Ku have answered that she gotten smarter just by holding it. When they reached the end of the hallway, the looked up and was shocked at what they see.

"Uwah, what's this," yelled a shocked Asuna.

"It's a spiral staircase," yelled an equally shocked Negi.

"Can we even climb this," asked a shocked Konoka.

"Never mind that," yelled Naruto as he look down the hallway, "let just start climbing!"

They started climbing up the stairs while the golem have smashed it way into the room as they have reached the second or third floor. They could have keep going, but was stopped by a wall with a math question. Konoka have declared that the golem was coming as she saw that the golem is walking up the stairs. Negi was about to answer the question, but was beaten to it by Kaede who have the book in her hand. They continued to move up the stairs as the baka rangers and Konoka answers the questions. Negi was amazed by them answering the questions right. Ku even made a commit of Asuna and Makie were even able to answer the questions. They both yelled at her while apologizing about being dumb. They had a little stop by Yue who have caught her foot on a root. She tried to have Negi take the book and leave her behind. Negi refused about that and said that he'll carry her on his back. He was about to do that but Itachi have beat him to it by picking Yue up and carry her bride carry. Naruto whispered into Negi's ear to remind him that his magic is still sealed. Negi was shocked that he have forgotten about that and then he yelled to Itachi that he's counting on him. Itachi just nodded and carried Yue as they climbed more stairs. Naruto, Ku, and Kushina have complained about them getting sick of the stairs but continued to climb. After a while of climbing up the stairs, Yue have looked at her cell phone and found out that she have signal and told everyone that she'll call for help from above ground. Makie have questioned about the above ground part. That was unheard by everyone because of Negi's yell of telling everyone to look at where he is pointing to. They looked and Naruto have yelled that its a express elevator and it can take them right to the surface. Makie have asked if could really be able to take them to the surface.

"Who's care," yelled Kushina, "let just get inside so that we can get out of here!"

They all piled into the elevator one after the other with both Naruto and Itachi standing on both Negi's sides. They soon celebrated about being able to get out of there and going back up to the surface so that the girls can be able to make it to the exam. However, it was short-lived because by a beeping sound of the elevator. Naruto started complaining about how can it be overloaded while the baka rangers, Konoka, and Negi started to panic. Naruto, Itachi, and Kushina just sweat drop at the reactions of the girls are thinking that they have eaten too much doing the past two days. Asuna then made everyone calm down by telling them drop everything even their clothes to which made Naruto blush slightly and covered Negi's eyes while clothing his eyes with Itachi doing the same. The girls have started to undress until they were only in the clothes that are under the others. Kushina was just thinking of why are these girls are dumb enough to think that it was the clothes that was making the buzzer go off. They found out the hard way by hearing the buzzer still going off. They all cried out for it not working and to make matter worse for them, the golem have reached near them to which Makie have alerted them.

"Oh great now what do we do," yelled Naruto who opened his eyes after Makie's scream.

"We don't know," said the girls as they try to cover themselves.

Negi was thinking while his eyes are closed by Naruto and Itachi. After thinking of a solution, which was to walk out of the elevator so that his students can get to the exam on time. He was about to execute that solution until he felt Itachi's hand go off and see him walks out the elevator with the book in hand. Everyone yelled while asking him why he doing that. The answer he gave them was that to insure them that they'll be able to get to the exam. Naruto was about to grab him but saw the elevator's door closed shut. As the elevator goes up, everyone were worried about Itachi as he was left alone with the golem. However, that was forgotten as the elevator have reached its disination and opened its doors and was greeted with sunlight. They walked out of the elevator while ignoring the fact that the elevator is sticking out of the ground. Everyone was celebrating about getting out of there until Naruto asked what are they going to do now. All the girls stopped and then quickly remember that they don't have their uniforms. That problem was solved by Yue who called both Nodoka and Haruna run to library island with uniforms so that they can change into them.

-Time skip: time of the exam-

The bell have rang and Ayaka have yelled out with that the bell have already rang. Sakurako have yelled out that the baka ranger aren't there. Fumika started to panic as she said that it's all over. The teacher for the test for 2-A have walked in with Sasuke close behind him. Setsuna was secretly worried about Naruto and Konoka, during the time when Naruto have left a clone behind so that it could convince her to be Konoka's friend again and have her protect her in the open than in the shadows. Setsuna have refused that and ran off while the clone have run after her. The clone have kept trying to make her review things to which she almost cut it in half. The Naruto clone was very lucky that it dodged it but ended up dodging all of Setuna's slashes. After she was tired from trying to cut the clone into pieces and its content talking, she agreed to them but made one condition that the real Naruto have to do if 2-A gets first place in the exam. The clone nodded it's head and told her that he'll let the real one know after the exam is done. Sasuke have told the girls to sit down so that they can take the exam. Ayaka have started to talk to herself and figuring out so that Negi, Sasuke, and Naruto wouldn't be fired. So she told all the girls to get fifteen more points on the exam. Some Compline that it's impossible, Yunna have said that the library trio is there but was left on deaf ears as Ako panicked about them being doomed. That didn't last long as Natsumi have let out a gasp and told everyone to look outside. They all looked outside even Sasuke looked and saw that the baka rangers are here. They also saw that Negi, Konoka, Naruto, Nodoka, and Haruna are with them. They were wondering about who is the beautiful woman that are with them. All the girls are dressed in their uniforms, Naruto and Negi are dressed in their suits, and Kushina is in a business suit.

"I can't believe that we're late," yelled both Naruto and Asuna.

"Well, you guys did stay up studying," said Kushina.

"But, it would have been nice if you have woken us up," said Naruto.

"I was tired Naruto," said Kushina

"And I overslept," said a slightly embarrassed Konoka.

They all heard Sakurako call out to them a from the window and told them to hurry up. Sasuke have yelled out this time to tell everyone to sit down. The reaction from the girls in 2-A's classroom have sat down into their seats. Setsuna was glad that both Naruto and Konoka have made it back all right. But then she let a small blush as she remember the condition that she made. Back with Naruto and the others, they were met by a teacher who have told that late comers need to take the exam in an other room. The girls have followed the teacher and looked back at Negi and Naruto who was wishing them all good luck and to do their best. After the have left to do their exam, Naruto left Negi to look after them as he say that he was worried about them. Both Naruto and his mother have walked into the halls and went to the dean. When they have arrived at the door, Naruto have knocked on the door and they both enters after hearing come in. Both Naruto and Kushina saw that Itachi is reading books with a help from shadow clones while dressed in a suit.

"So, I was right," said Naruto while looking at the dean, "you were behind that rumor jiji."

"Ohohoh, yes I was but I did have a little help," answered Konoemon.

"What kind of help," asked Kushina.

"My skill of making rumor and making it seem true," said a familiar voice.

Both Naruto and Kushina look above them to see Jiraiya leaning on the rail while a nervous smile while wearing a suit. Kushina was able to recognize who it was and her hair start to move. Itachi, Naruto, and Jiraiya were now sweating as they see her getting mad. Naruto trying to calm his mom down while Jiraiya was begging for mercy from her as she have quickly gotten a hold on him and is ready to beat him up. Naruto have to make clones to get Jiraiya from Kushina as some of them have to keep her at bay.

"Now, now don't start beating up our new writing teacher," said Konoemon.

Naruto, Itachi, and Kushina all looked at the dean and said, "writing teacher?"

"Yeah, both me and the dean have made a deal and conditions about that," answered Jiraiya.

"And what is the deal and the conditions that you two made," said Naruto.

"The deal was that if I help the dean with that rumor then he'll make me a teacher here," answered Jiraiya.

"The conditions better be about his books and his pervertedness," said Kushina while wielding a frying pan to which make the male think where she have hidden that.

"Yes, the conditions were that he can't peak on the female students or the female stuff of this school," said Konoemon as he saw Kushina slowly put the frying pan down, "and he is forbidden from using my students or the female stuff for research on his books."

_"Even if his books are very good to read," thought Konoemon while letting out a perverted giggle inside his head._

Kushina have put the frying pan away and have calmed down for the time being. Naruto have asked the dean about on what to do with his mother and Itachi that are now here. The dean have already discussed things with Itachi who have agreed to be the school's second assistant of the chief of security. Naruto nodded at the understanding of that role seeing that Itachi was a anbu before he have left the village. Naruto, Kushina, and Konoemon have started to discuss about what Kushina should do. Konoemon have suggested about becoming a teacher but was quickly declined by her. Jiraiya suggested that she be a nurse or have her be his assistant to which he got knocked out by the frying pan of Kushina. She yelled that she'll rather be a nurse than be his assistant. Konoemon nodded and said that she'll be the second nurse of Mahora. Naruto look at the dean then walked up to him and bunk him on the head while saying that no perverted thoughts.

-time skip: day of the results-

Naruto, Sasuke, and Negi are with the baka rangers to see if 2-A isn't the worse class anymore. In Ku and Naruto's case, hoping that 2-A in first place. After the exam have ended, Naruto have revived his clones memory and is hoping that they are in first place. Ku was betting food coupons on her class to be in first place. Naruto and Sasuke have made Jiraiya teach them how to make blood clones inside Eva's resort. They now have a back up plan if 2-A is the worst class ever and make the blood clones take their place. Before the day of results will show, Itachi and Sasuke have met each other in Eva's cottage.

(flashback: Eva's cottage)

Naruto, Itachi, and his mother are walking down to Eva's cottage to which Itachi and Kushina doesn't know yet. Kushina have asked where they are going to which Naruto have answered that they are going to met someone. Kushina kept trying to make him let out more information about the person but he didn't break at all. She frowned as she found out that she wouldn't get any information out from her son. Itachi just stayed quiet while being amused but Kushina attempt at trying to get something out of Naruto. When they have arrived outside Eva's cottage, Itachi and Kushina were wondering who could live inside that cottage. They walked up to the door of the cottage and Naruto knocked on the door. As the door opened, it showed that it's Sasuke dressed inside as butler suit. Naruto and Kushina tried to hold in their laughs while Itachi just stare at his little brother with a blank look. Sasuke have a tick mark appear behind his head as while making his hand into a fist while ignoring Itachi.

"If you two say a word or laugh," threaten Sasuke as he pull out his pactio, "I'll shoot you both!"

"OK, Sasuke the butler," said Naruto while both him and his mom started laughing.

Sasuke have activated his pactio while Naruto and Kushina started running away from him while laughing. Sasuke have chased after them while taking out the two pistols from their holders and quickly made his first shoots from them. Both the bullets have passed by Naruto and Kushina's noses and hit a tree, but only to see the bullet have splitting it in half along with the other ten trees before it impaled into the eleventh tree. Sasuke blinked and look at the pistols and see the kanji for wind along the shifts. Sasuke just thought of lightning and the kanji for it replaced the wind kanji. He then took aim at a different trees and shoot at them; only to find out that the bullet have gone right through them while leaving a hole with smoke coming from both side if the trees. Naruto and Kushina have turn pale as the sight of the trees being split in half and the now hole trees. Sasuke was about to take aim at them when, he found himself in a block of ice. Kushina look at Naruto as he wipe away from the nervous sweat off his forehead.

"That was way too close," said Naruto.

"What the hell is going on out here," asked Eva while she and Chachamaru have walked outside while ignoring Itachi's stare.

"Oh just freezing teme before he can use his guns to shoot at me and my mom," answered Naruto.

Eva just looked at Kushina and walked up to her. Itachi and Kushina could see that she looked like a ten-year old girl but knew that she isn't normal.

"So you're the one that Minato been talking about when he was here," said Eva after she is standing in front of Kushina.

Both Itachi and Kushina have gone wide-eyed at the fact that Eva knows Minato. Naruto suggested to do their chat inside the cottage. They nodded and walked into the cottage while Eva told Naruto to unfreeze Sasuke. After unfreezing Sasuke, he have deactivated his pactio and went inside to help Chachamaru with tea. Eva have started explaining to Itachi and Kushina how she have met Minato and Nagi to when her powers being sealed. Naruto then added that Minato have made Eva his godmother. The end result was both fainting from the news before Sasuke have brought a tray of tea cups over to them. Sasuke just smirked at Itachi's reaction of the news. Naruto have explained to Sasuke about how he have found Itachi and his mom while also telling him how they are alive like Jiraiya.

(Flashback ends)

The results have started to be showed after Ku have reminded everyone that Negi, Naruto, and Sasuke will get fired if 2-A is the worst class or not. The places of each class have shown in each in order. After a few minutes have passed, they were getting to end of the results. Naruto, Haruna, Nodoka, and Makie were panicking while Sasuke was praying to kami to let it be class 2-A be the second to last class. All of 2-A are both praying or chanting for them to be it. As the class 2-K was called, all of 2-A along with Naruto, Negi and even Sasuke have turn ghost white as they started to think of one thing which was, _"then that mean..."_

"We're last," yelled Naruto, Negi, Sasuke, and 2-A.

While everyone were distracted from the results, Negi have sneaked away from them but when the sound of a door opening have caught Naruto and Sasuke's attention. They quickly turn around and saw Negi walking out of the door, both of the shinobis have moved quickly to the door and went to follow Negi. As Negi have run passed a set of stairs, he have missed the dean who have the graded papers of the late people of 2-A. Naruto and Sasuke have slowed down and talked to the dean about the papers. He had told them that it was the scores of the late people who weren't added to the others. Naruto asked if he could look at them to which Konoemon have said yes. When Naruto looked at them he was surprised about them then thought about the complete score. Naruto have hand the scores back so that the dean can take them so that they can be added. Naruto have told Sasuke that they need to stop Negi from leaving. Sasuke just nodded his head and they went off to find Negi. They have looked all over the school and the dorm then they were heading to the train station. They found Negi being stopped by the library trio, the baka rangers, and Konoka. Naruto and Sasuke have decided to join in and try to stop the stubborn kid from leaving. After a short while, the dean and Itachi have made their present known. Everyone have looked at them and have made all but Sasuke and Naruto be very surprised to see for they saw him leave the elevator. Itachi told them that he'll tell them about how he have gotten out after he and the dean have announced the scores.

"Makie, you scored a 66," said Konoemon, "well done."

"EEEH, a 66 no way," yelled a shock Makie.

"Ku fei, your scored a 67," said Itachi.

"Kaede, you scored a 63," said Konoemon

"Really aru/hm" said Ku and Kaede.

"Yue, you scored a 63," said Sasuke as he look over the scores.

"Nodoka you scored a 95/Haruna you scored a 81/ Konoka you scored a 91," said Sasuke, Itachi, and Konoemon.

"And Finally Asuna," announced Naruto as Asuna gets ready for her grade, "you got a 71."

"Eh," was all she said

Naruto smiled as Asuna started to smile and realizing that with the add score then Naruto have nodded his head as the reporting club have announced that 2-A is the top class. Negi was trying to figure out how they got the top class and the dean have answered that it was his own natural ability while Itachi is holding up the magic book after Negi said that they didn't have the magic book. Negi then started to figure out that it was the dean that was behind all the event that happen in library island. The dean have started to explain to them mince Konoka, the library trio, and the baka rangers except for Asuna about the final test was about to all three of four of them. And told Negi, Naruto, and Sasuke have passed the test to which all three smiled. The girls start celebrating about them keeping Negi, Naruto, and Sasuke and started to toss Negi up into the air.

**There it is the eighth chapter of this story. I will be replacing the poll for the girls from Naruto's world to be added into Negima's world. So that I can start doing a different poll and for my different story. I'll try to get the ninth chapter done quicker than this time. Please review and give me ideas about when Sasuke and Naruto go back to Konoha for a visit.**


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto: Welcome to the ninth chapter of Naruma! the mage ninja!

?: What happened to Liger, Whiskers?

Naruto: He being hospitalized from Ino's poisonous flowers and Eva-chan's attack, Asuna-chan.

Asuna: what did he do to make them mad at him?

?: He made Eva mad from the cold old heart bit back from chapter 6 and gotten on the receiving end of Ino's anger

Naruto: thanks for helping Sakura-chan.

Sakura: No problem Naruto and beside Liger told me to keep an eye on you just incase you mess something up.

Asuna: Funny, he said the same thing to me.

Sakura and Asuna: what did you do Naruto -glaring at him-

Naruto:-is sweating bullets- Why don't we start the disclaimer

Asuna: Fine but you're not getting out of this Whiskers

Naruto, Asuna, and Sakura:** Ligerzero3 do not own Naruto or Negima.**

**-**Both Asuna and Sakura have dragged Naruto away as to try to escape-

"Talking" Regular Speech

"Talking_" Regular Thoughts_

"Jutsu"

**"Talking"** Demon/Summoning Speech

_**"Talking"**__ Demon/Summoning Thoughts_

Chapter 9: Sasuke's first female kiss and the visit to Konoha

It's a bright sunny day for Mahora academy as the students runs to the school for the day before spring break and the closing ceremony. The closing ceremony is also where Konoemon will be announcing Negi, Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kushina's jobs. Naruto is running with Asuna, Konoka, and Negi while they both greeted their students with a smiles on their faces. Sasuke was walking by himself as everyone are running while he shakes head as he saw Naruto being a bit of his idiot self. As Naruto and Negi have run passed Chisame, they greeted her while Sakurako said something about them remembering Chisame's name. Without Chisame knowing, Sasuke have walked up next to her.

"Sheesh they're not even late," said Chisame while thinking that she talking to herself, "why are they even running?"

"Damn brats," said both Sasuke and Chisame.

"What the hell," yelled a scared Chisame while looking at Sasuke, "how long have you been walking next to me?"

"When your said 'they're not even late'," answered Sasuke.

"I-I see," said a calming down Chisame.

With that Sasuke continued his was toward the school so that he will meet up with his older brother. After Sasuke have left Chisame alone, she started to think of how handsome he looked after getting a closer look at him. She quickly banish those thoughts and continued her way to the school. When Naruto have reached the school and separated himself from the three and went to the dean office to see his mother and godfather. Naruto was met up by Sasuke to which they walked together to the dean's office. When they reached the dean office, Naruto have knocked on the door. They walked in after hearing the come in from the dean, both saw Itachi try to pinning Jiraiya's arm down. They both heard giggling coming from where the dean's desk is; so they look over there and saw that the dean is reading one of Jiraiya's books. Naruto just groans while Sasuke just shook head and was thinking of ways to destroy those perverted books. Kushina was reading a book of basic medic while trying her best to ignore Konoemon's giggling. Naruto just went over to sit next to his mother and picked out a book out of boredom and started reading while Sasuke went over to Itachi so that he can sit down and pulled out a book about magical items that is based on guns.

-Time skip: closing ceremony-

Naruto, Sasuke, Itachi, Kushina, Jiraiya, and Negi are standing next to the stand that the dean is making his speech. Sasuke, Itachi, and Jiraiya are standing on the right side of the stand. Naruto, Kushina, and Negi are standing on the right side with Negi being between Naruto and Kushina. As they wait for Konoemon to them the signal to come up there, Some of 2-A (Which are the baka rangers and Konoka) were thinking that Negi could really pass as Naruto's little brother and the only thing missing was being blood related. Naruto could still not understand how these people be able to stand around for a long time. When he have heard the signal to come up there, both of the Konoha ninjas and Negi have made their way up to the stand where Konoemon is at. Naruto and Sasuke are standing on both sides of Negi in the back, Itachi and Jiraiya being in front of them, and Kushina is standing next to the mic as well with Konoemon on the other side.

"This is Kushina Uzumaki, she is the mother of our young assistant teacher Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze," announced Konoemon while ignoring the multiple gasps of surprise, "and she also be working along Shizuna as our second nurse."

"I hope that I'll remember all your names along with the stuff members," said Kushina as she bows, "it's very nice meet you all."

Kushina stepped down from the stand and went to spot where she was before. Naruto just shivered as he felt multiple girls (mainly most of 2-A) that were now planning ways to get on Kushina's good side and try to have her make him date one of them. Itachi and Jiraiya have walked up to the mic and waited for Konoemon to introduced them. It didn't take very long for him to do. After he have told everyone that Itachi is Sasuke's older brother, a lot of the female students yelled out very loud what (except for Eva, Chachamaru, Mana, the baka rangers, Konoka, Zazie did a silent yell, and some what Chisame.) After Jiraiya and Itachi had stepped down from the stand, both Negi and the other two shinobis walked forward.

"Ohohoh, now to introduce our last three people," said Konoemon, "From the new year's on, Negi Springfield will be an official teacher of the main campus' english department."

Before everyone could clap their hand, the dean have stopped them by telling them to wait and said, "these two young mans will be young Negi's official assistant teachers so please welcome Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha."

After he have said that, everyone have started to claps their hands, well except for Chisame who was wide eyes and staring in disbelief.

-Time skip: 2-A's home room-

Everyone of 2-A, Negi, Naruto, and Sasuke are inside the home room with Naruto sailing that they hope to see all of them next year. They both said that while bowing slightly while Sasuke simply just bow. Sasuke have a funny feeling that Zazie is planning something but just shrugged it off as nothing. Some of the girls have yelled out that they hope so too while Kazumi took a picture of them and took even more but mainly Naruto. Naruto just let out a nervous smile as Kazumi took those pictures. Makie was holding up the trophy that they won from being the top class off the exam. Yuuna, Fuka, and Ayaka started to give Negi all the credits for getting them be the top.

_"So this is what Naruto feel like when someone else gets all the credits," thought an upset Sasuke who was planning to have Naruto help him get back at them._

_"Y-your all wrong, that brat did nothing," thought Chisame with an upset face, "he even skipped class for a day!"_

"Yuuna, Fuka, and Ayaka you can't make Negi take all the credit for your class success," said Naruto while looking at them, "let not forget that Sasuke deserve half the credit, seeing at how he came here to help you all study."

"Y-your right Naruto-sensei, I have completely forgot that he helped us," said an shamed Ayaka.

Chisame have missed all that and was thinking about letting a ten year-old teach them along with it being a joke. She was also thinking that it was also a joke to let two guy that are barely older them all them being assistant teachers. Her thoughts were broken as Fuka have brought up a suggestion. She started to voice out about it's not normal having a ten year-old and two sixteen year-olds teaching them. Chisame did a little nod while thinking that what Fuka said was right and didn't notice that Sasuke have seen that little nod. As Fuka continued; she and Fumika said that they been thinking to have a party to which some of 2-A have agreed about it. Sasuke watched Chisame slams her head on the desk that she is sitting at with Yue. He then watched as she started to shiver and could tell that she's angry with something. However, it does seem that Negi doesn't think the same thing as him so that. Negi walked up to her and asked if she was cold. Naruto heard and looked over there and just sweat drop as he saw that she wasn't cold but was holding in her anger. Both Naruto and Sasuke watched as Chisame said that her stomach hurt and headed off to the dorms. Negi tried to stop her but failed at it; Kurama have told Naruto to make the Uchiha do something before Negi does it. Naruto just simply smiled at the perfect idea. Naruto walked up the confused Negi.

"Negi, I know that you'll try something soon," said Naruto while still smiling as Negi looking up to him, "so why don't Sasuke go with you, that way you'll have someone looking after you without Asuna following you."

Sasuke quickly walked behind Naruto and was giving of an evil aura that sacred everyone (excepted Setsuna, Mana, Kaede, and Eva.) Well excepted for Zazie who just smiled and licked her lips while no one was looking. Negi was even more scared than everyone else. The aura that Sasuke was letting out almost looked like the curse seal's chakra back when he, Naruto, and Sakura was in the second part of the chuunin exam.

"What are you trying to do dope," whispered Sasuke as he still letting out the evil aura.

"It's pay back for teasing me and Setsuna," whispered back Naruto with an evil smirk that went unnoticed but everyone excepted Eva.

(Flashback start: Backway entrance at library island)

It's the afternoon of the day of when the new result for 2-A have been showed and Setsuna is sitting on a rock as she waits for Naruto. She had started to regent make the condition about forming a pactio with him for when 2-A was the top class. She was so close from not losing her first kiss to him and staying with her main plan of protecting Konoka from the shadows. It wasn't long for Naruto to enter the area and greeted her. She just simply glared at him with little hate to prove her point that she didn't plan on him being lucky (can't really blame her for not counting on Naruto's devil luck which she doesn't know yet.) Naruto just nervously chuckled at the glare as he walked closer to her.

"So, I guess the condition was a success," said Naruto with a smile while spotting a slight blush, "but I didn't think that you'll add that you will also make a pactio with me."

"W-well I didn't think that the class would be in the top class," said Setsuna with an unnoticeable blush.

**"Thats because of your devil luck," said Kurama inside Naruto's head.**

_"Why do you and everyone back in the village call my luck that," asked Naruto._

**"You still haven't figure that out yet?"**

_"Ignoring you now."_

"I'll start drawing the circle for the pactio," said Naruto while making a clone and Setsuna nodded.

Setsuna continued to wait as Naruto and his clone have started to make the pactio circle. Naruto was also trying his best to ignore Kurama as he tease Naruto about finally kissing a girl who wouldn't kill him from the kiss. Naruto had to make us the disturbing image of Guy and Lee hugging. The only thing that Naruto have heard from the fox was the scream. After he have finished the circle, Naruto dispelled his clone and stood inside the circle. Setsuna stood up from her sitting spot and walked over into the circle. Unknown to them, they are being watched by one Sasuke Uchiha. He going to get Naruto so that Eva can teach him her most powerful ice spell. He stopped himself from entering into the area after seeing Setsuna walk into the circle. Sasuke just smirked at the idea of doing some teasing with our blonde hero and using this could work into his advantage. He still need to get Naruto back for that little prank with this water seals a long while ago. Naruto could see that Setsuna was getting nervous and trying to make it so that he would change his mind. Naruto didn't blame her because he was nervous too since Kurama was right about kissing a girl minus the dying part.

"Your nervous aren't you Setsuna," asked Naruto while also noticing the blush on Setsuna's face.

"N-no why would you," she would have said more if it wasn't for Naruto interrupting her.

"This is going to be your first kiss right," asked Naruto while seeing Setsuna nod her head and blush even more.

"Well, this is also my first time kissing a girl."

_"That did explain why he was blushing when said the part with the pactio," thought Setsuna._

Setsuna took a couple of deep breaths before closing her while also moving her lips towards Naruto's. Naruto have started to close his eyes as Setsuna was half way near his mouth. When their lips touched, Naruto could feel a tug coming from a part of him being pulled away and then realized that it was his mana being pulled away. Both Naruto and Setsuna didn't feel a powerful wind circling around them, but Sasuke sure can feel it from his hiding spot. As the pactio card is start to coming out from Setsuna's back, she started to wrap her hand around Naruto's neck while also feeling a tingle coming her lips which she liked and wanted more. Naruto's body have moved on it own according and Setsuna's body along behind her head to deepen the kiss. Even after the pactio card have been made, the two continued kiss as the didn't hear the foot steps coming near them. Right before Naruto and Setsuna could go into a french kissing, Sasuke have made himself known.

"Are you two love birds going to get a room or let people to see you two make out," said Sasuke while resisting to let a smirk show on his face.

Both Naruto and Setsuna's opened their eyes and look at Sasuke then quickly separated themselves while blushing. Naruto's blush was quickly gone as he look at Sasuke and asked why he is there. He answered with saying that Eva told him to get Naruto but found them making a pactio and then some. Setsuna blushed even 't more as she found out that someone have spied on them. Naruto was mad that Sasuke have spied on them and didn't make himself known until now. To make matter worse, Sasuke started teasing them and dodging their attempt at cutting him in half while he wore a smirk on his face. This lasted for a few minutes until Sasuke have managed to get away from them. Naruto have made a promise to Setsuna that he'll get Sasuke back at him. Setsuna nodded her head and walked back to the dorms while Naruto have picked up the pactio card that Setsuna have made with him.

(Flashback end)

Setsuna was trying her very best to not blush from the memory from that time, which she was able to by giving the Uchiha a hateful glare. Konoka was only able to her the part of where Sasuke teasing both Setsuna and Naruto while also look at the two people. Sasuke's evil aura have disappeared and was paler than his normal skin and could be mistaken as a ghost. He knew now that he not messing with the hero of the fourth ninja war but the prank king of Konoha.

"If you don't do this then," whispered Naruto while having that evil smirk on his face," I'll ask the dean to make you sleep inside Zazie's dorm room for the rest of the next school year."

Sasuke could only gulp at the threats that Naruto made and could tell that Zazie have heard it. The reason that he would know that she did heard it was by him looking at Zazie from the corner of his eye and could see the little smile on her face while also licking her lips a bit. Sasuke sighed and agreed to go with Negi so that Asuna doesn't have to follow him. Asuna have thanked him for doing that and thanked Naruto for having him do this for her. Both Negi and Sasuke have started to go after Chisame while Negi kept a good distance away from Sasuke spa that he wouldn't het him mad like earlier. It didn't take long for them to caught up to her; Sasuke was able to hear her yell something but paid no attention to it. Negi have called out her name and was able to get her attention; she thought that it was just Negi that have come after her but soon found out that Sasuke is with him. Chisame asked them what they wanted while also think of how they were able to caught up to her and how handsome Sasuke is. That thought was quickly vanished she mentally shook her head to get rid of it. Negi started to say that she had a stomach and have brought her some medicine for her. Chisame could see Sasuke mouthing 'naive brat', to which she had to make herself from not letting out a small giggle and told Negi that it's gone now. Negi just asked if she was going to the party and have started following Chisame to the dorms while Sasuke have walked away from them. Sasuke continued to walk near small forest, until he was pulling into said small forest. Sasuke soon found that it was Naruto who have pulled him into the small forest and handed him a bag. Sasuke looked into the bag and found casual clothes.

"It's for you to change into as you're not stuck wearing the suits," said Naruto as he have answered Sasuke's unmask question.

-Time skip-

We find both the two shinobis at the party with 2-A. Naruto was laughing a little as Konoka chasing after Setsuna while trying to get some information from the part of her and Naruto being teased by Sasuke. Both Sasuke and Naruto have changed out of their suits and into casual clothes. Naruto is wearing a similar outfit as the one he wear in library island but instead of dark colors, they were bright colors. Sasuke is wearing a dark blue shirt with an image of a black raven on the front, black jean pants, black and red running sneakers, and a red jacket with black outlines and the Uchiha crest on the back. Naruto was thinking as of why is he wearing a jacket instead of a zipper vest but just shook it off. Naruto saw that Setsuna is running toward him with Konoka on her tell. Naruto just did one thing that came to mind, which was to run away from them so he wouldn't get dragged into it. Sasuke was just trying to pray Zazie off his arm as Mana tried to help him after telling him that it'll cost him but had no success at all. Kazumi just took a picture at this as Fei Ku started to run after Naruto and challenged him to a spar but was rejected as he was too busy. This lead to Fei Ku running after him until he say other wise. Sasuke was trying desperately trying to get Zazie off his arm and made one option which was to trick her.

"Zazie, if you let go of my arm then," said Sasuke while looking at her, "I'll keep you company during a summer festival."

With that said and done, Zazie quickly let go of his arm and made both Mana and her fall to the ground. After Mana have gotten up from the ground, she charged him a grand total of 16002 yen for her help. Sasuke just mumbled and handed her the money that he have to pay. Sasuke went and watch Naruto running away from the girls After a little while, Konoka is talking with Asuna and Setsuna while not trying to get information from her but she'll try her luck with Naruto later. Naruto was having a little spar with Fei ku while Sasuke watched from the sideline with Eva and Chachamaru. Sasuke looked over at Chao and Satomi and saw them doing something on device that he doesn't know and asked Chachamaru about it. The answer that Chachamaru have given him was very useful and he have walked over to the two girls and asked if they could teach him how to use a computer. At first they giggled and then agreed to teach him how to use one to which they used the laptop for that. After a quick few minutes, Sasuke have learned how to use one can now match the two girls in term of using one at their level. To say the least, both girls were very surprised that he could learn very fast. Satomi was asking if he was a robot like Chachamaru but her answered was a no from the Uchiha. Naruto and Fei ku finished their spar with Naruto winning it. Right when Naruto have won, everyone could see Negi pulling along a girl in a bunny outfit. Only Sasuke was able to tell that it's Chisame inside that costume. Thankfully, no one was looking at him so that they couldn't see the little blush on Sasuke's face as he look at Chisame. The blush didn't last long for when one of the girls called Chisame being Negi's secret girlfriend to which Sasuke shook his head.

_"How did I get into this mess and be surrounded by bakas," thought an annoyed Sasuke._

Sasuke just walked over to the group as well as Naruto. Both shinobi could see that she was getting very nervous as she gets crowded. Asuna was about to ask Negi something but was stop Chisame who have said that she needed her glasses back after all. Everyone saw that Chisame took her glasses back but only Naruto and Sasuke saw that some of her hair have tickled Negi's nose. Negi start make the sound of him going to sneeze while Chisame was putting her glasses back on and Asuna got slightly scared and hide behind both Setsuna and Konoka before Negi have sneezed. Sasuke just thought that Negi would just sneeze but didn't expect him to make the bunny suit turn into petals and living little of it to cover Chisame. Some of the girls of 2-A were congregating Negi for the great 'trick'. Before anyone could notice that the girl was Chisame, Naruto have yelled out that Satsuki was coming with the food. Everyone (except for Chisame and Sasuke) looked and saw that Satsuki have in deed have brought the food and all of them started to walked over there while ignoring Chisame and Sasuke. Sasuke walked over to Chisame and put his jacket over her so that she could cover herself. She had thanked him for it and tried to sneak off while no one was looking and Sasuke was doing the same thing as well.

"Why are you following me," whispered Chisame as she look at Sasuke with a questionable look.

"I was dragged here by Naruto," whispered Sasuke while continuing to sneak away with Chisame, "and I don't really want to stay around a bunch of idiots for long."

They continued to sneak away, but didn't take notice of the approach form of one Itachi Uchiha. After Itachi have reached the side of Chisame that she wasn't looking, he have asked what they are doing now. This caused Chisame to scream and jump right into the expecting Sasuke to which they fell down to the ground. The rest of 2-A, Naruto, and Negi looked where the scream came from and went where is was at. When they reached the location of the scream, they saw both Sasuke and Chisame on the ground with their lips touching. Itachi was just blinks his eyes and have his face in a stoic emotion, Zazie was letting waves have jealous and anger, Yuuna was pouting at how lucky Chisame was now, and both Naruto and Setsuna were smirking that now they can get back at Sasuke even more. Everyone could tell that the two were kissing because of their heads moving while Chisame moaned a little. After a few minutes later, Sasuke and Chisame have yet to separate from each other. Everyone have moved away from Zazie as her jealous and anger started to become an aura that scared even Itachi. Naruto decided to stop this before someone will get hurt.

"Maybe we should leave these new love birds alone to keep kissing," said Naruto in a teasing tone, "don't you agree Setsuna."

"I agree with you Naruto," said Setsuna who have tried to do a teasing tone but failed.

After Sasuke and Chisame hear them talk, they both quickly stood up and were blushing as they were caught. Sasuke could hear Naruto snickering at his reaction. Naruto even asked Sasuke if he liked kissing Chisame to which he almost got punched by Sasuke. Sasuke could have continued to attack him, if it wasn't for Zazie grabbing his arm and dragging him off somewhere. Naruto and Setsuna just simply blinked their eyes as Chisame have some how sneaked away from everyone.

-Time skip: Outside Eva's cottage-

Naruto, Takamichi, and Eva are waiting for Chachamaru to bring Sasuke back from buying groceries. Naruto was playing old maid with Eva and Takamichi to pass the time. So far, Takamichi been the old maid for the past four rounds and he was thinking that the two blondes were making him be the old maid on purpose. Before they could continued, Sasuke and Chachamaru have walked into the area with the bags of groceries in hand. Naruto look over to them when they have come closer and having a very hard time holding in his laugh. Sasuke's face was covered with lip stick kisses and could tell it's Zazie's handy work. This is the second time that Zazie have her hands on Sasuke and kisses him multiple time. The first time was when Zazie have dragged Sasuke away from the party and he came back to everyone with his face covered with lipstick. Sasuke growled and threaten Naruto that if he laughs then he'll shoot him. Before Naruto and Sasuke could do anything, they find their themselves in blocks of ice.

"That's enough from you two," said Eva as she holds up a lab vial.

"Evangeline isn't that a bite much," asked Takamichi, "I do have to take them back to Konoha for a visit today."

"Do you went them to be injured or in one piece?"

"In one piece but not in a block of ice."

"Don't worry the ice will melt after you arrive back there."

Takamichi just nodded his head and picked up both Sasuke and Naruto's backpacks. He then placed his hands on both of the blocks of ice and started doing the spell like last time. After he have finished the spell, the bright light from when he and Naruto appeared in the dean's office have covered them and made Eva look away. After the light have vanished, Eva looked back where it was and found that the three are gone and all she could do was smile as she walked into her cottage while telling Chachamaru to put the playing card away along with the table. Chachamaru did just that and went inside to start making her master some tea.

-scene change: Konoha gate-

"How did we get stuck with doing guard duty Shino," asked a bored Kiba.

"...You should already know that answer," said Shino while earning a groan from Kiba.

The reason of why Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino are doing the guard duty was because of Kiba losing a bet to Izumo and Kotetsu. The bet was based on Kakashi getting a girlfriend within a day. Kiba have thought that he could win the bet seeing as how Kakashi for the past few years that they saw him with just the books of Jiraiya. Kiba was leaning on Kakashi not getting a girlfriend within a day. Izumo and Kotetsu was leaning on the other. If Kiba wins the bet then Izumo and Kotetsu have to give him 804 yen from each of them. If Kiba were to lose, then he and Shino have to do their guard duty for a whole year. Kiba, Izumo, Kotetsu watched Kakashi like a hark, as he take a walk around the village. When half the day have gone by, Kiba was going to win the bet against Izumo and Kotetsu. It was so if it wasn't for Shizune running up to him and said that tomorrow he have to do more paper work. He just groaned at the news and then asked Shizune if she would go on a date with him tonight. To which she said yes and hurried back to her apartment to get ready. Kiba was just praying to kami that he wins the bet and not lose while hearing Izumo and Kotetsu silently chanting that their going to win over and over. They spied on Kakashi and Shizune's date that night and Kiba started to curse his luck as the date was going smoothly. As their date finished, Kakashi have asked Shizuna if she would like to be his girlfriend. Kiba silently chanting 'say no' inside his head, as the three stay hidden. Kiba just let out silent long no, when Shizuna said yes to Kakashi's question. It was a month ago.

"How was I support to know that she'll would say yes," said Kiba.

"You didn't use your brain," said Shino.

Kiba was about to start argue with Shino if it wasn't for a bright light appearing out of no where. As the light slowly disappeared, the two shinobis look at where the light was and saw Naruto, Sasuke, and Takamichi. Both Naruto and Sasuke were dripping wet from head to toe while Takamichi just sweat drop at this. Sasuke was glad that the lip stick have washed off his face but not happy about being soaken wet. Naruto was just frowning as he was frozen in ice and is now soaken wet. Both Kiba and Shino was confused as why Naruto is back and why is Sasuke is with him.

"Sasuke if we ever go back to Konoha again," said Naruto, "let not fight or make threats ever again."

"I agree with you," said Sasuke, "I don't want to be frozen in a block of ice again."

Both Naruto and Sasuke started to run toward the hokage's tower while Takahata walked over there. Kiba was just very confused about Naruto coming back from his mission already while also trying to know how Sasuke went with him. Shino just stayed quiet and do just listen to his bugs talk. As Naruto and Sasuke runs to the hokage's tower, they were spotted by many of the other rookie 12 and a few other people.

-Inside the hokage's office-

Kakashi is finishing the last of his paper work for today and was about to call for Shizuna, when he hear a knock on the door. Kakashi was just confused and said enter; to his surprised, Naruto and Sasuke have walked into his office. Kakashi have started asking questions about Naruto being back and if he failed his mission already while also asking Sasuke how did he end up with Naruto. Naruto just chuckled and said that he didn't fail his mission but just on a visit as it's spring break back at Mahora. Sasuke explained how he ended up going with Naruto through Sakura's food pill scroll and how he ended up helping Naruto's mission (minus Eva being Naruto's godmother and Kushina, Itachi, and Jiraiya being alive in that world.) Kakashi nodded his head and was about said that he'll no longer have to help Naruto anymore, when a knock from the door stopped him from saying it.

"Enter," commanded Kakashi.

"It's good to see you again hokage-san," greeted Takahata as he walked into the office.

"Same here Takahata," said Kakashi, "I was about to dismissed Sasuke from Naruto's mission."

"I'm afraid that's not possible Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto while scratching behind his head.

"Mind telling me the reason of why I can't dismiss Sasuke from your mission Naruto," asked Kakashi.

"The dean of the school made both me and Sasuke official assistant teachers," answered Naruto as Takahata handed Kakashi proof of it.

Kakashi look over it and sighed while handing it back to Takahata. Kakashi just asked the two of how long are they going to be staying in Konoha. Sasuke answered for only two weeks but before the end of the second week, they have to leave. Kakashi nodded his head and dismissed them so that they could relax do their own thing. Only Sasuke and Takahata walked out, Kakashi just looked at Naruto with a questionable look. Naruto asked Kakashi if he could have the keys for his father's house. Kakashi just nodded his head and handed him the key and the directions to where it is along with a warning of some of the other shinobis might asking to come with him when he and Sasuke leaves. Naruto asked him why, to which he got from Kakashi telling the stories that Minato told him. Naruto frowned and walked out of the office and started to walk to his new home in Konoha.

-With Sasuke-

Sasuke toward his apartment peacefully while ignoring the looks from his fan girls that look about to jump on him at any moment. Sasuke just glad that he doesn't have Karin running after him in the past. However, he felt kinda sorry for both Naruto and Kiba for different reasons. He feel sorry for Naruto because that Karin is his cousin and as for Kiba, well he have to endure with Karin's perfumes' smell. Kiba and his family have to suffer with the perfumes until she realize that it's hurting their noise. Sasuke just shook his head from trying to think of a reason of them even dating in the first place and continue on his way. But it seem that kami haven't had enough of the young Uchiha's torture, as he reached to his apartment. He could hear that someone was inside, Sasuke silently opened and closed his door while remaining quiet as he try to find the intruder. He stopped right before the corner of his living room as he heard that there are three people inside the living room. He slowly peer around the corner and saw a sight that would even make Eva and Anko happy. What he saw was both Suigetsu and Jugo cleaning his living room while wearing butler uniforms and listening to Sakura's order of cleaning. Sasuke for once felt both irony and humorous at the sight. The irony part was of his memories of being Eva's servant/butler while still in Mahora; the humorous part was that they're wearing a funny version his butler uniform and listening to Sakura's every commands. He soon look past that and the feeling that went with it as soon as he saw the big hole where his slide door window to his balcony. Sasuke made himself known and walked into the room while asking about what happened while he was gone. Sakura have explained that both Suigetsu and Jugo have gotten into a fight among themselves (no surprise there) and crashed into his living room very early in the morning while she was sleeping inside his room. Sasuke just ignored the fact that she was in his apartment but more accurate his bedroom, asked what happened next to which he got an innocent smile from Sakura while she said that they learn to never wake up a kunoichi from her beauty sleep. Both Suigetsu and Jugo rubbed the spot where she have punched them with her chakra enhance fists. Sasuke just sighed as Sakura asked him about what was it like in the other world with Naruto. He sat down and started telling her about it (minus Eva being Naruto's godmother and him being her servant along with the kiss with Chisame) while the other two cleaned up his living room. Sakura was speechless when he have finished but she also giggled at the part of him getting tricked into helping Naruto with his mission. She was speechless about the fact that the three people who were support to be dead in their world are alive in the other. Also she was mad that someone over there is going after Sasuke. Her inner Sakura have said that if she meets the girl then it's war.

-With Naruto-

When Naruto have left the hokage tower, he was soon chased by his fangirls who have missed him. Naruto just simply ran away from them as fast as he can while trying to find a way to lose them. After a few minutes of running, Naruto manage to lose them by quickly ducking into the bbq pork restaurant and leaving a clone to take his place of running away. Naruto let out a sigh as the fangirls run after the clone. he soon heard his name and quickly see Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji sitting at a booth looking at him. Naruto went to them and sat down next to Shikamaru. Shikamaru asked him the same question as Kakashi to which Naruto answered it with the same question. Ino asked him about what it's like over on the other world. Naruto let out a big smile and started telling them about his first time being there and the technology to when he was appointed to be a official assistant teacher along with Sasuke. He left out the part of Eva being his godmother, him being her servant, and along with Sasuke almost making out with Chisame. He didn't want to Ino going around town gossiping about that fact. Shikamaru just said troublesome, Choji was shock at first but then went back to eating, and Ino asked him if she could go with him and Sasuke. Naruto just chuckled nervously and said he'll think about it. Ino was about to pressured more on it, Naruto quickly left before that while leaving behind an angry looking Ino.

-Few minutes later-

Naruto ran to his apartment out of instincts over the years, he just sighed to himself. when Naruto was about to unlock the door of his apartment, it suddenly opened to show Hinata with a full bag of trash in her hand while dressing her jacket unzipped. They both looked at each other's eyes with Naruto having a small blush on his face and Hinata having a full body blush. Naruto was about to speak but then he have to catch Hinata before she could hit the ground as she fainted. He brought her inside while leaving a clone to depose of the trash. He could see that his apartment is clean and thought to himself to thank Hinata for cleaning his apartment but also feel sorry for making her effort go to waste. He set her down on the couch and start putting his things into a storage scroll. After a few minutes of packing, Hinata have woken up as Naruto have sealed the last of his things. Hinata saw him walking out of his room and asked him the same questions as both Kakashi and Shikamaru. Naruto now need to get a tape recorder so that he doesn't have to keep answering the same questions every time. He answered her questions that she asked. Naruto thanked her cleaning the apartment but said that he's sorry that her efforts were for nothing while having a sad look on his face. Hinata was sad by that but then was cheered up as Naruto asked her to come with him to his new place. She agreed to it and sneaked a kiss on Naruto's lips before running to the door to wait for him. Naruto was stun by the sudden action that Hinata did and then smiled as he made his way to the door and leaving behind the rundown apartment.

-Near an hour-

Naruto and Hinata were able to find his father's house within minutes. Naruto was surprised that it was as big as the Hyuuga's clan house, except that it was an extra story than theirs. The front gate was locked with a blood seal lock on it, Naruto simply put a little of his blood to the seal. Once they entered through the gate, they saw that there was a garden on one side of the yard. They continued to look and went inside; the inside was breathtaking (I'm not going to explain the inside of the house or any of the rooms.) After looking around in all the rooms Naruto started to unpack his things from the storage scroll. Hinata have helped him with his things as Naruto told her about his time at Mahora. He even commented that both her and Nodoka were very similar to each other when it's come to the person that they love, Hinata let out a little blush out of embarrassment. After they have finished with putting his things into place of his new place, they went off to meet up with everyone at Ichiraku new expansion restaurant since he have met with Ino, well once he have changed into his normal orange and black jumpsuit. Once they were there, they could see that everyone have gathered around a big table that could fit all of them. Naruto saw that Sasuke have changed into his normal clothes as well and could see that Tenten has been bugging him to tell her about what kind of weapons do they have over there. He let out a chuckle at Sasuke's annoyed face as Sakura tell her to stop bothering Sasuke. When he sat down with Hinata next to him, Ino have quickly sat on the other side of him. Both girls glared at each other while Naruto tried to make them stop in a calm them down. After that, they all started celebrating Naruto and Sasuke's first day back to Konoha with both Ino and Hinata kissing Naruto on the lips. Unknown to them, Sasuke have managed to take a picture of them doing that on his cell phone while not being notice. This time, Sasuke will have blackmail on Naruto and make sure it'll be good to get some pay back on him.

Omake 1: Rabbit Jiraiya's mini-adventures Part 1

Jiraiya somehow manage to escape from Eva the rabbit hunter and is now hiding inside a bush near the school building. He's taking a breather after hopping a lot from his hunter. Jiraiya peer out to make sure that Eva have given up looking for him. Eva have indeed stop going after him as she saw that it would simper to wait at the cottage. Beside he'll have to come back sooner or later. After he made sure about that, he started to explore the campus while staying out of sight and evading getting stepped on. He swore that is he ever turn back to normal, he'll make Naruto pay dearly for teaming up with Eva. But this also gives him a chance to explore the campus better than last time. A cold shiver went down his now rabbit spine as he remember being chased (more like hunted down) by some of the girls for Mahora that have fighting experience.

-Few hours later-

We now find our perverted sage hopping a round the forest and is looking lost. He is actually lost, but seeing how he's a rabbit now and every thing is bigger and look the same it would confuse any animal that isn't familiar with their new surroundings. He was fortunate to find someone in the forest, but he soon turn pale as a ghost (if you can see through the fur) as he realized who it is. In front of him stand one Mana Tatsumiya and she was also one of the girls that chased him (while shooting at him with a silencer.) Jiraiya can still remember her almost shooting off his family jewels with one of her shoots. He can also see that Mana is polishing one of her guns and could see the area is covered with bullet marks. All he can do now is quietly get away before she find him or for better term shoot him. Jiraiya started to quietly crawl away from Mana while she's not looking. He would have successful of escaping, if only he didn't break a trig with his big rabbit feet. As soon as the sound of the trig breaks, a bullet have pass over his head and impacted itself into the ground next to his right side of his face. Jiraiya just started to run for it while dodging the ran of bullets that was getting closer to ending his life. After a few minutes of running (or hopping), he have made it out of the forest with just a few scratches from the bullets skimming pass his head. Jiraiya wasn't very aware that he is now in front of the girl dormitory. After all that running, it have started to take its toll on his rabbit body and made him pass out. That left him unaware of the person that have picked him up and take him to inside the dorms.

Omake 2: Naruto's flying thunder-god jutsu test and ability to fly part 1

We find Naruto sitting across Jiraiya while listening to him about the flying thunder-god justu which was Minato's favorite jutsu. They are both inside Eva's resort at the time and Naruto wanted to know about his dad's jutsu. Jiraiya is trying his best to explain it to Naruto's understanding and not knowing if he gets it or not. After a long explainsion, Naruto started on making the seal for it while Jiraiya look over to make sure that the seal isn't messed up. After a few hours of errors and mistakes (that somehow involve with only Jiraiya getting hurt), Naruto finally got the seal just right. Naruto was over joyed that he got the seal right, he ignored his godfather warning as he put the seal on to one of his kunias and thrown right into the near by pillar. It only been a second that the kunai have impacted itself into the pillar, and Jiraiya saw a somewhat yellow and orange flash going toward the pillar. He then heard a loud smack and followed it, he found that Naruto have hit the pillar hard.

_"That got to hurt very much," thought Jiraiya._

_**"What else can go wrong," thought Kurama as he could feel the impact that Naruto have taken.**  
_

As soon as Kurama have thought that, a cracking sound were heard from all three. The cracking sound was coming from the pillar as it started to lean forward with Naruto still on it. Naruto could just gulp as he and the pillar have gone over the edge. Naruto was screaming as he fall. He could also see that the ground is getting closer as he fall. He started to panic from this and seeing that he's falling down too fast to grip onto the wall with chakra. In his panic, Naruto accidentally unsealed the box that his dad have left for him to which was still closed. Naruto grabbed the unopened box and rip it open in hope of something useful, but all there was inside was a tiny staff and a note with a latin word on it.

"WHAT THE HELL," yelled an angry Naruto, "THIS IS WHAT DAD LEFT ME INSIDE THIS BOX, A STUPID TINY STAFF!"

Naruto looked down and see that he's nearing the ground. He gulped and looked at the note. He got confused and said the word that was on it. After he have said that, a light started to surrounded the tiny staff and the staff started to grow in side. Within seconds, the was now the same side as Negi's along with width. Naruto grab the staff and got on it, then started to channel his wind magic into the staff. As soon as he was only a few feet from the ground, Naruto started to fly toward where Eva is relaxing on her new lounge chair. The speed that he was going were unreasonably fast and he doesn't know how to stop. Before he could crash into Eva, the vampire have quickly turn the staff toward the ocean to which Naruto have a rough landing. Eva just sighed to herself while she read one of Jiraiya's recreated books.

"Seem like I have to add flying lessons to my to do list for him," said Eva.

_"All though, I can't help but feel that Minato and that idiot have a hand in this," thought Eva._

"C-curse you to hell d-dad," said Naruto as he pass out.

-Unknown location-

"ACHOO!"

"Are you all right Minato," asked a voice.

"I'm fine," answered Minato, "It seem that someone is either talking about me or my son is cursing me to hell."

"You didn't do the tiny staff in the box prank did you?"

"Nagi thought that it would be funny to do toward Naruto."

"I feel sorry for your son already."

**There it is the ninth chapter of the story. I hope that you all like this chapter and the Omakes as well. Please review as soon as you can.**

It's feel so good to be out of the hospital -watch Naruto crawl out from the other room with Asuna and Sakura behind him-

Asuna: Welcome back Liger

Sakura: How did your treatment go?

It was good, painful but good

Sakura: Good to hear

By the way, what did you two do to Naruto?

Asuna: We tortured him until he told us what he messed up before.

Did you two find out what it was?

Sakura: Yeah, it was him turning back to himself after Eva got her hands on him.

-sighs- What did you torture him with?

Sakura: A repeated genjutsu of Guy and Lee hugging.

-shivers- Sorry I asked, but you all did do the poll results right?

Asuna and Sakura: err...umm...no.

Ok next time I'm letting Chachamaru take my place.

Here are the results so far:

**Tenten: 35**

**Hinata Hyuuga: 33**

**Ino Yamanaka: 29**

**Sakura Haruno: 8**

Sakura: -sulking in a corner-

Asuna: Wow, she really isn't well liked huh?

Yeah, but you can't blame me but it's the reader's chose.

Asuna: so what's the idea for the winner?

Asuna you mean winners.

Asuna: huh?

I'm making the top three of them to be added and the ideas will be a secret.

Asuna: cheap take

Umm Asuna you might need to run and drag Sakura with you.

Asuna: why? -look at me confused-

Because it look like Naruto wants to have revenge from the torture you two put him through.

Asuna: yeah well then, see cya later! -runs away from Naruto with Sakura-

Naruto: -chase after them-

Good thing that it's not me.

Sasuke: Don't be so sure.

MEEP! -runs like hell-

Sasuke: GET BACK HERE! -chase after me-


	10. Chapter 10

Chachamaru: Welcome to the tenth chapter of Naruma! The mage ninja!

?: What happened to Liger, Chachamaru-san?

Chachamaru: He being hospitalized from Sasuke's attack and won't be back until the end of the chapter, Hinata-san.

Hinata: I thought Sakura took care of that already?

?: It's obvious that didn't stop duck head from hunting hehehehe

Hinata: That's mean to say, Chachazero.

Chachazero: Well it's not my fault that Liger used the nickname. -try to look innocent-

Hinata: Chachamaru-san is there a way to get Sasuke-san to go after Chachazero.

Chachamaru: Yes, I have their conversation recorded.

Chachazero: Traitor!

Chachamaru: Now I'll show the last poll results.

Chachazero: Hey! Listen to me!

**Hinata Hyuuga: 49**

**Tenten: 51**

**Ino Yamanaka: 38**

**Sakura Haruno: 9**

Chachazero: WOW, pinky is really unlikable.

Hinata: Poor Sakura-san

Chachamaru: Indeed poor her

Hinata: By the way, where is Sakura-san?

-At the hospital-

Damn Sasuke, he nearly cut off my good arm.

Naruto: well at least you weren't tortured by two girls.

True also why are you here Naruto?

Naruto: I'm hiding from Eva-chan at the moment.

You dyed her hair orange didn't you?

Naruto: No, I made her look like a mini-me from when I was thirteen.

You know it's not good to be playing inside the lion's cage with lion inside it.

Naruto: huh?

I mean you can only push Eva so far.

Naruto: yeah, your right.

-Hear the door gets knocked down and see an angry Sakura with a hammer like Amy Rose but is twice the size-

-Gulps- S-Sakura what w-with the hammer?

Naruto: S-Sakura-chan, what are you doing here?

Sakura: I'm here to beat on Liger since I can't find the people who didn't vote for me.

A-and the hammer is getting to the point across. -shaking like a leaf-

Sakura: -smiles evilly while walking forward- Yes, and to make sure that your beating is even more painful!

Naruto quick be my shield! -grabs Naruto and uses him as a meat shield-

Naruto: HEY, WHY AM I THE SHIELD!

Good point, hey Sakura have you ever found out who was the one that made your clothes blue?

Sakura: Not yet but I'll go find him after I beat you up!

But the one that did that is my meat shield!

Naruto: -now shivering in fear-

Sakura: So it was you, NARUTO!

Naruto: AHHHHH! -runs for his dear life-

Sakura: -gave chase to Naruto with her trusty hammer-

-Sighs- I'm safe for now

-Back with Hinata, Chachamaru, and Chachazero-

Chachazero: Have no idea where pinky is.

Hinata:Well then, let do the disclaimer before something happens to us.

Chachazero: OK!

Hinata, Chachazero, and Chachamaru:** Ligerzero3 do not own Naruto or Negima.**

-Chachamaru makes some popcorn for Hinata to enjoy while Chachazero sits in a chair-

"Talking" Regular Speech

"Talking_" Regular Thoughts_

"_Jutsu_"

"Spell"

**"Talking"** Demon/Summoning/Inner Self Speech

**_"Talking"_**_ Demon/Summoning/Inner Self Thoughts_

Chapter 10: Returning to Mahora

We find our blonde hero sleeping peacefully in his new bed. It was only been a few days that both Naruto and Sasuke have come back to Konoha for a visit and have already glad leave that when they go back to Mahora, they'll be able to leave their fangirls behind in Konoha. The night of Naruto and Sasuke's welcome back party, Naruto actually have to stop Sasuke from trying to shoot Tenten while trying to explain about Sasuke's pactio. Sasuke even told people in their group that Naruto even made a pactio with someone. This made Hinata and Ino upset and dragged Naruto away, the guys (except for Sasuke who is smirking) feel sorry for Naruto as the two girls drags him away. After the party, everyone went their own way so that they could turn in for the night. Sasuke and Sakura went to his apartment, Negi went back to the Hyuuga compound and told Hinata's father that Hinata might be staying with Naruto, Tenten went to her family's house so that she will make plans to get either Naruto or Sasuke to tell her about the weapons of the other world, Kiba and Karin went to Karin's apartment, Naruto had to let Ino and Hinata sleep at his house for a reason that they wouldn't let go of his arms. Within the few days that Naruto and Sasuke have been there, they have trained and trying to stay out of sight of their fangirls. Naruto even had to go to Sasuke's apartment to help Sakura with getting Tenten out of there. It was proven very difficult for them to get her out without waking the still sleeping Uchiha that have his door locked. Naruto seriously had to make a clone and have it disgusted it as Sasuke to lure her away. When he was found out, Tenten have chased Naruto around the village while throwing wooden kunais at him for the rest of the day.

Naruto is trying to master his father's _flying thunder-god jutsu_ while having clones study about transporting spell. Sasuke been doing his very best to do training and avoiding Tenten so that he won't get annoyed by her constant asking. It look like that Naruto wouldn't be waking up soon, but was woken up by the smell of ramen. He being Naruto; quickly jumped from his bed and run right into the kitchen. When he got there, he gets a sight of Hinata cooking ramen in her civilian clothes with an apron. Hinata looked at him and told him that the ramen will be ready in a bit. He nodded and went to the living room to find Ino sitting on the couch reading a magazine. He just sigh as he is regretting letting Ino inside his house even after her little morning teasing the day after he got back. At least he doesn't have to worry about her and Hinata going at each other throats after he have he found out that Kakashi accidentally put Naruto into the CRA list. Naruto made one rule that he'll only do it if the girls love him for being himself, to which Kakashi agreed and going against the civil council vote.

Kakashi could just laugh a little as both Hinata and Ino snuggled into each of Naruto's arms. However, Naruto got the last laugh by saying that Shizuna found his secret stash of his ichi ichi books. Kakashi could only make his eye widen and run right of the room to beg his girlfriend to not destroy his books. Which only ended with him agreeing with taking her on a date to the very expansive restaurant in the village. Kakashi could only realized that Naruto have tricked him about telling Shizuna about his book stash and for her to trick him into a date. He made his way back to his office and find that the blonde is gone along with his now two girlfriends. Naruto could still remember Kakashi's yell. Ah, priceless to have him get owned by his old student and his girlfriend. He had made his way back to his room and changed into his shinobi clothes and went back to the kitchen. Naruto was just in time when Hinata have told him that the ramen was done. He had seated down as Hinata have given him a bowl of ramen and he was about to eat when he notice that there isn't anything for her and Ino.

"Hinata and I have already eaten Naruto-kun," called out Ino as she answered Naruto's unanswered question.

"You need to stop reading my mind through the pactio card Ino-chan," pouted Naruto as he look at the female blonde that have her pactio in her hand.

After two-days from when she and Hinata have gotten their pactio cards from Naruto, she have found out that she can use the pactio card to read Naruto's mind by just putting it on her head and activating her clan mind jutsu. However, she haven't found a way to undo it. So now when she put the card on her forehead, she start hearing Naruto's thoughts when he's in range. She even found out about Setsuna and other things, but she also agree with Naruto about Kurama being a pervert. She still trying to figure out who is his godmother as she only hear his thoughts about him rather or not to tell them about his her. Both Hinata (after Ino told her) and Ino were surprised that Naruto's mother, Itachi, and Jiraiya are alive over there. Naruto practically begged Ino to not tell the whole village (and the whole elemental nations) about them. After hours of begging, Ino agreed to not tell if he take her and Hinata out for dinner (she even included no ramen).

"But I want to see if you ever get any other thoughts that involved me and Hinata," said Ino with a smile on her face as she see Naruto blush, "kidding Naruto-kun."

"Remind me why do I have you in my home," asked Naruto as he calm himself down.

"You already know the reasons," answered Ino, "or do you want me to list them all for you again?"

"No, you don't have to list them again," answered Naruto as he continued to eat his ramen.

While Naruto was eating, Hinata was wishing the dishes and Ino have gotten up to help dry the dishes. Naruto started to have thought of rather or not to bring the two of them with him and Sasuke back to Mahora. His thoughts were interrupted by Ino asking him from the kitchen, when was he going to meet up with Sasuke for training today. Naruto looked at the clock and saw that it's five minutes past the time he was to meet is best friend there. He quickly finished eating and rushed through getting everything he'll need for training for today with Sasuke. Before he left, he gave both Ino and Hinata a kiss leaving them both blushing as he ran out the compound.

-Earlier with Sasuke-

Sasuke have woken up and dressed for today's training with Naruto it was also their last one before they had to go back to Mahora. He walked into his kitchen but only to see food placed on top of the table and Sakura still cooking inside the kitchen. Sasuke kept the small smile hidden while sitting down and start eating his breakfast as Sakura have finished up cooking then sat down with her food in hand. The Uchiha have gotten used to having Sakura staying inside his apartment, she was also his second line of defense from keeping Tenten from pestering him to tell her about the other world's weapons. He can still remember when Sakura really have to punch the mistress of Konoha out of his apartment, across the village, and have Tenten land right into one of the training grounds. Sasuke was slightly annoyed that there now a hole in his wall, but was fixed when Sakura have made her two new butlers (Suigetsu and Jugo) come and fix it up under her watchful eye. While the two are eating, they were also slightly talking about things as the clock ticked away. After Sasuke have finished eating his meal, he put his dishes into the sink and headed for the door while getting his things for training. Before he left, he did the least expected thing which was giving Sakura a kiss on the lips. He left a blushing and surprised Sakura at the table with half of her food eaten.

**"I see that you're now in love with Pinky," said a voice inside his head.**

_"I thought that you were asleep," asked Sasuke, "and how did you see that?"_

**"Even if I am your ex-curse form self," said CS **(this will be cursed Sasuke)**, "I still able to see through your eyes and memories."**

_"And you make Kakashi's before he became hokage seem normal in the pervert department," said Sasuke with a monotone voice._

**"So you heard me about weapon bun girl?"**

_"You tend to talk in your sleep and no I'm not making Zazie mine."_

**"Oh come on, you have to admit that she have nice a..."**

_"Finish that sentence and I'll make you see that memory again."_

**"Fine, I'll be good little ex-curse self," said CS, "I'm going to sleep since your a big bomber."**

_"Don't let the nice bugs bite," said Sasuke with a smirk._

**"Like there even any thing like those in here," said CS before going to sleep.**

Sasuke is now regretting from not having Ino get rid of this problem or like she couldn't. After the few days that he have come back to Konoha with Naruto back then, he have asked the Ino to remove CS from his mind since the curse mark is no longer can be used. When Ino have entered the Uchiha's mind, she tried to get rid of CS but ended up with her having to trapping him inside a cage before he could do anything to her that would scared her for life. Sasuke have gotten used to it and now kinda feel what Naruto had to go through with Kurama, but instead of having something sealed inside the stomach it was inside his head. Sasuke have made it to the training ground and started doing warm ups while waiting for his blonde training partner. After the warm ups, he started to meditate and focus on his chakra while being unaware of one Tenten hiding behind a near by tree.

_"Good he's alone right now," thought Tenten with a smile on her face and a twinkle in her eye, "now my chance to get him to tell me."_

She sprung into action quickly before he realized that she was there. Tenten got out some rope and quickly try to tie Sasuke up, but she didn't count on him to move out of her sight. Before she knew it, she was tied up to a tree with a chakra represser seal on the said rope. Tenten could only pout as she failed to get Sasuke to tell her anything about the other world's weapons and could see that he is back to meditating with ear plugs inside his ears. This silence continued for an hour before Naruto have arrived inside the training ground. Naruto could see Tenten tied up to the tree and couldn't help but sweat drop at the sight at her failed attempt to get Sasuke to talk. Naruto walked over to Sasuke and poked his head and then jumped away from him before he get cut in half with Sasuke's sword.

"Teme are you trying to kill me," yelled Naruto.

"No, I was just merely testing to see if your reflexes are still sharp," said Sasuke with a blank look.

"Grr, anyway we need to find a way for Tenten to stop going after you for information."

"I agree with you but how?"

"Maybe just tell me what I want to know," answered Tenten while smiling.

"No, you'll just want to know more," said Sasuke in a monotone voice while looking at Tenten.

"How about if we bring her with us back to Mahora," asked Naruto.

"Not an option/yeah let me go," answered Sasuke and Tenten at the sometime.

"Um Sasuke, you do know that if she goes with us to Mahora," explains Naruto, "then she'll stop bugging you about it."

"Tck, fine but if she bugs me again," said Sasuke as he pointed his sword at Naruto's throat, "I'll go after you Naruto."

Naruto just gulped and nodded his head at Sasuke while being careful to not get cut by the sword. Sasuke moved his sword away from Naruto's throat and cuts the rope that holds Tenten to the tree. Tenten landed on her feet and thanks the two for letting come them. Before she left the place, she gave the Uchiha a kiss on the lips and left a mentally confused and shocked Sasuke along with a snickering Naruto. The blond hero nudged his friend and asked how was that kiss compared to Chisame. He had to dodge a swing from Sasuke as he start attacking him for some reason. In the end, they were able to train with each other except most of the times were when Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto.

-Time skip: The day before departure-

During this amount of time, Naruto was able to finish the things he needed to do before going back to Mahora. He was able to master his father's jutsu and advance it to where he doesn't need to use the tri-pointed kunai to a place or location. He was even able to lean how to use the teleporting spell that Takamichi used on the two to get back to Konoha. He even spent time with his girlfriends but still regeatting about going with Ino on her shopping spring. He checked everything to see if he had everything ready for tomorrow and then went to see if his girlfriend are ready for tomorrow. Naruto have decided on bringing them with him, Sasuke, and Tenten so that they can see Mahora and meet Setsuna along with seeing his mother. Hinata and Ino were very excited when Naruto have told them the news about them going with him and Sasuke back to Mahora. However, Naruto have told Ino that she have to reframe herself from sending gossip around the whole village along with not being her gossip queen self at Mahora, since the girls there are already really energetic enough along with being a bit naive. Ino agreed to it under a condition that he have to follow which that he must go with her when she go shopping. Naruto agreed while also crying anime tears as he picture his frog wallet being flat while Hinata try to cheer him up.

**"Kit is it really a good idea about bring your himes with you and the Uchiha," asked Kurama.**

_"Yes, since I don't want Ino to read my mind and find out that Tenten is coming with us," answered Naruto._

**"Very true, but you could have also think things at a very fast pace so that she couldn't know."**

_"But then she'll use blackmail on me to let her and Hinata come with us."_

**"Damn I forgot about that part," said Kurama then smirks, "I still like the blackmail from when she wants to sleep..."**

_"Don't you even dare finish that sentence," yelled Naruto, "YOU PERVERTED FUR BALL!"_

**"HAHAH, it's alway fun to mess with you kit," said a smiling Kurama.**

_"I hate you."_

**"Love you too kit."**

-With Sasuke-

We find Sasuke laying on his couch reading a book based on basic magic that he 'borrowed' from Eva's library inside her resort with Sakura laying on top of him. He doesn't mind that Sakura is laying on top of him, but he did mind the fact that his two ex-teammate of hark are fixing another hole in his wall that they have made again. He wasn't sure if he should ask a seal expert to make so that the holes aren't made ever again or not. It seem he still enjoying the two's misery of being bossed around by Sakura and being on the receiving end of her punches. Since, he now trust that his apartment is in safe hands when he leaves for Mahora.

"Make sure you two fix that hole perfectly," said Sasuke while not looking away from his book, "or Sakura will go after you both again."

"Yeah yeah whatever," said a slightly steamed Suigetsu, "do we really need to wear these ridiculous outfits?"

"Yes, and beside I could always make you both wear a pink version of it," answered Sakura, "I'll also take pictures then have them placed all over the village."

Both Suigetsu and Jugo gulped at Sakura's threat as that would easily hurt their pride and humiliate them. Without further ado, the two quickly went to work on patching the hole perfectly. Sakura smiled and snuggled up to Sasuke to which she got a response from him by his arm wrapping around her. Sasuke continue to read his book so that he could get better knowledge about magic after he made a discovery while trying with Naruto one time. The discovery was that the shield from his pactio card is able to absorbed and reflect spells. The absorbing part allowed him to use make different arrows but with different element comes with different properties. The properties were different from the ones with his pistols for example, the arrow would trap his target when using wind magic instead of splinting something in two. So, he theorized that, his pistols uses the properties for the elemental chakra while his arrows would use the properties for the magic elements. Right now he is studying on the light and darkness elements of magic to see what they can do since he have already looked up the others.

_"Well, the training with Naruto didn't go to waste," thought Sasuke, "I was able to now sense magic."_

**"Although it's a bit odd that Blondie have a very a ridiculously large reserve of magic like his chakra," said CM Sasuke.**

_"Well, he did train to be come a sage," thought Sasuke, "even if it's annoying that he's able to do it."_

**"Well, what the plan about keeping the secret about being a servant for that chibi-vampire?"**

_"I'll just try to keep anyone from finding out about that, or until I find a way for her to let me be free from being her servant."_

**"Let see you can't fight her since she is an immortal being."**

_"I can't outsmart her since she lived longer than me."_

**"You could always make a deal with her."**

_"What would the deal be about?"_

**"If she release you being her servant," answered CM Sasuke, "you'll be come her apprentice."**

_"That's a good idea and a bad one."_

**"Oh really how so?"**

_"I'll be able to get out from being her servant, but then she'll want something in return for all the lessons."_

**"If it's payment then that's easy just offer your blood."**

_"I much rather have her freeze me in ice."_

**"Hey it's that or trying to help her make her body turn older."**

_"I choose the second option and I'll make Itachi pay with his blood for the lessons."_

**"That's better than my idea for payment."**

_"Then why did you think of it," thought Sasuke, "after all you are me."_

**"That's because I'm your ex-curse mark self," answered CM Sasuke, "remember I'm more of a fighter than a thinker."**

_"I really need to find out how to get rid of you."_

With that thought pass by, Sasuke have blocked out his ex-CM self so that he can go back to reading as Sakura have drifted off to sleep and the two guys fix the hole that he hope to be the last of until next visit back to Konoha. Sasuke just sighed as he think about why kami is torturing him so much. Sasuke still remembered that the others are going to be holding a farewell party for him, Naruto, and the people that'll be coming with them. He just hope that nothing happens while they're at the party. However, knowing how his luck have been since when he was stuck inside Sakura's homemade solider fill, something is bound to happen there.

-Time skip: The day of leaving-

"Mind telling what happened while you both weren't under my watch," asked a confused Takamichi as he look at Sasuke (who is wearing a suit), Naruto(also wearing a suit), a smiling Tenten, a nervous Hinata, and Ino. All of them are standing in front of the village's gate.

"That's a long story," answered Sasuke while Naruto scratch behind his head, "but I don't think we have time for hearing that."

"Your right about that Sasuke-san," said Takamichi.

Before the day when they leave, the five have gone to the farewell party that was being hold inside one of the bbq restaurants. It was going so well at the farewell party, but like all farewell parties that involve Naruto and the gang, it'll end in a disaster. Near the end of the party, Lee have accidentally drank a small container of sake which have lead to him using the drunken fist. Choji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sai try to stop him, until Lee have called Choji the taboo word that always put the big bone person on edge. Everyone except Lee are now running from an enraged Choji who have now activated his human boulder. All the people that was in the restaurant were able to get out (save for Choji and Lee), however, the said restaurant have collapsed from the beating that Choji and Lee have done to it. Now back to the present time with the six people.

"So do we all have to garb on to you," asked Ino as she is ready to go.

"Yes, but I can only able to transport two of you at the same time," answered Takamichi while seeing the frowns on the girls faces.

"Don't worry about that," said a smiling Naruto while getting the attention from the others, "I been studying the spell that glasses-Takahata used last time."

"That's a big relift," said Ino as she's now cheered up, "I thought that we all have to be stuffed inside one of the storage scrolls like what happened to Sasuke."

Sasuke shivered as he still remember the time that he was stuck inside one for a long time with nothing to eat beside Sakura's solider pills. Naruto told everyone that he'll be taking Ino and Hinata while Takamichi would take Sasuke and Tenten, along with them having to teleport inside the Konoemon's office since he have something to do that involve the three girls. Takamichi agreed and start chanting with his hands on Sasuke and Tenten's shoulders while Naruto unsealed his staff and started chanting with Hinata and Ino's hand on his shoulders. After the two have finished saying the spells, a really bright light have started to cover them all and could be seen from the hokage tower. The light soon started to fade away from and leaving no sight of the group of six. The only ones that were there to watch were Kiba, Arkamaru, and Shino with Kiba mumbling about Naruto being a lucky guy. Somewhere inside the village, Karin is making lunch for Kiba, until she suddenly an odd feeling of hurting her boyfriend when she sees him. (I'll let you all think what she will do to him.)

-Scene change: Konoemon's Office-

We find Konoemon sitting at his desk reading a book, but the said book is none other than Jiraiya's first book of his perverted series. He was letting out perverted giggles for a short while until a bight light covered the room. After the light have disappeared, he moved the book down to see who it is. He saw Takamichi, Sasuke, Tenten, a frowning Naruto, an equally frowning Hinata, and an even more frowning Ino. He decided to put his book away s that he won't get any trouble from the blond male.

"Welcome back you three," greeted Konoemon, "how was your visit to Konoha?"

"It was good," answered Sasuke.

"It was great," said Naruto as he was still disappointed at Konoemon.

"It was eventful," answered Takamichi.

"Hmm, I see and you all brought some people with you," said Konoemon as he look at the three girls.

Naruto started to introduced Ino, Hinata, and Tenten to Konoemon and telling them that he is also the dean of the school. After the introductions, Sasuke and Takamichi have excused themselves and left the room with Naruto telling Sasuke to tell Eva that he'll be at the cottage soon. When the two have left, Naruto started to get down to business and asked if the three girls could be students the school. The girls and Konoemon have asked him why to which he started to say even if he have the girls study inside Eva's resort, there no other jobs in the school that could be filled. The girls were confused at the part of Eva's resort while Konoemon stroke his beard as he could see Naruto's logic of it. He agreed to make the three be students and be placed inside the new 3-A class but only if Naruto could get the girls up to the same level with some of the other of that said class. Naruto agreed to the term and let Konoemon say that he'll have the girls come back tomorrow for the measurements for their uniforms. They all nodded their heads and left the room so that they can quickly go to Eva's place. After they have left, Konoemon looked out his window while stroking his beard.

_"Things are getting very interesting," thought Konoemon._

-Time skip: Eva's cottage-

The four shinobis have reached the chibi vampire's home and could head some yelling and something breaking inside the place. Naruto just blinked and thought about what did Sasuke do this time, while the girls raised a brow at this but shrugged it off. Naruto knocked on the door and saw that Chachamaru (in her maid uniform) have opened the door. She greeted Naruto and asked if the three girls are with him, to which he answered yes. When she let them inside, they saw Eva bitting Itachi's arm with said Uchiha getting a little pale along with him being out cold and Sasuke sipping a cup of tea and not wearing the butler uniform. Naruto was confused as he thought that Sasuke would be dressed like a butler by now. The girls look around then their attention turned to the little vampire as she asked Naruto why he have brought three strangers with him. The spiky haired blond quickly explain about that and even introduce the three to Eva and even told them that she's his godmother along with the fact that she's a vampire and being a very powerful mage. That looks on their faces were priceless, Hinata was wide eyes and then she fainted, Ino was both wide eyed and had her mouth open, and Tenten...let say that her brain was trying to reboot from the fact that she standing in the present of a powerful mage. Chachamaru took a picture so that Eva can look at their shocked faces. After the three have gotten over their shock over the sudden information, Naruto warn them to not make Eva angry. Sasuke shivered as he still remember Eva's wrath first hand.

"So Sasuke, why aren't you wearing the butler uniform," asked a confused Naruto as the girls try not to laugh at the thought of the second last Uchiha as a butler.

"Because I made a deal with Eva," answered Sasuke.

"OK, what was the deal that you two made," asked Naruto.

"It was that if I let him go," answered Eva, "then he'll become my apprentice and he'll have his brother pay for his lessons."

"If your going to ask how did Itachi get here," said Sasuke as he answer Naruto's unspoken question, "then he been here using the resort for training."

Ino have decided to asked the that were on the three girls's minds which was about the resort. Eva sighed and told her godson to show them to the resort so that she doesn't have to deal with it at all. Naruto nodded his head and showered the girl to the resort and he start explaining about it to them after they have reached inside there. He also explained that the place will be where they'll start the studying for the next few days. This have them groaning out since they didn't think that they have to go back to school.

-Time skip: last day of spring break-

It's a good morning, the birds are singing, the sun is out and shinning, and Yue trying to get Haruna out of Naruto's latest trap. After Naruto and Sasuke have returned from Konoha with Tenten, Hinata, and Ino in toll, Naruto have have gotten the girls up to level with some of the girls of the class that he, Sasuke, and Negi are in charge of while the said Uchiha been learning from Eva. After that, the five of them have walked out and help buy the girls clothes so that the three of them could fit in better, Naruto even found a spell that could make it seem that Hinata have pupils in her eye. Naruto was crying anime tears every time he have to pay for Ino and Hinata's clothes but mostly Ino's while Sasuke was on the verge of actually crying since he was forced to pay for Tenten's clothes and...guns. They found a gun store outside of the academy's grounds and the girl made him buy all different kinds of them. Then a blessing from kami have saved him from his money trouble which was Mana being there and payed for it all but also told Sasuke that all that will be on his tab. After the ridiculous shopping spree, the two assistant teacher showed the girls around Mahora while trying not to be seen by the soon be students of 3-A, which they succeed until they ran into Setsuna and Kaede. Sasuke decided to make Naruto suffer a little and excused himself then ran off with Tenten and Kaede after him. Naruto sighed as Ino and Hinata started to talk with Setsuna. The two told her that they are from where Naruto am from and Ino even told Setsuna that they know of the kiss and pactio that the sword wielder made with Naruto. Setsuna blushed that could almost match one of Hinata's old ones, but soon she turn even redder after hearing that the two girls are Naruto's girlfriends and they don't really mind sharing him with her. Setsuna just gave them that she'll think about it and ran off before the three could say anything. We now find our blond hero helping Negi and Konoka clean. Naruto even found out what happened while he and Sasuke were away along with Negi being Ayaka's little brother for a day.

"Seem like you been busy having fun with everyone huh Negi," asked Naruto in a teasing tone, "you little play boy you."

"Naruto-nii, it's not like that," said Negi while he blushes out of embarrassment.

"Relax Negi, I was only kidding," said a smiling Naruto while messing up Negi's hair.

"You two almost act like real sibling," said a smiling Konoka with giggling a little bit.

Naruto chuckled as they finished up cleaning while Negi was thinking that Konoka is the opposite of Asuna, but his thoughts were interrupted by Asuna's yell that she was back which cost the poor boy to get scared and say that he's sorry. Asuna was confused about that but the shrugged it off as she showed Negi a letter from the magic academy with Naruto looking at it. Naruto have a deadpan look as he look at the letter while thinking that they couldn't have of picked a made up name instead of trying to let the world know about magic. The three waited for the Konoka to go out of the room, so that they can open the letter. Once the letter was opened, it showed an image of Nekane as she started to talk like a recorded message. Naruto was impressed that magic could do something like this and then sweat dropped at she asked if Negi have found a partner yet. He could clearly see how Asuna would do to Negi after the letter is done. And he was right about what Asuna would do to the poor boy as she asked him what kind of partner is it. Naruto stepped in to save the boy and started explaining about the pactio partner history and then Negi added that it's popular to be married to said partner, to which Asuna start pulling Negi's cheeks. That was interrupted when Konoka made herself known which scared the three. Asuna asked her how long have she been listening, they were lucky that she only heard the middle. She then went to the door while yelling out about Negi true purpose was to find a partner. Negi panic a little but calmed down as Konoka said that she was kidding with Naruto sweat dropping at the girl's sense of humor. Unknown to them, the twins were behind the door when Konoka did that joke and they quickly spread it.

-Few minutes later-

"Man, your sister almost blown you cover Negi," said Naruto as he walk next to Negi, "but it's nice that she trying to look out for you."

"Yeah, but if anyone were to find out that I'm a mage," said Negi as he start to get depressed, "I'll be turn into an ermine."

"Come on Negi, there no need to think about that now," said Naruto while smiling and cheering the boy up, "we have to meet up with Sasuke and make plan for the new term."

"Your right nii-san," said a determined Negi, "I'll worry about finding a partner later and focus on working toward the new term."

"That's the sprit Negi!"

Their attention was soon turn to the source of the union yell from their students. When they turn around, they were surprise when the girls said to make them their partner while calling the two prince. They were soon surrounded by the girls as they asked different questions toward the two male. Naruto grab Negi's arm and started to run for it, but the girls were running after them. And in a short while, Sasuke joined the two at running as he two was being chased but some of the other girls. The three quickly turn into a corner where Naruto quickly unsealed his staff, much to Negi's surprised and the two quickly went into the air with Sasuke turning himself into a spine-tailed swift to follow the two up. All three let out a sigh of releift as they manage to get away. Sasuke started to fly toward Eva's cottage where he'll be safe from the girls that are going after him as Naruto and Negi flew toward the school for hiding. While the two are flying toward the school, Negi asked Naruto when did he learn how to fly and where did he find the staff? Naruto answered Negi's first question that he was learning in secret with only Sasuke and two magical aware people (he doesn't want to let Negi know about Eva being a vampire yet) and answered the second question with him finding it in one of the things that his father left for him. (Which he's still mad for that little prank in one of the Omakes that I make.) When they have reached the school, Naruto have sealed up his staff and landed down to the ground as Negi lowered himself down to ground before getting off his staff. After the two have landed safely onto the ground, they heard someone call their names and then they looked to see a beautiful girl wearing a kimono. Negi thought he was caught by a stranger until Naruto reavaled that it's Konoka while making a lie about what she saw along with complimenting her. Negi calmed down and then asked why she was wearing a kimono? Konoka was about to answer when some guys were calling out her name and then dragged the two boys away.

-Scene change: soon to be 3-A's class room-

"Ehhhh, Konoka-san's marriage interview," yelled out a surprised Negi as Naruto put his hand over the boy's mouth.

"Are you trying to get us found out," whispered Naruto loudly.

Konoka have dragged the two into this room to hide. She soon told them about her grandfather's marriage interview for her. That was why Negi have yelled out from the news, while Naruto and even Kurama sweat drop as she told them that it's one of Konoemon's hobbies. Kurama might be a perverted fox demon but even he thought that it's weird to have a hobby like that. The two were talking to each other and missed the part of Konoka running away halfway through the photo taking. Naruto then face-palm while Konoka almost did the same after hearing Negi asking what's a marriage interview. Naruto quickly told Negi what it was with Konoka's help. She even showed them the people that her grandfather want her to meet. Negi look through them and was surprised at what career each one have. Naruto then pointed out his opinion on the matter of this.

"He does know that there an age gasp with each of these guys," said Naruto while getting the other two attention, "and there even some that is twice your age Konoka."

"Yeah, but I don't like any of them," said Konoka as she sighed, "beside we're still young and it's too early to deiced a future partner."

"That what I think too," said Negi as he agree with her as Naruto just nodded his head, " I understand completely."

Konoka suddenly remembered about what happened back at the room and a little rumor about Naruto without the whole prince part. She started to say that rather than picking one of her grandfather's choses, she would pick Naruto as her partner while getting close to the blond's face. Naruto decided to mess with Negi and asked Konoka if she could use fortune telling to see what Negi's partner type is, which she quickly said yes. Negi was confused at first, but then was quickly reminded by Konoka that she's the head of the fortune telling club. Naruto could see the little sparkle in her eye that meant mischief when Negi didn't even see it. Konoka started to act serious as she holder Negi's palms up into the air while looking at a crystal ball that rest on the table that they're using and making Naruto think of where did she hide that crystal ball on her person. She first said that his relationship have slightly with that person during the spring break to Negi which made the boy think of many people while Naruto could only some people that are in the class, then she took a turn toward the perverted sideband told him that he have seen the girl's panties that was the boy's future partner (that point is where Naruto was holding back the urge to laugh at the face that Negi was making), to finished it off, Konoka have made a perfect detail of Asuna and made Negi very shock while the blond hero started to laugh on the floor.

_"Oh this is too rich," thought a laughing Naruto, "he really fell for it!"_

**"That's even more funnier than watching that memory of you falling for that old trick when you were still little," said Kurama while laughing hard with the blond.**

_"I'm going to ignore so that won't ruin this," thought Naruto as he is now holding his side._

"It's not funny Naruto-nii," said an upset Negi after Konoka have kidded about Asuna and hearing Naruto laugh for a while.

"Ha ha sorry ha but you should have seen your face," said Naruto as started to calm down from his laughing fit and getting up.

Konoka giggled as she watch the two making a sort of sibling like theme while scything that Negi's relationship with Asuna have improved after he and Naruto first came beside the coming of Sasuke. Negi soon grown a little upset and try to reason with the girl as she fake scared of the mad Negi. Naruto smiled on at Negi's behavior and recall that the orange haired girl have been being nicer to Negi better than the two-first started to teach the girls' class. Our blond hero decided to mess with the two after Konoka have called Negi her little brother.

"Konoka-chan, Negi's not your little brother," said Naruto while smiling as Negi calmed down from Konoka's comment.

"Aww, then is he Asuna's little brother," asked Konoka as it look like Negi was going to mad.

"No, he's my little brother," said the still smiling Naruto while messing with Negi's hair who was stop from making a fit over it and looking at Konoka, "and then that would make him your brother-in-law if your going to choose me as your partner."

Konoka started to blush as well as Negi but out of pure embarrassment as Naruto started to chuckle at the result that he want to happen. But then it started to backfire at him when Konoka smiled and hugged onto his arm that wasn't on Negi's head and said that she's all right with that. Now it was Naruto's turn to blush as he didn't expect her to do this on him after that.

"Hohoho, looks like you three are getting along well," said a familiar voice.

The three turn to see Asuna and Ayaka standing at the door with the two looking mad. For Asuna was that she was worried about Negi and while, Ayaka was mad that Konoka was trying to keep Naruto and mainly Negi to herself but unknowingly misunderstand it. Naruto could only gulp as he remember the power of the female wrath. The three were trying to make the two see that it was a misunderstanding, but was it was soon cut off by the two boys and Konoka's pursuers. Thinking quickly, Naruto opened a window and grab both Negi and Konoka then jumped out the side window with the two under his arms. All the people in the room thought that the three fell to their death and ran to the window to see the spiky blond running away from the building with the other two in hand.

_"Kami why do you have to do this to me," thought Naruto as he run._

-With Sasuke-

We find Sasuke hiding inside his room with the doors locked and sealed shut. Eva had Chachamaru try to bring down the door so that she can get the Uchiha to get rid of Zazie who was standing in front of the cottage for the past hour and it have started to annoy her. So far, Chachamaru have yet to knock down door and Zazie have started to set up a tent outside in front of the cottage. Eva was thinking of having Konoemon to have Sasuke move in with one of the magical awarded girls or staff so that she have to deal with this anymore.

Chachazero: How come I didn't show up yet?

Hinata: Chachazero-san there still the Omakes.

Chachazero: Oh yeah I almost forgotten about that.

-Walks into the room-

Finally back from that hospital.

All three: Welcome back Liger

How did everything go here?

Chachamaru: Everything's is all right here

Good and Hinata.

Hinata: Yes?

You'll might want to go and check on Naruto after the omakes are done.

Hinata: Why?

Sakura is chasing him with a big hammer right now.

Hinata: W-what?!

Chachazero: ON WITH THE OMAKES!

Omake 1: Rabbit Jiraiya's mini-adventures Part 2

_"Damn I thought that I was a goner after that girl tried to shoot me," thought Jiraiya as he started to wake up, "why is the ground feel so soft?"_

Jiraiya started to open his eyes but his vision was blurry so he blinked his eyes a few times before he could fully see clearly. He soon found out that he's inside a room after his vision was clear and that he's laying on top of a folded blanket. He got up and started to look around the room to find out who have took him in here. So far, he knows that he's in the girl's dorm as he jumped onto a desk and looked out the window to see that some girls walking inside the building. Now the question in his head was who was the one that took him in. His question was answered in the most cruelest way which was Setsuna walking into the room with Kaede. Good thing the fur that how covered Jiraiya can hide his sweat because he's sweating up a storm as those two were the others that was chasing him from back then.

_"Kami why do you have to torture me like this," thought Jiraiya while crying anime tears._

"I see that our furry little friend is awake," said Kaede as she look at Jiraiya, "though I wonder why did you bring him here?"

"It's either this or letting someone else find him," answered Setsuna as she set down her sheet covered sword next to the bunk beds and picking up the rabbitfied Jiraiya, "namely Evangeline and Mana."

"Oh right, Mana have a liking for eating rabbit stew," said Kaede as she remembered that fact of Mana.

Jiraiya is praying that they don't find out that it's him and remember him from that day. Setsuna have sat him down to get something with Kaede doing something. He quickly saw that the two haven't closed the all the way. He sneakily went over to the door and try to open it without making any noise. However, his escape was failed as he felt someone picking him up. He found out it was Setsuna who picked him, she then closed the door shout with her foot while giving the rabbit form of Jiraiya a carrot. Unable to control his new rabbit instincts, he started to eat the carrot. And thous, this is the start of Jiraiya becoming the two's pet.

Jiraiya: OI, that's all I get for being a rabbit!

Oh just wait until the next one you'll be turned into a cat.

Jiraiya: THERE NO WAY IN HELL I'M GOING TO BE TURNED INTO A CAT!

Yes, you will or I'll make a deal with Eva to drink all your blood.-have dark aura around me-

Jiraiya: Y-yes sir.

Omake 2: Eva's age changing

We find our blond hero standing in front of Eva with a practice wand in hand. Since Naruto have turn prevy-sage younger preeminently, she wants him to turn her older if possible. Naruto have been trying to remember the mistake that he made before but only got nothing. So Eva have had him try to get through trial and error on different things. The first one try was a fail since he got the spell right and destroyed a callom, the second one was also a fail since the target which was Chachazero didn't age but was brought to life to be a real little girl, the third is an even more of a fail as he did the same thing on Chachamaru like with the once doll, and the last try was a success as he manage to make Chachazero become older but only to look like a twelve year old. Now back on track to the present, which was the time when Naruto will make the chibi vampire look older.

"Are you ready Eva-chan," asked Naruto as he gets ready.

"I been ready," answered Eva with a smirk on her face, "so just start doing it."

Naruto nodded his head as he start calling out the spell to make Eva age older. After a few while, he finished saying the spell and it hit Eva head on. Like before smoke covered her figure from view. After it cleared out, Eva started to call Naruto a baka as he made her look like a five year old. Naruto try again and was kinda successful as he indeed made her older but way too older as she now look like she's in her fifty's. Naruto and Chachazero started to laugh as Naruto started to call her Obaa-san. That was short live as he was in cased in ice. After he was freed from his ice prison, he tried again and this time made her look like a fifteen year old. She was happy with that and was about to thank her grandson for getting it right but soon realized that she have nothing on hence Naruto had his eyes closed.

"Eva-chan don't you have any clothes to wear," asked Naruto.

"Sadly the only clothes that will fit would be Chachamaru's clothes," answered Eva in a displeased tone.

If it wasn't worse for her slight embarrassment, Jiraiya have walked into the area with a book in hand. When he looked up from said book, he made a perverted face toward Eva who froze him in ice and Naruto kicking him over the edge to fall into the water. Eva quickly ran into her resort to get something to wear before the pervert of a sage comes back. Naruto opened his eyes after he Chachamaru have told him that it was ok and he saw Sasuke standing near the destroyed bridge. Sasuke's face was static with now emotion showing but have some blood leaking out from his nose. To Naruto's guess it was from him seeing his undressed mistress, Chachamaru walked over to Sasuke and poked the Uchiha's forehead. Sasuke's body fell backward and started to fall down to the water below while Chachamaru say, "ecchi-Sasuke."

Eva: Now that's a good Omake -have an ice sword near my neck-

Now can you please not kill me Eva -is scared-

Eva: only if you tell me who was fake Nagi.

It was Naruto but I should wait since right now he's hiding from Sakura

Eva: good advice -remove the ice sword away from my neck-

Good and thanks for making Sasuke "see" reason.

Eva: I don't mind at all after all this have helped me get a new ser..I mean friend.

Chachazero: Liger what about the Omake about angle-wing girl and Blondie.

You mean Setsuna and Naruto?

Chachazero: yeah and duck head and weird girl.

Again you mean Sasuke and Chisame also it's not nice to call someone weird.

Chachazero: whatever

Just for that, I'll only do the Omake of Sasuke and Chisame.

Chachazero: noooo

Omake: Sasuke's special hiding place.

We find Chisame sitting at her computer looking through her fan's comments from her homepage of her net idol self. She keep looking though them while glancing over to her couch that was occupied by one person, which was one sleeping Sasuke Uchiha. The reason of why Sasuke is pretty obvious which is that, to hide from Zazie and keep company of the one person that is almost like him. And the reason she allowed him to hide in her dorm room was because he threaten her that he'll tell everyone in mahora that she's Chiu along side the little crush she have for him after the she kissed him. She still blushes every time she remember the kiss. She sighed and look over at Sasuke who look to be waking up.

"How long are you going to hide here from Zazie," asked Chisame.

"Until she sees that, I don't like overly obsessed fangirls or obsessed girls," answered Sasuke.

"So a long time huh?"

"Hn."

"I don't know what worse me understanding the hn of yours or you keeping my secret safe."

"The second one could be the worse since I know how to tell everyone in mahora and maybe the whole world."

"Your evil you know that!"

"Only when I want to be," said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

Chisame shook her head and sighed as she's stuck with him for the time being. Suddenly an idea popped into her head, which was that she could take advantage of this to get to know the Uchiha better. That idea stayed there while she ignored the other half of herself that kept shouting to her to make him her's. So she started to ask Sasuke some questions to which he did the same to Chisame. After a little while of asking questions to each other, they started to talk normally with both of them sitting on the couch and eating snacks that rest on a table in front of them. As they both reach for forward to pick up a snack, their hands touched each other. The two quickly withdraw their hands away and had slight blushes on their faces. Sasuke look over to Chisame who was trying to avoid his glance but was failing as it was almost feel like back when they first kissed and nearly made out. After a few minutes of absolute silence, the two sighed and look at each other in the eyes.

"You know Chisame," said Sasuke while slowly showing a small smile, "you look beautiful with or without your glasses on.

"T-thanks Sasuke-sensei," said a blushing Chisame.

Unknown to both of them, their bodies were slowly moving closer to each other. It wasn't until that their mouths were moving closer to the other to realize on what going on with their bodies.

_"What the hell am I doing," thought Sasuke as his head continue to move toward Chisame's, "is this your doing CM me?"_

**"I'll answer your question with a question," answered CM Sasuke, "does the blond baka hate ramen?"**

_"No."_

**"There's your answer; this is your own action and your body is just being honest."**

_"Even if she look beautiful, I'm still her teacher!"_

**"Your an assistant teacher baka, so technically you can go around that rule."**

_"What am I doing," thought Chisame as she was having slight panic attack within her head, "why is my body moving on it's own again, and making me kiss my handsome..damn it!"_

The two tried to reason themselves and try to get some control of their bodies, but now such luck at all. So far their were lips were inches away from each other as the two started to think of each other in different ways. They stopped struggling with themselves after their lips were just an inch away from each other.

_"Aw, screw it," thought the two, "I'm going to kiss her/him."_

That was the last thought of either one of them before they closed the gap and started to kiss each other. At first it was just a sweet kiss, but soon it turn into a full blown make out session for the two. Now every time Zazie try to look for Sasuke, he would hide inside Chisame's room. And when Chisame isn't taking pictures of herself as Chiu in her room, she would make out with the Uchiha after he have arrived inside her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Hi everyone it's your favorite writer for Naruma! The mage ninja!

?: Seem like your feeling good today. -smiles-

You are right, Konoka

?: Why are you happy Liger-san?

Because I have some news for the reader's that is reading this chapter, Negi

Konoka: Really what is it Liger-kun -is very excited-

I'm going to make a new poll for people from Naruto's world to be brought back to life.

Negi: oooo, what are the people this time. -is excited as well-

The people this time will be brought back to life, which is,

**Konan**

**Fuu**

**Deidara**

**Utakata**

Negi and Konoka: Amazing!

And only the top two will be brought back within the time when 3-A is in Kyoto.

Asuna: Why that soon?

Guh! Asuna, when did you get here!?

Asuna: when are you going to tell who will be brought back to.

Oh and to answer your question Asuna, it's because I have some ideas for when it's the Mahora festival and that'll be one of my biggest achievement of being the best writer of all time! -laughs like a mad scientist-

Konoka: Liger-kun your scaring Negi-kun -is holding a frighten Negi-

Ooops, sorry about that Negi.

Asuna: Is that all you have to say? -bored look-

Well, I also be bringing Sasuke and Itachi's mother Mikoto back while 3-A are still on their trip.

Itachi: I have a question for you Liger.

What your question Itachi -is surprised of Itachi's sudden appearance-

Itachi: Why is my mother being brought back to life?

That's going to be a secret and I'm going to make it a surprise of when she appears. -grins-

Asuna: Well, let get on with the disclaimer Liger.

Ok Asuna, you don't have to be so bossy.

Asuna: JUST DO THE DISCLAIMER ALREADY!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Negima**

"Talking" Regular Speech

"Talking_" Regular Thoughts_

"_Jutsu_"

"Spell"

**"Talking"** Demon/Summoning/Inner Self Speech

**_"Talking"_**_ Demon/Summoning/Inner Self Thought_

Chapter 11: Three new students and Vampire of Sakura lane

We find the two boys standing in front of Konoemon's office with said man standing between the two shinobis. The reason as of why they're standing there is because of the fact that Tenten, Ino, and Hinata have kicked out the three guys so that they can change into their Mahora uniforms. Well, it's more like they kicked Konoemon out of his office and the two boys walked out. Sasuke and Naruto were lucky to arrive to school early with the girls so that none of the students would asked about this. Naruto still had traps for when Haruna would try and sleep with him. There also the fact that they don't want to be found by Kazumi, who have been trying to get more information on the two.

"Sasuke, what with the lip stick kisses," asked Naruto as he looked at Sasuke's lipstick covered face.

"Zazie was what happened," answered Sasuke, "she was camping outside the cottage and I had the three go out from the backdoor while I took the front door."

"Well, at least she didn't try to sleep with you," said Naruto while smiling.

"Dobe I'm just glad that she didn't try jumping me," said Sasuke with an angry tone with a tick mark on his head.

"But it's better than yesterday," said Naruto while he sighed.

"That's true and I found out who slip her hand into my shirt back when I first started," said Sasuke while rubbing his temples.

"Really, who is it?"

"It was Yuna."

"Ho ho, it seem you two have become very popular lately," said Konoemon.

"Well at least the girls here are more tame than the ones back home," said Naruto

"However, there are cases of them being out of hand," said Sasuke while using a tissue to wipe off the lipstick.

After a few minutes of waiting, the bell for school to start has ringed and the doors opened to show the three girls dressed in the Mahora school uniforms. With Hinata wearing a bracelet with a seal carved into it, which allow her to look like she have pupils. Konoemon have handed Naruto a sheet of paper of who's the girls will be rooming with and went back inside his office. Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they didn't think that they had to do this and even worse that all three of them are going to be a part of 3-A. Naruto and Sasuke have started to walk toward class with Hinata, Ino, and Tenten following behind them.

-At 3-A classroom-

"I'm now the formal teacher of class 3-A, my name is Negi Springfield," said an excited and smiling Negi, "I'll be your teacher from here until March next year, it'll be a pleasure to teach you all."

"Yes, please take care of us," yelled out some of the girls.

"Um, Negi-sensei," asked Kazumi while raising her hand.

"Yes, Asakura-san," answered Negi while looking at her.

"I was wondering where are Naruto-sensei and Sasuke-sensei," asked Kazumi.

"Now that I think about it," said Negi while looking around, "where are they any ways?"

Now some of the girls are looking for the two teenage boys. After awhile of looking, they heard the door of the classroom opened up to show Naruto and Sasuke walking in. Naruto was smiling while Sasuke had his stoic face in the same look like usual. Negi have asked them where were they, to which they answered by saying that they were at the dean's office to pick up the three new students that just enrolled into the academy. This have cost many girls to whisper about what the two mean while Kazumi was mumbling about them hiding that news from her raider. Naruto have called the three girls to come in. After the three have walked inside the room, all the girls look at Nodoka and back at Hinata as the two almost look similar. Tenten, Ino, and Hinata have introduced themselves to 3-A. After the three have introduce themselves to the class, the girls have done the same thing as when Sasuke, Naruto, and Negi first day here. Naruto managed to get them all to sit back down and then hold up a sheet of paper, which confused everyone.

"On this sheet of paper, are the people that the three girls will be rooming with," said Naruto while looking at the sheet, "Mana and Zazie, you two will be having Tenten rooming with you."

"...," Said Zazie.

"Setsuna and Kaede you two will be having Hinata rooming with you two," announced Naruto.

"Ok, Naruto-sensei," said Kaede while Setsuna nodded her head as she remember seeing the two before.

"Finally, Sakurako, Misa, and Madoka you three will be having Ino rooming with you all," said Naruto.

"Yay," cheered the cheerleader trio.

Naruto chuckled slightly at as he hope Ino don't pick up those three habit. Inside Hinata and Ino were sad that they couldn't room with Naruto. But then they thought that they could always go see him. Negi have introduce himself to the three girls to which cost Tenten to asked if it's a little weird to have a kid as a teacher. Chisame was jumping in joy, as there was someone that thought the same thing as her. Before Negi could answer, Naruto have told the three to sit down so that class could start. Right after the three have sit down Shizuna have opened the door to tell Negi about the health check up for 3-A. Naruto, Negi, and Sasuke all understood what she meant. Negi told the class that there'll be a health check up for them to do and he was about to say some more, until Naruto covered his mouth up then pulled him out of the room. Sasuke was left to tell the girls to prepare for the health check up while he, Naruto and Negi are outside the room during that time then left the room while closing the door.

"I wonder what Negi-sensei was going to say," asked Sakurako.

"Maybe it was something that would make you all to tease him," answered Tenten after seeing how everyone acted.

"You might be right," said Sakurako as she giggled, "but it's fun to tease him."

While the girls talks and do their health check up, the three boys were talking among themselves.

"You know Negi," said Naruto while looking at Negi, "your sometimes troublesome to handle when you don't think before you say it."

-In Konoha-

"ACHOO," sneezed Shikamaru.

"Are you all right Shikamaru," asked his best friend Choji.

"Yea, I'm alright," answered Shikamaru, "just feel like someone used my troublesome caught phrase."

-Back to the guys-

"I agree with the dope," said Sasuke while ignoring the glare from Naruto, "You might have said something that would ended up with you being teased by the girls and maybe Naruto."

"Y-yes, thanks for helping me," thanked Negi.

"Come on Sasuke," said Naruto, "I wouldn't tease Negi like the girls do."

"Your welcome Negi," said Sasuke while closing his eyes, "and your right Naruto, you'll do worse than them."

"Naruto-nii-san isn't like that," said Negi while he tries to defend Naruto.

"Well, I'll only tease Negi-baka in a brotherly way," said Naruto while slightly chuckling.

"Nii-san," whined Negi while looking at Naruto.

Naruto chuckled as Sasuke sighed as it seem that Naruto is still the same but just a little mature. The three couldn't hear the girls who were talking about where is Makie and Misa telling about a rumor about Sakura Lane. Hinata, Ino, and Tenten find it funny that Sakura's name is also a lane. The Narutaki twins have gotten scared from the blood sucking vampire part, Asuna have try to tell everyone that not listen to non-sense about vampire. However, that backfired on her as Konoka draw something that was sucking someone's blood. She then started to remember that if mages and shinobis are real then so does the possibilities of vampires are real. Her thoughts were interrupted by Eva who has talked to her and for a fact that she never talked to anyone at all.

Before the three guys could continue their conversation, their attention were drawn to a running Ako who were calling out to them about something with Makie. Faster than humanly possible, the door and window quickly opened up to show the rest of the girls of 3-A still in their half naked figures. The three guys weren't prepared for this to happen at all. Negi was shocked from the sudden movement and action, Sasuke had a noticeable blush on his face from seeing this sight, and Naruto was on the ground with a tiny puddle of blood next to his head. The reason for Naruto being on the ground with a tiny puddle of blood is that he saw Ino, Hinata, Setsuna, and Konoka's half naked, which caused him to have a nose bleed to where he collapsed. He missed the giggle from Ino who has saw him look at the sight of them.

-Few minutes later-

We find Naruto, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Sakurako, and the Narutaki twin on both sides of Makie's bed within the infirmary. The reason the other girls weren't there was that, Sasuke was scolding them for their action after all the girls have gotten dressed. Naruto was worried about what Sasuke might do to them if he gets mad enough.

_"You don't think Sasuke will make them do laps around the school do you," thought Naruto as he talks to Kurama._

**"I have no doubt that someone will make him mad enough do that to them," answered Kurama.**

Naruto inner chuckled at Kurama's answer, as it'll be true. Naruto looks at Makie's sleeping form as well as everyone but both he and Negi were thinking of how did Makie ended up in here. All of them have heard that she was found sleeping in Sakura Lane by Kushina. Naruto then felt a very faint magic signature and he knows who it is while also seeing that Negi have seen have picked up on the signature but doesn't know who it is. The boy was in a semi-deep thought but was brought out of it by Asuna after Sakurako and the Narutaki twin have left the room. Naruto was the last to leave but not before he heard Negi say that he'll be late coming home and he'll not going to be eating dinner to Asuna, along with Konoka.

**"Your going to talk with your godmother after school aren't you," asked Kurama.**

_"You guessed right," answered Naruto._

**"THEN ASK HER IF THERE ANY WAY TO GET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN SEWER THAT IS YOUR MINDSCOPE!"**

_"Come on, it's not that bad."_

**"IT'S MAKING ME SMELL LIKE A WET FLEA INVESTED DOG WITH MILDEW IN THE MIX!"**

_"All right geez, I'll ask her after I talked to her about Makie."_

**"Don't forget that you also have to see Kushina for lunch today on the roof."**

_"Thanks for the reminder Kurama."_

Naruto walked back to 3-A as he has talked to Kurama. Naruto have walked into the room and see that all the girls holding buckets on top of their heads full of water. He could see that Ino, Tenten, and even Hinata are glaring at the Uchiha that is leaning near the window with a book in hand. Naruto just sweat drop as he see that the bucket on Haruna's head is filled with rocks instead of water. He just glad Sasuke didn't make the girls run laps around the school. He then notices Yuna is wearing her gym clothes and is struggling to keep her bucket on her head. Kurama told Naruto that he was wrong about when he has said earlier and that the Uchiha have made only one do it. Naruto sighed and started teaching the class until Negi comes back.

-Lunch time-

Naruto is walking up the steps that lead up to the rooftop. He is going up there so eat lunch with his mother who bribed him to come with the help of ramen. Kushina did this to him on the day, when he and Sasuke have come back and found him giving Ino and Hinata a tour around Mahora. Now when Naruto have walked up to the door of the rooftop, he could hear giggling from behind it. He shook it off and opened the door to see his mother, but he didn't think that Ino and Hinata would be there, let along Setsuna. Naruto just gulped lightly as he closed the door after walking through the doorway. He walked over to the four who were sitting on a blanket.

"What are you four talking about," asked a curious Naruto, as he doesn't normally see Setsuna smiling.

"Hi Naruto-kun," greeted Ino while smiling at him, "me and Hinata were just telling your mom and Setsuna about some of your pranks you did."

"Which one did you tell them," asked Naruto.

"The one about you dumping itching powder on some of the teachers back in the academy," answered Hinata.

"They also told us about when you painted all of the hokages faces on the Hokage Mountain," said Kushina as she giggled, "that's the best one I heard as no one saw you even with bright orange clothes."

"Oh yeah," said Naruto while smiling brightly, "that was my best prank."

"Naruto-kun you should of hear Setsuna laugh when we told her about the time you put stink bombs inside the anbu's headquarter," said Ino as Setsuna started to blush out of embarrassment, "she was laughing so hard that she was holding her side."

"Y-Yamanaka-san, why did you tell him that," asked a blushing Setsuna.

"Because it's fun," answered Ino it a matter of a fact tone.

_"That's Ino for you," thought Naruto and Hinata._

"I'll even tell you about some of the thoughts Naruto think of you in his sleep," smiled Ino as Naruto blushed.

Ino was about to tell Setsuna until Naruto threaten her that he wouldn't buy her anything for a month if she tell her. Ino pouted at him and went on a different part. Naruto sat down and asked Setsuna if she was dragged up here by Ino. His answer was her nodding her head. Kushina just smiled and said that she's glad that her son has three wonderful girlfriends. Ino smiled while Hinata blushed and both Naruto and Setsuna blushed, as the two aren't dating yet. The two were about to say that fact that is until Ino decided to push Setsuna into the spiky blonde. The two fell to the ground with their lips over the others. As they remained still as the others waited for something to happen, and they were happy to wait when they saw Naruto warping his arms around Setsuna's waist and back as Setsuna's hand moved to where Naruto's cheeks are. Hinata blushed as Ino smirks as the two started to make out while forgetting the others are there. That was until, Kushina made a comment to the two girls that they should leave those two to have some alone time. The two people quickly broke away and are sitting up with blushes that could match Hinata's. Ino giggling along with Kushina as Hinata hold in her giggle toward the two blushing teens.

"Seem my little Naruto really growing up," said a giggling Kushina.

_"Maybe it's not so bad to have Setsuna-chan/Naruto-kun dating me," thought the two blushing teens._

After the bell have rang, Kushina was the first to leave but not without taking a picture of Naruto having both Hinata and Setsuna holding onto his arms with Ino on his back. The girls were the next to leave but not before giving a kisses to Naruto with Setsuna blushing. Naruto smiled and started to head back to the classroom while also still remembering to go talk to Eva after school.

-After school: Eva's cottage-

We find Naruto sitting in front of Eva who is drinking her tea. The two of them are trying to ignore Jiraiya and Itachi's playing on one of her games. Sasuke is sitting next to Eva with what look like a laptop in front of him and seem to be looking through something on it. Naruto have walked with Sasuke, Itachi, and Jiraiya to Eva's cottage. Naruto was planning on getting answered from her rather she like it or not.

"So, Eva-chan did you attack Makie last night," asked Naruto.

"So what if I did," asked Eva as she looks at Naruto intently.

"I want to know why you did it," said Naruto.

"Do you want to continue accusing me or do you want to learn how let the fox out," asked Eva as she look at her godson's eyes turn blood red.

**"You know how to let me out," asked Kurama as he takes over Naruto's body.**

_"Oi, who said that you can take over my body," yelled an angry Naruto._

"Yes, I do and it does involve Naruto to do it for you using magic," answered Eva while slightly smiling.

**"When can he start doing it," asked Kurama as he has ignored Naruto.**

"He can start as soon you get the spell from the pervert and in the resort," answered Eva.

In a flash, Kurama have force Jiraiya to give him the spell for Naruto and headed toward the resort. This has left Eva and Sasuke blinking, as they didn't expect the fox to be able to make Naruto's body to move that quickly. Eva now have something in common with someone and that was the fox that lived within Naruto, Sasuke have gone back to what he was doing, and Jiraiya have gone back to playing right before Itachi could beat him. Sasuke have asked Eva when is his training going to start. The answer he has gotten from her was that it'll start tomorrow. Eva has gotten up and went upstairs to her room to prepare for tonight's plan as Sasuke working on

-Inside Eva's resort-

We find Naruto arguing with Kurama within his mind over what have happened earlier. Naruto was angry that Kurama have took control of his body without asking and the fox was trying to tell the blonde that it have been a while since he have been out of the seal. He still remember the time when he was so close to getting out once, but was stopped by Minato. So far, the fox was winning the argument as he also complained about his fur smelling like wet dogs.

**"Do the spell now Naruto," yelled Kurama inside our blond hero's head, "or I'll make you see Kushina and the fourth make you!"**

_"Alright, I'll do the spell," said Naruto as he shiver the thought, "just don't make me watch that!"_

**"I knew that you'll see it my way kit," said Kurama with a smirk on his face.**

Naruto just sighed as he unsealed the staff that he has found from his father right after the little prank. He's still mad at the little prank as he was thinking that it might have some cool item that he could use within this world. The staff was useful to use but wasn't cool looking at all but it would just have to do for him. Naruto started to chant the spell and being careful to get the spell right so that he won't get yelled at by Kurama for looking weird. Although he has to make sure that he doesn't say the same thing before since it was a really long spell. After what seem like hours, he has finally finished the spell and soon the area have started to be surrounded by a bright red light. Naruto soon started to hear Kurama laughing happily within the red light and see Kurama's full body within the light. However, his laughing soon ended as the light started to shrink in size along with his body. Our blonde haired hero watched as the mighty Kurama started to shrink down to his height and below. After the light died down, Naruto have to blink a few times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. What he's seeing is a fox pup with one tail in front of him with red fur and a black tip on his tail.

"Is that you Kurama," asked Naruto as he is doing a great job at holding in his laughter.

**"Don't you dare laugh you hairless monkey," said Kurama with a now smile voice as he look angrily at the blonde.**

"This is rich," said Naruto as he started to laugh right after he heard Kurama speak in his new form.

**"Stop your laughing Naruto," yelled Kurama.**

"I see that the spell is a success," said Jiraiya's voice, "I have to say it is funny to see the once powerful tailed beast turn into a little fox pup."

Kurama turn around to see Jiraiya, Sasuke, and Itachi walking toward them as Naruto continue to laugh. Jiraiya have an amused smile on his face and both Uchihas had smirks on their faces. Kurama waited for Jiraiya to get near enough to him and jumped up and bites down on Jiraiya's family jewels. This wipe off the smirks on the Uchihas faces and stopped Naruto's laughing as Jiraiya scream in agony as Kurama's shape teeth bites down. The perverted toad sage soon fainted out of pain after Kurama have let go of it; he then threaten the other human males if they want to be his next victim. All three shook their heads, as they don't want to have the same treatment that Jiraiya had earlier. Kurama walked over to a chair and jumped up on it and curled up to sleep.

"So, why are you hear Sasuke," asked a confused Naruto as he looks over to Sasuke.

"Eva told me to come here to start doing the basics of magic from you dope," answered Sasuke with a slight annoyed look.

"W-What, she wants me to teach you the basics of magic," asked a shocked Naruto.

"That's what I have just said before dope," said Sasuke with an annoyed tone.

"Well, I could have you read all the things I had to go through like I did," said Naruto as he started to walk toward Eva's private library.

Sasuke followed his blonde friend as Itachi goes and take are of Jiraiya. When the two have reach their destination, Naruto quickly made clones to go and get the books that Eva have made him look at. While his clones goes and find the books, Naruto have asked Sasuke if Chachamaru have taught him latin. All he got was a nod from the Uchiha as they wait for the clones to come back with the books. Naruto then walked out of the library and told Sasuke to start reading as soon as the clones comes back while he go off to train. Naruto, Itachi, and Jiraiya have no idea that Sasuke and Eva have redesigned the magic circle so that no one can get out without the permission from either of the two. Sasuke is in on Eva's plan to get Negi's blood. Sasuke was to keep Naruto with the resort until Eva have come to the resort to see them as she goes off to lure Negi into her trap.

-Time Skip: Next day-

We find an upset Naruto with Kurama curled up on his head pretending to be sleeping as the blonde shinobi walk toward the school with Yue and Nodoka. The reason why Haruna isn't with them is because she has triggered one of Naruto's traps, which was made out of his anger. The trap has been made so that Haruna would be launched out from the room and has her painfully land within the classroom. Although, she was just lucky that she did that after getting dressed in her school uniform. The reason of why Naruto is upset is that, he has found out about Eva's plan from Chachamaru.

_"I can't believe that Eva-chan try to suck out all Negi's blood last night," thought Naruto as he walked._

**_"Although, you have to admit that Asuna kicking her is funny to hear," thought Kurama._**

_"Yeah, I admit that it is funny to hear about the great mistress of darkness being kicked by a school girl," thought Naruto, "I still need to get used to hearing your thoughts Kurama in that fox form."_

**_"Be glad that you learned how to block out the link," thought Kurama, "since I know that you don't want to hear all of my plans for hurting the three."_**

_"Right, even if some of those plans were created with hurting pervy-sage."_

**_"Don't look now, here come the brat and bells."_**

Naruto was confused about the bells part as look behind him and saw Asuna carrying Negi over her shoulder. It also seem that Negi was scared of coming to school. Naruto figured that Negi didn't want to school since, he's now scared of seeing Eva there today. Naruto sighed at this and soon chuckled as he soon realized that Kurama was calling Asuna that because of the bells she wears. Naruto turned back just in time to see Sasuke walking by himself. When he, Yue, and Nodoka have walked pasted him, Naruto could see that Sasuke is tied and have a scrawl on his face. Naruto doesn't know what happened to the Uchiha, but shrugged it off, as it was nothing since he was helping Eva. He was more worried about Negi as the boy had the fright of his life from Eva.

-Time Skip: Classroom 3-A-

Naruto is in his normal spot next to the window while having Sasuke sitting next to him with a cup of coffee while doing something on his laptop. Naruto still don't know how the Uchiha have gotten used to this world quickly as he has. Since no one looking at them, Naruto decided to talk to the Uchiha, as he was the one that have helped Eva.

"Teme, why did you help Eva-chan," asked Naruto as he looks over at the class.

"She asked me to help her as she is also my teacher for magic," answered Sasuke as work on his laptop, "and I thought the little brat should learn that there are people that are evil out in the world that would come after him or the class."

"So you wanted to teach Negi a lesson?"

"That's right, also where is the fox," asked Sasuke as he notice that Kurama isn't on Naruto's head from the corner of his eye.

"Pranking the twins," answered Naruto as he watch Fuka and Fumika chase after Kurama while they have their faces covered in red paint.

"Just like a pranking fox that I know," said Sasuke as he remembers being Zazie's cuddle pillow.

They could have continue their talk, but was interrupted by the sound of the door opening up with Asuna pulling Negi inside with Konoka walking behind them. After Negi have been greeted by Makie and Yuna, he turn to see Eva's seat empty and wonder if Eva didn't come to school today. That thought was answered by Chachamaru who have have surprised the young boy after saying that Eva is in school but is choosing to skip class. Chachamaru soon asked if she should get Eva, to which Negi have said that she didn't have to do that. Naruto and Sasuke sighed as they look at Negi crying anime tears. Sasuke soon thought that he should stay out of Eva's next plan and just train for the time being. Naruto just hope that Negi can get over this. After the bell has ranged and few minutes have passed, we find Negi sighing and looking into space. Naruto just sweat dropped as he see that and wonder where is Kurama, which he didn't know that the fox is sleeping on Hinata's lap. Sasuke just kept his face blank while drink his coffee.

_"I hope Negi-baka take notice that Ako is getting to the end of the page," thought Naruto as he continues to sweat drop at Negi, as the kid haven't notice yet._

Unknown to the two shinobis, Negi have been think over what have happened last night and wishing his destined partner is part of the class of 3-A. Naruto was starting to worry as he heard the girls starting to whisper among themselves. Well, only the girls that were within Negi's spaced out look is looking toward. Sasuke just wishing that the bell could ring sooner since, he could feel Zazie staring at him through Naruto's head. Naruto could even feel the stare going through his head as he feel sorry for Sasuke, but just shrugged it off as nothing as Ako have gotten Negi's attention as she have finished reading the passage.

"Eh," was sounded from Negi as he have snapped out of it and said, "y..yes, good work Izumi-san."

_"At least, he have snapped out of it now," thought Naruto as he see that Negi is about to say something else._

"Um, I know that it's abrupt but I've got a question for you," said Negi as he look at Ako for his question, "if Izumi-san were to choose a partner, you'd turn down a ten year old boy right?"

This has costed different reactions from the class and the two shinobis. Almost all the girls in 3-A have screamed out a loud "eh", Ayaka have just said what, Naruto first was wide eyed as he heard Negi asked that, and lastly Sasuke's reaction was priceless as he did a spit take with his coffee while having wide eyes. He was lucky that the spiky blonde was busy being surprised at what Negi have asked Ako that question. The only ones that didn't react like that were Kurama and Zazie, which one of them is still sleeping.

_"WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING," thought Naruto as he try to think of how Negi came to that question._

_"This brat must still be depressed about fighting Eva," thought Sasuke as he started to get over his shock._

"T-T-That...sensei, this is so sudden," stuttered a blushing Ako, "I...that would be...I've only just reached the third Year."

_"This might end badly," thought Sasuke as he watch things unfold with Naruto._

"B-But, I mean," said Ako as she try to make an excuse, "I don't have any specific boy like that at the moment!"

Sasuke might guess what will happen soon as Naruto continue to watch. After Ako said that, Negi soon asked Nodoka to which the poor girl got surprised and started to stutter a response. Yue and Haruna were cheering Nodoka from in their mind as Ino and Tenten silently giggled at the similarity that Nodoka have with Hinata past self and before the 4th great shinobi war. Nodoka started to stutter her response that she would be ok with it, but she was too late as Ayaka soon gotten Negi's attention and said that she's all right with it. Before Ayaka could ask Negi to go out with her, Asakura butted in and pushed Ayaka back while saying that Negi is in luck. She also said that Negi have over 20 different Onee-chans to choose from if he wanted a girlfriend. This have made Negi realized that he made a mistake and yelled out that's not what he meant. Negi soon apologized to everyone about the question that he have asked and ended the lesson for today. As the young mage turn and walk out of the room, he accidentally hit his head on the middle of the slide door. Naruto know that everything wasn't fine as Negi told everyone that he's alright now but quickly gotten depressed as he walked out. Naruto and Sasuke gotten up and quickly followed Negi to try to cheer him up. Asuna was about to do the same, but was stopped by Ayaka who have asked if she know anything. Asuna have quickly answered the question. As soon as she wasn't in hearing range, the girls that was part of the chase from the rumor of Negi being a prince started to say that the rumors are true.

-Time skip: At the dorm-

We find a worried Negi crying anime tears, Asuna carrying Negi's staff and bag, Naruto trying to cheer Negi up, and Sasuke who is trying to think on what he might do for the weekend.

"Negi, your worrying too much," said Naruto as he keep trying to cheer up the young mage.

"Yeah, it's not like that girl wouldn't suddenly pop up and eat you," said Asuna as she place her own two cents.

"Even, if you say that," said Negi as he keep crying anime tears.

"Anyway if it happens again, I'll drive her back," said Asuna as she smiled at Negi, "so cheer up!"

_"So, naive of her saying that without fully knowing what Evangeline is capable of," thought Sasuke as he listens in to what they are talking about._

"Asuna-san, you don't understand just how frightening she is," complained Negi.

_"No, you don't know how frightening she really is," thought Naruto as he closed his eyes and shaker his head._

Sasuke could sense someone is behind them, but notice that they pose no threat what so ever, so he kept on walking. Negi and Naruto didn't notice that there are people behind them, until a bag have covered Negi's head up and took him away. As soon as Negi have yelled out in surprise, Naruto and Asuna look at where Negi was and found him missing. Naruto soon notice that Sasuke have gone back to Eva's cottage. Asuna and Naruto soon started to look for Negi while not knowing that he was being brought to the baths.

-With Negi-

Negi doesn't know who is carrying him or who's taking off his clothes, but when he have finally see; all he saw was water before he have landed inside it. After he has gotten up, he could see that he's in the baths. He could hear noises behind him; he slowly turned around and saw almost all of 3-A there wearing either swimsuits or bikinis. Negi was a bit surprised about seeing them like this and was about to ask what is all about. However, Sakurako have answered his question quickly saying that this is a party to help cheer him up since he was depressed. What he doesn't know is that they are trying to do something different than the chase over the same prince rumor. Although, some of the girls were a little disappointed about Naruto here too.

-With Naruto-

_"Damn where is Negi," thought Naruto as he run around in the dorm._

Naruto and Asuna have split up to search for Negi. Asuna is looking around the dorm from the outside and Naruto is looking around inside the dorm but haven't gone to the baths just yet. He have been knocking on almost all of the 3-A's room doors but have no answer so far. Naruto have finally gotten to the room where Setsuna, Kaede, and Hinata live in. Unknown to Naruto, Asuna is talking to Eva with Chachamaru by the little vampire's side. He knocked on the door and waited for anyone to answer; lucky for Naruto, someone have answered the door and that someone was Setsuna. Naruto could see Hinata inside the room with Kurama in her lap.

"Naruto-kun is there something that I can help you with," asked Setsuna with a small smile on her face with a faint blush.

_"When did she start calling me Naruto-kun," thought a confused Naruto but quickly got over it._

"I was hoping if either you or Hinata-chan saw Negi," answered Naruto.

Setsuna was about to answer Naruto's question, until they all heard someone screams from the baths. Naruto and Setsuna looked at each other then our blond hero quickly said his goodbye and he'd talk to her later. Before he left, Naruto called out to Kurama to follow him. Kurama sighed and quickly ran after Naruto to see what is going on in the baths; the fox also wanted to see the girls there not wearing anything.

-At the Baths-

Sakurako and Ako felt something touch them from the water. The two girls and Makie all thought that it was Negi doing that and said that he's ecchi and a pervert. This just confused the poor boy. Matter got a little worse for him when something have move right under Makie, it didn't help when the thing that moved under her have rubbed on her private part.

"OH NEGI-KUN, TOUCHING ME IN A PLACE LIKE THAT," yelled a sight blushing and joking Makie as she move to grab at Negi, "I'LL GET YOU!"

"EEEH, I D-D-DIDN'T DO ANYTHING," yelled a panic Negi.

When Makie have grab hold of something, she has first thought that it was Negi's special little friend. However, the more she feels it, the more it started to feel like something different. When she have gotten to the word fluffy, the thing that she is holding now have it head slightly out of the water. Unknown to everyone, the thing that is or was being hold by Makie have one of its eyes spark devilishly. This has started the girls to scream while saying it's a being mouse, ermine, or a rat. The girls started to run, but it seem the little thing is somehow taking the bikinis off of Makie, Nodoka, and Konoka. Negi was trying to think of what is going on while trying cover his eyes though his sho

"Negi, what happened," asked Asuna as she with comes over with a wash pan in her hand.

"What's going on here Negi," asked Naruto as he with Kurama on his head runs behind Asuna.

"Asuna Naruto-nii-san," said Negi as he looks over the three.

As the three got closer, the little thing turn to see Asuna and went toward her head on. She was so surprised about this, she barely about to knock the thing away from her with the wash pan. But for it was hit. It was about to undo Asuna's necktie, her blazer, and shirt. Naruto quickly say where it's going to land, so he dove toward it.

"Oh no you don't, your not getting away," said Naruto as he try to grab it, but have missed it as it jumped out of the way.

Sadly for Naruto, the floor was still a little wet and have start to slide as he landed on his stomach. Kurama quickly got off Naruto's head and gave chase to the furry thing that is trying to get away. The fox didn't look back to see Naruto slide right into Kaede and somehow ended up being onto of her with his head in her chest. Kurama was lucky enough to get away from the baths just in time as Asuna started to yell at the girls that are still in the baths naked with Negi. They try to explain that it's a misunderstanding to her. Kaede look at our blonde hero and see his head in her chest, she chuckled a little but soon frown as she see that Naruto is out cold.

I'm going to stop there for the time being.

Negi: why is that?

This is so that I can let the readers vote; beside I don't want to be mean to them to make the voting short.

Eva: That's a very good point boya.

AH, Eva! -hide behind Asuna-

Eva: I'm not going to kill you baka

Asuna: How are we sure that you won't try to kill him the moment that he stop hiding behind me.

Eva: I would have killed him before he knew that I was here.

That's true -slowly walks out behind Asuna- can I ask why are your here?

Eva: I wanted see what Omake you have come up with this time.

Well I was going to do the one of Jiraiya being turn into a cat but now I'll just do it in the next chapter

Eva: That's a shame; I was hoping that you'd do it with him.

Negi: What will you do?

I'll do an Omake of Sasuke and Mana.

Asuna: let start the Omake already!

All right, geez Asuna relax.

Omake 1: Sasuke's magical guns.

We find Sasuke sitting in front of Mana within the shine that she clean at. The reason that they are sitting in front of each other is to discuss matters on Sasuke's lessons about gun using. Mana have questioned about the guns seeing at how he doesn't have any on hands, that was until Sasuke have activated his pactio card with just the guns out. Sasuke could see that Mana wasn't surprised about the card which he assumed that she already know about magic. Mana started to examining the guns as Sasuke waited for her to be down. After she has examining the guns, Mana has set the guns down and look straight at Sasuke.

"You do know that these guns aren't normal right," asked Mana as she look at Sasuke.

"I know," answered Sasuke and he closed his eyes, "...I just don't know how to use them."

"You don't know how to use guns," asked Mana as she raised a brow.

Sasuke just sighed and nodded his head slowly while opening his eyes. He look at Mana's face and could tell that she understand him somewhat but is a little curious about him not knowing how to use a gun. She asked Sasuke how he doesn't know how to used guns. Her answer from him is that he's used to fighting hand to hand, using a sword, bow and arrow, and some shinobi weapons. As soon as he said the last part, Sasuke could see that she understand now and also see that she's consisting on refusing to help him. He quickly got an idea; Sasuke told Mana that Konoemon is paying for the lesson since he's going to help protect the class. Mana nodded and said that she'll help him as soon as Konoemon paid for the first lesson. Sasuke smirked a little and made a clone to go 'talk' to Konoemon. He could see Mana was a little surprised about the clone as it went to Konoemon's office.

"I'm guessing that you and Kaede aren't the same kind of ninja," asked Mana as she look at the real Sasuke, "I'm also guessing Naruto-sensei is like you."

Sasuke sighed and started to explain things to Mana as they wait for the clone to return from Konoemon's office.

-Few hours later-

**"How did you end up doing this for her," asked CM Sasuke as he look through both Sasuke's eyes and memory.**

_"Shut it," thought Sasuke as he dodges to the side from getting shot._

The reason why Sasuke is being shot at is because of Mana. After awhile of waiting for the clone to come back, the two started to get bored while Sasuke have made another clone to go to Eva. Mana have pulled out a sniper rifle and started to clean it while Sasuke try to figure out what else can his two pistols do. After seeing Mana finished cleaning the sniper rifle, Sasuke let out an annoyed sigh while thinking about replacing his pistols to something else like Mana's sniper rifle. Sasuke and Mana saw a light glow coming from where Sasuke's two pistols are and looked at it. To their surprised, instead of seeing two pistols; there was an exact copy of Mana's sniper rifle. Sasuke picked it up with both hands and then thought about his two pistols. Within an instant, Sasuke's two pistols appeared in his hands. While Sasuke looked confused as he looked at his pistols, Mana was showing an amused look on her face, she quickly replaced it with her regular blank face. She quick thought of an idea that could help them pass the time, which was target practice.

Now here, we find Sasuke dodging shot after shot as Mana shoot at him. Unknown to the younger Uchiha, Mana is using blanks as she shoot at him while she doesn't realize that Sasuke have been using his sharingan eyes to help him dodge the blanks through his sunglasses. Mana is impressed that Sasuke is able to dodge her shots so far. That was until she decide to go closer to Sasuke; however, when she have gotten closer to Sasuke, he unsealed his sword from his waist storage seal which he have made to look like a logo on a waist sweatband. The two continue the target practice for a while, until Sasuke have kicked Mana right into a tree and quickly disarmed her along with pinning her arms above her head.

"Seem you beat me Sasuke-sensei," said Mana with her usual blank look.

"Hn," as all Sasuke said as he let go of Mana's waists.

"I'm surprised that you manage to dodge most of my shots," said Mana as she rubs her waists, "you even seem to be able to block them as well."

"Thanks, but some of those hurt when getting hit," said Sasuke as he rubs his right shoulder where Mana has shot him.

"Your lucky that I was used blanks."

"Blanks?"

"They're fake bullets that still hurt when hit by them," explained Mana, "if there were real then you'll be bleeding."

"So, I dodge those for nothing," asked Sasuke as he watched Mana nod slightly, "your evil."

"Says the one that threaten the whole class with push ups," said Mana with a small smirk on her face.

Sasuke took his sunglasses off while deactivating his sharingan and sealed them away along with his sword. He then look around and let out an annoyed sigh as he find out that the clone that he have sent to Konoemon haven't come back. Sasuke look at Mana and see that she is cleaning the guns she has been using to shot at him. He could also see the small smirk that is still on her face. Sasuke sighed a second time and started to get impatient with his clone as he received the memories of the clone that he have sent to Eva. Sasuke starting thinking of what he have to do now to wait for his clone, sighing to himself and started to meditate next to Mana.

**"HAHAHAHAHA, I CANT BELIEVE THAT SHE GOT YOU," said CM Sasuke as he laugh.**

_"Oh, shut it," thought Sasuke as he tries to meditate, "beside how was I suppose to know that those bullets were fake."_

**"I don't know," said CM as he calm down from laughing, "but you have to admit she's a babe."**

_"Remind me, how are you me when your the opposite of me," asks Sasuke._

**"I'm your corrupted self that use instincts more then cunning, " answered CM Sasuke as he sits in his cage.**

_"Ok, I'm going to ignore you now," said Sasuke as he blocks out his CM self._

**_"Hehehe, let see if I can take control of my other self's body like that fox," thought CM Sasuke as he starts reaching his conciseness through his cage._**

As Sasuke was having his talk with his CM self, Mana have finished cleaning her guns. She look over at Sasuke and see that he's still in his meditate pose, she start to think of why Zazie have a crush on the young Uchiha. The more she think about all the reasons why Zazie have a crush on Sasuke, the more she moved closer to the unaware Uchiha. As soon as she have saw that Sasuke's eyes were about to open, Mana did the most unexpected thing that she could do when someone would be looking. That would be, covering Sasuke's eyes and putting her lips on his. At first, the Sasuke started to panic about the action that Mana have done but he then started to calm down and surprisingly melting into the kiss that Mana have started to do. If anyone were to see the two right now, they would see the two making out with each other with Mana sitting in Sasuke's lap. This could of continue more, if it wasn't for an unexpected incoming memories of the clone that went to Konoemon and have it come back to see the two of them making out. Sasuke parted with Mana and quickly explained that Konoemon agreed to pay for Sasuke's lessons and he excused himself to go to Eva while telling Mana that he'll come to the shine whenever he wants to learn. After Sasuke was gone, Mana let out a very faint pout before going back to the shrine with her guns.

Eva: That was a good Omake of the two. -claps slowly-

Oh, haha very funny Eva.

Asuna: Is there another Omake?

Yes, there is another Omake.

Negi: what is it Liger-san?

Its about something that would make even Sasuke fear me.

Eva: Is it about him having a nightmare of him marrying Zazie?

...Ok, there go that Omake.

Asuna: Aww, thanks a lot Evangeline -is disappointed-

Negi: So, what Omake are you going to do now that you aren't using that one?

I'll think of some thing but I'm opened for suggestions.

Itachi: How about Kushina trying to beat up Jiraiya?

I can't do that.

Itachi: Why not?

She already did that to him when he was peeking on some girls.

Asuna: He deserves to get beaten up.

Yeah and to add insult to injury, someone drained him of half his blood.

-Everyone looks at Eva-

Eva: Me and Kushina made a deal that after she beaten him up, I could drain him of his blood.

Let me guess he did something to make you mad and ran off.

Eva: Correct.

Konoka: Oh I know, how about Naruto-kun and Asuna.

Asuna: What?!

That's a great idea Konoka.

Asuna: There is no way your making an Omake of me and Whiskers!

Asuna let not forget about that secret.

Negi: What secret?

Umm.

-Somewhere else-

_"When I get my hands on who did this to me they're dead," thought a very angry Sasuke._

"Sasuke-kun come back," shouted a horde of girls.

Sasuke: -runs even fast away from them-

-Back to everyone-

Asuna: Its nothing Negi.

I still want to know how you manage to trick him into drinking a love potion. -whisper to Asuna.

Asuna: I have Eva to thank for making it and having Sakura have him drink it -whisper back-

So, can I do an Omake of you and Naruto Asuna?

Asuna: -sighs- Fine you can make the stupid Omake.

Thank you Asuna

Omake 2: Naruto's room swap

We find Naruto sitting at the table inside the room of Asuna, Konoka, and Negi. Well, its now his room instead of Negi's since the dean wanted to try to see of what would happen if the two boys that lives in the dorms to switch rooms. Konoemon have talked to the residence of the two rooms while since Naruto and Negi are during the ones being switch, they can't have a say in it of the discussion. Konoemon had told them that the two will be in the other rooms for two weeks. To say the least, Asuna had agreed to let Naruto stay with her and Konoka right after Konoemon have finished asking if they would agree to it. Haruna was about to say some about Asuna finally having a thing for their whiskered teacher assistant with a little twinkle in one of her eyes. That resulted with Yue hitting Haruna with a book and Asuna saying that it'll give her a break from worrying about Negi climbing into her bed during the night.

"Seem like both me and Asuna can take a break from different things," said Naruto as drink some tea with a smiling Konoka.

"What are you taking a break from Naruto-kun," asked Konoka as she also drinks some tea.

"It's from having to put up traps for when Haruna try to sleep with me," answered Naruto.

"Having a trap would be good to have around," said Asuna as she does some studying, "that is when Negi try to climb inside my bed."

"Hehe, seem both you and Asuna are the same," giggled Konoka.

"We're not the same Konoka/Konoka-chan," said Naruto and Asuna in union.

"Wow, that's amazing you two said it at the same time," Said Konoka as she look at the two with a smile on her face.

Asuna and Naruto blushed a little as Konoka have pointed that fact out. Asuna quickly thought of something before Konoka could try to tease them. It would seem that Naruto have also thought of something as well and voiced it out with that they should have some snacks as they drink more tea. Asuna agreed as well with Naruto and told Konoka that they're out of snacks. So, Konoka agreed the two and have also knew that they're out of snacks which she decide to got out to get some snacks. As soon as Konoka have left the room, both Naruto and Asuna let out sighs of relief, as they don't have to worry about Konoka teasing them.

"That was a close one," said Asuna as she moves from her desk and to the table.

"No kidding," said Naruto as he lean back with his hands behind to keep from falling on his back.

"Sound like you know how she tease," said Asuna as she looks at her temporary new roommate.

"Don't you remember when she blurt out Negi hating baths," said Naruto as he look back at Asuna with a blank look.

"Oh yeah," said Asuna as she start remember that time.

After a few minutes, Naruto have asked Asuna if Negi been going into her bed lately and the answer he got was a tiny blush along with a punch to the shoulder. While he rubs the place that she have punched Asuna asked what kind of traps have he been setting up for Haruna. Naruto have told her all of the traps he have made so far and thinking of one before knowing the room switch. The latest trap he have thought of was a hidden swing shot loaded with sleeping pills, three different set of ropes, and two little silent rockets with two strong magnets right in the tips of the rockets. Naruto explained how the trap works to Asuna who have gotten over laughing from the other explanations of his traps. To say the least Asuna started to laugh again with Naruto smiling and chuckling lightly. Asuna asked our blond hero about any pranks about back from his village. Naruto just grinned as she told Asuna all of his pranks back in Konoha. Now we find Asuna on the floor holding her sides as Naruto finished telling about when he have painted the hokage mountain and running from higher ranking shinobis.

"Hahahaha it hurts ahahahah," said Asuna as she tries to stop laughing.

"Hehehe alright I'll stop telling you my pranks Asuna-chan," said Naruto as he grinned.

"Haha now I know hahaha why you called hahaha yourself the king of pranks," said Asuna as she started to calm down from her laughing fit.

"Hehe and don't you forget it," said Naruto as he chuckled a little, "by the way Asuna-chan."

"What is it whiskers," asked Asuna as she have finished getting over her laughing fit.

"Why does baka-Negi go into your bed at night," asked Naruto as he looks at Asuna.

"I think that he said that I smelled like his sister," answered Asuna while shrugging her shoulder, "he also said I look like her with my hair down."

"Hmm, now that I think about it, I only say your hair down for a short while."

"What are you saying now whiskers?"

"I'm saying can you show me with your hair down."

"W-What, what kind of request is that!"

Naruto try to reason with Asuna about what he has asked but she refused all of it. Naruto sighed and shook his head as he could see his stubbornness in her. Asuna raised a brow at Naruto when he crosses his fingers into a cross. Her eyes widen as another Naruto appear next to him. The two Naruto smiled and try to jump Asuna. Sadly for them, she moved out of the way before they could land on her. Asuna then kicked the two Naruto hard the two crashed into the couch. Asuna once again had her eyes widen after seeing one of the two Narutos turn into smoke. Naruto got back up and jump at Asuna again and this time she didn't have time to react in time. She thought that Naruto was going to land right on her but so she closed her eyes for the impact. However, the impact never came so she opened her eyes to see a slightly blushing Naruto. Asuna blinked her eyes and looked down at Naruto's hand to see her bells being hold there. Asuna was about to take back her bells until she heard Naruto said something that she could quite caught. She looks back at Naruto with a raised brow and asked him what he has just said. The answer that she have gotten was him blushing a little more and saying that she look beautiful. It was her turn to blush as she heard him say that. The two didn't hear the door close and someone sneaking up on our blond hero. That was until Konoka popped her head behind Naruto's shoulder and asked what the two are doing. This has scared Naruto and Asuna but more to Naruto as he jump forward and made the two of them fall to the floor. Konoka title her head as she see Naruto on top of Asuna with both their faces inches from each other. The two on the floor blushed more and Asuna reacted to the way she normally does, which was punching Naruto but not to the side. She punch him right into the roof with his head in the ceiling and his foot twitching. Asuna got up and took her bells from the floor where Naruto have dropped them when his head had gone into the ceiling. She then ran to the bathroom while Konoka try to pull the unconscious Naruto out of the ceiling.

Eva: Hahahaha oh I like the ending.

Asuna: -glaring at me with a blush on her face-

Negi: Liger-san be careful, Asuna might hurt you.

Negi, she won't hurt me.

Konoka: Is it because of the secret between you and Asuna?

Yes, that's the reason Konoka.

-Sasuke runs into the room and quickly barricade the door and windows-

Sasuke your just in time to tell the readers to review.

Sasuke: Review Naruma and GET THOSE GIRLS AWAY FROM ME!


End file.
